


The Weight of Our Deeds

by Moonfireflight, Zifeara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal people, Concubines, Fantasy, Fantasy Ancient Egypt, Fluff and Humor, Levels of bastardry may vary, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Seven can see, Shameless Smut, Spoilers for Seven's real name and backstory, Surprise World Building, Yoosung is a canon blond, heckin Gay, mild dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2020-11-27 10:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 93,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/pseuds/Moonfireflight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zifeara/pseuds/Zifeara
Summary: When you're born poor in the desolate lands of Egypt, there isn't much to be done about it; the rich take what they want and get richer, those less fortunate accept their lot, and the days go by without respite until you die. For Seven and his brother, it is no different. That is, until the day slavers come for them, dragging them off to the glittering capital. The man who buys their lives may be more than he seems, though exactly as dangerous as Seven fears. The pressure is on; he must enter into a seemingly unsavory agreement to keep his only family safe, but does he really know what he's in for?I promise that it is almost entirely free of noncon, but since we mentioned past instances, I added the tag.





	1. A Wolf In Gods Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> From Zifeara: So this magical collab with my good friend Moonie is already a blast to write and I can't wait to do more of it. That being said, this was an idea I had for... way too long and she actually encouraged me to share it with her, so go thank Moonie for the smut, lol. Zephyr is the male counterpart to my OC Zifeara in my other fics, so if he seems familiar, it's probably because they're meant to be similar. 
> 
> From Moonie: I'm having a blast working on this project with Zifeara and trying something totally new for me. Saeyoung is fun to write in any scenario, and I've always been a fan of ancient Egyptian trappings, both real and fantasy, so I couldn't resist the opportunity.
> 
> Again, there is no present-day noncon in this, it is dubcon at best but quickly becomes entirely consensual.

They say the old gods work in mysterious ways, but really, they were quite organized. Each one was responsible for certain things, but most importantly is the governance of the mortals. Unable to guide the people of Egypt themselves, they conceded that the best they could do was provide a child to the world below. One mortal, a Pharaoh, to rule the subjects of the god's land and ensure they prospered. Just as each god held responsibility for certain aspects of life, each had unique talents passed on to their offspring. 

Under the children of Ra, all life on the Nile would flourish and it would be a time of plenty. The children of Hapi brought about a time of plentiful rain and the bounty of the river seemed endless. The children of Set were stalwart protectors, strategic masterminds that prospered in times of war and defended their people valiantly. The gods would all confer and agree whose child was needed most in the world to see the success of their people, delivering unto them a leader fit to solve their most pressing problem. 

While the Pharaohs lived amongst their people, an interesting phenomenon took root. Offspring began displaying features of the gods to varying degrees, a byproduct of their godborne parents, and spread them throughout the land. While not godborne themselves, these remnants often displayed traits unique to the god they resembled. A remnant with more animal traits is rare, therefore more often a noble, or even a more highly coveted prize for some.

This day and age, a disparity rises amongst Egypt's people. Parts of its cities crumble, the poor go hungry, the people cry out against injustice. This is the age of Anubis.

~~~~~

The village in which the twins spent the first years of their life was known for nothing. Too far from the Nile to be a hub of agriculture, fishing, or trade, its people eked out a living as best they could in those dry lands. Their ancestors had traveled here with a small herd of oxen and the supplies they could carry with them, and built this place from stone and sand. People born here rarely left for lack of the means to do so, and travelers were few and far between. 

Their father, who they knew little of, had journeyed through this village two decades ago, leaving behind empty coffers and food stores, and their mother now unknowingly expecting twin boys. Then there was her - a cruel and hateful woman who felt she deserved a life like their father had. She dreamt of faraway lands and lavish palaces, and spent her days trying to escape her lot by drinking and taking her frustration out on her children. Their neighbors simply pretended not to see the scars and bruises that they sometimes had to attempt to hide. Why should they care? Everyone struggled with their own lives enough to offer help here and a death meant one less mouth to feed. It was hard not to blame the family for those long months that their father had lingered, and there was never any love lost for their mother. 

While this village had its troubles, it was not alone in being a place of dry lands and dead dreams. For those who didn’t live near the palace, life was simply difficult and there was nothing they could do about it. They were born poor, they lived poor, they died poor. Most just accepted the hand life had dealt them and did their best with it. He was different. While he spent his days out in the harsh sun with his meager herd, he bit that hand every chance he could, defying whatever fate stuck him with and fighting tooth and nail to break out of the system. He had also been trying to teach himself to read and write in secret, a skill shared by very few others in the village, and even considered sorcery to some. 

It wasn't just himself he had to look out for. As if things weren't hard enough, his twin had been born delicate; he caught ill quickly, he bruised easily, he burned in the sun twice as harshly. He needed to stay indoors most days, making what he could by hand to help his brother earn some sort of living. Someone had to tan the hides and cure the meat and make cheese from milk and Saeyoung hadn't the time between moving the cattle and fighting jackals.

Needless to say, in this desolate land, strangers were simply bad news. The first red flag came from the size of their party; even for a caravan, that was a lot of men a long way from home. At most, people moving through only had a few members and certainly less pack animals. The second warning was in the way they spread themselves out across the town. They easily covered every direct point of access and then some. The last sign things were about to go wrong was in the silence. The group didn’t utter a single word to anyone before they unleashed chaos upon his home. Saeyoung still didn't know how it had happened so fast; fire spouting from windows, screams of families being separated, weather-worn hands roughly shoving him into what he could only describe as a cage. The dull ache in his skull muddled his senses, but it wasn't anything new to him. The only thought clear as day was finding his brother.

He couldn't claim he'd managed to keep a firm grasp on consciousness, but the moment he was in the right state of mind again, his eyes frantically scanned the new hell he found himself in. He had room to stand and nothing more, packed in too tightly to turn very far. He was in a corner, able to see the train of hauling beasts behind them and thankfully, the second cage. On one hand, he found his twin; they must have gotten to Saeran much later since he had been inside. On the other, far worse hand, his twin was at least thirty feet away in a different pile of bodies. They couldn't reach each other. They didn't know where they were going or how long it would take. There was no guarantee they were even headed to the same place. Saeyoung had to find a way to get over there. By any means necessary.

The only times he was ever allowed out was when the train stopped at night. They would be allowed to relieve themselves before being given water and very little food, but several archers kept watch over their every movement. The first night, the best he could do was inch closer to the other group to search for his brother before a guard growled at him to get back in line. The second he spotted Saeran, making his way closer to the edge as well and at least they locked eyes. The third night he almost got to the other side before a watchman knocked him over the head again. The fourth he made it and the new bruises were worth the sting. He could finally nuzzle into his brother's neck and soothe his frantic mind as he fought the urge to cry. They had each other again and it was all they had ever needed. Now they had to stay this way. It was only on the seventh day that they reached their destination. Saeyoung couldn't decide if he was more awe-struck or horrified.

Compared to his desolate village, every inch of the capital practically shone. The streets were stone, the buildings were sturdy, and the people were cleaner than his own. There was _ color _ here. _ Wealth _ here. Upon first entering the city, they were greeted by the sounds of a busy marketplace. As they passed by, he saw stalls with meats, spices, jewelry, and exotic goods and foods he had no names for. 

Under any other circumstances, he might even be happy. As the wheels of the cage cart bounced along the cobbled stone, the sense of wonder wore off and his heart sank. They were headed towards what could either be a wooden stand for public announcements or public displays of something _ else _ and he couldn’t shake the feeling that they were about to be the else. 

As they were ripped from the cages, they were sorted in some way he couldn’t place, but it meant that he and his brother were forced apart once more. No matter how hard he struggled, he was outnumbered and it earned him an extra binding between his ankles so that he couldn’t move forward. Instead, two of the larger men hoisted him up under his arms and moved him like a sack. As soon as they were all split up, the pack he had been assigned was marched up onto the platform. This group was all men of about his age and they seemed similar to him; relatively fit, outwardly in good health, and if he could claim it, moderately attractive. 

Just in front of the podium, one of the very few horses he’d ever seen stood tall and proud, its black hide radiant in the afternoon sun. Its rider appeared wholly out of place- dark navy robe obscuring his features and hefty hood shielding his face. The hooded figure dismounted, exchanging words with a loud man Saeyoung assumed ran this slave trade. The owner pointed to them, all lined up in a row, and said something under his breath. The hood nodded and ascended the stairs to reach them. It started at the other end and looked each young man over- turning their faces this way and that, prodding at their bodies, huffing in displeasure. 

Saeyoung figured just by watching it that it was at least six feet tall and was likely male itself. There was something about the hood that made his hair stand on end, but he couldn’t place it. The man stood directly in front of him now, face still hidden under the shadow of his mantle. The… _ unnatural _ shadow obscured his features, even when he looked directly forward. The hood tilted its head, grabbing the redhead’s chin and turning his face away. Saeyoung growled in the back of his throat, snapping at the invasive stranger and drawing a muted chuckle from the man. What sounded like a drawn out inhale came from inside the shadow, followed by a deep, pleasant voice. 

“Hmm, a remnant of Sekhmet? Not often you see one of those.”

Still snarling, Saeyoung eyed the thing speaking to him with contempt as it moved down the line and eventually made its way back to the owner. A short conversation later and his heart iced over when the hood pointed to him, handing over a small pouch to the owner and returning to its horse. The moment the men started moving him, the redhead was a flurry of resistance and shouted threats. This couldn’t be happening to him- he had a twin! His brother needed him and they should never be separated! Life wasn’t worth living if he didn’t have Saeran.

The hood’s horse swiveled about, its rider clearly watching the show as its prize was wrestled down off the platform. Beckoning the man once more, Saeyoung heard the end of their conversation this time.

“-he’s utterly hopeless- too weak even to clean. I have better slaves, you saw-”

Something low rumbled from inside the cowl, dangerous and authoritative. “Yes I saw them, you watched me. Get me the other one of these before I decide to take two but only pay for one.”

The owner stammered and backed away, upset but clearly too afraid of the repercussions should he voice his protests. Saeyoung was close to weeping when another guard brought his twin from the other group, at least, until he spied the new restraints being added to his brother. Saeran likely wouldn’t have been able to move if he tried; their wrists had been bound this entire time, but now he was tied at the elbows, ankles, and knees as well. The man that had picked him up approached the horse and hoisted Saeran up, draping him over just in front of the rider. When the watchman approached Saeyoung, however, he bound his elbows similarly before cutting the rope at his ankles. The man attached new cord to his wrists and affixed it to a sturdy metal ring on the horse’s saddle. Saeyoung was going to be forced to walk- he would either keep up or the beast would _ drag him _.

Tired though he was, there was no way he would suffer that indignity, so he plodded along behind the horse and the strange man who had either bought their freedom or mired them deeper into who knows what. Let’s face it. It was the latter. They were traveling slowly enough that he had time to take in the sights, which he did so more for the sake of building a mental map of the place than out of enjoyment. Wherever they were headed, he needed to start forming an escape plan as quickly as possible. 

The further they traveled into the city, the taller the buildings grew, eclipsing much of the street in weak shade. The relative darkness gave some reprieve from the blistering desert heat. Along both sides of the road ran rows of tall columns painted with intricate designs in blue, red, and shining gold. Here and there they passed an alcove with people gathered around crystal blue pools of shining water, and he yearned to fill his hands and throat with the cool liquid. 

Abstract decorations soon turned into full paintings and images of the gods of this land, towering over mere mortals like him. Here he also saw more green than he had in his life. Palm trees lined the streets, their huge verdant fronds spanning the walkway above. Vines draped over walls and archways. He saw tapestries woven with a shocking array of colors hanging between columns and over doorways. The street widened abruptly, making way for square medians. In the middle of each was a statue taller than him and painted in vivid hues. The gods again, perched to look down upon them. Surrounding the effigies were bright green reeds and some type of plant that looked on the verge of flowering. Some of the medians even contained water with lotus plants dotting the surface. 

Above and around everything else, was the palace. He couldn’t deny its grandeur. The bottom floors were solid stone with few windows, creating an imposing figure of a fortress. Soaring over those three floors was a structure made of more columns than he could count with his head swimming from hunger. He supposed that must be where the Pharaoh ruled from and lived out his life of luxury. That _ bastard _, enjoying the fruits of labor from people like him and giving nothing back. Leading up to the ground floor was a stairway wide enough to accommodate an entire procession of servants and worshipers. His aching knees protested just from looking at it, so he hoped that wasn’t where they were headed, for many reasons. 

The road opened up into a massive courtyard with buildings of various sizes and functions on all sides. People milled about here and there, several of which were definitely royal guards. If he was going to get them out of this place, it wouldn’t be easy by a long shot. As they reached what was obviously a stable, the rider whistled loudly and a gruff man appeared to walk the horse to a stall. 

The hood dismounted and pat the beast’s side, nodding to the stable hand. “He’s gotten quite hot, I want him fully bathed today. Make sure you check his shoes for me too- I think Azazel might have a stone.”

The man grunted an affirmative and the hood moved around the front of his horse, stroking its muzzle briefly before making his way to its side. Saeyoung lurched forward as the hood gathered up his brother. Saeran was too exhausted and hungry to put up much of a fight, but Saeyoung didn’t get far before a few palace guards forced him to move. They pushed him around the side of the palace and in through a service door, causing a small amount of panic; the hood took Saeran in a different direction and there was nothing he could do about it.

As he was shoved into what appeared to be a common room in a barracks, a few wide-eyed young women came forward to collect him. The thugs moved off, content they’d done their job and it was a blur of activity around him. Someone poured a pitcher full of water into his mouth, one cut off the bindings on his arms, one ran around gathering what looked to be piles of fabric, while another shoved some type of food into his maw between gulps of water. Normally this would have been distressing and overwhelming, but he was just so glad to _ eat _ again and quell the persistent dryness that had been plaguing every inch of his insides for a full week. The instant they had run out of food and water, they herded him into a side room, nearly tipping him tattered clothes and all into a basin full of water. 

This sudden ordeal shocked him into finally protesting literally everything happening to him. Even moreso when they seemed no longer content to allow him said rags. For girls that seemed barely older than he was, the strength they exhibited in undressing and scrubbing every last speck of dirt from his form was frightening, not to mention their conviction that they would carry out this task despite what he said about being kidnapped and sold today. It would seem they cared far more about making him presentable. It was about the time that they began wrapping his naked body in soft fabrics and affixing a metal ring to his waist that he got downright unruly, flailing and shouting. Guards were once more summoned, his wrists were bound yet again, and he was ushered back outside. 

The thing resting on his hips held a rounded section of fabric and he came to realize it had a slit on one side. The fabric seemed to be held closed by two metal balls welded onto the hoop, meaning he had to be careful how he walked or he might force them apart; the fabric was a bit tight around his thighs and was clearly meant for a relaxed stroll. Pushed into the main building, he glanced around, hoping to catch sight of Saeran, but he knew he wouldn’t be that lucky. He was going somewhere and it wasn’t anywhere good. He could only hope his twin fared better.

***

While he was aware of being loaded onto a horse like nothing more important than a sack of grain, Saeran couldn’t hold out after that. The week had taken its toll on him and he fell into the haze of unconsciousness. He was abruptly jolted back into awareness by a wave of energy passing through his body, ridding him of his weariness, curing his sunburn, and revitalizing him. Sitting bolt upright, he was met with an unfamiliar room and an even more foreign face. 

The boy perched on the edge of the too-soft bed he now rested in was, in a single word, innocent. His wide amethyst eyes pooled with concern and his delicate hands hovered in uncertainty. Saeran had never seen anyone like him; his hair was a light gold, almost hiding the pair of curled horns wrapping around his ears. The boy was very nearly the same proportions as him, thin and petite, the only difference being that it was obvious he was well-fed where Saeran was not. He was dressed in what looked like it might be silk, dyed in muted greens and teals. The gold ornaments on his upper arms formed graceful swirls and matched the metal band around his neck. Saeran could only call the thing a _ collar _; it was encrusted with gems and a few ribbons of sheer fabric connected it to the decorations on his arms. 

The boy was soft-spoken, voice hushed and tone genuine. “Oh good, that worked. Are you okay- how do you feel?”

Blinking and looking around, Saeran was dumbfounded. This room was larger than the house he had lived his entire life in by at least threefold, walls painted in more hues than he had ever seen. The floor shone as if polished and the stone it was made of had ribbons of color running through it. Wherever he had been taken, it was certainly surpassing any hopes he had harbored when he was kidnapped. He could only pray that Sae-

“M-my brother! Have you seen him- he looks just like me but a little bigger and I need to-”

The blond was quick to take his hands, soothing over the back of them with his thumbs. “Shh, it’s okay. He’s being looked after too; they took him upstairs, but you needed more attentive care. You were extremely fatigued from the journey here, both from the sun and the stress, so our healer tended to you.”

Nodding to the woman behind them, the boy dismissed her, now confident all was well. As she closed the door to leave them alone, he smiled, warmly and invitingly. “My name is Yoosung, what’s yours?”

Nervous and recalling the fact that they had been _ sold _ to another person today, Saeran curled in on himself. “S-Saeran. I…” As tears welled in his eyes, Yoosung scooted closer, gently rubbing up and down his arms. 

“Ooh, don’t worry! I know it can be scary at first, but I promise that Pharaoh Zephyr is very kind! He’s only ever been nice to me and-”

Choking on a harsh inhale, Saeran squeaked out, “Ph-_ Pharaoh _ !? We’re in- in the palace?” This was bad. Very bad. They were now owned by the most powerful man in the land, unopposable and borne of the gods himself. He and his twin were at the mercy of a being that could demand anything of them and would get his way. He knew Saeyoung's first instinct would be escape and he _ prayed _ to any god that would listen that his brother didn't do anything foolish.

“Saeran, please don’t be so upset!” Yoosung tried again. “I understand how you feel, I do! I was a slave once too and everything will be okay.”

Whimpering and rocking himself slightly, Saeran wished more than anything that he had been sent to the same place as Saeyoung, or even that his brother was down here. Any way that they could have been together would make anything bearable, but being separated was the worst part of this whole ordeal. Trying to distract himself from impending panic, he focused on something Yoosung said in the hopes that keeping him talking would be grounding.

“You were?” he whispered.

“Mhm. For a long time.” The blond shifted around and got more comfortable, making himself a nest of pillows and settling in. “When I was born, my parents already had a lot of mouths to feed and not a lot of ways to do it. I… was the only one who looked like I do- blond, more obviously a remnant. By the time I was five, they had no other choice; they sold me to a rich merchant to keep the family alive. I barely remember them, if I’m honest.”

He curled up, bringing his knees to his chest. “It wasn’t so bad at first, but…” The exuberant boy stilled, eyes becoming distant but too absorbed in his recounting to stop. “He started acting strangely as I got older. He bought a new slave to do all the chores I was used to so that the labor no longer calloused my hands when I was about nine. Then he had me learn how to dance instead, claiming it was a noble art despite my gender. Only gave me clothes I thought were for girls. I was eleven when he started touching me.”

Saeran had thought this would make him feel better, but it only added to the roiling of his gut and made him grateful that there was at least one bullet he had avoided in his life. The blond continued. “I didn’t know any better, so when he started teaching me how to touch him too, I didn’t try to run. I was fourteen when we came to the capital on some business or another and he made me dance for the Pharaoh- just to show off, you know. Zephyr is sharp and noticed the bruises on me. He spoke to me privately and once he learned what I was being used for, he put me up in my own room for the night, denying my master any access. The next morning, I was invited to watch the execution of the man that had owned me for most of my life.”

A dark smirk crossed Yoosung’s face but only briefly. He looked to Saeran and his entire demeanor brightened. “Zephyr took me in and let me work as his personal assistant. He even paid me! Said I could stay until I was old enough to pursue another path in life. I…” His eyes crinkled at the corners and a goofy smile overtook him. “I never wanted to leave. I wanted to repay the Pharaoh for what he had done for me, but there were really only two things I knew how to do. I’ve been dancing for him and his court for years and… he eventually let me perform my other talent. Once I got old enough.”

Saeran gaped at him, now much more calm due to sheer disbelief. “Why on Earth would you ever want to do anything like that again?”

Shrugging, Yoosung seemed almost embarrassed now, shoulders hunched near his ears. “Zephyr never forced me to do anything I didn’t want to and has always treated me so well, I just naturally… hehe, fell for him, I suppose. He’s given me a good life, not to mention what he’s done for Zen- I-I’m sure you and your brother are going to be okay here.”

While it did sound as if things weren’t as bad as he had previously thought, Saeran was still uncertain. He needed to see that Saeyoung was unharmed with his own eyes to believe it. “I… I need to see Saeyoung. Please, I need you to take me to him- he has to be worried.”

Frowning, the blond shook his head. “I’m sorry Saeran, I can’t. Zephyr told me to keep an eye on you and that you were to stay right here tonight. I know you’re worried, and I don’t blame you, but I have my orders. You’re staying in here with me and you aren’t pushing yourself too hard. You may have been asleep for a majority of the day, but you need to take it easy.”

While he did still feel a bit weak, what he really needed was his twin. He would be on edge until he could be reunited with Saeyoung and nothing was going to change that. All he could do was hope against all logic that Yoosung was right about the Pharaoh.

***

At this point, the gods were having a laugh. His lovely new entourage of guards had led him straight to the base of those damned stairs, of course. The one set he had seen from the outside was mirrored in here on every floor. He looked again to the upper reaches of the palace and its endless painted columns. Was that really where they were taking him? He might have been wrong, that might not be the Pharaoh’s chambers, but still. That was ridiculously lavish for any of his expectations about how this shitstorm would play out.

With every step, with every level they passed, he had to admit to himself that he was indeed headed straight to the top. He was entirely flabbergasted as he began to see just how stupidly fancy everything around him was. If the city had been impressive in its multitude of colors and ornamentation, this was incomparable. He thought he would have a chance to rest his eyes from hours of squinting against the harsh sun, but somehow the glaring rainbow that surrounded him was almost worse. Now amid the great pillars, he could see that each one was adorned with painted carvings of the gods, shimmering with accents of what had to be gold. The floor shone with tiles of semi-precious stone in several hues. Tapestries hung from the ceiling here, waving in the faint breeze. 

He knew the entire scene was meant to impress him, but it only turned his stomach. Every statue had been carved by the hands of a craftsman who would never see its final resting place. Each tapestry was painstakingly woven by women like those in his village, leaving them exhausted at the pace they were surely forced to work and, if they lived to old age, half blind from years at the task. He could easily see the lines of bone-weary slaves toiling away in a quarry to gather all of the stone to make this place. No doubt many died to build this ridiculous thing, and were simply replaced by the next man in line with no one to mourn the fallen. 

Two guards kept behind him to make sure he couldn’t run, and the others dashed forth to speak with the men at the door. They opened it without any fanfare, guiding him into the palace proper. It was no less bright in here, the fires burning in the sconces everywhere glinting off of the golden accents he spotted nearly everywhere. The walls were painted with hieroglyphics from floor to ceiling. He recognized several of them from his secret studies, but not enough to read it exactly. Enough of it made sense that he could tell, no surprise, they told stories of the Gods and Pharaohs that came before. No doubt the ugly details were left out, only tales of glory. They passed through several similar rooms, the gaudy details blurring together in his mind, but he did his best to memorize the path and look for possible exits. Somehow, he would find out where his brother had been taken. 

As they approached the heavy double doors marking the final room at the top floor, a man decked out in extensive armor stopped them by banging his spear on the tile. The man’s flowing silver hair was reminiscent of moonlight and his eyes were a jarring shade of ruby, not unlike some of the inlaid stones in the walls. When the man spoke, it was easy to see that his teeth were far sharper than they had any right to be.

“Halt. State your business.”

One of the guards straightened. “Captain, the new acquisition has been tended to, he’s ready to work.”

Like _ hell _ he was. The man nodded, grasping one of the handles and opening the door. As he turned, Saeyoung could see why his teeth were so odd; the man’s tail scraped across the tiles, scales a soft silver hue, just like his hair. The spines protruding from the top reminded Saeyoung of something he had seen before, but he couldn’t place it at the time. Roughly shoved through and into the space, he didn’t even get to turn around before the door was shut and what sounded like _ locked _ behind him. 

Looking around the room, the first thing he noticed was that this room was indeed mostly open to the air. Instead of walls, pillars lined the outer rim of the room, supporting the vaulted ceiling gracefully. The supports were close enough together that you could probably fit two people in between each one, giving some illusion of privacy while allowing the air currents to keep the room a nice temperature. It was likely only a few hours past midday and yet it wasn’t uncomfortable in here. The very next thing his eyes were drawn to actually happened to be drawn to him.

It took all of two seconds for the dog to run up to him, excitement palpable in the force with which it nearly toppled him. Happily wuffing at him, the thing wagged its long tail, bright red eyes not unlike the extravagant guard posted at the door. Unable to properly pet the beast, Saeyoung raised his bound hands and let it do the work. The thing looked much like the god Anubis himself, pointed muzzle eager to dig as far into his touch as it could. The silver collar around its neck was intricately carved into whirls around stones of ever-changing colors and glinted against the sleek black fur beautifully. It had some kind of tag on it, but the dog wouldn’t hold still enough for him to attempt to read it. 

Finally convincing the mutt to leave him be, Saeyoung stared at the sheer opulence he hadn’t even dreamed of. The bed at the center of the room practically sprawled, large enough for maybe five people his size. The delicate silks draped from the high posts looked like they could be closed as either a way to shelter the inhabitants from view or mosquitoes, probably both since there were no walls. The woven rugs on the floor and pillows piled on them probably cost as much as his entire town. People included. The ceiling held a mural of the stars above, constellations connected and slightly brighter than the surrounding heavens, possibly enchanted to glow. The heavy desk at one end of the room was formed of a dark wood, the likes of which he had never seen and definitely cost someone their spine to get up all those stairs. 

It was just more fancy clutter. A distraction. He glanced around the room, finding that he was the only two-legged occupant. This room was meant to be a prison for him, no doubt, even with the bars so far apart and painted so. He walked slowly toward one edge of the room, waiting for an unseen guard to step out of hiding and stop him, but no such thing happened. Just beyond the columns was a sheer precipice. The courtyard spread out below his vantage point, little people looking like ants as they went about their business. He snorted._ That must be how the Pharaoh sees them all. _ Every open side of the room was the same - a straight drop down to what would be a painful death, and no handholds to let himself down easily. He did his best to guess the size of the room and the palace, continuing to piece together his map. He’d have to find a way out of this room first, be it by force or persuasion. 

He bummed about the room, nothing to keep him busy aside from the dog until nightfall. Saeyoung had never been at such a height before and his new fixation might just be the stars; he could see so much further from here. He had been right about the ceiling as well- the stars there did begin to glow as the light faded and he tried to find the depicted constellations in the real sky. He just about jumped out of his own skin when the sound of the lock on the door disengaging rang through the chamber. Thankfully, he hadn’t been too close to the edge at that particular moment or he’d be escaping in the most unsavory way.

Door shutting once more, the man that entered was, for lack of a better word, stunning. His torso was bare save for the decorative bands on his upper arms, effectively displaying amber skin that shone with the light of the lit torches. The expensive cloth draped over his hips was dyed a deep navy and cascaded down his legs in a few layers, accentuating how tall he was- probably a full six feet or more. His shaggy, raven hair perfectly matched the large ears gracing the top of his head and made his indigo eyes stand out. His long, slim tail wagged slowly behind him as he moved further into the room. Those ears were pierced in three places along their edge with rings of silver and a delicate chain connecting the last two. Now that he thought about it, Saeyoung realized he too was the spitting image of Anubis, just like the dog. Speaking of dog-

The man gave a curt whistle, instantly summoning the beast to him. Kneeling, his eyes lit up as the dog whimpered and struggled to force its way into his arms, striving to be as close to its master as possible. “Ah, good evening, Fang! Were you a good boy while I was gone, hm? Meet our new guest? Did you?”

Saeyoung could feel his mouth hang open slightly. What… okay. So he treated his dog like he genuinely cared for the thing, big deal. Lots of people treated animals better than they did their fellow man. The stranger glanced about, eyes lighting on him and smiled. 

“There you are. Comfortable?”

All he could do was blink. _ Oh yeah, super comfy. _ He shook his head in annoyance. 

Something akin to amusement crossed the man’s face and it made Saeyoung’s blood boil. “Mmm, shame. I had them bring you straight here in the hopes that it would be a bit nicer than the servant quarters after your journey. They tell me you came from quite far.”

Holding back a snarl, the redhead replied, “Yes, no doubt it’s nicer than your _ servant’s _quarters. I’m sure you think you’ve saved me from my life as a miserable peasant from some far off and desolate place.” Sarcasm dripped from his every word like venom. 

There was never a time the phrase ‘barking out a laugh’ was more appropriate. The man’s tail wagged more vigorously. “While I wouldn’t be surprised if that _ were _ the case considering the state you were in, I know exactly what I’ve done. I bought you from slave traders and I bought your brother too, at your insistence.”

“Where is he?” His shouted question made Fang’s ears twitch in irritation. 

Pushing his dog off and standing at his full height once more, the man crossed the room, standing mere feet away and leaning on one of the posts of the bed. “Downstairs. I took him to the healer first thing when we got here because he didn’t seem well. They did much the same that they did for you; cleaned him, fed him, gave him all the water he could hold. I believe he’s asleep at the moment. He was last I checked.”

Saeyoung’s fists clenched at his sides, but the anger that he’d been weidling faded somewhat at the knowledge that his brother had been cared for and was now resting comfortably. Assuming this man was telling the truth. “What do you mean he didn’t seem well? I need to see for myself.” 

Shaking his head, the man’s expression didn’t change from open and almost friendly, but his _ tone _ did. “Afraid that won’t be possible yet. First, you and I need to come to an understanding before I know how much time I’m putting into you two. Sit down.”

“You’re the one that bought us and brought us here. What do you have planned for us, huh?” 

Nodding his head towards the bed, the man didn’t move an inch, waiting for him to do as he was asked.

He hated every part of this, but if it meant getting a chance to see his brother… Reluctantly he plodded toward the bed. After eyeing it suspiciously, as if it might consume him or something equally stupid, he finally sat down. It very nearly seemed to try to eat him, it was so soft compared to anything he’d sat on, much less slept on, in his life. 

Humming, the man came and sat with him. “Thank you. Now, I have been looking for someone to do a particular job for me for quite some time lately. I have a man for the task, but he can’t quite perform to the standards I’d like. Thus, I have a deal for you. Granted, the consequences of turning my offer down aren’t in your favor, but I never claimed to be fair in _ all _regards.” He smirked, the expression adding a wicked tint to complement his breed.

Saeyoung tried to shuffle away from the other man, not managing to do much more than turning to halfway face him. He narrowed his cat-like eyes and asked, “...what’s the job?” 

“Tell me, how learned are you? Do you know what a concubine is?”

“I can… read some. But I haven’t heard that word before.” He glanced away, unsure of the reaction he’ll get to his admission. 

Nodding, the man still remained as alert as the moment he walked in. Saeyoung could feel his tail ruffle the sheets behind him. “I see. Well, I’ll explain it to you in concise terms, then. My deal is this: I bought you because you appeal to me in a very specific way. That being sexually. It’s rather disadvantageous to sleep around the palace when it affects how people do their jobs, so I need someone to bear the burden of my appetite and nothing more.”

He’d learned how to hide his fear, choosing to ignore the nervousness pooling in his belly, but Saeyoung blatantly boggled at how easily the man spoke of such things, and at what he was promising. Or threatening. He could feel an 'or else' coming, but couldn't fathom how it would compare to the _ positive _ end of this agreement. 

“You may spend your free time doing as you like, but you are first and foremost to be used for my pleasure whenever I tell you so. _ That _ is a concubine. Do this to the best of your ability and I will keep you and your brother comfortable for the rest of your lives. I can even get you the most advanced tutors in anything you’d like to learn.”

Over the years Saeyoung had, admittedly, done some questionable things to ensure the safety of his brother. Add to that, a few instances of petty theft to expand the tiny hoard of scrolls he’d been teaching himself from. However, one of those questionable things had been letting another man have his way with him in order to keep he and his brother fed. So the idea wasn’t… entirely new. But… all the time? That was _ all _ he had to do? And… _ anything he’d like to learn? _This was much too strange, and he had to know the stakes. 

"And if I refuse?"

The man's countenance darkened and the air around them took on an iciness that didn't stem from the nighttime desert air. "Well, that would be a problem. Realistically, I only bought one of you because I only _ need _ one of you. You aren't cooperative and there's someone with your exact looks downstairs. I'm not picky; I'll _ take _ whichever works. Having two was a bonus I'm now excited for. Means I can be harsher with you yet softer on him. One of you is missing and there's only one option."

This… absolute bastard. Saeyoung had tipped his hand too soon, making it clear that threatening any harm to his brother was an easy way to get to him. _ Dammit _. 

"Not to mention, I've been told I'm rather good with people. See, your brother hasn't even woken up yet and knows nothing about the situation you're in. As far as he’s aware, you're alive and well. Who's to say you aren't if he's still down there? Anything I say, I say with conviction and he seems like a sweet boy. Naive. That's why I left him with someone else like him. Easy to comfort, easy to break."

Saeyoung glared, his fist twisting in the sheets. “He is, and that’s why you aren’t going to touch him. I accept, if it’s only me.” 

"Ah, but that wasn't what I said, was it?" The man was back to a more friendly smile, switching back and forth so effortlessly. "I said I'd be gentle with him. Slower- ease him into it so that he isn't scared. I know very well how to do that, I have before and it requires patience. A patience I don't currently have, but could _ gain _ again. You're the buffer. You or him."

Tamping down the growl that started low in his throat, he snapped off his response. “_ Fine _.” Clearly there was no bargaining with this monster. Well, he’d dealt with monsters before. He’d figure this one out. For him, and for Saeran. 

"Very good. Much more comfortable up here than in the middle of the Nile. Now, I believe I should have your wages in order tomorrow morning, the only real ground rules I have are simple: you do as I say, you be kind to my staff, you hurt my dog and I'll kill you by hand in the slowest way I can think of." Standing, he brushed off his skirt to straighten it. Extending his arm, he clearly meant to shake on their deal. 

The redhead stood up after a brief struggle, and held out his hands, one slightly in front of the other, his bondage and remaining defiance leaving the other man to make the first move. 

Tilting his head, the man seemed almost taken aback. "Ah, right. Now that I know we don't have a problem, I suppose we could fix that." Meandering to the desk, he produced a wicked-looking knife from a drawer, returning with it and slipping the blade under a strand of rope. The cord snapped quickly enough that the knife practically melted through it. "That's better, yes? Now then." He held his arm out once more.

Surprised by his sudden freedom and the knife that had brought it, Saeyoung took half a step back, blinking. He turned his hands this way and that, rubbing his wrists more out of nerves than the slight ache that remained. No, he couldn’t let that show. He needed to be strong. Summoning up some of his usual bravado, he took a step forward and met his captor’s eyes. Ready to make this strange deal final, at least until he found a way out for them, he grasped the man’s arm. 

The instant he made full contact along his forearm, the man smirked, barely preceding a shooting pain that shot straight through his torso and up to his throat. It felt as if he was choking- some foreign object clamping down on his windpipe and stealing the very air from his lungs. As soon as it had begun, it was over and was as if nothing had ever happened. Saeyoung slapped his free hand to his throat, finding nothing damaged or added. He found himself suddenly very aware of his breathing, and how much he appreciated being able to do so. 

The man gained an apologetic air, his ears tilting back slightly. "I am sorry about that, but no one would ever do it intentionally if I warned them. Well, almost no one." Holding up a hand to assure an explanation was coming, he talked over Saeyoung. "You're bound to me now, more specifically, my life force. Not only does it prevent attempts on my life, but it makes it much easier to take those close to me to the afterlife. Much less painful than someone slaughtering you for my sake. Easy enough: I die, _ you _ die. You'll find your twin is the same way. I die, he dies."

“Oh, so you cursed me. Neat trick.” He kept his hand at his throat and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t suppose it works the other way around, does it?” 

"Hahaha, no. And I wouldn't say cursed, exactly. I can undo it if I want to." The look in his eye didn't match the peppy lilt of his words. "Though if I no longer want you to accompany me in death to the point of reversal, you likely have bigger problems. Anyway, it's done."

Well. This was official now, huh? He’d signed on to life as a concubine. Saeyoung wasn’t sure how to proceed here, the awkward shuffling of his foot an outward sign of his inner feelings he couldn’t quite quell. _ Say something! _ “Right. So uh… do we…,” he mumbled, glancing at the bed. _ Idioooot _. 

Another tilt of his large ears, a questioning gaze, and the man crossed his arms. "You will be sleeping in my bed, if that's what you're asking. So does Fang, so hair on your clothes is a given here."

Everything in this new world was officially ridiculous. His exhaustion weighed heavy on his shoulders and his brain was starting to be very done with everything. Saeyoung aimed himself at the bed and managed to sit on it without falling over, waiting for some sign of what to do next. “I’ll be… sleeping with you tonight.” He meant it as a question but somehow figured it was a given too. 

The man's ears perked and his eyes widened. "Yes, but- gods, you've had enough strife this week to last you a lifetime, you need _ rest _! I don't aim to kill you or I'd have done it already! No, go to sleep. I have work that needs doing before I can lay down, you'll be long gone before I get into bed. I'll likely rise before you as well- no one is going to wake you before you're up yourself."

He turned away, waving a hand behind him and patting the other against his thigh, prompting the dog to get up from where he'd lay down to follow. The mutt disappeared under the desk and the man quickly settled into the plush chair, spreading out a host of papers in front of him, no longer paying Saeyoung any mind.

Saeyoung couldn’t see what the man was working on from where he was on the bed, and doubted that even if he could it would make any sense or help him start forming escape plans. All of the day’s tiredness seemed to hit him at once, and he let himself flop face down on the small mountain of pillows. After a few deep breaths, he wrenched his arms around, shuffling most of the pillows out of the way until he was comfortable. Oh, and he was. The bed was by far the softest thing he’d lain on, and the sheets were cool and smooth. 

If that man could be trusted, both he and his brother were safe, well fed, and given their fill of water. They were no longer in danger of their mother going into one of her dark rages and beating them. So long as they both breathed, they could be free again. It was with this determination in his heart, that he finally drifted into sleep. 

***

He woke in a cold sweat, mind tearing its way back into consciousness. Sitting bolt upright, the first thing he saw nearly scared him to death. The shimmer of eye shine called forth the fight or flight of facing a jackal and his only option was always fight if he wanted to save his livelihood. Unlike the beasts of the wild, the shine was red, a color he'd never seen on anything before, leaving the only option as some sort of demon. As he focused, the revelation of what he was truly seeing was no less concerning.

The dog stared at him, unblinking, with a sense of purpose and intelligence that had gone unnoticed earlier. Its collar was missing and in its place, a faint glow formed a pattern of jagged edges. The mark looked almost as if a knife had been taken to its flesh, leaving a deep scar that never fully healed. The creature made no sound, simply regarded him with wariness entirely unlike the very standard dogish glee of this afternoon. 

The soft noise from the opposite side of the hound caused it to turn, snuffling at its source. The more Saeyoung's eyes adjusted to the gloom, he realized the hand on the dog's back must have belonged to the man he now shared this room with. Fang had placed himself between them, keeping watch over his master now that the perceived stranger was staying. Something about the dog's demeanor was unsettling to say the least, but all the redhead could do was scoot maybe a bit further away as carefully as he could so as not to provoke it. There was certainly plenty of bed.

***

While he was certain he wouldn’t be able to get another wink of sleep in this strange place, Saeran found that Yoosung had been right; even though he’d been under for a full day, being healed of any problems his body had was exhausting. After a day of questioning his roommate about the reality that was his new life, he was ready to pass out just after sunset. He had found it odd that he didn’t get his own bed, but the one he was sharing with the blond was large enough that they would never touch so long as there were a few pillows between them. 

Something tugged at the edges of his consciousness- a sound familiar to him, though not in a favorable way.

“Are you sure I can leave him alone for a while? What if he wakes up?”

While that was Yoosung’s voice, the much richer tone that responded to his concerns triggered every alarm in Saeran’s mind. _ He recognized it from the horseman. _ The younger boy was talking to whoever had brought the twins here and he froze, not daring to move a muscle but very alert.

“Don’t worry so much, he’ll be okay. He can’t quite leave if he tried, now can he? Come on, I missed you.”

There was hesitation in Yoosung’s voice, but it melted away under a bubbling excitement. “Well, I suppose. Wait, if he’s in here and the other is in your room, where are we going to-?”

The deep chuckle carried a note of mischief. “Wherever we want! This is my palace after all, I think I’ve earned the right to defile it as I like. Hell, we can do it on Ra's lap if you like- the statue can't say anything about it.”

The… the Pharaoh? He was here? And he was… oh. _ Oh. _ Yoosung had said that he and the godborne were rather… close. So long as Saeran kept up his facade of peaceful slumber, he should be able to let them carry on without him somewhere else. 

While the blond offered a muted gasp and sounded as if he’d thudded against the door frame, the voice of the Pharaoh carried through again, though much more hushed this time. “The librarians don’t work all night, let’s see if the couches in the reading lounge are as comfortable for less wholesome activities as they are for their intended use, hmm pet?”

Saeran had thought it impossible for a grown man to giggle, but Yoosung managed. “Oh fine~ I mean,” he dipped into something more suggestive, “as you wish, my Pharaoh.”

Another snicker and the door shut, locking behind them. What… had he just been witness to? Most definitely something he hadn’t wanted to experience, but… yet again, Yoosung had spoken the truth. If that truly had been Pharaoh Zephyr, the man had sounded like nothing more than one coaxing his lover into a late night tryst in good humor. What in the world were he and his brother in for?

Come morning, he was wide eyed and antsy. Yoosung brought him breakfast and Saeran covertly scanned the boy for marks. He found nothing to give credence to what he knew had happened, a fact that only confused him further. The only time Saeyoung had ever been on the receiving end of such attention, he bore the evidence of it for days and Saeran thought that was just how that worked. Instead, the blond was nothing but cheerful radiance and practically bounced when he walked. 

The more Saeran stared, the more it prompted him to lose his grip on the question at the forefront of his mind. “Why does he collar you like that if he cares for you?”

He slapped a hand over his mouth, positive that for the first time, Yoosung would become angry with him, but the other tilted his head in confusion. “Who, Zephyr? Gods, he doesn’t, how could you think he does?”

“W-well I- I’ve never seen you take the band off your neck- it doesn’t look like it _ can _ come off and I-” Saeran swallowed, resigned to the closest thing he had to a friend here already hating him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Yoosung sighed, lifting his hands to pull at the necklace, the two halves separating through a previously unseen seam in the middle. They must have slotted together in some way, though Saeran couldn’t visibly discern how. As the gold fell away, it revealed a dark stain, jagged and encircling his neck. “Zephyr had this made for me because I don’t like how the mark looks. I have such fair skin and… it was worth getting, but it makes me ugly. The collar is easy to tie my arm silks to and looks nice with my dancing clothes, but I don’t like taking it off.”

The redhead felt his mouth fall open as he studied the mark, equally horrified and curious at to what could cause such a thing. He tried a few times to reword his thoughts so as to be less insensitive this time. “What it is from? Your old master?”

Chuckling dryly, Yoosung refastened the gold. “No, I got this here. It’s a small price to pay for every wonderful thing in my life, but it is the only downside to being in love with the Pharaoh. Godborne take those dear to them along in the afterlife in a special way and being chosen for such a thing… leaves a mark. I’m not the only one to bear this and he tells me it doesn’t look bad, but I know he humors me. I can’t draw, I can’t sew or weave, I’m too frail to fight- I’m kept for my body and the way it moves. If I don’t look perfect, what good am I?”

“I…” Saeran was afraid of overstepping his boundaries, but felt he had to say something. He knew all too well what it was like to be unwanted and kept only for what little he could do. “If the Pharaoh gave you that mark at all, I would imagine he doesn’t fault you for it. If he’s really as kind as you say.”

The blond’s eyes widened and he went to speak, but the knock at the door prevented him from doing so. Rising to answer it, his face flushed softly. “O-oh, uhm, good afternoon. We were…”

Saeran’s heart iced over as the man stepped into the room. His large ears and sharp eyes were as intimidating as the towering statues of gods and he could tell just by the way the man held himself that this was the ruler of the land. Something about him though was… Saeran didn’t have a word for it besides appealing. The man was pleasant to look at and he could almost understand why his companion was so taken just from a glance. Under less concerning circumstances and different social statuses, he may have considered voicing his opinion that the man was attractive.

The Pharaoh’s commanding air was only momentary as he took in the expression on Yoosung’s face. “You were what? Are you alright?”

He moved to bring his hands to the blond’s face, but the boy took them instead. “I’m fine, just… talking of things that bear further consideration. I believe our guest is well enough to move now, have you come to meet him?”

While the Pharaoh’s eyes narrowed, he straightened again. “I have, actually. Would you leave us a moment, pet? It’s a nice day to take your horse for a jaunt and I think by her demeanor this morning that Star rather misses you.”

Dipping his head, Yoosung removed himself, shutting the door behind him, leaving Saeran alone with his new master. Zephyr walked to stand in front of him, studying every detail of his body. Saeran could feel a heat work its way into his face and couldn’t meet the man’s eyes. 

“Remarkable.” The Pharaoh knelt down into his line of sight, taking hold of one of his hands. “I’ve never seen exact twins before and it is fascinating. I am Pharaoh Zephyr and it is my service you find yourself in.” Saeran felt his heart skip a beat when he pressed a light kiss to the back of his hand, long, whip-like tail wagging behind him. “Your name?”

“S… Saeran.” He was speechless. So many things just kept surprising him and it was becoming a chore to process it all. One thing stood out above all else. “My- my brother, you have Saeyoung somewhere, may I see him? We worry without each other and I miss him dearly.”

Making some noise of affirmation, standing at his full height once more, and pulling Saeran to rise, Zephyr smiled. “Not tonight, but tomorrow. I had to make sure you were both well enough after all you’ve been through. There is, however, some business we must discuss before anything else.”

Oh no, here it was. This was what he had been dreading the entire time from the moment they were taken from their home. The reason his very life had been purchased for still more gold than he had ever seen, his new purpose to labor over under pain of death, the thing that would surely separate him from the only thing he found joy in. 

“As ruler of this land, you can imagine my job gets a bit stressful from time to time. There are many things I like to occupy my free moments with, but others are a bit more complicated.” Zephyr hadn’t released his hand and he couldn’t claim he was keen to snatch it away. It could bring dire consequences. “I have made a deal with your brother for his services and a condition of the agreement involved you.”

Of course it did. Everything Saeyoung did was to his benefit and he could only strive to disallow his twin the entire burden of his being. “What is it you want from us?”

Grinning, there was no clearer indication of whose son the Pharaoh was. “As it stands, I’m rather taken with you two. You’re unique in appearance and I find myself in need of more than one,” he paused, ears tilting back just ever so, “outlet, shall we say, of my frustrated energy after a long day of convincing the rich of Egypt that slaves are also people.”

Shaking his head, Saeran was quick to demand clarification. He had never been good with the subtleties of speech. “I don’t understand…”

Humming and now placing his other hand over the back of his so that he had a firmer grip, Zephyr took a step forward, his intense eyes rooting Saeran to the spot. They were now rather close to touching at multiple points along his body, but the redhead knew he couldn’t back up without falling onto the mattress behind him. “Then I’ll speak plainly; I want to have sex with the two of you and your brother has agreed to give himself over in that way willingly on the stipulation that I’m excessively gentle with you. I’m sorry you had no say in the matter, but you were unwell and the deal is done. There wasn’t much that could be said; I bought your brother for this purpose and he insisted you come too.”

Saeran couldn’t breathe. They were… Saeyoung was allowing this to happen to him again, now on more than a one-time basis, in order to soften the blow for him. He could feel his eyes water and threaten to spill over. How many more scars would his brother have to bear at his expense? 

“I know this seems frightening now, but I am nothing if not true to my word. I have every intention of easing you into this as cautiously as I’m able and-”

“W-wait…” Saeran couldn’t even recognize his own voice, the sound fragile and desperate. “Could- could I overrule him? Take his place so that he’s the one treated gently? Please, Saeyoung has been- he’s had it hard enough, I must be able to do something to ease his burden!”

His other hand came to rest on the Pharaoh’s chest of its own accord as he begged for a compromise, causing a shock of surprise to grace the man’s features. His ears perked and his eyes grew wide, unprepared for such a plea. “Saeran, from what Saeyoung has said, you’re frail of body- it’s why he made such a deal. You must not misunderstand; simply because I may be more coarse with him doesn’t mean I wish to do further harm. I apologize that I can offer no lasting comfort other than the promise as my end of the deal that you and your brother will be treated well; fed, clothed, paid, and educated as you’d like. You’ll be taken care of.”

Whores. They were facing a life as _ whores _ to the Pharaoh, slaves to the whims of his body, societal pariahs. As if they were any good to begin with, but they had dreams of leaving their terrible home and making something of themselves. This was different. There was no backing away from this, no master plan to fill in the hole dug for them before they were even born. This was the end of the line; they had dug too deep and now they hit bedrock. Saeran couldn’t hold himself upright anymore, his joints failing and causing him to go limp.

It wasn’t difficult for the Pharaoh to catch him, pressing them firmly together. “Easy now! I know this is a lot to take in, but you mustn't exert yourself. You and your brother will be alright. Look at Yoosung, he’s perfectly fine and I’m sure you can put together the similarities between him and yourself.”

While that should have been comforting, Saeran was ready for a breakdown. Was this better than some of their other options as slaves? Most definitely. Would he rather be owned by some rich tart demanding she be brought tea at stupid hours of day and whistling at him like a dog? Well, now that he was much closer and could feel much more of the body he’d been admiring for a hot second earlier, the answer was a hard _ maybe _. While it was difficult to be optimistic toward such things based on experiences, Saeyoung was gone for long periods of time and with no one else around… Saeran wasn’t quite as innocent as his twin believed and had, in fact, noticed he had no eye for women. 

“There is one more thing I regret to do, but it ultimately is necessary.” 

_ Oh no, there was more? _ The tightening of his throat cut off any question of how this could possibly get worse. Forget being unable to breathe, now he could scarcely remember what air felt like. The instant he began to panic, the feeling was gone, making him question the episode entirely. Gasping though he could now draw air with no issue, Saeran didn’t think to struggle against the arms that held him.

“I only stopped in for a moment; I’m afraid I don’t have the time I’d like to spend here at present. Do try to relax. I will take you to your brother tomorrow, you have my word.”

He was awed that Zephyr sat him down gently on the bed, ensuring he lie comfortably before leaving. As the door closed, the tears finally came. He had a lot to go through tonight and was almost hoping the blond wouldn’t come back and just leave him be.

***

The chatter from somewhere else roused him, a general feeling that his brain hadn't been poured into his skull yet prevalent. He very much wanted to sleep for forever, nestled in all of the softness to have existed on this mortal plane, but he rolled over a bit so he could catch what was being said.

"-I'm aware and I would _ like _ to carry this tray and check on my new guest. Go away, Zen."

It may have taken him a little longer than he'd like to recall that everything about his life had changed yesterday and _ who _ that voice belonged to. He mustered his senses and sat up. As an afterthought, he made sure his skirt was still in place and keeping him vaguely decent. Maybe it was silly to be so on guard after having fallen asleep in the same room as him, but he couldn’t help it. 

The long-eared fellow moved into the room- well, _ his _ room- and shut the door, halting when he met Saeyoung's eye. He almost visibly shook himself and donned that slightly lopsided smile that just seemed to be normal for him. "I hope I didn't wake you, I was going to leave something to eat and drink for your convenience and make sure you were settling in alright."

Seeing his… - he found he had no idea what to call him any more - again made him remember the agreement he’d entered into last night. Though he was still in no hurry to trust the man, it wouldn’t be too hard to play at being friendly around that smile. “Either way, I’m awake after the best sleep I’ve had in some time.” 

From the front, the only way Saeyoung could tell the man's tail was wagging was the glimpses he got of the very end around his legs. In a way, it was a bit silly. In another, it would take some getting used to; the sudden flicker of movement was a bit jarring until he remembered what caused it.

"I'm glad! You sorely needed it and you most certainly got your fill. We're past midday if the courtyard clock hasn't rejected the sun's presence." He sat on the edge of the bed with the tray in his lap. "Come see if you like any of what I've brought you. Hopefully you'll have at least something or Zen will be smug about needing to send for something else."

Saeyoung tried his best to shuffle around the massive bed with dignity, but gave up and walked over to the other side, earning him a very obviously muffled laugh. He peeked at the tray with curiosity, as at least one thing there smelled amazing and he couldn’t deny the way his stomach had grumbled at that realization. Amid the bread surrounded with small bowls of butter and colored spreads, what he assumed to be fruit came in more colors than he had names for. The source of the smell proved to be from grilled meat, still dripping with whatever it had been glazed with. 

“I don’t know who Zen is, but you don’t have anything to worry about.” As much as he wanted to try these new foods, he wasn’t sure what the protocol was here. He settled on sitting on the bed on this side, a few feet away from its other occupant. 

It was interesting watching the way a more prominent remnant behaved; the man's ears swiveled in a distinct way and he wasn't sure how to interpret it yet.

"Can you even reach any of this from there or are we about to play some game I don't know the rules to? Because I think I could get grapes into your mouth at this distance, but I don't believe you want me to try the steak."

_ What?! The man meant to feed him? _ He was expecting him to hand the tray over or something… normal? Saeyoung felt his cheeks warm up and looked away as he moved to sit a bit closer. _ Stupid! _

Making himself comfortable, the man relaxed back on one of his arms. "Also much easier to talk to you if I don't have to shout. I may have ears larger than my head, but I need not distance myself from people to carry out a conversation, I assure you."

He focused instead on the tray of food and wondering if he would be chastised for taking something off it himself. Saeyoung gingerly reached for one of the pieces of bread. 

Adopting an air of concern, the man once more tilted his head. Saeyoung supposed this was a natural reaction for his breed. "Are you not very hungry? I brought all of this up here for you- I already ate. It's all yours."

_ All of it? That was more than he’d often eaten in an entire day! _“Oh.” Still not keen on the idea of being fed, he reached for the tray itself instead. “Thank you.”

"Of course." Saeyoung was genuinely surprised the man _ let him _ move it, though he himself didn't put any more space between them. "You must forgive me though, I was in a bit of a mood yesterday and entirely forgot to ask your name."

He nodded and quickly finished chewing his food so he could reply. At the last moment, he made a decision, though it was more of a reflex, really. “My name is Luciel.” 

This time when the man's ears turned, the expression the angle was tied to was clear, compounded by the barking laugh that also seemed standard to him. "Not according to your brother, it isn't! I thought I'd be polite and _ ask _ as opposed to simply using it. I admire the attempt. I would have found out eventually, haha."

_ Damnit, Saeran. _“Sorry. It’s a habit. Then, as you know, it’s Saeyoung.” 

An almost knowing smirk crossed the man's face, but he didn't comment on the blatant lie. "Fair enough. What did you do before you were brought here? I'd like to know what interests you so that I can keep you busy during the calm hours of your day."

The man seemed genuinely curious about him. While his instinct was to still be wary with him, there was little in his past worth hiding. Between bites of delicious food, he described his meager upbringing and the chores that he’d settled into over those years. A twinge of sadness stuck him as he realized he would never know what happened to his herd after his untimely departure, but he brushed it off for the time being. He tried not to go into too much detail, sure that someone so wealthy could have no interest in every mundanity, though the man showed no outward lack of attention. But if he saw his ears twitch a certain way, he would talk more about that topic. 

Saeyoung ended up telling him about the names he’d given some of the cows after spending so much time with them. How each one had a different personality and would react differently to his commands. He swore one of them actually knew its name, but chose to ignore him. Another cow that he called Rain for the little spots of white fur on her head, had been difficult to gain the trust of. Over a few days, he discovered that she had a love for the tiny green fruits that grew just outside the village, and they’d gotten on much better after that. 

The sharp knock on the door snapped him from his rambling, causing him to nearly shunt the now empty tray onto the floor. The man's ears stood alert from the relaxed angle they had fallen to and he rolled his eyes. "Ugh, _ what _? I told you I was occupied for the next hour!"

The voice from the other side of the door was loud, though had a near sheepish quality. "Sire, it _ has _ been an hour. We require you at your afternoon council now."

Something akin to irritation crossed the man's countenance, but he sighed. "I'm sorry, Saeyoung, I wish to stay, but I must return to work for the day. I'll be back this evening and then have nothing else to do." 

There was some comfort to be found in talking about his life like this, and having someone show real interest in his experiences. He almost regretted that the man was being called away. Saeyoung also realized that he’d forgotten to ask an important question himself. “Oh right! I forgot to ask your name, or what I should call you, as well.” 

That smirk made an appearance again and the tail once more wagged. “While most find it prudent to refer to me as ‘your Grace’ or ‘Sire’ or ‘Pharaoh’, I actually much prefer my first name. Zephyr.”

As he turned to go, he shouted out the door and down the long flight of stairs. “Oh sure, you come up and get _ me _ like _ I’m _already late, but I see at least three of you are here instead of in your seats! I swear-”

Saeyoung gripped the tray for dear life so that he didn’t drop it, though the little plates and cups on it jittered about as his hands shook. He stared into space as his brain fought to catch up. He had, of course, wondered what this man’s station was, and his wildest theory was confirmed - Pharaoh. _ The _ . Pharaoh. The _ godborne _ ** _savior of man_ ** _ . _

Every insult he’d flung and sharp word came reeling back to him. Still trembling, he turned and sat the tray down on the bed, carefully nestling it among the blankets so it wouldn’t spill. Somehow, after all of that, he was still _ alive _ . He gazed out past the columns to the tops of the distant buildings beyond. He had talked about cows for an hour. To the Pharaoh. In his bed. He was in the palace that had been standing since nearly the beginning of time, dragging its design, glaring daggers at its ruler, scared of his dog. Every new detail of this was giving him too many feelings at once and they all melted down into the word _ fuck _.

When the door to his room closed at last, he fell back on the bed, sending the things on the tray dancing again. The thought of eating anything just then left him queasy. What did he even do now? He was owned by the one infallible being to walk this side of the divide and whose word was law. Staring up at the draped fabrics and the false sky above, Saeyoung mentally crossed off several of the plans he was hatching to escape. For now, this was his life, and as long as he could get confirmation that his brother was safe, he would endure. 

***

This time when he was left alone, he hadn't even the dog to keep him company. All there was to spend his time on was a shelf of books he couldn't entirely read, the large desk he most certainly shouldn't go through unless he could put everything back exactly as it was, and the crushing weight of his own thoughts. He remembered the man… er, the Pharaoh’s promise that he would be provided any learning materials that he wished, and decided that the first thing to focus on was learning how to read better than he already could. 

As Saeyoung was idly poking at the bookshelf, there was a knock on the door. It opened a moment later, and a tall man bedecked in gold and flowing fabrics entered. He carried before him a silver tray, the contents of which had his stomach growling before he could see what it held. The man bowed almost imperceptibly and placed the tray down on a table nearby before leaving and closing the door behind him. 

Curiosity and hunger carried him over to the tray with no hesitation. Upon it he found more flatbreads of different types, savory dips, and some fruit he couldn’t place. Everything he tried was delicious and satisfying, heavily spiced but not uncomfortably so. As he lay back on the bed, enjoying the feeling of a full stomach and the aftertaste of that indulgent meal, he sighed. Was it really fair for him to enjoy something like this when the villagers he’d grown up with were not just slaving away in the fields but now picking up the slack he’d left? Saeyoung rolled over and flicked one of the little empty bowls on his tray, sending it skittering across it. Then again, when had life ever been fair? 

As the desert sun dipped below the horizon, taking the daytime heat with it and bathing the land in vivid oranges and velvety reds, the door to the chamber finally opened once more. This time, it was Zephyr, though he was preceded by the panting grin of his beloved dog. Saeyoung noticed his collar was back on and he couldn't spy any trace of the odd mark from earlier. Snapping his fingers, the Pharaoh pointed to a corner and the beast happily made for a nest of pillows, huffing in satisfied comfort as he plopped down.

Zephyr mirrored his companion, dropping himself face down on the bed before even greeting Saeyoung. If you could call talking in his direction a greeting. "Tell me, do elders ever seem to realize they're humored simply because they've seen things and can recount them? The only reason I haven't suggested some of these insufferable codgers be thrown to some underprivileged crocodiles is because they can tell me things the previous Pharaoh mandated and how they affected people, that way I can do the complete opposite."

For what felt like the hundredth time in the last two days, Saeyoung found himself questioning reality. Considering how little respect he’d garnered for the elders of his village, his mother included, he could understand a _ little _of what the man was grousing about. None of the rest of it made sense - why would he want to oppose what the last Pharaoh did? He had to admit he didn’t know much about politics. Basically, he knew that Pharaohs took whatever they wanted and made people do whatever they wished. For those not blessed by His favor, slavery or a hard life like his was all that awaited. 

“Sounds about right,” he half-mumbled in reply. 

Propping himself up on his arms, Zephyr budged pillows about before actually laying down. Now no longer on his stomach but his back, he leveled a withering glance at his companion. "Saeyoung, this may seem an odd query, but do you know what I am? Pharaoh, yes, but truly?"

Given what he’d been pondering a moment ago, it was a fair question. “As far away as I lived from the palace, only what every child knows of the Godborne King. Once I grew up a bit, I knew that a portion of every plant we grew or herd we reared was expected to be sent as tribute to Him, er, to you.” He picked at a fingernail as he hoped he hadn’t made a fatal stumble just then. 

Doing something one would expect of a child, Zephyr balled his fists and used them to rub at his eyes, arching his back and making an exasperated sound. "It is difficult to be blasphemous when you're as high up on the chain as I am, so I'll say what everyone has thought at some point: there are shitty Pharaohs."

Saeyoung caught himself nervously giggling at the impossible words he’d just heard. As soon as the sound had left his mouth he slapped a hand over it, but it was too late. There was nothing he could say that wouldn’t incriminate him further and he feared that he would simply lose his mind laughing if he tried to speak. 

Zephyr made no remark at his outburst, but flexed his ears for show, laying a hand over his face. "It should be obvious, but I am a son of Anubis. My entire existence stems from a lack of balance in the mortal world. The ruler before me simply maintained the status quo as a daughter of Hapi, a standard completely misplaced by the Pharaoh before _ her _. The son of Hedjhotep gave a prospering market and trade route system, but as you should be able to imagine, it didn't do much for you if you weren't a merchant. The daughter of Hapi kept the rivers bountiful and flooded the Nile, giving us more and more to sell and a reason to work the slaves to death to bring it all in."

He knew enough about the world to know that change doesn’t come easy, especially when someone can profit from it. So, while Saeyoung wanted to hold a grudge over the fact that this man was promising change that he’d yet to see in his lifetime, it wouldn’t be fair. “So… you’re trying to make things more balanced? Just? How?” Despite his reservations, he was genuinely curious. Could someone live in a palace like this and see beyond it? 

Sighing, the Pharaoh met his eye and he looked… tired. "Do you recall I told you yesterday that I'd have your wages in order this morning?" Waiting for the redhead to nod, he continued. "Well that would be because every servant, every slave in this city _ gets paid _ . You can imagine I wasn't popular for this idea, but what are the rich of this city going to do, fire me? All they _ can _ do is prolong my implementation of this in every corner of our land, but they can't stop it entirely. If I don't do something drastic like this, a majority of the people I'm supposed to rule will perish- an absolute failure if I've ever seen one."

The more he listened, the more he found himself swayed by the man’s words. He seemed to honestly care about his people - a trait he never would have thought to associate with someone of his status. “I’ll bet that didn’t win you any favor with certain people, yeah.” He couldn't help hoping one of the men least happy with the policy was his father, wherever he was, and smiled to himself. Then again, that also meant the bastard was probably scheming even now to fight those changes tooth and nail. “That’s… honestly impressive.” 

"Thank you. I'm trying my best to expedite that and a few other things, and I believe there are about to be some rather gleeful crocodiles if I don't get through to my council soon. I'm the godsdamned Pharaoh, what part of 'my word is _ law _' is difficult to comprehend? Formalities are choking this land and I'm about to go feral."

Saeyoung laughed despite himself. “I apologize for assuming the worst about you, then. Er, hopefully that doesn’t earn me an up-close visit with your friendly crocodiles. They’re fine from afar, but I’d rather not become buddies with them.” 

Something that was almost a smile passed Zephyr’s face. “I should hope the closest you’d have to be to that much scale at once is Zen. Crocodiles are much nicer when you can speak to them and be heard. Either way, I can’t say I haven’t earned ire, here and there.” Giving him a once over, the Pharaoh looked away briefly. “Godborne is not a god. I’m only mortal; I have my vices. I don’t drink to excess so that it makes me stupid, I don’t gamble with money I’m not meant to have, I don’t laze about all day because I can. My drawback is what caused you to be sharp with me yesterday and I won’t be apologizing for it. I aim for fairness in as many ways as I can, but some deals must be harsh up front to be made at all. I do promise this won’t be as bad as you’re expecting, but it won’t be easy, either.”

As if he could forget the real reason he was here. It wasn’t fate or destiny, or some hero that pulled him from a grueling life in the middle of nowhere. It was apparently his looks, which was something he’d never thought of in his life. Right. He wouldn’t have expected a Pharaoh to apologize anyway, even the least-worst of them, or so it seemed, much less for the deal he’d already agreed to. Saeyoung felt some of last night’s nervousness trying to creep back up within him, but it didn’t matter how he felt about the situation anymore, so it was better to be brave and face this with a smile and a nod. Or, what he hoped looked like a smile instead of a pained grimace. 

There was no cure for the shiver up his spine as Zephyr held a hand out towards him. Swallowing, Saeyoung gave one of his and yelped at the unexpected strength behind the tug, firmly landing him prone against the taller man’s chest. 

“I will at least apologize as a formality for inquiring after your personal history in regards to what I’m about to do to you. It can’t be helped and I need to know so that I don’t hurt you any more than I’d like.”

Now much closer than he’d ever like to be, Saeyoung could nearly _ feel _ the godly power resonating in every square inch of skin he was touching. The unearthly purple of the man’s irises gained a new, foreboding depth that shrieked both danger and benevolence in impossible harmony. Any semblance of the casual man who had flopped onto the bed complaining of work was cast aside. What was left was nothing short of terrifying. He knew an answer was expected of him, but hell if he could find his voice. It wasn’t something he liked to talk about on a good day and this… 

The feel of fingers through his hair made him startle and the tone that followed didn’t help. “Come on, I’m not going to bite you this early. Best tell me before I assume things. You aren’t going to like that nearly as well.”

“W-wait!” Saeyoung sputtered, attempting to wrangle the words stampeding through his brain into some semblance of order. “I’ve only been with one person. A man. It wasn’t… good.” He could feel his cheeks burning at the admission. The only other person who knew, besides the bastard who’d done it, was his brother. Confessing this to a stranger made him want to disappear, but he was transfixed by the gaze of those indigo eyes. 

Giving a non-committal hum, Zephyr was relentless in his line of questioning. “Then I take it you were on the receiving end. As in- you probably didn’t even get off. I can work with that. Do you touch yourself or has that been ruined for you?”

“No, I mean, yes. He did as he wished with me until he was done and left me there in the dirt. But, I’m still… sometimes it gets lonely and boring watching the herd for hours on end, and with no one around…” His words trailed off awkwardly, and he hoped he’d explained enough. That was something he’d never told a soul. Why would he, other than here under threat of harm to his family? The heat pooling in his cheeks was fading as if he’d traveled from one side of embarrassed to somewhere far beyond it. Instead, he began to notice how warm the man he was pressed against was, and additionally focused on trying not to think about how it was making him feel. 

The Pharaoh flicked an ear at the mention of his only sexual exploit, but nothing changed about his demeanor. “Right then. This should be simple enough. You’re much like my first. At least if anything, what you should have gleaned from our conversation is that I’m rather good at taking care of my people.”

The hand still in his hair ran downwards, trailing his back and forcing him to sit up a little higher. The other moved to grip his chin, tilting his head up further. “This is all much easier if you try and relax. Trust is hard to gain, but if it’s all you have, it’s easy to hold onto. I’m not going to be as rough with you your first night, I promise.”

Saeyoung shuddered from the gentle touch at his back, naturally straightening his spine as part of him tried to recoil from it. _ Relax? He was supposed to relax? _ He nodded slightly, playing at a level of bravery that he absolutely did not feel. He scanned the face before him, seeing no hint of malice there. Yet, the twin terrors of possibly disappointing such a powerful man or pleasing him clashed within, leaving him a bit woozy. 

Zephyr leaned forward until his breath fanned across Saeyoung’s lips. “You’re okay. We’re going slow.”

The sudden screaming thought that he’d never even kissed someone before and yet had done what he had wasn’t calming. A whole new wave of fears bubbled up in him, even though he knew this was something natural people had done since the dawn of humanity. But if anyone could screw up a kiss, it would be him. He cringed at the feel of his lip trembling as he tried to slow his breathing. 

He didn’t get too long to dwell on his internal dread before reality drowned it out. The instistent press against his own mouth wasn’t as jarring as he’d thought it would be, though he was also fairly certain he may have blacked out for a solid few seconds. He startled, recalling that he should be doing something right now, namely, his job.

Panic flared in his mind again before he realized his lips were already moving of their own accord, and it wasn’t… He let himself focus on the sensations - warm and surprisingly gentle. As his shock ebbed away, the tension in his shoulders followed. Saeyoung relaxed into the kiss, vaguely aware of the heat that began to suffuse his skin from within. 

The hand at his chin drifted down, softly brushing the skin of his neck and making him shiver as it worked its way around and through the ends of his hair. Somehow this was starting to be oddly pleasant and the thought of why he was actually doing this flickered through his mind like a wayward moth. If he was that moth, there was always an alluring flame to be cautious of.

At first he couldn't be sure if the feather light pass of something along his lower lip was real or not, but it was much more prominent the second time, making the first seem more like a warning of what was to come. Oh good, something _ else _ he hadn't realized was a thing. He’d heard the girls of his village whispering about something like this, but couldn’t imagine the appeal until suddenly faced with the tantalizing possibility. Saeyoung was also acutely aware that he wasn’t doing anything with his hands and he probably should be. His fingers clutched at his skirt, the bed, anything that wasn’t… _ him _. 

It was almost a chuckle he felt ripple through the body under him, as though Zephyr knew exactly what he was doing and why and felt it prudent to mock his actions. Instead of breaking their connection, the Pharaoh strove to make it harder to keep his hands where they were. He leaned back further, pulling Saeyoung's face with him, painting a very clear picture of how long his tongue was. Was he _ supposed _ to be able to reach that far? Probably not. Was it something to complain about? Yet to be determined. It certainly elicited some thoughts he wasn’t sure he was ready for, but he let them roil about in his mind as they wished. 

By the time his head was swimming, he was no longer where he thought he was, nor was there anything in his mouth anymore. Blinking, that same color of power was gazing down at him, more smugly than anything. When… _ when was he flipped over? _ Startling at this new position, he flailed for something to hold onto, something to anchor him in this upside down world as his agency was taken from him. He was once more trapped, all too much like that night long ago, and the heat within him turned cold - moreso when he became aware that he was clutching at the man’s belt for dear life. Saeyoung turned his head away and closed his eyes, suddenly wishing he were anywhere else. 

"Hey. Look at me." While he had expected anger at his inability to hold up his end of their agreement, Zephyr's voice was soft and issued less of a command than a gentle urging. "Saeyoung, you're okay, honest. I'm not even touching you."

Even with those words that should have calmed him, he was in danger of drowning within the already muddled sea of his thoughts. Another memory sparked in his mind - A pitch black moonless night - flickering firelight glinting within eyes already far closer than he expected - a wild jackal, teeth inches from his throat. He was able to throw it off in time to defend himself and his herd, gaining a faint scar across his chest, but it had been a recurring nightmare since. 

Saeyoung forced himself to open his eyes and prove that he was no longer caught in the dream, facing instead a ludicrous pile of pillows. The soft nudge at his jaw almost started the cycle of his first problem all over again as he was convinced the Pharaoh had gotten sick of his shit and was moving right along with what he was here for. The hushed tone that followed made him think otherwise.

"Look at me. Talk to me and watch me while you do it. I'm not hurting you. You aren't in danger."

While he still had his doubts about that, he pulled his gaze from the bedding and glanced back up to the man who had him loosely pinned. Another image of that awful night flashed through his head at the sight of his tall, proud, unmistakably jackal-like ears, but it was chased off quickly by the man’s expression. The soft smile he was met with began undoing at least some of the tightly wrapped ball in his stomach. He hadn't expected to be handled with this much care considering the nature of his deal and it was entirely throwing him off.

"I had a feeling you might be this way when you said you had only done this once before. I have experience dealing with this sort of thing. Your mind has formed associations with certain aspects of what should be fun and we just have to realign you, so to speak. Play a little game with me." Zephyr managed to keep any condescension out his voice, yet adults didn't play games. Adults didn't have time.

Saeyoung quirked an eyebrow at the Pharaoh's strange words. “A game?” 

Humming an affirmation, Zephyr kept his voice low. "When something is scaring you, the easiest way to fix that is to prove it safe. You have the use of your hands, touch me. Grab onto what scares you and then feel how you're suddenly safe. Even if you somehow hurt _ me _, I promise I don't care; in fact, I encourage it, to a degree."

What scares him, huh? That… stupid nightmare. It had been all too real only moments ago. He really was more frightened of beast than man, it would seem, if the nightmare about the jackal worried him more at the moment than the incident with the man in the alley. Relinquishing his hold on the Pharaoh’s belt, Saeyoung tentatively reached up for what was certainly not Zephyr’s intended target, but it was all he could think about. And, he was already right about it- The feel of velvety fur between his fingers was rather soothing. 

Blinking twice as he strove to watch the redhead's hands, Zephyr seemed confused, but quickly glanced back down. He pressed his nose to Saeyoung's jaw once more. "Does this hurt?

"Well… no."

Trailing further down, pushing against the pulse point in his neck, he tried again. "Are you scared?"

If he was honest, sort of, though not in the same way he had been a moment ago. Now those ears were right in front of his face because Zephyr had slid further down, pressing a soft kiss to his collarbone and prodding for a response. "Are you okay?"

Saeyoung sucked in a breath at the touch of soft lips against his throat. A nervous sort of energy trilled through him, different from his earlier trepidation. His manic ricocheting between emotions had already left him half exhausted, but the kiss, the flutter of furry ears along his cheek, and at his fingertips… “Yes, I think.” He figured he might as well be honest. “That… It’s nice.” 

Unfortunately, Zephyr seemed to pick up the source of his nerves. The ears tried to perk though he still held them, and the Pharaoh shuffled back up to Saeyoung's neck, whispering against his skin. "Is this what you're scared of?"

His voice barely audible, he lied, “No…,” as his fingers found their way to the base of Zephyr’s ears. He seemed to sink further into the plush mattress, awash in sensations he was unfamiliar with, but none of them unpleasant. He let himself explore a little more, running his hand along Zephyr’s hair, marveling at how soft it was. 

"Then you'll be alright if I do this?" The press of lips against his skin was more insistent this time, testing him. When he didn't flinch away from it as he thought he would, Zephyr's mouth opened, tongue teasing over a length of his neck. "I'll point out that you still aren't hurt. Nothing to be scared of."

“Yes…” The word was out of his mouth before he realized it. “Er, no… not hurt.” No, this was far from pain. Saeyoung let out a stuttering sigh, tilting his head back to give the man better access to his throat. These gentle explorations were like nothing he’d experienced before and served to chase away the vestiges of fear that lingered in the dark corners of his mind. 

He felt the chuckle vibrate against him. "Good. While you must think me a monster for all of this, I have boundaries. I find it hard to enjoy myself when my partner isn't, which is why there's something I'd like to do for you, if you'd let me. I'm going to warn you before I touch you somewhere untoward, but I think this will help you relax."

There was nothing monstrous about what he was feeling, certainly. In some way he had been determined not to enjoy this, thinking it of an obligation but Zephyr’s words gave him the permission he needed to let himself do so. Saeyoung nodded, not yet sure what he was agreeing to but eager to find out. 

Grinning, the Pharaoh rose, needing to cross the gigantic bed to reach the small table on the side. "All these tiny little bottles on this table are for more than show, but I often wish they weren't so blasted far away." Returning with a blue one, something sloshed around inside it, the viscous liquid as much a mystery as how they got glass that color in the first place.

Saeyoung's nerves flared again as Zephyr tossed the thing further down the mattress, but he swallowed and kept quiet. Settling into his previous position, the Pharaoh slowly trailed kisses and lasting licks down from his neck to his stomach, softly massaging his flesh as he went. It took all of his effort not to squirm underneath the man’s insistent ministrations. It was ticklish and decadent all at once, and he couldn’t help letting out a quiet moan. 

"Mmm, that's better." There was a teasing lilt to Zephyr's tone, but Saeyoung didn't hate it. "Pay attention for a moment, love. I haven't even gotten to my destination yet. I did say I'd give fair warning for touching you."

The obvious implication made Saeyoung blush furiously. Perhaps it was silly to feel embarrassed at this point, but thanks to his past experience, he’d never felt real pleasure in the presence of another person. And, as worldly as Zephyr’s words were, it was impossible to forget that the man who was swiftly chipping away at his self-control was the Pharaoh. He bit back another moan as he entwined his fingers in the silken sheets. 

As his fingers traced the skin just above the metal ring around Saeyoung's hips, Zephyr shot him a sly glance. "Have you figured out what this is for yet? Clearly it isn't something most people wear."

He honestly hadn’t thought much of it, assuming it to be the norm for servants of the palace, though he’d seen few others to compare it to. “Erm, no? I thought it was just…” 

The Pharaoh's tail began to wag again, a sure sign that something was either about to go terribly wrong or… well actually, he still didn't know what the other option was, but it was enough to chase the rest of his words away. Working his fingers into the side of the fabric, Zephyr forced it around the metal ball in the hoop, pulling it back like a curtain. "I thought of these a while back and they definitely expedite breaks taken in between my very boring meetings. So much easier when there's no fabric to get in the way."

Saeyoung’s pupils widened to the point of leaving only a thin ring of gold against black, catching the Pharaoh's attention. "Oh… that's amazing… I'm going to have to remember that your eyes do that. I love it." Tail wagging sounds increased. Zephyr’s praise took the edge off his shock at suddenly being so exposed before the man. No one had ever complimented that particular quirk of his before, and he couldn’t help smiling. 

Shaking himself back to attention, Zephyr ran a hand down Saeyoung's thigh. "Right, warning number two. Still alright?"

“Ah, very much so,” he sighed, meaning every word. 

"Excellent. Do try not to scream, I don't want Zen to come in here just now. We've had this problem once and I don't wish to scar him for life a second time." Before Saeyoung could ask what in the world he meant, Zephyr wrapped a hand around one side of his cock, running the flat of his tongue from base to tip up the other. He didn't even break eye contact.

There was no scream, but rather several random syllables at varying volumes. Saeyoung slapped his hands down onto the bed, clenching his teeth to bite back another torrent of embarrassing sounds. 

The wolfish grin on the Pharaoh’s face as he repeated the action once more was filthier than anything he could have imagined and it made his toes curl. This was something he didn’t even fantasize about to himself and his already jumbled mind was having a difficult time coping. He’d never felt anything like this before and it was making his brain melt in all the best ways. He understood Zephyr’s concern about his volume once the man graduated straight to putting his entire cock in his mouth, barely even pausing to get used to the length. Saeyoung had to fight back against his body’s instinct to buck into Zephyr’s mouth, so hot and deliciously wet. He’d never considered something like this and wanted more already, he realized as he bit his cheek to try to keep from waking half the palace. 

The odd thumping sound was the only thing that drew his attention from the haze overtaking him and finding the source of the noise only served as a reminder that Zephyr _ hadn’t stopped watching him _ . His tail was making that sound, wagging forcefully enough to be heard from up here. How was… how was this enjoyable from the other end? If anything, it looked uncomfortable. Saeyoung’s mind snapped between laser focus on these new sensations and wandering aimlessly through ridiculous thoughts. Never in a hundred seasons would he have conceived that he’d be sprawled out on the Pharaoh’s bed, being pleasured by the man himself. Realistically, he didn’t think much of _ anyone _ considered that a possibility. 

Now he was caught in a tight crag; the feeling of needing release was catching up far too quickly, but he had no idea how to form real words anymore, nor how he was supposed to handle this… well, where he was. He made some vague sounds that he hoped resembled speaking, in a failed attempt to catch Zephyr’s attention in case… Another undulation from that overly long tongue turned his half-words into a long drawn-out moan. 

A hum that was very obviously a question of what could possibly be the matter did _ everything _ but help, the distant sound of amused thwacking completely undiminished. Saeyoung was on edge in every possible way, most of them excellent, but he was entirely certain slaves were not supposed to come in the godborne’s mouth. This was earning eternal damnation and was _ bad _ . But the astounding levels of _ ‘smug’ _radiating off of Zephyr were enough to keep him incapable of saying anything coherent. 

And as if the Pharaoh could read his mind, he pulled back, tilting his head and using just the most condescending voice Saeyoung had ever heard. “I’m sorry dear, did you want something? You seem to be having trouble over there.”

Saeyoung shut his eyes tight and shook his head furtively. There was no way to answer that question with the few words his scrambled brain had left him with, or without experiencing spontaneous human combustion from sheer shame. 

“Are you certain? Because I’d say you may have reconsidered the possibility of this being the worst job you’ve ever had.”

His reply came out in an awkward rush, “Yes! No! Not bad!” followed by a slap to his own face. Yep, he was right. He should have stuck with the _ shut the hell up _ policy he’d been working with. He groaned in frustration, both at himself and at being left so close to release but cut off. 

Something else he was quickly warming to that he refused to admit was the way Zephyr laughed. He had thought it before, but the only word for it was a bark; in short bursts and deep, exactly befitting the large dog. The Pharaoh’s eyes gained a certain warmth, jarringly genuine and in good humor. 

“I’m glad you’re much more relaxed. I was so hoping this would help. At least you made it further into it than I thought you would before I went one step further.”

“I don’t, ah, know about relaxed, ahaha,” he mumbled, jolts of pleasure still rippling through his body and begging for more attention. He’d let his hands untangle from the bedding, but his fingers were still drumming at the mattress with no particular aim. 

“Mmm, well, relaxed is where I need you to get because this might get a tad uncomfortable if you aren’t. Hand me one of those pillows behind you.” There was no change in tone, but somehow the spark that traveled through the air shot straight to his gut. With a shaking hand, he offered a pillow to Zephyr and shifted to get comfortable amongst the remaining three hundred or so behind him. 

He only startled a little when Zephyr jammed the thing under his hips, but he didn’t have long to get used to it. That tongue he was now starting to think way too much about flicked at his entrance and now he had a whole new set of problems. Problems that felt _ way _ better than they should. Part of him questioned why anyone would even _ think _ of putting a tongue _ there _and the rest of him was very glad that they did. He had at most ten seconds to enjoy such higher brain function before it was gone.

Zephyr circled his rim a few times in warning before pushing in, slowly and in such a way that it gave him time to adjust as much as he was able to such a foreign sensation. Saeyoung gasped and his head slammed back into the pillows again as the feeling went from… unusual to almost _ too _ good. He was back to reminding himself to keep quiet, resulting in him letting out a series of short whimpers. Gods, how was this man’s tongue so _ long _?! It just seemed to delve endlessly further, still managing to be barely enough and all too much simultaneously. The familiar tension that was building earlier ramped up again, leaving him trembling and whining outright. He had about five seconds to panic over the idea that he could get off to what was being done to him before his mind shut down. 

This time as he approached orgasm, Zephyr didn’t stop, instead laving over the last spot to make him twitch. There was _ something _ in there his entire body was reacting to and the Pharaoh was relentless in exploiting it. Every new pass brought a progressively more violent reaction until he figuratively, and literally exploded. Any brain cell hanging on to the last vestige of his quiet plan was swiftly executed, resulting in some utterly shameful noise that sounded precisely like he had just come from being tongue fucked in the ass.

As the intrusive appendage retreated, the mirth flooded in, and this time, Zephyr was surely laughing _ at _ him. “Are we done with fear entirely now? I’d like to think I’ve proven I can be good to you beyond any reasonable objection.”

Saeyoung flung an arm over his burning face as aftershocks shivered through him. In all of his secret explorations of his own body, he’d never found anything that felt half as good as what Zephyr had just done to him. Not that he could have managed that feat himself. 

He was not used to being at a loss for words as he had been over the last day and change, usually being the one sent out to negotiate with traders or help break up impassioned disputes with logic. It left him feeling like he had no control which he wasn’t fond of, despite how blissful his body felt still. When he finally caught his breath enough to respond, he asked, “Is that, ah, how you treat all of your guests?” 

With a grin, Zephyr replied, "Gods no! Not only are most of them, how should I say, not so inclined, but you fall into a special category. Namely, one that can be defined as 'those who I keep very specifically to treat this way'. It's a small pool."

Rising from his position and licking his lips, the Pharaoh had an air of general mischief. "Don't get too comfortable- now you have me going and showering you with attention means I haven't been paying attention to much else. You're earning your stupidly high wage tonight."

Saeyoung chuckled, their shared humor quashing some of his lingering self-consciousness. “I suppose that’s fair.” 

He didn't have more than a moment for curiosity before the man's hands were on him, but he also didn't have time to start from the sudden action. Zephyr's outward appearance wasn't exactly beguiling considering he was indeed built like the son of a god, but the sheer strength behind his movements hadn't stopped being surprising yet. Saeyoung was already above him before his back hit bed, flailing for something to hold onto as he tried his damnedest not to put his knees somewhere stupid.

"Be a dear and get me that bottle I left behind you? I really shouldn't let myself forget things or I'll ruin all our fun." As soon as he felt he could let go, Zephyr's hands trailed further down from his waist, tracing the skin above the ring still on his hips. "Also, I see you haven't tried to get this off yet." With one firm tug, the unseen hinge gave way, allowing the Pharaoh to toss the only form of clothing Saeyoung had been allotted.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the metal ring clatter to the floor comically. Considering the position he’d just been in, he hardly felt any more naked now, so it was mostly just amusing to see. Leaning back carefully, so as not to either injure or inadvertently tease the man, Saeyoung patted about until he found the bottle. Balancing rather gingerly on his knees, still unsure of how much contact he was ready to make of his own accord, he handed the item over. 

Haphazardly removing the stopper with one hand and bluntly dropping it, Zephyr tipped the glass just enough to get some of the liquid onto his fingers. His other hand gripped Saeyoung's thigh, pulling ever so slightly to get him further down. "Lovely. It would be good of you to rid me of my skirt too, but I can manage both things if you'd rather enjoy the show." He reached behind him, jamming the still open bottle snugly between some cushions.

Saeyoung eyed the container warily, but there was nothing he could do about it other than wait to find out what it was for. Still in need of little ways to feel like he wasn’t entirely helpless here, he decided to take the initiative, untying the cloth belt that held Zephyr’s skirt in place. Eventually, he hoped his brain would stop reminding him of the extra layer of strangeness that doing any of this with the Pharaoh was. There were probably ways to assess what he was dealing with that weren't blatantly gawking at a dick, but none of them were coming to him currently. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen one, obviously. Not even the first time he had seen one that wasn’t his own. Yet, it captured his attention in ways he hadn’t expected. 

Snickering softly, Zephyr brought the hand now slicked around behind him, not quite touching anything yet. "Go ahead and stare. I'm bigger than what you're used to, most likely, but then again, I'm bigger than what _ most _ people are. I'm told the shock wears off after a few times. Remember what I said about needing you to relax, because I meant now. I'm about to touch you."

With a quiet gulp, Saeyoung nodded. Though the shiver that ran through him wasn’t entirely caused by trepidation. He would just have to trust the man that this was even… physically possible. 

Oh. _ Oh _ ** _that_ ** _ was what sloshed around in that bottle. _ As Zephyr's fingers pressed at his hole, the oil smeared across his skin, making it an easy entrance. Then again, having something else up there a short time ago likely didn't hurt. Once the initial discomfort wore off, he sighed and relaxed into the sensation, to some small surprise. 

"I'm willing to bet," Zephyr said softly as his fingers spread apart, "that it hurt so much last time because you weren't acclimated. Let me know if I'm going too fast- I'll slow down if you really can't handle it."

He was right. This was different in every way possible from his experience with the merchant. There was no warning, no caution. Only taking. “S’fine, so far…,” he mumbled, head lolling back. 

A satisfied hum preceded a third finger joining the first two. "I'll need to do four of these before we can try the real thing. So far, any less isn't favorable. Tell me when you become comfortable with three."

Saeyoung’s knees trembled as he balanced there, willing himself to keep relaxed with everything that was going on. The stretch was more than he expected, but it didn’t take long for him to get used to the sensation, and he found he was already wanting more. He let one of his hands leisurely trail over his chest, as he sighed out a quiet moan. 

"Hahaha, gods, I'm glad I managed to convince you that this wasn't so bad. For the record," Zephyr pumped his fingers a time or two before adding the last one, "picturing you this way is exactly why I chose you. You're gorgeous, Saeyoung."

His reply was a very undignified yelp, too overwhelmed for anything else. The initial pain subsided quickly and in moments his body was moving in time to Zephyr’s cautious thrusts. 

He could actually hear the Pharaoh swallow, even with the sounds echoing around the spacious room. "Oh, you're making this hard to keep my word. I want nothing more than to flip you back over and give you reasons to pray, but I did say I'd be careful with you the first time." Something akin to a growl left his throat as he reclaimed the oil, this time dripping the substance straight onto his cock. "You may not be so coddled tomorrow."

Watching the oil roll down Zephyr’s erection was positively entrancing to his already lust addled brain. His earlier worries, while entirely valid, no longer seemed to matter. He wanted this. Even more so when he found himself entirely empty, nowhere close to sated.

"You're going to need to get lower. Come further up and sit down." That was the closest thing to unfriendly the man had sounded this whole time, clearly impatient. He gripped his own length, stroking only once and not letting go once he hit the end.

Saeyoung nodded in reply, and inched up the man’s body until he was reasonably certain he was where he was wanted. He took the chance to really admire the man underneath him- Impressive musculature with a faint sheen of sweat, and those intense indigo eyes watching him with hungry anticipation. The realization was slowly dawning on him that he was indeed very, very gay, and Zephyr was very much his type. He shook his head to lead himself from that path of self-discovery and back to the fact that there were things expected of him - and that he was eager to try. 

He tried letting himself down carefully, still more than a little uncertain of how to proceed. This was somehow much harder to manage than he had assumed it would be. The shape of Zephyr's head resisted slipping in, even against the lubricant it was coated with and Saeyoung pushed down harder than he meant to in order to compensate. The air in his lungs vacated so quickly, he could only compare it to the spell laid on him mere days ago; choking with no cause and unsure of how to remedy the situation. He had at least as much as he had taken in fingers and probably an inch more, the pressure causing him to clench and it made everything _ worse _.

"Shit-" Zephyr _ felt _ all of that and despite the clear shiver of pleasure that wracked his body, he used both his hands to lift Saeyoung back up. Not far enough to pull all the way out, but enough to get where he had been trying to go. "Easy- you're okay. Breathe, it's alright." The Pharaoh's ears were drawn back, obvious concern pulling his brows together as he scanned Saeyoung's face for signs of an impending breakdown.

Following Zephyr’s words, he fought to draw his focus away from the sudden pain and sucked in a shuddering breath, concentrating on the cool air filling his lungs. He was glad for Zephyr’s strength, as without it, he was sure he would have collapsed. After a loud exhale, he paused, confirming the next breath came without struggle. “I’m… okay. I think,” he said with a nervous laugh. He bit back the automatic urge to apologize, even though there was no real reason to do so. 

The Pharaoh's expression didn't change save for a careful smile. "You are. You're okay. I shouldn't have let you try to come down like that- I could have gotten myself in before you started. That was my fault, I should have known better."

Saeyoung shook his head. “It’s fine. I’ll go slow, I promise.” 

Zephyr's ears perked back up. "Are you sure you want to keep going? I mean, I can go downstairs and find other ways to finish if I have to."

“I’m sure!” The question was answered before Saeyoung’s mind caught up to his own words, though he didn’t regret his sudden impulsivity. 

"Alright." Experimentally lessening the pressure with which he held the smaller man up, Zephyr only let go when he was certain Saeyoung could support his own weight. "Just don't scare me like that again, haha." He added with a chuckle.

At least the hard part was done, he thought. The head was in, he just had to be more careful about the rest of it. And _ gods _, now that the pain of his misstep was no longer prominent, he had to admit that it felt incredible. With his breathing almost back to normal again, he calmed himself as much as he could before sinking down just a tiny bit further to test the waters. Each new inch brought a new burn, but it was also becoming more quickly dispelled. Saeyoung finally opened his eyes again, glancing down at Zephyr’s own blissed-out expression. He couldn’t help feeling a flicker of pride in his chest at the sight. 

As if on cue, the Pharaoh offered a soft sigh, reaching up to push Saeyoung's bangs from his eyes. "You're doing wonderfully. The trick to this is finding a rhythm with your hips that you can keep up. If you get tired, I can definitely pick up the slack, but you should try first."

Saeyoung nodded, relishing the feel of Zephyr’s gentle gesture. He almost had this all the way in, needing a second to convince himself it wouldn’t break him. Another pause, another deep breath, and he sank further down still. There was pain, but this time it was dull and distant and he ignored it. He was almost surprised when he hit skin; he had been so sure there was an endless amount more still to fit inside himself. 

Another soft sigh from below and Zephyr’s thumbs rubbed along the bone of his hips. “Mmm, very good. Take your time when you come back up, don’t want you to slip off.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he didn’t think that was possible, but took the advice regardless. With every sweet second the discomfort diminished, fading into background noise like desert winds over sand. He began to move at last, rising cautiously, keeping mindful of his body’s reactions. Where there had been alarm before, there was slowly building pleasure. 

The deep moan from Zephyr only spurred him on, encouraging him to pick up his pace a little. There was something oddly… _ exhilarating _ about the position he was in. Granted he was on the receiving end of things, but the most powerful being in the land was essentially wet clay in his hands. It dawned on him that this was very likely exactly why Zephyr had decided to take him this way; he _ did _ have control. 

It wasn’t too hard on him being on top like this; he’d gained enough muscle from the general nature of his life to balance himself without tiring and provided a particularly good angle. In his negotiations with merchants, he’d learned to be observant of subtle variances in expression, and began to enjoy applying that skill here in the Pharaoh’s bedchambers. He let the fluttering of eyelashes, the slight parting of lips, as well as the delicious sounds his partner was making guide him into a comfortable rhythm. It didn’t hurt that Zephyr’s ears were gradually lowering the longer he carried on, further proving he was doing at least an acceptable job.

Running a hand downwards from his chest to scrape across his stomach, Zephyr was starting to pant. “Oh, you feel amazing. You’re doing this just right, Saeyoung. Ah, are you enjoying yourself?” 

Zephyr’s words ignited the heat that had been gradually building in Saeyoung’s chest and tingling along his spine. “Honestly, yeah,” he replied, voice breathy and strained from the effort. “This is… nothing like I expected. Like I feared.” 

A whimper and the man’s grip tightened on his hips. “Perfect. Can- ah, can I help you? I’m afraid I’m, muh, on a short fuse tonight.”

“What?” A quick glance at Zephyr’s face made his meaning obvious, and Saeyoung flushed. There was nothing to be gained from anything but an honest answer, and he couldn’t deny he wanted it. He’d been too lost in the mechanics of doing this right to pay much mind to the familiar tension building within him, but it was there and needed attention. “Oh, gods, yes. Please,” he moaned in reply. 

Exhaling harshly, it was as if he’d flipped a switch. Zephyr’s eyes almost visibly darkened as he snapped his hips upwards in time to catch all the momentum of Saeyoung’s downward thrust, resulting in a resounding clap that practically jostled his brain back into working. Almost. The Pharaoh held him still, not allowing him to come back down again, but instead setting a new, much more brutal pace of his own. The rate at which Zephyr pounded into him caused him to make an absolutely pitiful noise, one that suggested he was once more concerned about the physical give of his own body.

The sense of control that Saeyoung had gained earlier was torn from him, leaving him at the mercy of the man beneath him. Yet, he didn’t fight it, trusting Zephyr’s experience and the care he’d shown through the night. The new rhythm at which they were moving was more prominently grazing whatever it was the man had used to get him to come earlier, meaning he was now much more quickly approaching his limit. He once again found himself unable to communicate this in any reasonable way, reduced to panting and swearing under his breath.

A feral growl that sounded like it should have come from Fang reached his ears and snapped him back into something like attention. “I’m close. Need you to come.”

Nearly undone by those words alone, Saeyoung groaned, long and loud, arching his back and dragging his fingers through his sweat-slicked hair. In giving up control, he’d given himself over to the sheer ecstasy tearing through every cell in his body. He’d no desire or ability to refuse his Pharaoh’s command, coming with a wordless shout after a few more thrusts. 

“Fuck-!” Zephyr reached up and grabbed him by the back of his neck, bending him down to ram his tongue into his open mouth. 

A strong pulsation of the cock inside him and a pervasive wetness spread, filling him to the brim and overflowing what little space his body had left. This was so much happening at the same time and was nearly overwhelming. Exhaustion washed over him all at once, held back only by the euphoria surging through his veins and sparking in his brain. 

Finally releasing his vice-like hold, Zephyr allowed Saeyoung to break their kiss, leaving him hovering just out of range of his lips. They both panted, breath fanning across each other’s cheeks until the Pharaoh smirked. “Think you can live with our agreement?”

Saeyoung chuckled and trailed his fingers over Zephyr’s chest idly. Despite the dull ache that was already beginning to make itself known, he’d never felt such utter satisfaction. “You, ah, certainly make a compelling argument.” 

“Then I suppose I’ll have to be even more compelling tomorrow, haha.” Running his fingers through Saeyoung’s hair himself, the Pharaoh shifted slightly, pulling out and eliciting a gasp. “Let’s get cleaned up and ready for bed.” Pressing one more soft kiss to his lips, Zephyr reached around behind him, picking him up as he rose from the bed.

Too worn out to offer much protest, Saeyoung did his best to make himself easier to carry. He’d probably never get used to the way this man moved him around like he weighed nothing, but that was a thought for another day. Though he’d gained a new appreciation for the powerful arms wrapped around him, he longed for the embrace of their ridiculously comfortable bed and its mountain of pillows - and the sweet unconsciousness beyond. 

After he was wiped off and… unfortunately cleaned out, he learned he could have both. As Zephyr settled him back into the best bed in the world, he remained close, nestling into the blankets until he was satisfied. If he’d been a bit more aware, Saeyoung would have almost found it a bit embarrassing that he so willingly pressed his face to the larger man’s chest, sighing in contentment as the strong arms worked around him more snugly. 

Zephyr gently toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, distracting him from what was surely Fang jumping up onto the end of the bed, ready for sleep himself. “Goodnight, Saeyoung. Happy dreams.”


	2. All Around Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While coming to terms with the new lifestyle presented to him, Seven finds that he's a bit more accepting of his role in it all. Saeran, however, is having some sort of crisis and panic looks like a blond cutie running around in a short skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Yoosung gets roughed up, frottage, fingering, fingers in mouths, cum eating, full anal
> 
> From Zifeara: More smut, more characters being introduced, more problems. Yes this chapter is even longer than the first one, thus it took more time to be happy with it and put it out. We just couldn't cut it shorter and had too much fun making it what it is, haha. We're going to start doing warnings by chapter just because if we put all the new sexual tags in the main que, it would be VERY long~
> 
> From Moonie:

Before he was even aware of the vibrant sunlight washing over his face, the first thought of his conscious mind was a general _ ache _. Stretching out only heightened his body's protest and it took longer than it should have for him to remember why. 

Visions of last night started working their way into his brain, sneaking through the sleepy haze he was still contentedly wrapped in. Oh yep. That particular… position… explained the tension in his thighs and calves. He gathered up a fistfull of blankets and buried his now scarlet face in them as he saw it all again in vivid detail. _ By all the gods and their myriad of animal accomplices, he’d just banged the Pharaoh. _The dismayed sound he made was blessedly muffled by the bedding he clutched at like a lifeline back out of madness. 

The firm knock at the door elicited a stifled grumble from somewhere behind him and turning over only revealed part of the culprit. The only thing visible past the mound of sheets and pillows were Zephyr's ears- too tall to be covered and they quickly endeavored to sink beneath the sea of blankets. When the door opened without further warning, Saeyoung scrambled to hide as much of his naked form as he could. Not that it was difficult to find material with which to do so, but he wasn't entirely awake yet. The young man that stormed in huffed, hands on his hips and airy voice containing an edge of authority he didn't look like he could pull off.

"Zephyr, you know you can't skip morning training just because you do the shadow thing and scare the guards. You get up and get downstairs before-" The blond stopped abruptly, noticing Saeyoung for the first time. "Oh wow, you two really do look exactly alike."

Too bleary still to navigate the tangled blankets, Saeyoung made do by grabbing the largest pillow he could find and hugging it to his chest. He blinked at the intruder’s words, feeling them slowly click into place in his head. His pupils went wide as he tried to stop himself from gawking. Whoever this boy was, he was familiar with Saeran. Though he wanted to ask how, he decided to bide his time and listen. He was intrigued by the relationship these two had, considering the blond was attempting to push around the Pharaoh first thing in the morning and he was doing it by name. 

As the boy moved around to the edge of the bed, closer to where the vaguely ruler-shaped mound had curled into a tighter ball, he was back on track. "Don't start this with me, I know how you get and if you aren't sliding out of this bed and into clothes in the next minute, I'm going to-"

This time he didn't get to finish his sentence for a whole other reason. Like the most terrifying crocodile to ever draw breath, Zephyr emerged from the protective layer, snatching the blond and dragging him halfway under. Past the distressed bleating, the Pharaoh's sleep heavy voice laughed heartily. "You'll what, hmm? I'm bigger than you, you'll be stuck right here with me until I damn well want to get up."

While he was mostly at a loss for words, something about this was utterly hilarious. Clearly they were quite familiar and comfortable with each other, and Saeyoung couldn’t help grinning at their antics. Well, and scooting over to the far edge of the bed to give them space, lest he catch a flailing limb to the face. He managed to wrap some more of the blanket around himself as makeshift armor.

More and more of the young man was being pulled into the bed, vanishing from his sight and adding to the wildly flailing mass. While it no longer sounded like any sort of problem, the blond was still vaguely yelling. "W-wait don't-! Hey! No fair, there's- ah! You have company!"

The rich warmth to Zephyr's tone did something to his stomach, but Saeyoung was also still trying to fight laughter. "So? Did you think he wouldn't see you eventually? You live with his brother, Yoosung, it would be a tad odd if I kept you hidden." There was no diminished struggle until the whole pile flipped over and the man finally popped his head out. "Come now, you aren't shy, pet. At least properly say hello before you demand order and I'm forced to be productive today."

The boy, Yoosung apparently, slowly surfaced, a fair dusting of red across his cheeks. He strained to glance over his shoulder from where Zephyr held him to his chest, a mix of trepidation and embarrassment in his wide eyes. "H-hi. Uh, I wouldn't have come in if… well no matter. I'm Yoosung and you must be Saeyoung."

"That he is." Zephyr nodded. As if reading the redhead's mind, he drew the boy's attention once more. "Beloved, why don't you go back downstairs and fetch Saeran for me? I'll be dressed by the time you return and then you and I will go to breakfast."

The mention of his brother’s name was enough to chase away the last of Saeyoung’s oppressive grogginess. He snapped his head towards Zephyr, ready to concentrate on his every word and any hidden meaning behind them. 

"Sure, he's definitely well enough to be about by now." Yoosung moved to do as he was asked, but merely squirmed a bit. "Zephyr, you have to let go of me if you want me to do anything. We do this nearly every morning, are you are ever going to stop finding it amusing?" His mouth carved a crooked grin, the waver in his tone suggesting he hadn't quite stopped being amused either.

"Hmm? Oh, I suppose I do." Alright, now Saeyoung was well beyond curious. The softness of Zephyr's features mixed with the overly saccharine lilt of his voice was mind boggling. "I'll stop when you do, pet; we perform this same play every morning and yet you still allow me to catch you. Go on then, and on your way down, have the twin's meal sent up here too."

Finally releasing the blond, Zephyr rose with him, sheets falling away to expose his body to the room. As he yawned, his tongue curled and his overly long canines glinted in the early morning sun. Memories of what that tongue had done to him last night flooded into his mind as he watched the man stretch, showing off his lean form to Saeyoung’s eager eyes. What strange captivity this is, indeed. He mentally kicked himself for letting those thoughts distract him from what really mattered. “I’ll get to see Saeran this morning, then?” 

Scanning the floor for wherever his own clothes had disappeared to, Zephyr didn't even look at him. "I don't see why not. If he's in a stable condition, you should be free to move about the palace as you like now." Plucking the skirt from the edge of the bed where it had been hidden under fabric, he finally met Saeyoung's eye. "Only the palace, mind. You try to venture beyond the walls and it won't go well for you. Either of you."

“Of course,” he said, somewhat distracted. Watching Zephyr collect his garments was conjuring up some kind of realization slowly but surely. _ Right. Still naked! Shit! _He needed to find that ridiculous skirt-thing before his brother showed up. Faint memories of it clattering to the floor sometime last night lured him out of the protective shroud and into the open expanse of Zephyr’s chambers. 

As he picked up his one (1) unit of allotted clothing, he pondered how easily someone could catch sight of him… then he remembered the approximately four million steps leading to these lofty heights. Meaning, his modesty would remain intact so long as no one had learned how to fly lately. Knowing his luck, he’d run into the one remnant of Horus that had manifested wings and had a voyeuristic streak. He grinned at the thought while getting his skirt back into place. 

“So erm, if you don’t mind me asking, who was that?” Saeyoung pondered, motioning in the general direction of the door. 

Finally refastening his own clothing, Zephyr chuckled. "Well, I had mentioned that there was good reason I had experience in being gentle and even more of a cause for my lack of patience, did I not?" Saeyoung tilted his head in interest, prompting him to continue. "Vexingly enough, my courtesan has always been rather delicate and he's why I have you. Yoosung is entirely too dear to me for such treatment and frankly, I'd tear this entire land asunder should any harm befall him."

There was something downright _ menacing _ about the contented smile gracing the Pharaoh's face that caused Saeyoung to shiver despite fierce morning sunlight making its way through the forest of columns. As Zephyr rose to his full height from straightening the creases from his skirt, he seemed to loom over the whole room as opposed to just him. 

"You'd do well to mind anything Yoosung says. He truly holds more power and sway than anyone realizes." That laugh of his bubbled from Zephyr's chest, though it held none of its former charm. "Actually, I think the only one in all of Egypt with more weight than him is _ me _."

Saeyoung could almost feel his pupils contract as he unconsciously slunk a few more steps away from the bed. He was suddenly feeling very small indeed at the not-so-subtle reminder of his place. Even if last night he had literally been on top of the Pharaoh, he was _ figuratively _ under his heel. 

Before he could clear the ice from his lungs to form a response, the soft knock from the door had Zephyr already across the room to open it. A servant carried a tray full of food to the end table and swiftly exited, though Zephyr still held the door open. He stepped outside as well, voice echoing down the infinite steps. "Perfect. Yoosung, I don't suppose you've-" he trailed off as he descended, leaving an empty doorway.

Well, nearly empty. It appeared as if Zephyr nudged Saeran past him into the room as he shut the door, the younger twin unaware of his brother's presence yet past his unwillingness to be here. Saeyoung quickly looked him over to determine if he had been harmed in any way. Overall he appeared fine - just as Zephyr had said, Saeran seemed to have received the same treatment of a bath and general care that Saeyoung had when arriving. He wore none of the dust of the desert nor signs of their harrowing trek here. 

One thing was glaringly obvious though - the dark stain on his brother's fair skin stood out like a palm tree on a cart of papyrus. The mark encircled his neck and Saeyoung immediately panicked; someone had tried to strangle his brother and they hadn't even been here a full day. He bolted across the room, gathering up Saeran in a frantic hug. “It’s okay! I can still figure out a way to get us out of here! Gods, I can’t believe that while I was up here…,” he let out a frustrated growl. He’d let himself be lulled into a false sense of security for one night and this had happened. “You’re going to be okay and we’ll figure this out!” Through his words, he clung to his brother as though he feared he might be spirited away by the next cruel fate to befall them. 

Though he didn't have much range of motion thanks to the way Saeyoung held him, Saeran at least balled his twin's skirt in his hands. "W-wait, think this through first! You're gonna get us killed if you aren't careful, Saeyoung. Did he hurt you? He told me you were… "

Saeyoung shook his head. “No… but what happened to you!? Who did this to your neck?” He held his brother at arm’s length to get a better look at the mark, watching his face carefully in case he felt he needed to hide something in his answer. 

Saeran sighed. "Well, Zephyr did. He did it to both of us. We're… kind of cursed. You have it too."

At his brother’s words, Saeyoung brought a hand to his own throat, thinking back to the moment his peculiar deal was struck. It all made much more sense now; being bound to the Pharaoh left a physical mark. It didn’t feel like anything other than skin, normal and unmarred, despite its grisly appearance. The affected skin wasn’t sore, nor did it itch as if he’d touched an offending plant. It was one thing to know he’d been magicked, and another to see the physical confirmation of both that and the deal he’d made. Er, beyond the ache. 

Now further apart from each other, Saeran visibly eyed him much more thoroughly. There was obvious suspicion in his gaze and a hawk-like precision to it. "Saeyoung, why are you up here and not freaking out? I mean, you are, but like… not in the way I… thought you'd be."

“I was worried about you, obviously, but I had no choice but to take Zephyr at his word until I saw you. Then there’s the whole… curse… thing.” Even as his words trailed off, he knew he couldn’t avoid talking about the reality of their arrangement, as uncomfortable as it was. 

Huffing, Saeran slapped his brother's hands off. "No dumbass, literally _ everything else _ ! Do you think I don't know what you _ did _? What is wrong with you?" Throwing his own hands up, he was getting into one of those moods; the one where he was impossible to deal with. "If you would have just shut up and let me hold even a fragment of responsibility for once in our lives, you wouldn't be getting it as bad! We could have split this problem and you wouldn't have to go through all this again!"

No, this wasn’t happening. They had just been reunited and things were already falling apart. “Saeran!? No this is… I know this is a fucked up situation we’re in, but at least let me do this. It’s nothing like what happened back home. Zephyr-" 

His twin was on the warpath now. "I shouldn't have even let you do this the _ first _ time, but I didn't get to tell you 'no' then either! Do you know how long a human can survive without eating? _ Weeks _. Fucking weeks. This time I'm putting my foot down; I know he's hot and all but I'm overruling you. Tell him to make the deal the other way or at least treat us equally or so help me-"

"Saeran!" Attempting to end Saeran’s tyrade before he got too worked up, Saeyoung reclosed the distance between them, firmly gripping his shoulders. “Please! If last night was any indication, I’m not in any true danger. He understood what I’d gone through before and made sure it was nothing like that. I know you don’t want details and I’d feel weird as hell explaining it anyway, but I swear I’m fine with this.” 

Narrowing his eyes, there was utter chaos roiling behind those golden orbs; confusion for sure, probably contempt, what looked like analysis of bullshit content in his statement. Saeran was smarter than he gave himself credit for and Saeyoung endeavored to exude sincerity. In all honesty… he _ could _ be fine with this. At least until he had a better plan.

His twin grabbed his hands, pressing his thumbs to the palms of them, just shy of painfully. "Saeyoung, _ swear _ you aren't lying to me. I don't _ want _ to be coddled anymore than I have to be. I will kick your ass myself if you're doing this because you think you're saving me from some grueling ordeal I can't endure. I'm gay as shit and I'm pretty sure I could do this at the cost of your sanity. You're gone _ a lot _ and your 'baby brother' is just as fucked up as you are." 

“Wait. What?” People really needed to quit springing things on him that he wasn’t mentally prepared for. He would gladly pay every single coin he didn’t have for people to stop saying absolutely every insane thing they could manage in his general vicinity. Any more of this and he was sure words were going to lose meaning altogether. “Nope, nevermind. I-I don’t even want to know.” Images that he could really do without stomped through his thoughts like a procession of people banging pots and pans together. “Augh, my poor innocent brain!” 

Making some derisive sound in his general direction, Saeran turned to inspect the unfamiliar space. “Gods you’re thick sometimes. We’re twenty-one years old, Saeyoung, do you think I’ve never once been curious in my entire life?” It was only a few short strides to the bed and his twin sat down, scanning over the expanse of comfort. “Holy cats, does he _ have _ to fit so many people in one bed or is this just to show off?”

Finally done gawking, Saeyoung couldn’t help but laugh at his brother’s question. “Right? It’s ludicrous! And…,” he glanced away. “It’s comfy as hell, honestly. Never imagined sleeping in something like this, heh.” Looking back at his brother, and seeing the determination he felt mirrored in Saeran’s eyes, he continued. “I swear that while I agreed to this deal because I didn’t want you to take the brunt of _ all _of his attentions, well… yeah, it’s not so bad.” He huffed out another laugh at the audacity of confessing that he’d enjoyed the prior night. 

Saeran made a noise at the back of his throat. “Things could definitely be worse, so far. Didn’t think I’d have a roommate that wasn’t you, but he seems nice and he's cute. He’s been here long enough that he’s entirely enamored with the Pharaoh and spoiled.”

“Things could _ definitely _ be worse. I miss our herd but that’s about it. What’s your roommate like? Does he have a tail or anything crazy? It’s wild seeing so many interesting remnants in one place, isn’t it?” 

Snorting, Saeran laid all the way down, arms behind his head. “You _ would _miss a few cows. No, just horns. I can’t say I’ve seen a remnant of Amun without them before, though. To be fair, this place is so big, I kind of expected the ratio to be skewed.”

“Horns? Wait.” Saeyoung pursed his lips at this unlikely revelation. “Does your horned friend happen to be named Yoosung?” 

“Yeah, why? Does it really seem so odd that Zephyr wants to keep all his pets together?”

“I guess not. He seems alright. Just don’t roll over on him in your sleep or tread on his toes or something - I think Zephyr might kill anyone who hurts the guy on the spot.” He could clearly remember the look in the man’s eyes when he’d told Saeyoung as much. There would be no hesitation if anyone seriously harmed Yoosung, or even considered it. 

Humming and sitting back up to inspect the tray of food he could now smell, Saeran picked up something round and orange. “Noted. As far as I can tell, the kid seems to have an even temperament, so I think he’ll at least be hard to offend by words alone. What in the fresh hell is this?”

Saeyoung grabbed a matching orange thing and poked at it for a moment before peeling off some of the rind. “Oh, I don’t know, but it smells good.” 

His twin made a face and set the thing back down in favor of something he recognized. Fresh meat was hard to come by back home, especially in a flavor that wasn’t beef or mutton. The white meat was oddly ribbed and smelled strange, but Saeran shoved the whole thing in his mouth. “I will say that I’m not exactly filled with sadness come meal times. I have no idea what kind this is, but I think I love fish.”

“You make a good point. When we first got here, all I could think about was how to get us both out,” The orange fruit, once mostly free of its rind, revealed itself to be conveniently split up into bite sized slices. He tried one, finding it sweet and a little sour. He continued, juice running down his chin, “but now, I’m not completely sure that I would want to. Even without the whole,” he paused, gesturing at his throat, “curse thing. Where would we even go? Home? Begging on the street?” 

Somber once more, Searan leveled his twin with a cold gaze. “It’s a big world, Saeyoung. There’s always somewhere else to go or something else to do. Especially if we stay here just long enough to learn how to do something useful.”

Saeyoung thought about his brother’s words while he ate a few more bites. “True. I hope he offered you the same deal, but he said I could learn anything I wanted. I’m going to start with getting better at reading and writing, and then go from there. Whether we decide to stay here or make a break for it, as long as we’re together, we can make it.” 

Saeran nodded. “I think I want to learn how to count more and see if math makes any sense. I’m not good with words, but I am with numbers. Hell, if we did this right and stole some stuff on the way out, we could be just like dear old dad but without being flippant assholes.”

Nearly knocking the tray of food off, Saeyoung threw his arms around his brother, laughing genuinely for the first time in what felt like ages. “That’s why we’re unstoppable! Okay. It’s a plan. We’ll both learn everything we can, and figure it out whenever we’re together. I’ll keep looking for escape options. Maybe we can learn something about this curse while we’re at it, and see if it’s really as permanent as advertised.” 

***

More often than not, morning court tended to be dreadfully boring. This was a time where those who had requested an audience with Zephyr were given their chance to address him directly and he couldn’t claim he looked forward to this part of his day. Following his morning combat sessions with this may not have been the best idea. Currently, the two men in front of him were the most interesting problem so far and that was saying something.

“So you see your Grace, clearly this man is content to allow his cattle to do whatever they like, including come right into my garden to eat my crops!”

The older man was glaring at his much younger counterpart and the rancher ran a hand over his face. “Sire, as I’ve said a _ few _ times now, I would love to erect a sturdier fence, but I haven’t the funds for materials yet! Until more of my cattle have weaned their new young, they can’t be sold. The decision of constructing a more permanent structure and feeding my family between market days is an easy one. If I rebuild this fence now, my children will starve!”

As the farmer began his tirade about how the young man should have thought of that earlier and created a back up fund for such emergencies, Zephyr sighed. There were many things he _ could _ do about this, but the solution that popped into his mind first was what he decided to go with. The young rancher seemed to have a good head on his shoulders and not a disingenuous man. Rising from his throne, he slammed the end of his staff down, the sound echoing through the chamber.

“Pharaoh speaks!” While he wasn’t fond of using this method to draw attention, the farmer seemed too riled up to listen otherwise. “So as I say, so shall it be done. You will both return home this night. The rancher will be accompanied by a contractor and five palace workers. My men are being paid regardless of what it is they build and they will bring with them all they need for this project. They will erect the fence far more quickly than one man could alone, solving both problems, and the rancher will in turn send his most appealing calf back with them as payment. The calf will be one of attractive coat and fine health. If she is not satisfactory, guards will be sent to collect upon this debt.”

Zephyr returned to his seat and the scribe at his side furiously took note of his demands. He had always liked her; Jaehee was practical and paid meticulous attention to not only his declarations, but the way he worded things to avoid confusion. That and she was always good to rant to after a particularly obnoxious citizen had left. 

The rancher’s eyes lit up. “This is most gracious of you, Sire. I vow you will have my finest calf- one worthy of the kindness you have shown. I know just the one and she’s beautiful.”

Nodding to a servant at his side, Zephyr gave instructions for rounding up the promised workers. “Once you’ve done that, fetch me something to drink, would you? I need a break before the next case comes in.”

Dipping his head and scurrying off to do as he was asked, the man left the room in a hurry. Slumping upon his throne, Zephyr once more sighed. “I don’t understand this instant gratification attitude, Jaehee. Yes it’s dreadful to have your livelihood consumed by another’s, but surely the concept of limited funds and accruing income only at certain times of year is not a foreign concept to a _ farmer _.”

Humming, the woman scrawled additional notes on her page. “Well, I imagine things get taken for granted at that age. That man was used to the way things were under the previous Pharaoh and was accustomed to a certain way of life. Things change and not all are prepared for it.”

Thumbing the jewels inlaid in the brim of the crown upon his head, he found himself grimacing. “I simply cannot comprehend how some rulers can produce such a spoiled people. No we aren’t perfect and no we can’t fix everything at once, but for a godborne to condone such behavior…” Running a hand over his face, he glanced at his companion. “Jaehee, if you ever catch me allowing such an expectant attitude, throw me straight into the Nile. I deserve to be eaten.”

Laughing into the back of her hand, the woman smiled fondly. “Yes, Sire. You’ll be the first to know if I find you insufferable.”

Being able to joke like this with his staff made his job far more bearable. Zephyr hated it when they were all stiff and fearful of offending him in his early years and found this suited him far better. Dread of a ruler spoke of an _ unfit _ leader and he’d be damned if he allowed that to happen. He was supposed to be the best advocate of Egypt’s people, not a dictator.

The soft footfalls from his other side signaled the return of a servant with his drink, though when he turned to greet the man, he was pleasantly surprised. “Yoosung? What are you doing down here this time of day?”

The blond grinned, placing the tray of refreshments on the ground next to the throne before literally climbing into his lap. “The servants said you seemed stressed already and asked if I wanted to bring this to you.” Wrapping his arms around Zephyr’s neck, he settled in. “I’m always happy to see you, so it isn’t as if it’s a problem.”

“Mmm, I see. What have you done this morning?” Brushing Yoosung’s bangs back, he was very aware of the glare he received from elsewhere in the room as he listened to the younger boy recount his adventure with an ibis in the garden. 

One of his advisors hovered in a doorway, reluctant to approach with his concern while the Pharaoh was occupied in such a way. The man had always been vocal with his disapproval of how Zephyr treated his courtesan in full view of everyone in the palace. He knew damn well that would it not affect the people’s view of their Pharaoh before he got to really win them over, a simple slave turned court dancer would already be the Queen of Egypt. 

He wasn’t the only one aware of the man’s presence. To the right of the throne, Fang sat alert on his plush bed, staring right at the advisor. Zephyr felt at least a bit better knowing his companion was also far from fond of the man, though not outwardly hostile. He knew he was going to replace this man on his counsel, but finding another for the particular job he did was proving tricky. 

“Zephyr?”

Startling, he realized he had stopped paying attention to what Yoosung had said. “Yes, I’m sorry pet. Lost in thought, I’m afraid. I didn’t mean it to seem like you were boring me.”

“I know.” The blond really was too good to him. He rarely became angry and was far too understanding when his mind wandered. “What’s wrong?”

His ears tilted. “Nothing extraordinary. Yoosung… you know I love you dearly- above all else?”

The boy’s eyes widened, taken aback. “O-of course I do, why?”

Zephyr’s own indigo orbs darted to the mirrored throne at his left. “I will always be remorseful that we must wait before you take your place at my side. I hate that I must withhold such a thing from you when it is most certainly something I wish to give. I feel I will never be able to prove my devotion effectively enough when I can’t even call you my queen in any other way than spoken softly between us at night. I know you affirmed time and time again that you approved of my acquisition of a concubine to ease the toll my needs take on you, but are you sure-”

“Hey!” Taking his face between both his hands effectively shut Zephyr up. Yoosung shifted to press their foreheads together. “I’m sure. I know how deeply you care for me- it’s blatantly apparent every single day, hehe. You spoil me, Zephyr. You have a large heart, should you come to love the twins as well, I can’t bear to fault you for it. I understand, I do. Things got out of hand and it scared you. It… scared me too.”

Images of a night not too long ago flashed behind his eyes; blood on his sheets, torn fabric, so many bruises. Zephyr knew he couldn’t be so rough with Yoosung, not the way he was built, but something had possessed him to try anyway. The evidence of what he had done lingered for over a week and the blond hadn’t been able to rise from bed for a couple of days. It had felt _ euphoric _ at the time, but at too great a cost. The boy looked as though he had an attempt on his life made.

“I know too well you aren’t replacing me. I could never think you so cruel.” Yoosung held his eye and the endless depth of sincerity and adoration calmed his heart. “I’ll wait as long as you need me to. Even if we marry the day you die, I’ll have lived a satisfied life by your side.”

He felt boneless. The desire to spend the rest of the day in Yoosung’s room was high, but he couldn’t simply turn away the people who had been waiting all week to see him- some even coming from distant parts of the land. “You are much too good for me, you know. I can’t fathom what I’ve done to deserve your favor this way.”

Leaning back to regard him with a good-humored indignance, Yoosung rest both hands on Zephyr’s chest. “Oh no, we aren’t doing this again! It takes all day and we always hit an impasse. You and I are good for _ each other _, neither loves the other more, I’m cute and you’re handsome, and we’re both good in bed. We’re done!”

Laughter rumbled from his chest. “Yes dear, you’re right.”

A self-satisfied look crossed Yoosung’s face. “Of course I am; the queen is always right.”

He could only giggle harder, pressing the boy closer. “Ah gods, you’re such a brat. I must return to my duties, but may I ask one more thing of you? Will you dance for me tonight? I feel today will be taxing and you know how much good watching you does.”

Nodding enthusiastically, Yoosung got up, careful not to step on the forgotten tray or heaven forbid, the dog. “Uh-huh, I’ll make sure I’m stretched out and dressed before dinner!”

The blond practically sprinted from the room, eager to start gussying himself up and Zephyr laughed to himself. He always enjoyed watching Yoosung dance, but never moreso than when the boy was excited for it himself. It would be a long day until dinner.

***

Things finally felt as close to normal as they were surely ever going to get. Spending all day with his brother with nothing to do besides converse was nice- especially compared to what they had been through in only _ nine days _. Saeyoung jumped and hovered protectively over Saeran more out of reflex when a servant entered the room to inform them they were summoned to dinner. The man stood by the door, unmoving, waiting for them to get into gear and do as they were asked.

Saeyoung caught his brother’s gaze. “Ooh, we’re being invited to a real dinner? We’ve got to try everything there is to eat!” He bounded off the bed and waved for Saeran to join him. 

His twin did as he was accustomed to any time there was a singular other person present; Saeran shut right up, choosing to remain demure lest his mouth get him into trouble in any sense. They rose from the bed, joining the man and beginning the descent down the near infinite amount of stairs. Just as they hit the next floor, Saeran nudged his arm and pointed to a room directly to their left. Staring, it took Saeyoung a moment to grasp that his twin was trying to tell him that was where he was put up at night. They were at most times one set of terrible stairs away from each other. 

Though Saeyoung had already seen some of this portion of the palace earlier, strolling down to dinner was much different from being herded to an unknown fate. It was still ostentatious bordering on gaudy. With some of his earlier ire diminished, he was able to appreciate the few less hideous tapestries and the indoor oases found in more chambers than not. It was going to take a while for him to tire of seeing so much vibrant plantlife in one place. Sunlight poured in through windows too thin for a person to slip through, illuminating emerald green leaves and fronds. He smiled at the sight of his brother both glaring at and admiring the same things he did. 

As they finally reached their destination, the banquet hall was a sight to behold. The large chamber was lined with low tables along the walls, leaving a clear space in the middle for whatever it was the court had demanded for entertainment. Braziers of fire hung from the ceiling, casting an almost haunting glow over the space. The light flickered over the ornate carvings in the walls, causing them to dance and it brought a soft, jovial tone to mortal skin. Many of the seats were already full; refined men and women of every sort occupied plush cushions on the floor, talking amongst themselves while plates piled with food were picked over at leisure. 

While uncertain of where they were to sit, Saeyoung spied Zephyr instantly. He took up at least three seats at the very middle of the center-most table, dog at his side and eyeing plates in front of them. The heavily armored guard from Saeyoung’s first moments in the palace was seated just to the Pharaoh’s right and the redhead could finally think clearly enough to place what sort of remnant he was. _ Sobek. _ He had seen that sort of tail on a crocodile before. It also explained the quality of the man’s teeth.

Though previously addressing someone setting more food in front of him, Zephyr glanced up in time to spot them. He grinned, waving them forward and their movement into the space gained them… some looks. Not all were disapproving, yet a vast majority were. Well, he was used to that even back home. Coming around the back of the table so that they didn’t cross the open space and make themselves more obvious, Saeyoung remained standing once they reached Zephyr. 

“Glad you two made it down! I half expected you to get lost, so I sent you a guide. Go find a space over there somewhere,” Zephyr waved a hand in the direction of the moderately empty end of the left table, “and grab some dinner. Have whatever you want. You’re in for quite the show tonight.”

Saeyoung nodded towards Zephyr and found a pair of available pillows together. Once seated, he surveyed the array of food before him. He hadn’t come here hungry, but his stomach rumbled in appreciation at the sights and smells that surrounded them. 

There were plates covered in heaps of sliced meats, still steaming. To his left was a mountain of carefully stacked bread rolls. Just out of reach he saw huge bowls overflowing with a variety of colorful fruits. Interspersed among everything else were smaller containers of spreads and dips with little spoons to sample them. Saeran already had a roll in his mouth and was holding two more. Taking a cue from his brother, Saeyoung began piling his plate with treats. Like everything else in the palace, it was more than any reasonable person needed by far, so he couldn’t muster up an ounce of guilt over the towering amalgamation of things he’d collected. Nor had he any attention for anyone bothering to look down their nose at him for it. 

The new thing he was not used to was being waited on. By anyone. A lithe girl holding a pitcher of something motioned to the cup in front of him and it took him longer than he would like to admit to catch her meaning. Saeran straight up slunk as far under the table as could be managed at the implication that he would need to ask for something to drink, meaning Saeyoung had to move _ both _ their cups so the poor girl could reach them. Once he took them back, however, he wasn’t sure what in the world they were filled _ with _. The dark liquid smelled unlike anything he had ever experienced, sweet but with a tang to it he couldn’t place.

The twins shared a cautious glance, neither wanting to be the first to find out if this was just straight up poison. Saeyoung watched the girl fill several other people’s cups as he feasted, and only after a few others had partaken of the drink without wincing or falling backward and frothing at the mouth did he try it himself. The flavor was not unlike its smell - sweet and surprisingly acrid, and he wasn’t yet sure if he liked it or not. It had nothing on the spiced and seared meats he happily gorged himself on, anyway. 

Whether his brother found it appealing or not, no one would ever know; he wouldn’t ask for anything else to drink on pain of death now that they were in public and needed something to wash his body weight in bread down with. Saeran quietly sipped at the liquid as he inhaled more food than he should have been able to store in his frame, content to be left to his own pursuit of satisfied stupor.

Just as Saeyoung was beginning to vaguely remember that they were waiting for something to happen as opposed to simply eating, the shrill sound of bells echoed through the space, bringing a halt to any and all conversations. The source of the noise was immediately clear, though the redhead had to re-evaluate what exactly it was he was looking at. It was probably shameful to admit he didn’t recognize Yoosung at first purely because he was wearing so much now, but he’d process that thought later. 

The blond was drowning in fabric; while he had worn a skirt similar to the twins’ own earlier, he now donned a much shorter one with extraneous layers. Multiple sheer silks covered his torso, all in a myriad of colors and the singular red ribbon across his waist played host to dozens of small bells, all chiming happily with every step. As if he ran out of room but decided to add just one more piece of cloth, the gilded swath draped just over the bridge of Yoosung’s nose did nothing to hide his excited smile, but it did complement his eyes nicely. The very last yet most noticable difference was the copious amount of intricate dark paint the boy’s arms were covered in. Each swirl looked painstakingly curled to perfection and the black outline around his eyes only enhanced their bright hue.

The noise to his left sounded out of place and though it was difficult to tear his eyes from the spectacle elsewhere in the room, he had a suspicion it had come from Saeran. Maybe the drink was poisoned after all and it took a while to sink in. Turns out, Saeran had just let something fall out of his mouth. The small fruit rolled across the table and onto the floor, a single bite missing from it and now entirely forgotten. 

Saeyoung stopped shoveling food into his own maw so he could better observe his brother’s reaction to Yoosung’s extravagant entrance. His pupils were fully dilated and his mouth hadn’t quite closed yet, and Saeyoung couldn’t help but grin. “Well, the only rule Zephyr told me was not to _ hurt _ Yoosung. He didn’t mention anything else though, eh?” 

He wasn’t even sure Saeran heard a word he just said. If he had been dubious of anything Saeran claimed about his orientation earlier, he had the proof now. Saeyoung couldn’t believe he’d managed to overlook this detail their entire lives, yet he supposed there wasn’t much to look at in their village. It wasn’t something he’d thought about much for himself either between subsisting and avoiding their mom as much as humanly possible. 

There was definitely no room for conversation once the assembled musicians started to play from their corner of the room. It took mere seconds for Yoosung to mold his entire body to the near palpable tune in the air, supported by invisible threads because he _ should not _ have been able to hang on nothing that way. Every twist and gyration appeared completely impossible and displayed a flexibility that surely wasn’t helping Saeran convince himself that he _ didn’t _ want to lay his new roommate. There was a grace to defying the natural order of physics this way, even if Saeyoung didn’t know what that order entailed. The same unseen force that kept the boy’s body moving in such a manner also compelled the bells affixed to him to stay in time with the melody, not one chime discordant or out of place. 

Saeyoung could have claimed the blond was made of rubber or some other material you could bend any which way yet not break. At the very least, his _ joints _ weren’t made of bone and muscle like mere mortals. As he hopped and twisted across the space he was allotted, he never once lost his footing, never slipped even a fraction of an inch across the smooth tile, never performed short of flawlessly as far as anyone could tell. Several songs through and the boy seemed tireless, if not a tad bit winded by the time the band wound down. 

As Saeyoung finally tore his eyes from the dancer, he caught sight of Zephyr and oh boy. It was clear that the display he’d witnessed this morning was indeed standard. The unbridled adoration in the Pharaoh’s eyes solidified his previous threat; Zephyr would probably hand flay anyone for Yoosung’s sake. Nor were the twins the only ones who had forgotten about dinner during the dance, watching Yoosung with rapt attention. 

Dipping to the floor in what could only be described as a purposeful heap as the very last note faded out, Yoosung panted lightly. The applause in the room was genuine, very little simply to be polite to the Pharaoh’s favorite entertainer. In barely a moment, he was up off the floor and already around the table, practically throwing himself into the open seat beside Zephyr. There was no small amount of praise poured over him nor any lack of physical contact as the man melted over his courtesan, striving to avoid smearing too much paint. 

As with many others in the room, Saeyoung resumed his quest to try every food presented to him. This felt too much like a private moment shared between Yoosung and Zephyr, so he was glad for something else to turn his attention to. He also took a quick moment to study the crowd surreptitiously. Those that weren’t enthralled by Yoosung’s dance turned up their noses or openly glared at the display of unrestrained affection from Zephyr. It was not unlike the attention he and Saeran had received when the Pharaoh greeted them before dinner. _ Interesting… _

That mystery would have to be saved for later, as he had a much more amusing and pressing matter to deal with. He smirked over at his brother who hadn’t quite caught up yet. He had rarely seen Saeran quite so… well, thrown off was the only way he could think to put it. He hadn’t stopped watching Yoosung yet and it was well past a normal amount of staring.

“You know you have to sleep with him later, right? Like, you two share a bed.”

With a strangled yelp, Saeran shoved something in his mouth to keep from making any more noise and his eyes became firmly fixed to the table in front of them. Somehow, this thought hadn’t occurred to him and Saeyoung was about to live for this for probably the next five minutes. 

Saeyoung cackled and jovially slapped Saeran on the back. Oh, he’d certainly found something new to enjoy here in lovingly tormenting his twitterpated brother. 

Quite out of character, Saeran had been pushed far enough to snap back where someone else could hear him. Under his breath, he muttered, “Yeah, but I’m not taking it up the ass from anyone tonight, now am I?”

“I mean, that’s really up to you guys to work out, isn’t it?” Saeyoung quipped around a mouthful of steak, half-inhaling it with the laugh that burst forth from him. 

Alright, he had to give himself points for that one. Usually Saeran had the last word when he got angry, but now there was concern he may have to save his brother from choking. The amount of color staining his face and a decent chunk of his neck were becoming worrisome. Something that was probably swearing rumbled through Saeran’s clenched teeth and he stopped eating entirely. There was serious risk of injury at the rate he’d been consuming, but the debate stood if he could get away with throwing the rest of his plate at his brother or if too many people would notice it hadn’t been an accident.

***

The water ran black as it raced through the channels carved into the floor, an ominous sight strangely common on nights like these. The tiled walls of the bathing room echoed his cries, sparing no detail in reproducing the waver inlaid into his voice nor the short gasps that punctuated every breath. The cold floors against his torso provided a delicious contrast to warmth surrounding the rest of his body, a salaciously unique sensation. Every single occupant of the palace knew that not a soul would have a chance to clean themselves on nights Yoosung danced. 

The soft crooning in his ear was beguiling; compared to the treatment the remainder of his body received, it drove him mad to experience both simultaneously. That wasn’t even taking into consideration the strain evident in the other’s tone. “Ah- my breathtaking- beautiful boy.” The hand at his back moved up and around, grazing purposefully dulled nails across his delicate chest. “You honor me with- mmf- with your glorious body. Spoil me with the taste of your flesh. You’re a poison I- oh gods. I gladly consume.”

He was close, far too close now. His reward for his showmanship never lasted as long as he’d like; the sheer anticipation of what he knew would come to pass put him on the very edge the moment he touched water. Zephyr never took his time on these nights and Yoosung wouldn’t have had it any other way. He often prayed his body became stronger with age, just so that he could indulge his lover’s feral moods more often, but thus far, it was not to be. He had to take pleasure in these short, carnal baths before the Pharaoh came to his senses. The bruises and claw marks and visceral fang imprints would simply need to be cherished in the coming days.

He could feel the change- Zephyr was hitting a hard edge himself. It was always apparent in the brush of new fur against his trembling legs and the deepening of the coarse growls that greeted his eager ears. It remained fascinating and a tad bit frightening that his beloved became so monstrous at times like this, but Yoosung still trusted his partner. It had only ever gotten out of control once. Once was enough. The coaxing it had taken to get this sort of treatment again had been arduous at best, nigh impossible at worst. As the fangs, now more prominent, grazed his shoulder and threatening to sink in migrated to the back of his neck, he shuddered. The danger he was in only heightened the sheer ecstasy of the act. 

“Come for me, my love. Pay tribute to your king.”

It was a command he could never refuse, especially when everything was so _ good _ as it was now. Coming undone in an unflattering way was his only option. These were nights he cried, not from shame nor pain, but from the undying satisfaction wracking every fiber of his being. These were the nights it was good to be Queen.

***

Alright. This would be fine. All he had to do was keep his damn mouth shut and not do that whole 'endlessly staring' thing and nothing about this would be weird. Of all the things Saeran had on his personal list of what he would not do here, drooling over the Pharaoh's _ other _ kept pet was now at the top. He had not been ready for the swift kick in the stomach he had received at dinner, but then again, it wasn't surprising that he was just now realizing how very appealing he found other men considering what his home looked like. If Saeran thought about it for more than a second, he could claim he and his brother were probably the most attractive ones in their entire village. It wasn't conceited; his people were poor and looked it.

The creak of the door nearly made him jump out of his own skin- not the best start to the being normal plan. It was not helping that Yoosung seemed to be… damp. All the decorative paint had been wiped away, leaving only glowing skin. He was dabbing a cloth at his face and droplets of water glistened amid the messy strands of his golden locks. _ Now is literally the worst time to be _ ** _this_ ** _ gay. _

The boy froze as they locked eyes, nearly dropping the towel in surprise. “O-oh, Saeran. I thought you’d still be with your brother.”

Saeran made some sort of idiotically feeble noise as Yoosung closed the door and sat on the bed, furiously ruffling his hair to dry it. It was now impossible to keep his eyes from raking the blond’s body, especially since he was so close and Saeran had a much better idea of how those hips of his worked. This was going to be the worst part of living here. The various, fresh marks across Yoosung’s pale skin were impossible to miss and they stirred both fear and a strange arousal in the pit of his stomach equally.

“Remind me to show you where the bath is tomorrow, okay? Really, I should show you around the whole palace- it’s so easy to get lost in here your first few days, hehe.” It took him longer than it should have to realize Yoosung was talking to him, but he carried on, oblivious to Saeran’s pressing issue. “You know, you may be here for Zephyr, but it’s going to be nice to have someone else to spend time with! Most of the palace staff doesn’t bother with me and Zephyr is so busy most of the day…”

Oh _ no _. He hadn’t considered the possibility that he would have to spend more time than necessary in Yoosung’s company, but Saeyoung had said that this boy got what he wanted unconditionally. If he was to be the Pharaoh’s slave, he also belonged to the Pharaoh’s lover. He needed to get his shit together and fast. 

“Uh, yeah, nice…” Saeran could only avert his eyes so far. His head was swimming and he was beginning to think there was something wrong with him.

“Huh?” Yoosung scooted closer, dipping his head to stare and Saeran felt himself moments from screeching. The remnant had gorgeous eyes. “Are you feeling okay? You’re very red, do I need to go get the healer?”

Vigorously indicating no, the sudden jerking rattled his brain around in his skull. It brought him no clarity and Saeran couldn’t stop the dumb thing that fell out of his mouth like his food had earlier. “Y-you’re beautiful- when- when you dance! I’ve never seen someone do that before and-”

He stopped just shy of physically slapping himself. He was babbling and not in a good way. 

Yoosung’s eyebrows shot up, but he was quick to smile broadly. “Thanks! I practice a lot so that I don’t get rusty~ I can get all that paint on in an hour flat, too. Don’t tell Zephyr I told you because he gets testy about it _ still _, but he’s had people from all over making offers on me. He gets scary when he has to explain that I’m not a slave and that I’m not going anywhere.”

Yeah, Saeran was willing to bet he did. He was also excessively nervous imagining what Zephyr would do to him or even his twin should he try to take what wasn’t his to have. That strange cloud settling over his mind was tempting him to try approaching this from the other side. Surely he couldn’t get in trouble for Yoosung wanting _ him _ in that way. Obviously the blond was into men, maybe a bit too much so, Saeran just had to muster some courage and make himself… desirable. 

Saeyoung’s words echoed in his head. _ “Well, the only rule Zephyr told me was not to hurt Yoosung. He didn’t mention anything else though, eh?” _ Then again, he was sure to get his fill of such attention from the Pharaoh and he was wholly inexperienced when it came to these kinds of relations with another person. Did he really want this at all? Gods, maybe that liquid he had at dinner was poisoned after all. He was feeling some kind of way a might too eagerly for his own liking at this point.

“Saeran?” The gentle hand on his cheek startled him. Yoosung was now far too close, meticulously scanning his features for some malady that didn’t exist outside his own, twisted mind. “Are you certain you’re alright? You seem out of it.”

Recoiling from the touch, he shut down every single impure thought his idiot brain harbored. He needed to rethink this when he felt more like himself. “F-fine. I’d like to sleep now if that’s okay. I feel… odd.”

While concern brought a crease to his brow, the blond backed off. “Well, if you’re certain it’s nothing. Just let me know the moment you need something. I’d feel terrible if you came down with some illness I could have prevented.” 

Nodding, he quickly shied away, hiding himself in as many blankets as he could manage. It wouldn’t be difficult to determine that he was turned on if Yoosung paid any less attention to his face and any more attention elsewhere. He needed to stop whatever this was before it ended in tears. He just saw a cute guy- well, two really, Zephyr started this whole mess- for the first time in his life and wasn’t thinking clearly from the stress of the turns things had taken. That was all.

***

It was starting to get late, the moon high above the range he could see through the countless pillars of the room. He was dozing, somewhere between cavorting daydreams and real, restful sleep. He had expected to be disturbed by now, but no one had come in or out, not even Fang. Just as Saeyoung teetered more precariously on the precipice of slumber, the door creaked open and the click of nails crossed the stone. Speak of the devil’s dog. 

Fang quietly settled in his corner by the sound of things, proceeded by the heavy thud of the door and then… nothing? Things were far too silent. He was just about to open his eyes when the weight settled behind him. 

“Asleep already, love?”

Had he any other features from his feline nature, he could almost feel a tail bristle at having been so easily snuck up on. But as he recognized the voice immediately, he felt no true ire. “Sort of. In and out. Mostly just resting and digesting. That was a lavish dinner, was there a particular occasion for the festivities?” 

Chuckling lowly, Zephyr buried his face into the back of Saeyoung’s neck. The sound so close to his ear made all his hair stand on end. “Festivities? Sweetheart, that’s simply a meal. If I throw any sort of feast, you would know. Usually those involve needing to move the food outside for the camel show. No, I merely asked if Yoosung would like to take center stage tonight. Though since he has,” something in the Pharaoh’s tone dipped lower, further shoving any lingering drowsiness into a cupboard for later, “I have had a very eventful evening. I was hoping you were still awake so I could make good on my promise from last night.”

_ Oh. _ He was most definitely awake as of right that second. Warmth settled over him like a blanket, leaving him feeling soft and giddy, and surprised by the near instantaneous effect Zephyr’s words had on him. Normally that would have embarrassed him, but there was no point in overthinking it here in the Pharaoh’s bed. His reply was quieter than intended but he had trouble finding his voice in the sudden torrent of emotions he’d been hit with. “I’m… awake, yeah.” 

A deep hum preceded the tease of fingertips over his exposed skin. “I have all the patience in the world currently, so I don’t think I’d mind moving slowly. At first. Now would be an excellent time for you to sate any curiosity you may hold since I can’t promise the same courtesy tomorrow.” 

At that moment, Saeyoung was, in fact, _ all _curiosity. Well, and a bit of nerves. He was still well aware of their arrangement - he was here so that Zephyr would go easy on his brother. But he had no real idea of exactly what he was in for. Sure he was sore after last time, but that was to be expected. It was nothing compared to the day after… that other event. He didn’t fear the potential pain, exactly. There were just so many unknowns still. Where to start, though? As attractive as he found Zephyr, he still wasn’t confident enough to even consider making a request or what it would even be. 

The deft fingers playing at the hem of his skirt trailed ever more skin, raising the hair along his legs. "Come now pup, surely there's something you want after last night. Now that you have a better idea of what this _ should _ be. There's plenty more to get you accustomed to, of course, but I want you to _ want _ it."

“I…,” stammered Saeyoung, Zephyr’s touch making his disjointed train of thought wander off the unclear path it was on. Very clear images of his exploits last night fizzed in his memories, leaving him even more flustered.

The other's soft exhale ruffled the locks at his nape. "Might help if you could see what was available to you. It doesn't do a whole lot of good to have your hands all the way over there and not on me."

Of course - he had a role to play here too, and simply being passive like this wasn’t it. Fighting against the ridiculous give of the mattress, Saeyoung turned, facing… those enchanting indigo eyes. His cheeks burned as he tentatively placed a hand on one of Zephyr’s broad shoulders. He derived a perverse enjoyment from the feel of warm skin and taut muscle under his fingertips, something he was reluctant to indulge in. 

Chuckling, Zephyr covered the redhead's palm, sliding them both down his chest. "You aren't going to get in trouble for exploring, honest. It takes a lot in this regard to make me uncomfortable- touch me, undress me, do what you want." His free hand ran a ticklish trail down Saeyoung's back, making him shudder. "There are so many ways to enjoy such a thing, I'd hate for you to miss out on any of them before I get unruly."

Saeyoung’s blush bled down his neck at Zephyr’s brazen words. Here he was, captured but with freedoms he still had yet to fully explore, and now he was being given leave to survey the divine body that was technically his workspace at his leisure. Not quite yet bold enough to delve beyond the scant clothing Zephyr wore, he brought his other hand to the Pharaoh’s chest as well. He took a deep breath, willing himself to focus on sensation, rather than decorum. 

Zephyr hummed and it tingled across his fingertips. "Would it help ease your nerves if I didn't watch you?" Even as Saeyoung glanced up to meet his eyes, the man had them closed. "Yoosung would only do things this way at first, so I can't say I mind if it gives you a sense of comfort now."

“S’fine either way…,” he muttered in reply. 

Once he began letting his hands wander where the natural curves of Zephyr's figure led them, he felt his initial timidity start to fade away. He'd already had sex with the man, for fuck's sake. No doubt, if he did something Zephyr didn’t appreciate, he’d let him know in short order. He had the go ahead to do anything he could think of… and that’s how, after trailing his fingers along Zephyr’s sides and over his ribs, Saeyoung found his hands on those royal hips, with several ideas swimming through his head. 

The vague smirk that graced Zephyr's face spoke of both amusement and patience, though managed to narrowly avoid condescension. Asshole.

After a moment of deliberation, Saeyoung decided he wasn’t quite ready to be as bold as his libido was suddenly suggesting, merely tracing his thumbs along the edge of Zephyr’s belt for a moment before continuing further down. Even through the dark blue fabric, he could feel the firm muscles of Zephyr’s thighs and spent some time indulging there. 

From time to time his thumb brushed closer to Zephyr's inner thigh, causing his ears to twitch and making the jewelry inlaid into them to jingle faintly. The sound caught Saeyoung’s attention and he glanced up, curious. The small chain connecting two of his earrings accentuated their movement and served as a constant reminder that his emotions could be easily read without him saying a word. He couldn’t help wondering what it would take to get his tail wagging again, and found himself endeared by those remnant features. 

"Saeyoung?" The utterance of his own name and the lilt of concern it carried snapped him out of his musings. Zephyr had looked at him now that his motions had stilled. "Are you alright?" Those ears started to lower, surely recalling his issue yesterday.

“Hmm? Oh, yes.” He reached up and fondly rubbed one of Zephyr’s furry ears for a moment, grinning. “I think I’ve just come to the realization that I find these _ really _cute.” 

With a quirk of his mouth, Zephyr's eyes gained a mischievous glint and the expression exposed a much less benign remnant trait. The canine fangs in his mouth were less pronounced than _ some _, yet they were very clearly more dangerous than any human's should be. "Cute is not an adjective I hear often and I know just how to address the issue."

No longer passive, Zephyr snatched one of his hands and brought it to his mouth, shamelessly running his tongue along Saeyoung's exposed wrist, ending in a scrape of his teeth across skin. "Please, continue what you were doing. I was rather enjoying that. Just know you're on thin ice now."

The redhead couldn't tell if he was kidding or not, but either way, the threat sent chills down his spine that weren’t exactly unpleasant. Even imagining those teeth sinking into his flesh only excited him more for some unfathomable reason. His unsavory history with jackals should have cemented a desire to be as far away from predatory aggression as possible into his _ bones _ and yet...

It would seem he took the suggestion from earlier that Saeyoung didn't care about being watched to heart now. It was impressive how one shade of indigo could go from enchanting to intimidating to a promise of debauchery. Under that heated gaze, he felt inspired to be a bit bolder.

With his unclaimed hand resting on Zephyr’s knee, teasing at the hem of his skirt, he reluctantly let his eyes flutter shut and leaned in close. He dearly hoped that his meaning would be understood and that he wouldn’t be left awkwardly hanging, since he wasn’t yet certain enough to advance those last few inches himself. Zephyr did seem terribly preoccupied with his arm.

If he was learning anything, it was that his new master was a tease. Lips ghosting over his own, Zephyr's tone was as dangerous as his teeth. "The ice is cracking, Saeyoung."

Oh gods, that should not have been as hot as it was. Saeyoung shuddered and the hand on Zephyr’s thigh clenched involuntarily. Not that he had long to focus on it. Still not given what he wanted, the devilish tongue swiped at his lower lip, neither lingering nor entering his mouth. Simply tempting. Enticing.

That was enough to get him to close the gap between them. Even with him being the one to make the move, he gasped at the press of those tantalizing lips against his own. He lost track of where his hand was wandering while distracted by that kiss. While Zephyr had set out to let him do as he pleased, it was clear this had all taken a toll on that resolve. Fingers ran through his hair as they adopted a firm grip on his face and anchored him in place. He retained control of the rest of his body, but his mouth was now prey to a will that wasn't his own.

Something was happening that he hadn't experienced yesterday; Zephyr's tongue was darting in and out of his mouth and it almost mimicked- Saeyoung could feel the flush spread through his face again at the thought. He moaned, the sound smothered by the indecent wet noise being pulled from him instead. It would seem that once he shut his brain _ off _, it had no problems settling into a more intimate situation. He had scooted closer, body now molded to Zephyr's own. 

Crushed together like this, he had little room to maneuver. He slid his seeking fingers further up Zephyr’s thigh, at last beneath that skirt. Solid muscles and heated skin, that tongue dancing with his, it all set his mind swimming. He knew what they both wanted was only scant inches away from his touch, but here he was, hesitating again. 

This time as the Pharaoh hummed, Saeyoung could feel it. Pulling back, he adopted an air of mild confusion. "Are you certain you're alright? I know you said you were up for this and that your position demands your compliance, but that really isn't as absolute as I made it sound." The fingers still in his hair now came around to graze softly along his jaw. "I'm not set on hurting you if you really aren't up to things on any given night."

Saeyoung’s eyes darted away for a moment, but could not escape that indigo gaze for long. “I-I do want to touch you, but I don't know how," he replied, his words a quiet whimper. As soon as he’d said it, he realized it was a ridiculous worry to have. Of course he knew _ how _ . He’d had extensive practice at it over the course of his life. So why was it so damned different when it was someone else? Here he was overthinking things again when that had already proven to be unhelpful to say the least and he needed to _ stop _. 

With another swipe of his thumb, Zephyr brushed just under his cheek bones. "It may seem silly, but doing things to yourself and doing things to someone else are quite different. If that's all that worries you and you don't mind the help, I'll teach you."

Perhaps he should have worried that the man could read minds, but he only felt relief at having his nervousness validated and couldn’t help smiling. “That is, heh, exactly the issue, I think. I know I should know what to do, and I _ do _ but…,” he trailed off, fingers still dancing close to their intended destination, but unwilling to traverse that last bit of flesh. 

"Mmm. Then let's make this easier." Putting a small amount of space between them, Zephyr tapped at the ring of his skirt. "Can I have this? Quicker to take it off now than just move it over." 

Saeyoung nodded and allowed Zephyr to help him shuffle out of the garment, which was promptly tossed aside. Eventually he would get used to the amusing racket it made when it hit the stone floor. When the Pharaoh took a turn at his own skirt, Saeyoung stayed his hands. This, at least, was something he could do without the burden of awkwardness. When he wasn’t rebuked, he discovered that the cloth belt slipped loose with ease, each fold of the skirt simple to peel away afterwards. 

Chuckling, Zephyr pushed the pile out of his way. "Will you be alright if I warn you less about touching you this time? It becomes easier to keep the tone of the moment if I don't stop every few minutes. I still won't move to be _ in _ you without saying something."

It took a moment for his words to register in Saeyoung’s mind now that he had the Pharaoh undressed before him. He swallowed hard at the sight - Zephyr was stunning, no doubt. This was something he was still coming to terms with, as well as his own rising attraction to the man. Though now that he’d been granted ample opportunity to blatantly stare, he noticed that there was also something… vaguely inhuman about the way he was… shaped. Oh right, there was a question. “That should be fine…” 

"Hey." Waiting until Saeyoung met his eye again, Zephyr spoke with a sincerity that made all his features soften. "If I hurt you, tell me to stop. Not everyone likes every_ thing _. If it doesn't feel good and doesn't get better, I won't make you put up with it to make me happy. I do have three of you, afterall." Clearly the last bit was as much in humor as it was a fact.

Saeyoung snorted out a laugh, though the jest did serve to remind him that if he wasn’t able to bear the brunt of Zephyr’s darker desires, then that would fall to Saeran. But the idea of discovering what he did like, or could at least tolerate was intriguing, and, along with everything else, making him _ very _ hard. 

A muted noise of acknowledgement was his only warning that they were starting for real. Zephyr's hands were quick to place themselves somewhere more lewd. With one behind forcing him to reclose the gap between their bodies and the other at his front making good use of his own eager attitude, Saeyoung was quick to question once again if this position they naturally settled into was really going to be possible. He didn't think Zephyr would be able to do much with-

In one fluid motion, Zephyr flicked his wrist, angling both their cocks in the same direction and pushing them together. His other hand grabbed a fistful of ass, cementing their new arrangement. Content with their work, his deft fingers traced over Saeyoung's head, provoking a muffled gasp, and a tiny, “Oh.” This was an entirely new idea to him, though he’d clearly been missing out. 

There was something to be said about not only the sudden pressure on his erection, but the strange sensation of the _ method _ Zephyr had decided to implement. How had he found out his hands were big enough to encircle two dicks at once and why had he tried? In what possible way could he have discovered this act pleasurable? Not that it hardly mattered now; Zephyr stroked them both, drawing a whimper from Saeyoung's lungs. 

When that didn't turn into any form of protest, he formed a steady rhythm. What Zephyr was doing to them both was infinitely more enjoyable than anything he could do on his own, and the sheer novelty of it was driving him wild. 

He drummed his fingers on the bed to channel his nervous energy. Damned hands. Why did he never know where to put them?! Maybe if he watched what was happening… He glanced down for but a moment, and his face was instantly on fire. _ Nope, not ready for that! _ Really, why was everything so difficult? He knew what a dick looked like. _ Just look, you idiot! _

_ ...Oh. _ Side by side like this, the differences between them were clear. His fascination almost entirely overrode the bone-deep awkwardness he felt upon watching Zephyr leisurely stroke them both off. Besides the obvious disparity in size, the prime reason he'd been so worried for the plausibility of this job yesterday, something about the overall appearance seemed… well wrong. The shape of Zephyr's head didn't match his own at all, instead thicker and more symmetrical. The closest thing he could compare it to was a bell, though not quite as flared at the base. If that wasn't odd enough, the entire shaft had ridges he could see between passes of Zephyr's hand. It was starting to make sense why this had felt so good.

This time when Zephyr laughed at him, mirth was not the emotion it conveyed. "Like what you're seeing, pup? You know you could have any of this at any moment."

Zephyr’s words certainly had a way of inflaming him, in many ways. The unbearable strangeness he’d been dealing with for days and the delicious desperation coursing through him clashed and sparked against each other. He was tired of feeling like the clumsy virgin he wasn’t anymore. Okay, technically that had been the case for years but… _ shut up, Saeyoung! _ And that’s when his usual defense mechanism kicked in and he did the opposite of shutting up. "Well clearly I caught your eye first or I wouldn't be here at all. I recall someone paying good coin for this luxury." 

For a split second, he thought he'd fucked up. It would hardly be the first time his mouth had gotten him into trouble, after all. Despite the full body cringe that his instinct tried to set in motion, he managed to fight it and doubled down with a smirk he didn’t feel. He met the Pharaoh’s eyes, ready to face his fate. Zephyr's ears perked, once more jingling, and his eyes widened. Then it all went to hell. _ Thump. _ Slowly but surely, a noise he was now becoming familiar with started up again. _ That… that was what it took? _ Zephyr's tail was wagging. A bright, albeit dangerous smile spread across his face and it mirrored the gleam in that enrapturing shade of indigo.

"Well you have me there." Oh no. Gripping tighter and pumping faster, the way Zephyr eyed him up told Saeyoung he'd certainly done _ something _ he hadn't meant to. "I'm also paying good coin for the privilege of doing every filthy thing I can think of to you and at this point, it's well deserved. No one talks to me that way without some form of reprimand."

Those words should terrify him, probably. He felt this not as an instinct but like some part of his mind flailing for attention while being drowned beneath building pleasure he couldn't ignore. This new pace worked the ridges of Zephyr's cock against his more firmly, further muddling anything clinging to rationality in his brain. Much like last night, he couldn't believe he could get off from this, yet that’s exactly what he was on the very edge of… Saeyoung had about a half second to realize he was about to make a mess of the Pharaoh before one more firm upstroke abruptly did him in. 

Both thankfully and to his great embarrassment, Zephyr was in exactly the right place to solve the issue himself, catching each of the redhead's errant spurts. Saeyoung didn't have a moment's reprieve before the Pharaoh's sultry tone flooded his mind. "Have you ever wondered what you taste like, Saeyoung?"

His already open mouth offered no resistance to the fingers being thrust into it and the foreign sensation was jarring to say the least. It was only two digits and only halfway in, but his first impulse was to gag and sputter past the intrusion. Then there was the _ taste _. It took him far too long to comprehend what had been said to him and connect that to what had just been done.

"If you're so intent on using your mouth, I'll give you something to do with it."

He was torn between revulsion at being forced into something so weird and giving in to the encroaching afterglow. Zephyr’s lascivious threat and its not-so-subtle reminder of their agreement were enough to stop the debate, it seemed. The sheer depravity of it brought his need back in full force, making him moan lewdly around the Pharaoh’s fingers. Let it never be said that Saeyoung didn't have an excellent work ethic. Once he got past the internal debate, he had to admit that as long as he didn't give thought to exactly _ what _ he had in his mouth, it wasn't bad, per se. Not to mention that just yesterday, Zephyr had swallowed down more than this without even blinking. 

Grinning and bringing his other hand up between them, Zephyr almost seemed to be proving a point by cleaning the rest of the mess with his own tongue. "Good boy. Go get the oil."

Just like that, Saeyoung wasn't being touched _ anywhere _. Zephyr rolled onto his back, patiently waiting for his orders to be followed, still hard as a rock and clearly very ready to fix that. The moment he started moving, he realized he was about half way there again himself. Uncertain if it was from anticipation over what Zephyr was planning or… He wasn’t quite ready to mull over why that sudden demanding tone made him so eager to comply. In seconds, he had the blue bottle in hand and presented it to the Pharaoh. 

Instead of taking it from him, Zephyr grabbed his arm and pulled him into another smouldering kiss. Somewhere between having his mouth filled with tongue and being rolled over onto his back, the Pharaoh had snagged the oil and had wet his fingers, the digits slicking his hole. The man took barely a breath to keep to his word and warn of his impending intrusion. "Are you ready?"

Though the word “yes” was playing quite loudly in his head, Saeyoung only replied with a nod, albeit an embarrassingly enthusiastic one. Unlike yesterday, this wasn't slow and steady. Zephyr's fingers dove in as far as they could from the get go, still only two of them, but he wasted no time scissoring them. "Tell me if I'm hurting you, pup." 

The digits inside of him were cold at first and his instinct was to try to squirm away from the intrusion. Like last time, he wasn’t immediately sure that he enjoyed the feeling. As the oil and Zephyr’s fingers lost their chill though, Saeyoung adjusted to it quickly, relaxing into the Pharaoh’s touch. “I’ll let you know, yeah…” No, it didn’t hurt at all, but he’d already been warned that pain and rough treatment would be part of all this, so he wondered if Zephyr would really stop if it came to it. As good as this felt, it was just preparation for whatever the man had planned for him tonight. 

Dipping his head, Zephyr set upon his neck, not firm enough to leave marks, just firm enough to get him riled up. It was the strangest war between feeling like a rabbit in a snare and thoroughly content to be used this way. His brain would decide which feeling was stronger one of these times, though it more than likely wouldn't matter.

Three fingers lasted long enough for him to acclimate and not a moment more, meaning they were moving twice as fast if not more than yesterday. Zephyr had not been kidding. He… might not be able to handle this pace after all. Saeyoung couldn’t help but imagine those fingers being replaced by Zephyr’s cock and… that line of thought did nothing to quell his concern, but there was only one way to find out, wasn’t there? His brain helpfully presented him with several visions of the Pharaoh taking him in various positions and the increasingly pleasurable sensations fueled a sudden interest in trying them all.

Lost in his own musings, any discomfort he'd had while going from three fingers to four hadn't registered and he was empty, something bigger teasing his rim. Whether anything had been said in caution, he wasn't certain. The oscillation from scared to pleased ramped up, still unable to just choose one. Annoying as it was, even the fear was rousing a fire within him. 

One firm push and he was entered far less traumatically than yesterday, but something still had all his warning bells ringing. As good as it felt, one thing or another wasn't sitting well and he was uncertain what could be done about it; it wasn't in his power to control much of anything done to him and realistically, it never had been. Right? 

The soft nip at his jaw and sharp thrust further down brought him back to the immediate issue and he spoke before he could even consider if he should or not. “W-wait! I…,” he trailed off, unable to pin down his concerns or put them into words. He just… needed to know if he had any agency in this at all, perhaps before he entirely gave in. 

Equally convinced Zephyr would pay him no mind and that everything in the world would come to a screeching halt, Saeyoung could somehow still claim surprise at the instant response his request brought. The Pharaoh met his nervous gaze, ears tilting and entirely stilling. "Did that hurt?"

Saeyoung burned with instant shame at the genuine concern in Zephyr’s voice, and how quickly he stopped at only a single word, and a badly thought out one at that. “Not really, no. I’m just an idiot,” he mumbled, not willing to meet those indigo eyes. 

"Even with as little time as I've spent in your presence so far," Zephyr's weight settled once more, not resuming his activities, simply resting in their position, "I highly doubt that." Firmly turning Saeyoung's face forward again, he lowered his voice. "You're alright. I told you to stop me if you needed to; I made no mention of _ why _because it doesn't matter."

Saeyoung sighed. “I just… I had to know you would stop if I asked you to, I guess. You’ve given me no reason to distrust you, but I just… panicked." Were they really having a conversation like _ this _ ? They were mid… _ when would he learn to shut up? _

With a soft hum, Zephyr moved one of his hands to card through Saeyoung's hair. "No, but plenty of other people have. Fear is naturally carved into our bones and trust is only earned. You aren't wrong, and in the position I've put you in, I can't fault you for it. All I can do is try to keep myself from abusing my power." With a chuckle and a clear attempt at humor since that had worked last time, he huffed, "And gods do you make it hard to do. I'd say you could stand to be less attractive, but that defeats the point, doesn't it?"

“I’ll keep that in mind, heh.” Saeyoung grinned, his worries quashed for the moment. There was more he wanted to say but that could wait. He finished his reply by running a hand over Zephyr’s expansive chest. 

Pressing a light kiss to his forehead, Zephyr leaned back on his elbows. "Don't think you've used your one opportunity to make me stop. You get more- as many as you need." Another kiss to his cheek. "I did enjoy forgetting myself for a moment, do you think I can persuade you to continue if I behave?"

With the surety that he could back out if needed, Saeyoung made the possibly terrible decision to see what he was really getting himself into here. He leaned forward to brush a kiss over Zephyr’s lips and whispered, “You don’t have to behave...” 

It had to be said, even without the noise it made, just catching glimpses of Zephyr's tail moving was rewarding. "Careful pup, you've already gotten yourself into trouble once tonight talking like that. You don't quite know what you're opening yourself up to."

Saeyoung slid his hand over the man’s shoulder and down his muscular arm, hoping to add some conviction behind his next words, and enjoying it regardless. “But I want to learn.”

With a smirk, Zephyr made a clear point of raising himself up, effectively looming again. "Well there were a few things I was going to do that will now wait for another day. I think, however-" One sharp jut of his hips and he was all the way in, so suddenly that all Saeyoung could manage was sucking in air fast enough to make audible noise. "The one thing I will allow will make tomorrow morning a bit difficult for you. You brought this on yourself."

Saeyoung reeled from the impact and the intense pleasure that accompanied it, and it took a good long moment for him to wrangle his breathing enough to respond. He opted to take another solid step down this ‘dangerous’ path, hoping to coax Zephyr into doing that again. “As long as I don’t have to leave the bed for breakfast, I’ll cope.” 

Pulling back slowly before repeating the action, there was nothing but smug satisfaction at the noise it drew from the smaller man. "I make no promises. I warned you," with one hand supporting his weight, the other gripped one of Saeyoung's legs, lifting it slightly, "and now the consequences are yours to bear. You wanted to learn and now you are."

With his fate officially sealed for the night, Saeyoung made good on his earlier promise to himself to finally shut the hell up and hopefully enjoy what was about to be done to him. The predatory glint in Zephyr’s eyes was almost enough to make him rethink this, but it was too late.

As much as he thought things had gone to hell earlier, he had been wrong. So terribly wrong. There was no more brain to use; it was harshly slammed out of his skull and probably rolled across the floor somewhere. He didn't want it back. The positively ruthless pace Zephyr set was nothing short of amazing, though Saeyoung was fairly certain he lost a small stretch of time. Somewhere between his second and third orgasm, most likely. After the third, however, he was conscious enough to know that Zephyr was bent over, kissing him like his life depended on it and seemed near to ripping the sheets on either side of his head.

It was astounding how stupidly full he felt before Zephyr even came, yet he could still hold more. He had been convinced that there was just not enough room in his body for such things, but when stuffed to the brim, it sorted itself out. It should have hurt, but it was so far from painful. Wherever his brain had come to rest, it was only registering bliss and some measure of impending exhaustion. 

Reduced to rapid panting and visible shaking, Zephyr's breath fanned across his cheeks. It took him longer to collect himself and pull out than it had the night before, listlessly slumping to his side as he did. Speaking of exhausted...

Saeyoung flopped over, facing Zephyr and snuggling up against his chest, half to keep himself grounded in reality and half because... it was honestly the most comfortable and secure he’d ever felt in his life. Well, other than the slow creep of building soreness in predictable places. As his mind panned over the events of the evening, he started to process the absurdity of the things he’d gotten away with saying to the Pharaoh with no further ‘punishment’ than a sore ass. Surreal as his situation was, so far from his old home and life, in the arms of the most powerful man in the land, he was beginning to feel more like himself - for better or worse. “Decided to get your money’s worth tonight, huh?” 

Now alert enough for his usual bark of a laugh, Zephyr ran a hand over his face. "Ah, you have no idea. If you recall, I chose to omit certain actions tonight. I didn't even bite you."

An image of those teeth flashed in his mind. Long, sharp, canine teeth, made for ripping and tearing… Given his past tangles with threatening beasties, that _ should _ be terrifying. So why was the idea of them sinking into his shoulder making his very tired body wake up ever so slightly again? “...Pity,” he mumbled. “Does that cost extra?” He was at least 80% sure Zephyr couldn’t hear him with his face pressed so against his chest, and his voice faint and hoarse from overuse. 

Oh, he really was an idiot. The barely perceptible jingling reminded him that no, dumbass, of course Zephyr heard him. Zephyr hears _ a lot of things _. The Gods were surely laughing at him with every naive word that fell out of his mouth, smirking over the path his probably short life would take. 

The pause to process his words lasted mere seconds, but it felt like forever before the Pharaoh laughed. It was low and light, indicative of his weariness. "Listen you, I'm trying to be as considerate as possible despite the nature of our arrangement. Don't tempt me, Saeyoung, I will make you cry."

While Saeyoung was discovering he was more than okay with a surprising range of things, he was sure that crying in front of the Pharaoh was not one of them, in any context. “Uh. Right… No more tempting,” he replied with a shaky laugh. Maybe _ some _tempting, but definitely no more tonight. It was time for shutting up and sleeping, not that his weary frame was about to give him much choice. 

Softly petting at his hair, Zephyr was resolute in enforcing his silence. "Go to sleep, pup. You're going to have one hell of a morning. I'm very specifically telling them not to bring you breakfast." It was clearly teasing, yet he didn't doubt it was also a fact. Damn it.

***

Despite his conviction that he would be unable to get restful sleep, Saeran awoke with a sluggishness that assured him he hadn't moved much last night. He had slept on his stomach, something he did only when bone-weary and exhausted. Rising on his elbows, he scanned the room, slowly recalling his activities last night. It took him longer than he'd like to admit to process the sight on his right. 

Yoosung also lay on his stomach, arms neatly tucked under his pillow and mouth slightly ajar in his continued slumber. Saeran could feel the rise of heat through his cheeks as his eyes grazed the blond's back. Marks of passion he hadn't noticed the night before had become prominent given time; red lines racing downwards from his neck were indicative of claws, imprints of fangs nearly glowed on his delicate shoulders. While none of it looked deep or angry, it all lay bare for anyone to see. Peeking out just over the thin sheet he was wrapped in, settling bruises framed the swell of Yoosung's ass, visible only because the boy's skirt lay discarded on the floor.

Saeran needed to get the hell out of this room. Emerging from the end of the bed so as not to either get anywhere near the naked boy nor disturb the only thing shielding his form from view, he crossed the space as swiftly as he was able. His head held a mild ache and he couldn't claim he knew the reason. Saeran lurched on his feet at first, needing a moment to find his center of balance. Was he ill? This felt unlike any other sickness he'd ever had, though he was in a new land. New places brought new problems.

As he gained his bearings, some of his discomfort passed, though he had the feeling he wouldn't be going for a lively jaunt outdoors today. Making his way out into the hallway, he was now faced with the dilemma of cluelessness. He had walked exactly two paths through this palace before; one up the set of stairs to his right as he was herded into the Pharaoh's room and a longer trail down to the second floor for dinner. It would seem his first order of business was to discover the kitchen so that he might get fed.

Setting off down the long hallway that surely must culminate in stairs to the lower levels, Saeran wondered whether or not Saeyoung was already down from his chambers after what was certainly a late night. He was mildly worried for his twin's safety considering the state Yoosung was in, though he couldn't find the courage to peek into Zephyr's room. Waking the man could carry hefty consequences and while concerned for his brother… it could bring them both harm. He wasn't sure; he hadn't seen enough of Zephyr to get a solid read on him.

It was as if the gods themselves heard his thought process and decided to mock him. Turning a corner to attempt to locate the stairs, Saeran ran face first into a broad chest. He didn't immediately act upon his compulsion to rub his nose, instead stumbling back into the nearest wall. 

"Ah! Saeran, are you alright?"

Even as he started to move forward, Zephyr leaned over him, effectively pinning him in place. A strong grip on his jaw tilted his chin upwards and Saeran sucked in a breath. The bewitching indigo of the Pharaoh's irises boiled his blood exactly as much as it iced over his heart. He was close- _ so _ close- and… so very attractive. Saeran's eyes accidentally gave the man a once-over and it was safe to say he was not coming to terms with his situation well. This was an overload on his emotions and just knowing what was expected of him at some point certainly wasn't helping. He would have to fuck this man and it could be demanded of him at legitimately any time. 

Zephyr caught the furtive glance, a smirk overtaking him. "Saeran? Where were you off to, hmm?"

As much as he tried to look away to break whatever spell this was rendering him dumb, he could only turn his head so far with the way he was being held. "D-downstairs, Sire. Looking for- for the kitchen."

"Hungry are you?" Zephyr's tone slithered down Saeran's ear and coiled in his gut. All the marks across Yoosung's body flashed behind his eyes. _ Oh he most certainly was and he _ ** _shouldn't be_ ** _ . _ The hand above his head toyed with his hair. "First floor, end of the hallway opposite the stairs. Oh, and one more thing?"

The meek whimper that escaped him did at least have a questioning lilt to it, though Saeran felt immeasurable shame that such a weak sound came from his own body. 

That smug grin exposed teeth sharper than Saeran had realized they were. "I'd like you in my room after dinner tonight," Zephyr purred, "I'd like to talk to you. Get to know you."

Saeran was surprised he hadn't yet combust; he certainly felt as if his face was engulfed in flames. Why the pretense? He knew exactly what his job was- that it was his body Zephyr wanted. At this point… he nearly wanted to get this over with so that he could chill out. Maybe it would even be as good as his newly out of control libido suggested it might be. Maybe it would be even better and he could make Saeyoung's life easier by volunteering for illicit late night visits. Maybe he was meant to be a promiscuous little strumpet from the very get go and he'd been granted a pass by karma now. Maybe he was overthinking this because he was pinned to a wall by a buff guy that now owned him after experiencing more sexually charged energy than he had his entire life in _ two days _.

At least his brain still worked enough to form a response that would keep him out of trouble. "Y-yes, Sire. As you wish."

Softly tutting, Zephyr twirled the lock of hair he was holding. "Relax. You need not be so formal with me- I'd actually prefer you weren't. I'm just a man, Saeran- say my name."

If Yoosung weren't still in their room, he would have needed to go back in and… settle. He was entirely too worked up for this. "I… yes, Zephyr." His voice was a strained whisper at this point and he feared he may be close to fainting.

Zephyr's mouth turned up and an amused chuckle escaped him. "We'll work on it. I'll see you tonight, pup."

The Pharaoh pushed off the wall and strode down the hall, hands clasped behind him and spine rod straight. While Saeran stared after him breathlessly, he turned to open what had to be the door to Yoosung's room and let himself in without a word. 

  
At this point, Saeran was still against the wall less out of a need for stability and more from a lack of response from his body. Well, a response that _ made sense _ , anyway. It was as if someone had slipped a cobra down his throat and the thing writhed in his stomach, desperate to be free once more, yet content in the warmth enough to remain. That tall, bronzed, handsome man was the son of a _ god _, had more power and influence than anyone he would ever meet for the rest of his wretched life, and owned his very being. That man wanted to tear him apart in the most carnal way that wouldn't kill him. Saeran was scared that he might not mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art again by the wonderful Thwippersnapple!


	3. This Is Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazingly, life at the palace is going well for the twins. Not only are they settling in nicely, but thus far, everything Zephyr promised them was true. They were being taken care of, they're learning to read and write, and the Pharaoh even begins giving them gifts. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Zifeara: Somehow we got out of this chapter with no smut. Weird. Assured smut next chapter, tho.
> 
> From Moonfireflight: I had an unreasonable amount of fun writing Saeyoung's library adventures - That part really kind of wrote itself. Also, we meet another familiar face that Saeyoung has mixed feelings about. I'm sure you'll enjoy it.

Upon waking up, albeit through a thick haze of grogginess, Saeyoung discovered two things. He was alone in bed again, and _ everything _ached. Make that three - he needed a bath, or to at least clean himself up a bit. He had thought he was sore yesterday morning, but that paled in comparison to the myriad protestations of his body every time he tried to move even a bit. It was enough to get him out of bed to stretch his argumentative muscles in the hopes it would quell some of the pain. 

To his surprise, he was able to get through his old morning warm up routine without too much difficulty, albeit a bit slower than usual. After stretching, he made use of the basin of fresh water and towels that seem to have been refreshed at some point while he’d been asleep. That left _ most _ of him feeling far more functional, so he wandered about the room, enjoying the lofty view it afforded. Just as he was getting that feeling again of being in a gilded cage, he remembered that he’d been granted freedom to explore the vast and labyrinthine palace that was now his home. 

While he generally had a good memory and mind for spaces, his attempts at memorizing the layout of the many interconnected rooms had been iffy at best. He had initially chalked it up to being preoccupied by his worries about his and Saeran’s future but… the sheer size of the palace and spread of its floors was mind boggling. Surely the Pharaoh wouldn’t have a problem with him making a map for his own reference, considering, at least for now, escape was clearly off the table. 

As of yet unsure as to what was important or not on Zephyr's desk, he gingerly poked through the various parchments until he found something to write on and with that probably wouldn’t be missed. Amateur cartographer implements in hand, he made a guess as to where to place this room on his blank page before heading out the huge double doors. 

The first location he wanted to be absolutely certain he could find without a thought was the room his brother was staying in. If he recalled correctly, he only needed to travel down the first flight of stairs and turn left. His hand was almost on the door before he remembered Saeran’s reaction to Yoosung’s show and decided to err on the side of caution rather than either walk in on something he didn’t want engraved into his brain or wake anyone up before they were meant to be seen. After marking that room on his map with quick cartoonish images of the two men, he charted out what he could see of the twisting hallway from this vantage point before picking a random direction in which to wander. 

He wasn't sure how he found a door that led outside or even which side of the structure he'd emerged from, but the quaint garden was a welcomed respite from endless hallways leading to rooms of clutter. The small expanse of cobbled stone was cool under the shade of dozens of trees, their varied leaves each soaking in the harsh afternoon sun. A small fountain to the right of the door happily bubbled away, providing a miniature oasis for creatures of the surrounding area. A lizard lazily lounged on the edge, tail hanging into the pool, not a care in the world. 

Though he thought he had been alone, a muted sound of intrigue caught his attention. On a stone bench under one of the many trees, the peculiar remnant of Sobek sat, seemingly roused from a relaxed daydream. Eyeing him curiously, the silver-haired man sat up. He looked different without all his armor; he was quite handsome in both his face and form, with broad shoulders and scars littering his torso. Did no attractive man in this place wear a shirt?

“Oh? You’re the one that was brought to the Pharaoh’s room just the other day. Settling in alright?”

Saeyoung greeted him with a casual nod and moved to share in the shade. “So far so good. Uh, Zen, was it?” 

Springing upright with a grunt, the man dipped his head and held a hand out for Saeyoung to take. "Yeah, I am. Didn't catch your name though. Didn't have time, haha."

Accepting the proffered hand, he replied “I’m Saeyoung - Nice to meet you officially! Unfortunately, the only things I've heard about you have been Zephyr griping, so I can't say we're off to the best of starts, hahaha.” 

Rolling his eyes, Zen reclaimed his seat, arms behind his head as he leaned on the closest tree, only serving to make his muscle tone more pronounced. "Of course it has. You'd think he'd have more outward respect for the guy that keeps his ass safe everyday despite his penchant to wander off, but no. Still can't bring myself to complain I suppose."

“Are you his bodyguard or something? That can’t be easy with him sneaking off to mingle with the commoners or, say, perusing an auction of attractive young men,” he said with a chuckle. There was one aspect of the man’s visage that he couldn’t help but be curious about. “Also, what’s with the…,” he narrowly resisted the urge to curl his fingers into imagined fangs, “big sharp teeth there?” 

"Huh?" The quizzical expression Zen bore nearly offset the horrific protrusion of his fangs. "I take it you've never seen a remnant of Sobek before; the crocodile guy. We all kinda look like this as far as I'm aware. Well-" he flexed for show, "not like _ this _ probably, but the teeth and tail, I mean."

He relaxed once more, an easy smile gracing his lips. "Zephyr has this weird habit of taking in people whose life is shit. I ran away from my family, got picked up by slavers like you did, but sadly, Zephyr didn't get to me right away. I got sold into a gladiatorial ring at sixteen and got the blood let out of me for a few years."

Gesturing to a few of the more obvious scars on his torso, he shrugged. "Wasn't pretty. Good news was, I was a natural fighter. I won nearly every fight I was ever forced into. Killed a few lions, too. Zephyr saw me at one of my matches and figured my talent was wasted on a life I wouldn't live to see, so he paid almost my bodyweight in silver for the right to my service. Worked my way up to the captain of the royal guard in barely a year. Today's my day off."

At first glance, Saeyoung had assumed that Zen had lived an easy life. Now that he could make out the lines that criss-crossed the man’s chest, he could see that history as clearly as if it had been written. One thing he had mentioned sparked the redhead’s interest in particular. “The Pharaoh does seem to have a habit of picking up strays, I’m learning. But, you said you fought _ lions _? I’ve only ever heard stories of those. I’ve been told I’m a remnant of Sekhmet, even though it’s not obvious. Shame, having a tail would have been kinda fun.” 

Zen had the weirdest laugh he'd ever heard. It was light and almost stuttering with how fast it was. He seemed to ignore the question of larger cats like he didn't want to dwell there. "Dunno kid, it's more trouble than you think. I don't want to know how many things I've knocked over in narrow hallways just because I can't move the damned thing of my own accord. A cat's tail, maybe, but be careful what you wish for."  
  


Thinking about how Zephyr’s tail and ears gave away his mood from time to time, Zen was probably right. An angrily swishing tail would have gotten him in trouble more than once in his youth. “That’s… a good point. I probably lucked out. I already had more attention than I wanted growing up, even if I spent most of my days out in the field with our cows. My past isn’t nearly as interesting, which is probably for the best! Anyway, what does one do on their days off around here?” 

Scratching at his chin, Zen tilted his head slightly. "Uh, well, I'm not sure what _ you _ want to do. I like moving around the palace to sit anywhere it's quiet and doing _ nothing _ because I usually have to pay constant attention to Zephyr and everything around him. It's nice to just shut off, you know? That or read some plays. What do you like?"

Zen’s question gave him pause. The closest he’d come to sitting around and doing nothing was the long hours he spent watching the herd. Even then, he had to remain vigilant, so losing himself in a book would have been unfathomable. Sometimes, late at night when their mother slept, he stole a few brief moments by wavering lamplight to teach himself to read. No one would call that leisure though - the fear of their mother waking up weighed heavy on his shoulders until the light was doused. “Doing nothing, huh? That could be nice. I’ve never really had a chance to find out. Is there somewhere here I could borrow a few books from? I can’t read everything, but I’d like to try.”

With a bright smile, Zen nodded towards the door Saeyoung had come through. "Well, you weren't far from the library, honestly. If you go back in, follow the hallway as far left as it'll go, and then head through the double doors to the right, you'll be there. Don't let the librarians intimidate you; they're grouchy about anyone touching those books, but we're allowed to check out most of them."

Saeyoung wanted to ask what a 'library' was, but he had already confessed that he wasn’t fully literate so he decided he’d find out when he got there. He forced his face into a practiced smile. “Alright! Thanks, Zenny. I’ll make sure not to anger the formidable librarians on my quest for books! It was fun chatting. Enjoy your day off!” This place must be getting to him. He hadn’t meant to share so much with Zen and showing his many flaws to a stranger was equally dangerous and embarrassing. With a friendly wave, he waited just long enough for the gesture to be returned before heading in the direction indicated. 

Following the instructions he was given, it was surprising just how close he really had been to accidentally stumbling across what was surely the largest collection of books in existence. This room could have been endless- he wouldn't be able to tell past the rows of shelves filling every available inch of the space not taken up by tables to study the tomes on. More shelves than he could count boasted more books than he could ever read, each carefully bound and somehow marked to indicate the knowledge it held. The only thing distracting him from his prize was the unfamiliar, ethereal glow of the room. The source of the odd light proved to be a cage suspended from the ceiling, some sort of large crystal confined within. The stone pulsated faintly though it made no sound, bathing the area in a delicate golden glow. There were several others like it bolted to various sections of the tile above, each doing its best to provide ample illumination for serious studies.

While gazing up at the magical light sources, he gently walked into a table, only just restraining the urge to apologize to it. This was absolutely not somewhere he belonged, a certainty that prickled at the base of his skull. Once a few furtive glances confirmed no one had seen his table mishap, he sought out one of the more secluded corners of the library. 

With no way yet to discern how anything was organized, Saeyoung gravitated towards a random shelf. Like all of the others could see, this wall of books stretched up higher than he could reach unassisted - almost higher than he could see. Most of the titles made little sense, but he ran a hesitant finger down the spine of one that caught his eye. Of the large handful of words he had taught himself, there was one he always found himself drawn to - ‘star’. And there it was, in faded yet glistening ink on the spine of this thin tome. 

After another quick look around to make sure there were no eyes on him, he pried the little book out of its home and traced the text on its cover. Though he learned nothing more from it with this gesture, he still felt as though the book was eager to share its secrets with him. Saeyoung took that invitation and opened it to a random spot. One page before him was almost entirely filled in with black, but covered in small, white pointed blotches connected by thin lines. Each point was labeled in languages and glyphs he didn’t recognize, but once he calmed himself and focused, he realized he was looking at a chart of constellations. 

Of all of them, there was only one he was familiar with before today. The angular lines and boxy shape formed an image that, if one were rather imaginative, could resemble two identical figures standing together - Gemini. The twins. 

Fueled by distant memories of a much younger Saeran sitting by his side on the hill outside of their village, making up their own constellations as they mused about their future, he snapped the book closed and held it to his chest. This one was coming with him. 

The feeling of overstaying his welcome only grew with every moment, so, in the hopes that there was some kind of order to this place, he kept to the shelf before him. In moments, he had a veritable armful of tomes on stars, space, and some that weren’t as obviously relevant to his interests but were close enough. The sound of approaching footsteps hastened his plans to find his way back through the forest of books and to its exit. With a small act of willpower, he managed to straighten his back and hopefully make his expression as neutral as possible before heading towards the main portion of the massive room. 

If someone asked, he’d just say that the Pharaoh had requested these tomes. That made sense, right? Even if it was an incredibly easy lie to verify. As he spotted the double doors he’d entered through earlier, he noted a few people in line before a large desk. Behind it stood a stalwart sentinel - surely one of these ‘librarians’ he’d been warned of. The gray haired man wore a weary frown as he mechanically took book after book from the woman before him, making a mark in each one with a quill. He then turned a massive tome towards her and handed her the quill. By now he was close enough to understand - she was marking down her name to indicate she was the one leaving with those books today. 

_ Oh hell. _ If he was iffy at reading, he was infinitely worse at _ writing _ . Numbers he could do, only because of Saeran’s patient tutilige, but he’d never had reason nor chance to learn how to pen his own name. Why did _ that _have to be his final test before getting to curl back up in bed with his books. At the thought of laying in bed, the memories that last night had imprinted upon his muscles and elsewhere suddenly made that idea even more appealing. 

No fiendish library guardian and their stupid quill would keep him from making that vision reality. 

“Ah,” he said to no one in particular, turning back the way he’d come as though remembering another book he needed to track down. Once out of sight of the librarian, he began combing through some of the shelves nearest to the doors, trying to find a fair balance between looking lost but not so lost that he needed assistance. As he nodded his head up and down to masquerade looking over the shelves, he kept his eyes towards the exit. So long as the builders of this impressive place hadn’t thought to add magical wards along with the mystical lighting, by his calculations he’d be back in his shared room in half a bell with no one the wiser. 

With his escape path planned, he grabbed a random book in front of him and tucked it under his arm, rebalancing his haul so nothing important got left behind. He’d found a perfect spot to surreptitiously observe the man at the desk while close enough to the door to make a dash for it the moment he turned around. He had to do so eventually, right? Saeyoung felt his grip on his book pile slip a bit, palms growing clammy at the thought of being stuck here for the rest of the night and having to explain himself. Just as his anxiety was threatening to shatter his ability to stay calm, an opportunity presented itself. The ever-vigilant guardian stretched his arms high above his head and groaned before stiffly shambling away amongst another forest of shelves. 

Saeyoung kept his head down, partly to hide his face and partly to keep up the role of the harried servant, shouldered the door open and slipped out of the unnaturally lit chamber into the hallway beyond. 

After so much time in that place, the torches that lit the rest of the palace seemed crude and uncomfortably warm. He couldn’t help wondering why that sort of magical lighting wasn’t used everywhere. Perhaps it was expensive, or required some rare substance. Either way, it was far beyond his ken and he needed to get back to the Pharaoh’s chambers without being questioned. 

He made it to the third floor again, just barely out of sight of the stairs that would signify he was home free when he heard it- the distinct tapping on tile that meant someone was about to ruin his entire day.

A thought crossed his mind, and a very important one at that. One he found himself wishing he’d managed to dredge up from the back of his brain prior to becoming enamored with half the contents of the library. He honestly wasn’t yet sure how much protection he had as one of the Pharaoh’s concubines, which forced him to reconsider his plan of hiding the fruits of his grand heist in the man’s very chambers. With nowhere to hide the books or himself, in ways all too familiar to him, he braced for being shouted at or worse. 

The dog emerged from a chamber, the door being shut behind him by someone unseen. Fang wasted no time in turning towards the stairs to Zephyr's room, trotting with a purpose. The shine of metal drew Saeyoung's attention to what the beast had in his mouth. At first he thought it was some sort of toy - being that this was a dog they were talking about here - but at second glance… it was a scroll case. Fang had the short strap between his teeth, for all the world holding it as if he were wary of biting through the leather. As the dog ascended, the case swung minutely yet not violently. Was… was this godsdamned _ canine _ carrying a human object as carefully as he could manage up some stairs for some reason it was somehow _ aware of _?

Alright, now he had to know. Plus the potential reason Fang was headed to the same place he was could further put a damper on his perfect escape. Not that the dog would rat him out or anything- it was Zephyr he was worried about. His slaves probably shouldn't be absconding with anything, honestly.

Well, he was resigned to this life of crime driven by curiosity. So long as he put away the reminders of how many times that combination had gotten him into trouble, he could manage. As quietly as he could, he waited until Fang had slipped through the doors at the top of the stairs before following. Luckily, there was not another soul around to see him tiptoeing his way up to the door and pressing his ear to it. 

"Gods, I try to take a few minutes to myself and they have you come find me. Alright, what?" That was most definitely Zephyr and Saeyoung most definitely was going to hear some measure of shit for all these books.

The second, much deeper voice that followed was not one he recognized. It had a gravely quality to it, almost as though the person it came from was not designed to speak a human tongue. "Sorry. Wouldn't have bothered you with it unless it was important. It's about her."

"Fuck. The last notice I had gave a time frame of a week- did we get better or worse?" Zephyr sounded more exasperated than Saeyoung had ever heard him and he supposed the response could be classed as sympathetic. 

"Not sure. Can't open this to find out; you have the thumbs right now."

Zephyr's unique laugh preceded silence and as per usual in his life, things went to hell. Saeyoung had stopped paying just enough attention to drop a book. Fang was still in there somewhere amongst whatever company the Pharaoh kept and he growled, deep and low.

There was a time and a place to find out the answer to his belated question regarding how much he could get away with, and it was suddenly here and now. No sense being shy about it. He effortlessly switched from sneaky mode to confident grifter. “Oh, goodness me! Sorry about that!” He elbowed his way between the doors partly before bending to pick up the lost book. “So clumsy of me! I’ll just tuck myself into a corner and keep quiet, no worries.” In truth, he was exceptionally worried, but regardless, he planned to make his way over to one of the columned edges of the chamber and would figure out what the hell he was doing from there. 

"Saeyoung." Zephyr had that commanding tone that most certainly demanded the attention of any and all of his subjects. _ Shit. _

He froze in his tracks, clutching his books for dear life as if they would somehow shield him from whatever was about to happen. “Yes? Your Highness?” There was a distinct squeakiness to his voice that made him grit his teeth. Turning his head just enough to meet Zephyr's eye, he found something… peculiar. There was no one else here.

The Pharaoh had an eyebrow cocked at his haul, though his tone didn't waver. "What, pray tell, are you doing with half of our library's most advanced astronomy tomes? I was most certain you told me you couldn't read entirely well."

“Hi, hello, yes. Erm. I figured if I was going to learn how, it should be about a subject I’m interested in?” That wasn’t supposed to be a question, but that’s just how life goes sometimes. Even the dog was looking at him like that was bullshit. 

Obviously suppressing a chuckle, Zephyr set the scroll he was holding aside, crossing his arms. "I see. So I imagine the librarians were all at lunch at the same time today?"

The only way out of this was through it. Saeyoung gave Zephyr an absolutely ridiculous grin. “That’s my guess. So how are things?” 

The unrestrained, full laughter he was met with did something to his heart, but he wasn't going to focus on it currently. He still lacked any certainty he _ wasn't _ in it deep for this. "Well, I would say could be better, but that isn't for you to worry about just yet. This is your way of telling me I should probably set up the tutor I promised you sooner rather than later, is it?"

“If that looks better on paper than ‘my concubine just absconded with several priceless books on a whim’ then yes, that was my plan all along,” he replied, finally relinquishing said books to the least cluttered area of desk he could find. 

Another bout of giggles and Zephyr stood, eyeing him over. "Many things sound less distressing than that, yes. You went all the way down to the second floor for the library? After last night?"

Saeyoung tilted his head at the question. “I needed to stretch my legs a bit after that, yeah. I ended up outside and it was Zen who pointed me towards the library. Ah, but don’t worry! He didn’t put me up to this. This was my very own bad idea. All mine.” 

Something wicked worked through Zephyr's expression; that very same kind of foreboding mischief that had ended in excessive debauchery yesterday. "So _ that's _ why you don't look like a remnant. You didn't inherit physical traits, you inherited _ talents _."

The emphasis he’d placed on that last word made Saeyoung shiver. There was a hunger, a level of greed in his tone that made him excessively wary. He wasn’t sure he wanted whatever it was Zephyr had seen in him if it elicited such a response. “Whaaaaat do you mean?” 

Slipping a hand under his chin, Zephyr practically purred as he spoke. "Sekhmet is the goddess of many things, as are most gods, but she is a renowned healer. Her powers are great- curing any ailment effortlessly. Her children work miracles on the wounded. _ You _," his grip tightened ever so slightly, "should not have been able to walk this morning. I was kidding about not having food brought to you because I didn't think you would be able to get it yourself."

That predatory glint returned to his heated gaze and at this point, Zephyr sounded nearly giddy. "You just healed yourself from a few days worth of discomfort overnight."

Magical healing powers, huh? Saeyoung imagined that was something most people would pay a pretty coin to have for themselves. However, it was impossible not to put two and two together here and get an all-too-clear picture of why Zephyr was so excited about this discovery. It was also impossible not to share in some of that excitement, despite the fact that his survival instincts were shrieking in the back of his mind. “I see… That seems… pretty convenient for both of us, huh?” 

"Convenient is a word for it, sure. I can think of a few other, more suitable ones." Saeyoung had a sneaking suspicion that were it not the middle of the day, no one would be leaving this room again until tomorrow. Assuming time of day was any sort of limiter - surely the Pharaoh could set whatever schedule he pleased. 

As if he needed further confirmation that he could be taken at any moment, the next words out of Zephyr's mouth had to have been intentional, especially with the man situated as he was. "Seeing as you're more mobile than I thought, have you eaten yet? You must be hungry."

Finding food had been on his vague agenda for exploring the palace, but _ through absolutely no fault of his own _ he’d not gotten around to it. As bodies seem to have a sense for comedic timing, his stomach growled just then, answering the question for both men. 

Smirking at the unintentional outburst, the Pharaoh lowered his voice to something that should not be heard in front of company. "Of course you are. You seem to have quite the appetite. I find myself surprised by how much it takes to fill you."

Being blatantly desired as such was an experience that would take some getting used to. All of the bravado Saeyoung had mustered earlier dried up in tandem with his mouth, his tongue sticking to the roof of it when he tried to respond. 

From somewhere behind Zephyr, the room's other occupant huffed in a way that could only be described as impatiently. The sound seemed to break the inappropriate trance the man had fallen into. Blinking a time or two, he sighed, reluctantly releasing his hold. "Gods I wish I had the time to stay today. This must be the caveat of having you so entirely at my disposal. Ah- I was going to find you before dinner, though. It was worth mentioning that you'll be staying downstairs with Yoosung tonight."

Zephyr stepped away, taking with him those promises he’d laid out. To Saeyoung’s surprise, he felt that loss physically in a way he couldn’t describe other than leaving him vaguely unfulfilled. As he was wrestling with that, the Pharaoh’s plans for the evening finally registered. “You, what?” The next thing he said was less words and more a discordant heap of vowels and consonants as three sentences fought for supremacy, ending with, “...Saeran?” 

Waving dismissively, the Pharaoh collected the forgotten scroll, pausing to rest his hand fully between Fang's ears before vigorously ruffling. "I believe I've seen your brother three times in as many days and have only spoken to him once. Well, time and a half, really. I know very little about him and I'd like to change that."

He was probably being unfairly harsh on himself for continually reeling over the most basic of things here, but he hated his bumbling outburst regardless. Zephyr and Saeran… getting to know each other was part of the deal, and was fine!!! Absolutely fine! Not weird or awkward or… “Good! Great! Anyway, right! Earlier you mentioned tutors. That would be a thing that would distract me! I mean, I would appreciate that, yes.” 

It would seem he wasn't the only one able to switch personalities on a dime. The moment Zephyr straightened himself out, he became much more stiff and proper, far more serious than usual any time Saeyoung had seen him. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt him- that was the deal. Depending on if he's as manic as you are, I probably won't even speak to him the way I do you. You are going to have to tell my staff you have these books. They'll think they need to alert the guards of a potential thief in the palace otherwise."

_ Damn right the man wasn’t going to hurt his brother. _ He violently shoved down that burst of anger back where it belonged - in deep, dark corners where ideas couldn’t get him into trouble but could keep him going when he needed them. “I will. Confession, though. I didn’t go in there intending to steal them. I… realized I’d have to write my name in order to borrow them and well, that’s probably the first thing I should learn. The rest was just kind of instinct and old habits.” 

The admission brought nothing more than a twitch of an ear, but somehow, Saeyoung could see Zephyr's eyes soften back up. "Oh…" Crossing to his desk, the man briefly took stock of the pile of materials deposited there. He jotted something down on a small slip of paper and handed it to the redhead. "Just give them this and then tell them whatever they need to hear. Should get you out of the hole you dug." There was a slight smirk to the last words, but it didn't last.

“Thank you. I should probably handle that now before this incites some kind of… incident.” Hopefully this didn’t mean he’d also just ruined Zen’s day off, though there was every possibility that he’d connect ‘just told the new guy where the library is’ with ‘texts of great importance and value have walked away from their shelves’ so there was another problem he might need to fix. At least his crimes weren’t as severe as he feared. Hopefully the note Zephyr was sending him with would save him from the wrath of the librarians and ensure he could go back to that magical place again in the future. 

As Zephyr moved to leave the room to return to whatever business he'd been kept from with Fang on his heels, something sparked in Saeyoung's mind. His eyes darted about, the realization leaving a feeling of vague unease and mild confusion. Zephyr had been conversing with someone before the entire book fiasco and now… Saeyoung was the only living thing is this room. Either the palace was haunted or...

Curiosity got the better of him as always. Still glancing around the room for any hiding places or conspicuously person-sized objects that weren’t here before, he asked, “Hey, Zephyr…? Weren’t you talking to someone else before I came in?” 

Stopping with a hand on the door, the Pharaoh remained stoic. "Hmm? Why, what did you hear?"

“Not much, honestly. Someone interrupting you with something important, about a ‘her’. I’m sure I don’t need to know the details, but uh… where’d the other guy go?” He trailed off, gesturing at the open sides of the room. “Do you have a secret passage? I bet you do. That seems like a Pharaoh kind of thing.” 

Offering a pass of air through his mouth that wasn't even a chuckle, Zephyr spoke less to Saeyoung and more to the room in general before leaving. "Someone around here is getting sloppy if that's what you heard. Not his best work."

Well that cleared up entirely _ nothing _ . _ Let the man have his secrets, then. _ Not that he was of a rank to be privy to them anyway. _ At least until he could figure out a safe way to find out more. _ Saeyoung laughed it off and gathered up his pilfered books again before heading to the door. “Anyway, thanks for not being too cross with me for, erm, borrowing these. Next time I’m considering a heist, I’ll try to remember where I am.” 

While he received no response from the man's retreating back, the Pharaoh's tail did move more than simply walking should have caused. Maybe it actually would have been fun to have been born with a tail. They seemed like they might be worth it.

***

Well, there was no putting this off anymore. No matter how slowly he ate, Saeran knew he would have to be here eventually; frozen at the foot of the imposing stairs that led to the Pharaoh's room, barely holding his brother's hand since they had to part ways. They had talked about this earlier, but he was still torn between completely terrified and… oddly excited. He was as ready as he'd ever be to just get whatever was going to happen to him out of the way.

It felt as if the stairs had multiplied since the only other time he'd had to be up here and the anticipation was given that much longer to build upon itself. By the time he rested a hand on one of the doors, Saeran's heart was threatening to up and quit. He was not cut out for this. He might not even _ survive _ his first real sexual experience and it would be a damn shame because _ gods _ that man was hot. Taking one last deep breath, he entered the room.

It hadn't been something he'd paid much attention to, but Saeran was becoming acutely aware of the presence of Zephyr's dog. There were very few times he'd seen the man without his beast and even now, it sat entirely alert on the foot of the royal bed. The dog - Fang, Saeran was fairly sure that was his name - tilted his head and regarded him with something that almost appeared to be confusion on an animal. There was no wag of his tail, no rush to greet a new person in the room as he'd expect from a canine, nothing except a twitching of his nose. 

"Easy Fang, it's just Saeran." Zephyr's voice was muted, quiet enough that Saeran almost didn't catch it. The man had a scroll unfurled before his eyes, scanning its contents with a minute frown and a light crease of his brow. "Come in, please."

Sure he'd been expected, yet Saeran was impressed that Zephyr knew it was him without so much as a glance. Hell, he could easily have been Saeyoung if you weren't paying attention. Fang rest his head on his crossed paws and Saeran did as he was bid. Slowly padding into the space, he wasn't sure where exactly he was wanted while Zephyr was occupied. As he reached the edge of the bed, the Pharaoh looked up from his reading. 

"I'm sorry; I was supposed to be done for the evening, but this is rather important." Just as Saeran felt some measure of relief, Zephyr pat the bed next to him. "Lay by me and I'll get to you in a moment."

The red of his hair had to be seeping down into the tips of his ears because he could feel them burn. He could only nod, stiffly shuffling into place precisely where Zephyr had indicated. He was too tense to actually lay, but that issue was solved for him. An arm draped over his shoulders, pulling him down so that half of his body rested against Zephyr's chest and the man sighed as he returned to his task. 

Only having one free arm didn't seem to hinder the Pharaoh any and Saeran startled as the hand next to his head once more began playing with errant strands of hair. Even as absent-minded as the gesture was, it still made his stomach flip. All he could think to do was lay quietly, blushing under the attention and begging his heart to stop beating so loudly. Surely with ears like his, Zephyr could hear his entire lack of chill, though he seemed unfazed. The pharaoh merely flicked an ear now and then, huffing in annoyance. Glancing at what had him so agitated, Saeran couldn't make out much of what was written; while Saeyoung secretly studied as often as he could, he himself could barely read. He'd focused more on how numbers interacted with each other since that was more helpful to them both since they traded in anything a cow produced and _ someone _ had to keep track of their money.

The longer he sat idle, the more Saeran inadvertently relaxed into Zephyr's touch. This was… nice. Nice enough that for just a few moments, he forgot why he was really in here. It was easy enough right now to pretend that there was one other person that actually cared about him aside from his twin. He could almost feel safe here.

"Bloody hell." Zephyr's sudden exclamation jolted him back into reality and all his nerves came flooding back in. Instead of setting the scroll on the bed, the man tossed it off, blatantly exasperated by whatever it had contained. Turning ever so slightly, he brightened. "Now then, comfortable?"

"U-uh… I suppose?" Saeran didn't know how to respond to that. He hadn't _ stopped _ being comfortable since he got here. 

"Good. I'd like you to tell me about yourself; I've hardly seen you the past few days."

He could feel his face color. What was there to tell? He wasn't interesting and honestly, Zephyr never would have picked him up were it not for Saeyoung. If he thought about, Saeran wasn't sure why he was here at all besides leverage against his brother. "Mm- um, I'm not sure… what you want to hear."

One of Zephyr's ears tilted. "There isn't a wrong answer, pup. I just want to know anything that makes you Saeran: your favorite color, what you like to do, that sort of thing."

All he could do was stare, his lack of comprehension apparent. He was on the Pharaoh's bed, in his arms, and he was being asked… his favorite color? "I can't…" He realized he was pausing a lot between words, but he was used to speaking so rarely that he had to consider what he was about to let fall from his mouth around anyone but his brother. "I haven't seen enough colors to know."

While that was obviously not the answer Zephyr was looking for, he hummed and nestled further into the myriad of pillows surrounding them. Saeran hesitated before slowly describing what it was he was used to doing while Saeyoung was out. He worked with his hands a lot- making cheese and butter and tanning hides. Sometimes carving bones into needles and other helpful tools when he was able. Sewing up Saeyoung's clothes when he wore holes in them or tore them after a fight with some wild creature. Avoiding their mother when she was home. He was fairly certain he had never talked so much in his whole life, but it wasn't an option to refuse. He found it odd that despite how boring all of this must be for someone like the Pharaoh to hear, Zephyr never seemed anything other than attentive and interested. Well, until Saeran made mention of their mother. 

Zephyr's serene expression hardened into a scowl. "She'd behaved as such for how long?"

Saeran could tell he was hunching his shoulders- shrinking in on himself, but he couldn't help it. "As- as long as I can remember." Had he made a mistake in bringing her up? "It isn't a big deal-"

Adopting a firm grip on his chin, Zephyr forced him to meet his eye. "It is to me. The woman had two hard-working sons, only to treat them like mongrels. I'm sorry you lived like that for so long."

He was speechless. He'd never been offered sympathy before, not for anything so resolute as the situation he had been born into. That was simply the lot he'd drawn and he made the most of it where he could. Zephyr wasn't done.

"That isn't your life anymore and I can promise you, it will not be that way here. I don't take well to mistreatment of my people. You will tell me if you have anything at all making you feel unsafe in my palace, do you understand?"

Saeran swallowed harshly. It was harder and harder to distinguish between a streak of possessiveness or genuine care in Zephyr, though he didn't have a reputation as a good judge of character. Either way, the words alone sent a shiver down his spine. "Yes, Sire."

Zephyr's features softened. "I don't want you afraid of me, either. I'm a reasonable man, Saeran; I don't mean to ask too much of you at once. Even if my deal with Saeyoung didn't stipulate I was to be especially careful with you, I would hate to be a source of misery."

He was… confused. "But you are," though the words made his blood boil again, this conversation was giving him confidence to continue, "going to ask that I have sex with you. That's why I'm here at all."

Something akin to shock crossed the Pharaoh's countenance before it melted into a bemused smile. "Well yes, eventually. I-"

"Then why are you doing this?" The nervous energy that had been building all day was spilling over, displacing his usual caution and making him manic. His hands balled even as they curled against his chest. "None of this was necessary; you've barely touched me nor have you tried to kiss me and I don't know why you'd bother going this route when you can take what you want with no fear of reprimand!"

Saeran hated feelings. They were difficult and fickle and the easiest way for someone to hurt you in ways they couldn't be held accountable for. He was used to physical pain- to the dull ache of bruises and sting of cuts. Those went away and he could ignore them. This thing Zephyr was doing was psychological warfare. He was trying to get in his head, get close to him so that he could hurt in different ways. Like his mother had. 

The Pharaoh sat up, prompting Saeran to rise too for fear of being caught in a position he couldn't brace himself for the consequences of his actions. Slowly and softly, Zephyr placed his hands on Saeran's shoulders. "I'm doing this because you're a person. You have a past that affects how you think and feel, you have hopes and things you dream of accomplishing, you have _ fears _."

Saeran could feel the light tremble in his entire body. It was coming. It was most often calm and beguiling before he was hit. Zephyr's voice remained even. "Yes I want something from you, but I don't want to destroy you to get it. I want you to feel like you can relax here. Like you can belong and that you matter. Every person in this palace is important to me; I know all their names and most of the names of their families. You are no different."

He jumped as Zephyr cupped his face, still gentle, but he hadn't noticed the man move. "For as intimate a position as I'm going to put you in some day, I want you to be able to trust me. You should be able to enjoy our time together, not dread it. Sex isn't worth grief or pain."

Saeran's vision blurred as tears flooded his eyes. Relief and apprehension both clashed in his mind, making him an emotional mess as per usual. Based on what Saeyoung had said earlier and what he was feeling now, he _ wanted _ to trust Zephyr. He wanted more than anything for all that the man was promising to be true. He wanted a lot of things, but what he ended up with was often far different. He also wanted to recoil from the man's grasp, yet sink further in at the same time. Being touch-starved his whole life was definitely taking its toll.

He had a choice to make here; Saeran was either going to give in to this or he was going to find out how much patience he would be allowed. His brother claimed Zephyr had been more than fair and even gentle with him despite the context. Saeyoung hadn't a single bruise or any other indicator that he had any rough treatment. On the other hand, Zephyr could easily turn that around at any time, dropping the act and becoming violent because he could. There were things Saeyoung could do to save him from their mother, but nothing could be done about the most powerful man in the entire country deciding he wanted a bit more excitement from his slaves. 

Shuddering, Saeran took the leap. He may still be incredibly nervous, but he let himself relax enough lean more comfortably into the Pharaoh's hold. "Alright. You… really just wanted to talk to me? Nothing more?"

Brushing his thumbs along Saeran's cheekbones, Zephyr smiled faintly. "Nothing you aren't ready for. You're so quiet that I didn't even know if I would get this far with you today, haha."

Even as the Pharaoh released him to once more lay back, Saeran nearly whined. A part of him adored being touched that way - softly and with no hint of malice - and his ricocheting emotions left him tired and in need of something to hold him together. Maybe… this wouldn't be so bad, at least for a night. Gingerly lowering himself, he resumed the position he had been in moments ago, though with a new sense of resolve. There was no hesitation in the arms that encircled him and he worked to keep still as opposed to fidgeting.

"Zephyr?" Though the man was still giving his full attention and hummed in response, Saeran couldn't meet his eye. He simply wanted to get him talking so that it would provide something else to focus on while he calmed down. "How long have you been Pharaoh?"

Tracing soft circles on his shoulder, Zephyr kept his voice low and it created an almost cozy space between them. "Technically since I was conceived, but in practice only eight years. I took to the throne when I was fifteen."

Just the thought brought a new question to the front of Saeran's mind. He was coming to the realization that he hadn't a clue how Pharaohs were born at all and it had him curious. "As the son of Anubis… how did you get here?"

With a light chuckle, Zephyr made himself more comfortable by tucking his unoccupied arm under his head, the motion allowing Saeran to watch the muscles of his chest flex. _ Oh gods. _ "It's a process not many know of. When a Pharaoh dies, they aren't mummified, but instead placed in an obsidian sarcophagus in a chamber deep under the palace. The lid isn't sealed and the council waits and prays for their new king. On the dawn of the third day, the new Pharaoh rises from the body of the old, to be cared for by the people they will come to rule."

As interesting as it was, Saeran was still… distracted. Zephyr continued. "We grow and learn, often ready to lead as young as fourteen years. Being godborne grants us a superior faculty of mind compared to humans of the same age. We're always born as full remnants as well- every trait we could possibly gain from our parent present."

Offering a grunt of acknowledgement, he settled into watching the way breathing caused minute shifts in Zephyr's body. He was keeping to his word and honestly, Saeran was starting to genuinely relax. "Yoosung told me a bit about when he… got here. How old were you?" They were meant to be discussing _ him _, but Zephyr didn't seem to mind.

Until now. The man visibly tensed, his hand stilling on Saeran's skin. The redhead froze, acutely aware that he'd crossed some sort of line. His words were a panicked whisper. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It… it's alright." Zephyr resumed his gentle ministrations, though there was now a spark in the air that threatened to start a blaze. "I was seventeen; Yoosung and I are about three years apart. When the merchant got here, all I knew of him was that he was one of the most wealthy in the land, so I wasn't surprised he brought a few of his slaves with him. Many people do to help move stock or keep record for them."

Daring to steal a glance at Zephyr's face, Saeran looked up to find his eyes distant and fixed on a column of the room. "The man himself was typical- haughty, spoiled, too much certainty that he was important." His inadvertent snarl melted into something resigned, almost wistful. "Yoosung caught my eye quickly, though. I was so busy trying to be a good ruler, I never gave thought to the fact that my gaze tended to linger on other men longer than it did any woman. I thought Yoosung was older than he is because…"

That hard edge crept back into his tone and Saeran tried to breathe quietly. "It was obvious someone had their hands on him. He was having relations with someone, but he was so bright and cheerful- I couldn't know it wasn't of his own accord. The merchant bade him dance as we took our meal and I knew by the look in that old bastard's eye that he'd put the bruises there. One conversation with Yoosung told me I was right and that he wasn't old enough to be treated that way."

He hadn't even realized he'd spoken until the words were out already, reverently and with a hint of terrified awe. "You had him killed."

His voice drew Zephyr's attention and he regretted it. The Pharaoh didn't sound cross, yet it was clear the memory brought him some measure of pain. "Yes, I did. That man raped a child, flaunting his conquest in front of anyone who happened to see, unapologetic in his crime."

Zephyr held him a bit tighter and Saeran prayed he hadn't earned ire himself. "When passing to the afterlife, my father judges us based on our actions here in this world. Each choice, each of our deeds carries weight, good or bad and we are responsible for them. I exist to try and balance out the deeds of others- to correct wrongs committed against those that cannot tip the scale in their favor simply because of the circumstances of their birth. Yet I… cannot claim I've done nothing wrong."

He had never fathomed that he would someday hear a man of power admit that he had messed up, yet here Saeran was, kept from shivering in fear only by the strong limbs holding him together. Zephyr had a strange effect on him- loosening his tongue in worrying ways as he tried to shift to a less stressful topic. "But… you love him?"

Almost startled by the inquiry, the Pharaoh stared. The dumb, lopsided grin that overtook him cleared all of Saeran's worry instantly. "Very much so… Yoosung was indeed a child when he came to live here, but I can't profess total ignorance to my fast attraction to him. I behaved lest I be hypocritical, though it was terribly hard." Saeran could _ definitely _ see why if the blond had always been that attractive. "He grew more charming and beautiful with every day and it… changed me. As it turns out, I'd always been very gay, which explained a lot."

The sudden shift to humor caught Saeran off guard and he snorted out a laugh before catching himself, covering his mouth as if it would erase his embarrassing misstep. Zephyr's ears perked and his smile widened. "Gods. You have such a cute laugh. I must get you to do that more often."

_ Oh hell. _ Saeran felt his whole face redden, unused to any such praise and even more unused to being so open around someone else. Zephyr thankfully didn't press it, instead continuing with a piece of the story he didn't know.

"I found ways to keep our relationship appropriate considering his age, but he threw it all out the window in a few years. Yoosung was almost eighteen when he stormed into this very room and word-vomited something I didn't understand at me before breaking down into tears because he was so embarrassed. The moment I tried to console him and determine what on Horus' hot sun had him so upset," Zephyr laughed and brought a hand to his now flushed face, "he displaced a stack of papers on my desk by pulling us both onto it."

Now Saeran knew why he was accepting this position he was in so readily. He was warming up to Zephyr because the man was different to any other he'd known; there was no faking the adoration he harbored for someone that had come from a terrible life as Saeran himself had. Zephyr wasn't using Yoosung, hadn't turned up his nose at the boy merely because of his lower status, didn't deny the way he felt just because it was frowned upon. The Pharaoh was seemingly the most genuine man he'd ever met and he vowed to care for both twins for the rest of their lives. They had potentially fallen into the best situation possible for them and they would be foolish to attempt escape so long as Zephyr's promises were solid.

Redirecting his focus, Zephyr became sheepish. "I'm sorry, we were meant to be talking about you and I've gone on a tangent."

"N-no, I asked… I um…" He was getting that strange feeling again- the nervous jittering that preceded the new awkward attraction he was poorly handling. "Thank you. For uh, what- what you're doing for us…" Saeran hadn't meant to start mumbling, but he was becoming bashful again thanks to everything happening around him. Zephyr was protective and the twins belonged to him now. Zephyr was also wildly hot and the twins _ belonged to him now _. 

"You shouldn't be thanking me," the Pharaoh became serious once more, "I bought your lives for selfish reasons- I've only tried to make it worth your while to get what I want. I did say I _ try _ to be fair, but-"

"It is!" Saeran's hands came to rest on Zephyr's chest of their own accord, resolute on their will to touch all that he'd been admiring over the past few days. "I don't think… it sounds like a bad deal. I-I mean, under normal circumstances… you'd still be d-desirable…"

He couldn't pretend he wasn't sucking up at least a little bit, but he also wasn't lying. With what he'd learned of the Pharaoh tonight, he was feeling far more willing to give the man what he was asking for. Saeyoung had a head start and he likely wouldn't be able to progress so far as quickly, but there was a measure of desire he felt less guilty about now. As shy as he was, he was starting to get bold.

Though Zephyr was obviously surprised at the outburst, he didn't make any move to act upon what had just been said to him. Saeran was about to make use of this new spurt confidence. "Would you kiss me now?"

"Only if you asked me to." While there was a certain darkness to the shade of indigo that held his rapt attention, Saeran didn't doubt his words. 

Swallowing harshly, he tried to voice that it was something he was definitely ready for. "I'd- I'd like that, I think."

Those deft fingers of Zephyr's worked back into his hair, tilting his face up and steadying him. "I'll only do this once. You want anything more afterwards and it's on you to make that happen."

The warning seemed a fair allowance, both giving him the option to back out after just a taste or entirely give in to the most recent unreasonable will of his dick. He knew people were supposed to close their eyes when they kissed, so Saeran did exactly that and waited. In all honesty, he didn't know what to expect, but it certainly wasn't what he got. The press of lips against his own shot a disastrous heat through his entire body, burning away any reservations he'd been harboring about this ordeal. It was hard not to mirror Zephyr's earlier sentiments:_ he'd always been very gay, and it explained a lot. _

Even as a soft whimper left his mouth, Saeran leaned forward to stop Zephyr from breaking their contact. He was suddenly so okay with his new role in life that at this very moment, something in his dumbass brain was convinced he could be fucked right _ now _ and that would be great. All this translated to was a rushed effort to learn how he was supposed to be doing this in order to keep the Pharaoh's interest. He could feel the laugh rumble in the chest he was pressed to as Zephyr pulled him back regardless.

"Easy, pup. If you want this so badly, I won't deny you, just take it slow." The words brushed against his lips and Saeran barely heard them. He wanted this more than anything at the time and it was easy to see why Saeyoung had been so complacent. 

He soon lost track of time as he fell into a rhythm, guided by Zephyr's sure hands and pliant mouth. His own digits wandered, lost somewhere between the firm muscle of the Pharaoh's chest and the silky strands of his hair. The increasingly giddy sensation this was infusing him with was making him too hot, forcing him pause for a breath of air that wasn't the temperature of the midday desert sand. Panting lightly, he met Zephyr's gaze and it sank in what he'd just let himself do for gods knew how long.

Catching the color in his countenance, the man smirked. "Maybe we should stop for the night. I wouldn't want you getting too carried away; you might do more than you mean and I'd hate to seem disingenuous to your brother."

It probably was a good idea to reign himself in a little. Saeran still had to keep hold of some common sense somewhere, even if that somewhere was outside this room come morning. He still had to sleep right here, pressed up against this gorgeous man with magical lips. He definitely had to keep in mind that this could turn out to not be the most perfect place on Earth given its ruler's mood on a bad day. Saeran had to stow the building voice in the back of his mind telling him he didn't really want to leave. 

***

Thankfully, the prior day’s library debacle ended up being… boring, really. Which was an odd thing to say about a journey to a magically lit paradise of knowledge. The librarian at the front desk was less fearsome than simply weary of having to spend his time at the desk all day sorting scrolls and books. Though there had been a few people waiting to borrow books last time he was there, that seemed to be the exception rather than the rule, and this place saw little activity. 

Whatever was on the note Zephyr had pressed into his hand earlier fully excused his earlier misdeeds, though he ended up leaving a few of the tomes behind. He’d flipped through them briefly and it was clear that they were well above his reading level, and likely would be for years if he was honest. But the little book with constellations and two others stayed with him after the aged fellow at the desk patiently showed him how to mark down his name. Saeyoung hoped he would remember those curves and shapes so that he could practice them later. 

No longer convinced he needed to revert to sneaking and petty theft, he could now explore the massive shelves at his leisure. None of the people who worked there looked upon him with suspicion, and, at least today, the other visitors seemed to mostly be servants scurrying about. The day passed quickly as he imagined what he could learn here as his ability to sound out the letters and symbols improved. So enraptured was he, that his only indication of the time of day was provided by a tap on his shoulder indicating the place was about to close for the evening. 

He spent most of the next day spent in the Pharaoh's room pouring over his new-found hobby, where the only thing that interrupted him was Saeran. Beckoning him out into the hall, his twin seemed weary. "Gods, it takes forever to get anywhere in this place. Apparently, I was supposed to come find you. Do you have any idea what a 'library' is?"

Saeyoung hugged his brother, to his twin's mild dismay before answering. “I’m glad to see you well. It just so happens that as of today I’m an expert of what a library is, and I know where to find one in this very palace!” 

"Oh. That's handy. Some big guy scared the hell out of me earlier by showing up out of literally nowhere and demanding I report to the library. He told me to bring you with me." Saeran shrugged. "Based on the tone he used, it isn't up for debate. What did you do?"

“Do? I checked out some books from the library - that’s what it’s for, it’s a place with a ton of books - like any good citizen.” Mostly to himself he added, “No one should still be upset about anything…” Without looking back to see if his brother was keeping up, he set a brisk pace towards their goal. “Follow me and I’ll show you!”

As they reached the doors he now knew all too well, Saeyoung noticed they stood open, a change that made the room much more inviting. Even from the doorway, he could see the exact man Saeran had been talking about. At one of the long tables in a clear area of the study section, a tall man leaned against a shelf. His auburn hair was pulled up and out of his stern face, but he seemed to be the only one who had remembered what shirts were for. The deep purple he was clad in was an exotic shade Saeyoung had seen on little else, though it didn't add any cheer to the man's demeanor. Almost as if on cue, he caught sight of the twins.

"You two, come here. I've had to disrupt my entire day because of you, I'm not wasting more time than I have to."

Though his actions yesterday had only seemed to amuse the Pharaoh, the idea of his brother getting into trouble along with him through no fault of his own was too much. Still unsure of their situation, Saeyoung plodded over to the table while trying to look as subservient as possible. Saeran made a disquieted sound behind him, entirely unaware of what it was they were being scolded _ for _.

The man pointed to two chairs he had pulled away from the table, a pile of books squarely in the middle. "Sit down and shut up. If I'm going to have to spend hours of time I could put to better use with you ingrates, you're only going to speak when you have a legitimate question." Pulling a sheet of parchment and a quill from a pile, he set it in front of where they were to be. "Pay attention- I hate repeating myself more times than I have to."

Saeran glared at his brother as they took their seats, positive this was entirely his fault. A subtle shrug was his only reply, beyond a slightly pained expression. 

The man slowly marked a character at the top of the parchment. "You are going to be able to write by the end of the week. Reading is harder, but if you can make enough hieroglyphs to write your own names and then some, I'll consider it enough progress to give you a day of rest."

Oh. Oh _ gods _. This man was their tutor. Zephyr had done this out of spite, and Saeyoung couldn’t even say he didn’t deserve it. He just prayed that he’d at least go easy on Saeran. If not, well, he’d figure something out. 

After the entire scroll was filled with symbols and letters, the man stood straight and crossed his arms. "Which one of you took my books?"

And we were back to square one. Very pointedly ignoring Saeran’s probably very pointed gaze, Saeyoung raised his right hand and said, “It was me. But I got permission. Afterwards.”

He was met with a tome to the top of his head. "I _ know _. But that means you can read. How many of the symbols on this paper do you understand?"

Saeyoung pointed to several things on the page, speaking a few of them as he traced their shapes. Most of the rest were at least familiar to him, and there were several too that he wasn’t quite sure enough of to claim he knew them. 

Grunting, the man nodded. "That's at least more than I thought you would and mostly correct." Pointing to Saeran, he sounded no less put out. "That means you're the one that can't read at all?"

Saeran didn't make a sound, just minutely tilted his head in affirmation. With one more nod, the man returned his attention to Saeyoung. "Alright. You first then because teaching someone a whole alphabet takes longer and you can be practicing while I deal with him. I'm going to point to the letter, say its name, and you're going to draw it."

Somehow, this was both exactly what Saeyoung had asked for yet was complete torture simultaneously. The moment he made a sound unrelated to the pronunciation of a character, he got another book to his skull. Saeran, on the other hand, sat entirely unmolested, being that their tutor could barely hear him when he was prompted to speak. Saeyoung still didn't even know this man's _ name _ or position in relation to anyone else in the palace aside from the man referring to 'his' books. When he’d first arrived here, he couldn’t imagine referring to Zephyr as ‘the more reasonable person’ in a situation, but better to ask him any questions about their tutor than to risk getting another knob on his head. He was already contemplating a quip about ‘damaging the goods’. For now he would endure and absorb any knowledge he could. 

They had to have spent hours this way; repeatedly scrawling characters on parchment, having the name of said character repeated for them, and having the man show them a random one and asking them what is was called. By the time their lesson was over, it was likely because he was simply sick of them. They were each handed a thin collection of pages with which to practice their writing and expressly told that the man didn't want to see them in this room until at least tomorrow evening. 

Once they were out of earshot of the door, or so he hoped, Saeyoung turned to his brother with a bright smile. “What a lovely person. I can’t wait to spend more time having hieroglyphs bashed into my skull by that delightful human being!” 

Quietly in case anyone else happened to overhear him, Saeran replied, "That's mostly your fault. He told you the moment you sat down to shut up and you promptly _ didn't _. He didn't hit me once."

Saeyoung gasped and clutched a hand to his chest. “Not even my own brother, my flesh and blood has my back here? Truly I must endure the cruelest of fates in this obscenely gilded palace. Life’s just not fair!” 

He was met with nothing more than a neutral expression and disinterestedly raised eyebrows as they made their way back to their rooms before dinner was delivered to them. "Saeyoung, nothing has changed since you were born; you're always too loud and listening has never been your strong suit. There's a reason there's two of us, and it's because you're half of a whole idiot." His brother’s laugh, a genuine sound of joy for once, echoed down the hallway ahead of them. 

Just as they were about to deposit their study books, a startled outcry of 'what?!' emanated from Yoosung's room. Being that the twins were close enough to have touched the door, they shot each other a _ look _. Something was going on and it was a silent debate of if they should be privy to this or not. Hesitating a beat too long, Zephyr's voice was clear enough if they stained to hear it. 

"I know, pet, I know. It is unfortunately that time once again and there isn't much to be done about it."

The blond whined and though the twins couldn't see into the room, it was easy enough to picture him nervously shifting his weight. "Zephyr, what are we going to do this year? We just barely made it through last time without too many problems, maybe… I shouldn't be here?"

Zephyr sighed. "I'm not going to let you be away from home without me for so long. Even if we just moved you somewhere else in the city, you know how much Rika loves parading around. I'm going to try to keep her off the third floor entirely. We'll just have to be more cautious this time."

Saeyoung couldn’t help wondering if this was related to the other conversation he’d overheard with the Pharaoh, and with every new word he caught, the feeling that he shouldn’t be eavesdropping weighed heavier upon him. He nodded his head towards his brother and, once he was sure his gesture was noticed, he tilted it towards the hallway anywhere away from here. Saeran only glanced at the room once more before following the suggestion. He was nervous about doing things he ought not at the best of times and if his ever-in-trouble sibling was concerned about this one, he wasn't going to be the one to say otherwise. 

With nowhere else familiar enough to retreat to, they padded upstairs to the Pharaoh’s chambers. Even with the doors closed, they kept their conversation to a whisper - a difficult habit to drop after years of living with their mother and her uncanny hearing. 

They didn't have long to settle into old rhythms; it took at most ten minutes for Zephyr himself to enter. Fang was quick to jump up onto the bed with the twins, seemingly looking them over before settling in the very middle of the small space between them. It was probably the most Saeyoung had seen him act like a dog since he got here. The Pharaoh perched more on the edge of the bed, nodding to Saeran as he did so. 

"Goodnight, Saeran. I'll see you in the morning."

It was the younger twin's cue to leave, though he dismissed himself as he was bid reluctantly. "Goodnight, Sire- Zephyr."

While Zephyr smiled at the correction, it was apparent on his face, at least to Saeyoung, that he was tired. The second the door shut behind Saeran, the Pharaoh flopped over, listlessly burrowing into every blanket he could reach. What in the good godsdamned was going on?

Saeyoung waited for a moment so he could discern if Zephyr was still awake or if he’d fallen asleep instantly. The cadence of his breathing and the visible tension in his shoulders indicated awake and irritable. That’s it. Being clueless about this entire situation was driving him batty. Perhaps he could pry in a way that might also ease some of the Pharaoh’s burden as well. “Listen. I know whatever is going on is far beyond my pay grade, but if talking about it would help, I’m here.” 

The muted grumble he received in reply didn't sound annoyed _ with him _, but also sounded vaguely like 'come here'. To do that, he'd have to get on Zephyr's other side or he wouldn't hear a word the man said. As if to affirm which side he'd need to place himself, Fang rose from his spot further down and laid against Zephyr's back, making himself comfortable as anything.

No longer worried about jostling Fang, Saeyoung made his way around the bed and laid down facing Zephyr. Even now, he wasn’t sure how close or far away to be so he settled on a safe middle distance - close enough that either could reach out to the other but not touching just yet. 

Opening his his eyes, Zephyr huffed. "I wasn't going to tell you about all this until it was more important, but you may as well know so you can be prepared. One of our trade partners from across the sea is coming to visit and I fucking hate her."

Saeyoung couldn’t help laughing at his candor. “Noted,” he said, still chuckling. 

Practically pulling blankets out from under Saeyoung to cocoon them both, the Pharaoh's ears lowered. "It sounds funny, but it's a full week of misery for the entire palace. She's terrible and demanding and she treats her own attendants like animals. Needless to say, she's barely any better to my people."

Though there was no way Saeyoung had met this woman, the description Zephyr provided sounded hauntingly familiar to him. “That doesn’t sound like someone who should be involved in trade decisions. I might not know anything about politics but I know someone like that can’t be reasoned with and shouldn’t be in charge of a damn thing.” There was a bitter edge to his voice that he was too tired to stifle. 

With a mirthful chuckle, Zephyr started carding his fingers through Saeyoung's hair, something he was realizing might be some sort of tick. Whether it was nerves or something else was yet to be determined. "Then it may pain you to know that she is the Empress of her entire land. Her father was old and it used to be him I did my dealings with, but time claims us all. I have had the displeasure of meeting with Rika every two years for the past six years now. This will be her third visit and I already can't wait until she leaves."

“Seems like it takes a certain level of assholery to become any sort of ruler." The jingling from somewhere above his head caused him to realize what he had just said to the _ Pharaoh of Egypt _. Quickly, he corrected himself. “Present company excluded, obviously! Gods. One of these days I’m going to shake off some of my old habits or at least learn to keep my mouth shut.” The last part of that was muffled by his pillow and followed a long exhale into it as he half buried his face in it. 

The first hint of amusement he'd heard from Zephyr since yesterday afternoon carried through as the man laughed, probably for a bit too long considering what he was laughing _ at _. At least he honestly was hard to offend. "Saeyoung, if you learn anything from your time here, it will probably be that there's an asshole in all of us. Some are simply louder than others."

Before he could reply, Zephyr continued. "Rika should be here in a few days time and regretfully, this will upset your schedule. Due to certain… events from her last visit, you, Saeran, and Yoosung will be confined to my room and the third floor. Honestly, I'd rather you all stayed in here, but Yoosung gets upset when he's in one place for too long. I promise I'm being strict about this for your benefit."

Saeyoung nodded. “I’ve hardly established a schedule yet, other than regularly embarrassing myself, so that’s more than fine. If this woman is anything like my… anything like I’m imagining, I’d rather not have a run-in with her and cause a diplomatic incident.” 

Shuffling a small amount closer, the Pharaoh lost any fire his tone had held. "You won't be able to continue the lessons you just started for a week. I detest trapping you three this way, but there are things I can avoid exposing you to if I claim Yoosung is put up with illness. She doesn't know you exist, and I'd like to keep it that way. She tends to think herself… _ entitled _ to certain things while a guest here that she most certainly is _ not _."

“I think the dents in my skull will appreciate a reprieve from further lessons at the library until they’ve healed. Whoever my new tutor is gave me plenty of work to keep me busy, anyway. I’m good at staying invisible, don’t worry.” 

A minute smile manifested at the change of subject and Zephyr allowed his eyes to close. "I did promise you the best, and Vanderwood is one of the most learned men in all of Egypt. Certainly the best astrologian of our time."

_ Are you kidding me? _ Saeyoung would have to figure out a way to get on this Vanderwood’s good side, assuming he had one, or just tolerate intermittent injury in his quest for knowledge. Yet, he’d just made another connection that made his stomach flutter strangely. “Best astrologian… I…,” he stumbled over his words. Not only was Zephyr arranging for him to have an education, he’d put care and thought into _ who _ he’d chosen. Based on nothing more than a pile of vaguely related books. “You picked him because…,” he said, gesturing towards his borrowed tomes. 

Now that he was somewhat more at ease, a sleepiness was creeping into Zephyr's words- a slurring that was only ever indicative of a drift from true consciousness. "Might've done. Might've just known he'd smack you for being a brat."

Zephyr’s drowsiness was contagious, leaving Saeyoung too spacey and flustered to reply with more than a smile. He might deserve being clobbered now and then, and it might even be worth it. Before arriving at the palace, his brother was the only other soul who listened to him babble on about his interests, his meager dreams. Probably the only one who cared if he lived or died. 

He sighed - somewhere between contentment and resignation. In his mind, he pushed those half-formed ideas of escape in some unused brain closet and shut the door. So long as his brother felt the same, they had lucked into a home where they could remain together, safe, well fed, and cared for. No more days spent baking under the desert sun. No more nights afraid to breathe too loudly for fear of drawing their mother’s ire. All he was being asked for in turn was to indulge the Pharaoh his carnal desires. 

Though a strange deal he’d struck, his old dreams of his future all fell short of this impossible reality. 

***

On one hand, the good news was that he got a day off before Rika showed up. On the other hand that may have been leprous, Rika would be here _ tomorrow _. Zephyr was going to do everything he could not to think about that right now. He had more pressing matters to attend to. 

"I swear, it went under here, but I don't see it anymore." Yoosung circled the shrub, peering in each side for the oddly colored animal he very decisively had seen take shelter there. "I have no clue what it could be…"

Arms behind his back, Zephyr wasn't nearly as invested in discovering what likely dangerous thing had made it into the main garden this time, but there was an easier way to find out than his courtesan getting bitten. Again. With a curt whistle, Fang was back at his side from the drink he'd taken from the fountain, gazing up at him as question of what it was his services were needed for.

"Something either ran into this bush or Yoosung is losing his mind at a very young age." The pout he received only made him grin. "Find it, Fang. Don't kill it, just find it."

The dog immediately directed his attention to the offending plant, sniffing quietly, but ready to pounce on whatever the threat may be. He approached it slowly, scanning the foliage. Zephyr moved to stand by his mate, moving the boy back a few steps in case whatever they were after bolted. The dog froze, hackles visibly rising before his muzzle disappeared into the plant, something within making an awful racket. What the dog returned with appeared to be a parrot.

Yoosung made some sound of awe at the sheer brightness of the distressed bird's plumage before Fang released it, the beast fluttering off well past being seen over the garden wall. Zephyr knelt to praise his companion, earning a toothy grin.

"You know… I wonder if he ever gets lonely."

Yoosung's statement caught them both off guard, the dog tilting his head just as much as his person did. "Fang doesn't have anyone else to play with and has to go to boring meetings with you all day. It would drive me crazy, at least."

Zephyr was about to point out the sheer absurdity of the idea, yet Fang himself beat him to it. "Do you have a clue as to how boring dogs are?" 

It was at times like this that it became apparent Yoosung often entirely forgot what the Pharaoh's Attendant was capable of. The blond sputtered out some form of apology, but Zephyr laughed. "If Fang was busy romping around with another animal all day, who would spy on my council or listen for threats Zen can't hear coming or scent my food for poison?"

"Certainly won't be _ you _," the dog griped, "I was born for this, you still bleat when you giggle too hard as your most impressive talent."

It was far too hard to stand up for Yoosung when Fang wasn't wrong, nor properly appreciated for the work he did. The creature worked nearly as hard as he himself and therefore was immune to being reprimanded for his outbursts of snark. Zephyr had nearly contained himself enough to cease the argument now forming, but Fang stopped speaking and snapped his head towards the door to the palace. Mere moments later, a servant emerged, a rather… confused look on his face.

"Sire, there's a group of palace builders and they've… brought you a cow?"

Something smug worked its way onto Zephyr's face. "Go wake up Saeyoung."

***

A low but persistent knock at the door roused Saeyoung from slumber. After two days of mostly lounging around or taking his time padding through the library, he awoke refreshed and alert. As though the servant at the door had some sixth sense regarding politely waking guests of the Pharaoh, he didn't enter until Saeyoung had ensured he was fully covered.

“Zephyr requests your presence at the stables. Immediately."

Even lacking the grogginess he usually woke to, Saeyoung had trouble reconciling the words ‘stable’ and ‘immediately’. An errant fear struck him - he’d fucked something up, or Zephyr was displeased with him, and they were being sent away. 

No, nonsense… He brought a hand to his neck, reminding himself of the spell cast upon him. Even though the enchantment could be removed at the Pharaoh’s word, he held tight its implied permanency as a hope that the man wouldn’t dismiss them without warning. 

Message delivered, the servant slipped out again without another word. The second the door was closed, Saeyoung was on his feet and scrambling to make himself as presentable as possible. Every time his mind circled back to pointless worries, he chided himself for being so fearful, hissing at those thoughts to go back to their corner and leave him be. Mind quieted, and heart still pounding, he stepped out into the hallway and made his way to his destination. 

As he approached the stable, he caught sight of Zephyr, standing in that proper way he did, smiling at something unseen in one of the stalls. By the time he’d almost talked himself into calling out to him, the Pharaoh turned to catch sight of the redhead, moving to greet him.

"There you are. Sleep well?"

_ See, Saeyoung? You’re fine. Saeran’s fine. Can we stop freaking out now? _ “Wonderfully! So what has us out here so early on this fine morning?” 

Grinning, Zephyr leaned back against one of the wooden pillars supporting the roof of the structure. "As it turns out, something I'd been expecting turned up sooner than I thought it would. I thought you might be bored with cushy palace life considering the level of activity you're used to, so I got you a gift."

Saeyoung held up a hand. “Oh, don’t underestimate my adaptability. I think it will take some time for me to get bored, but I’m definitely curious!”

Becoming smug, Zephyr tilted his head. "Are you sure you don't want to meet her?"

“Heerrr… Whom?” He glanced around the courtyard before his gaze drifted back to the stables, confusion growing. _ Dear life, please stop being nonsense for five minutes, please? _

Nodding to the rows of open-gated stalls behind him, the Pharaoh said not another word.

At this point, Saeyoung was half sure he wouldn’t be surprised to see one of the Goddesses themselves in the damned stable, so he simply let his feet take him into that shaded space. While the first few rows were empty, the fourth held some manner of life. At first, Saeyoung thought Zephyr was pulling his leg since Yoosung was decidedly more person than animal, but it became clear soon enough that the blond wasn't alone. The calf Yoosung was cooing over seemed just barely of an age to be parted from her mother. The little thing was the color of fresh honey, a ribbon of white swirling down from her muzzle to her chest and she was _ adorable _.

“Buh…,” managed the ever unflappable Saeyoung as he approached the creature, making sure not to move too fast and startle her. In moments, she was snuffling against his hands as he petted her soft fur. Even with the cows he’d known for years, very few of them were so instantly trusting and downright friendly. 

He had to get used to Zephyr moving around so silently. As the man spoke from behind him, he nearly jumped out of his own bones. "Now you have a reason to get up every morning like the rest of us."

“I don’t know what to say…” Really, he didn’t. Not only was this the most beautiful little cow he’d ever seen, she was his. Guilt born from his earlier worries about being sent away twisted in his gut, tempered only by the huge brown eyes that gazed up at him. “I’ll take good care of her. I swear it.” 

There was a self-satisfied tone to Zephyr's words. "I wouldn't have requested a calf if I thought she wouldn't be spoiled here. Yoosung, come to lunch. Leave Saeyoung to acquaint himself with his new charge."

Reluctantly the blond rose from his kneeling position, giving one last, fond pat to her head before attaching himself to Zephyr's side. They struck up some sort of conversation as they made their way back to the palace, but Saeyoung didn't hear a word of it. He held up a hand for her to wait as he looked about the stall for anything to groom her with. Not that she particularly needed it, but he found it to be an easy way to bond with a new cow and earn some measure of trust. She watched his every step as he moved about the small space, silently observing and thinking whatever cows think. 

The next hour or so was spent grooming her and, he realized after a bit, telling her about his time at the palace, leaving out the sordid details of his nights with the Pharaoh, obviously. Naming her was easy. He always liked to name his cows after some aspect of their appearance or temperament that stood out to him. With a pat on her nose, he promised his new friend Honey that he would be back tomorrow, and he headed back to his chambers with a renewed spring in his step.


	4. A Plague of Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rika arrives at the place, bringing every possible problem with her. V is concerned, Zephyr is annoyed, and the twins make less of an appearance than normal because plot is set up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Rika is verbally abusive and generally icky, smut, blow jobs, cum eating, full anal
> 
> From Zifeara: Moonie did pretty much all of the writing for Rika and V because I have very little idea of how to do these people, lol. I have vague plans for plot, but the bits in between things I know are going to happen are completely blank; it's been pretty awesome figuring things out haphazardly and I'm glad Moonie and I think similarly because ONE of us has to be thinking at all.
> 
> From Moonie: I've always sort of wanted to write Rika, though writing her in the original Mystic Messenger context lost some of its charm for me after her backstory was released. However, having her be unrepentantly terrible in this AU gave me the outlet I needed for that. Neither of us knew what her ultimate plan was until things were already in progress, and it was too much fun just making it weirder and more apocalyptic as we went.

Naturally since yesterday had been so nice, they were due for trouble in paradise. Every servant of the palace was running to and fro, frantically attempting to finish their preparations for something big. Saeran had woken him that morning since they had both been banished to Yoosung's room so that the blond could stay with Zephyr. It was easy enough to slip past everyone paying him no mind so that he could tend to his new, beloved calf, yet when he returned, the Pharaoh was waiting for him.

"No one is going to like this, but you, your brother, and Yoosung will be receiving your lunch in my room and then you will stay there." Zephyr looked no less harried than anyone else who had made rounds of the entire palace today did. "Rika can be here at any moment now and you are not to be seen. If you emerge at all, you go no lower than the third floor. Do you understand?"

“Yeah, of course. I have no desire to have a run-in with her. But let me know if I can help in some way, okay?” Seeing Zephyr's brow creased with such obvious concern weighed heavier on his heart than expected. He’d seen him frustrated before, ranting about the stupid decisions others made in his kingdom at times, but this was far beyond simple exasperation. 

Heaving a sigh, Zephyr glanced around to ensure they were the only ones in the hallway at the moment. "Since I believe you to have the strongest sense of self preservation, you could keep Yoosung from wandering too much. If I'm honest, the boy only knows so much of what this witch is capable of and he underestimates the frequency of human error where guards and staff are concerned. I know you wouldn't let Saeran out of your sight for a second under this sort of lockdown, but it may be of the greatest help to extend the same watchfulness to him as well."

Saeyoung nodded. “I can do that. I haven’t had much of a chance to speak with him anyway, so we can have a nice time and get to know each other!” He continued speaking with a lightheartedness that he absolutely did not feel, hoping to ease some of the Pharaoh’s anxieties. Frankly, he was already slightly nauseous at the thought of sharing the building, enormous as it may be, with this Rika person. He was stuck ruminating on the realization that the peace of his newfound home could be so precarious that one woman could tip his life back into chaos. But that was the way of the world, he supposed. All he could do is keep those close to him safe as best he could, though he was definitely a fish out of water when it came to the world of politics and diplomacy. 

Clapping him on the arm, Zephyr waxed sympathetic. "I do apologize; I hadn't meant to present your cow to you only to forbid you from seeing her. I thought she would get here mid-week and you wouldn't even know about it until after this whole thing was done. She should have been more a reward for doing as I asked."

“Then that just means I’ll have to live up to your expectations and justify your trust in me.” He hadn’t meant to be so serious, but he still lacked words to convey how much Zephyr’s gift meant to him. Where words failed, action would have to suffice. 

Finally smiling, the Pharaoh opened his mouth to speak again, but the muted growling from behind him drew his attention. Fang rigidly hovered at a corner of the hallway, chest rumbling lowly. Zephyr's ears dipped. "Speak of the devil." Turning his attention to Saeyoung again, he grimaced. "Thank you. I'll see you this evening, at least. If I return at any point with blood on my hands, just disregard that."

An attempt of his usual smirk didn't hold as the Pharaoh fell in step with his dog, hurrying to get into place to greet their unwelcome guests.

Though part of him wanted to close the doors and lock them and hide here for the next few days, he needed to make good on his word and find Yoosung, and Saeran too. He stepped out of the room, letting the doors close silently behind him, before stalking down the stairs with a measured balance of nonchalance and caution. After nodding a quick greeting to the men that guarded these stairs, a glance around the area showed him several others stationed strategically throughout just the portion of the floor he could see from here. Even the guards who had come to know him fairly well stiffened at his appearance, clearly on high alert. 

Saeyoung made it to his destination with no trouble or delay, his impatience resulting in him knocking exactly once before trying the door. Saeran was thankfully sprawled on Yoosung's bed, studying one of the books Vanderwood had given them to practice reading and raised an eyebrow at him as though he hadn't a clue anything was amiss.

There certainly was something amiss. “Where’s Yoosung?” he asked, almost managing to keep the acute panic bubbling up within him out of his voice. 

Saeran most definitely noticed, practically dropping his book wherever it may land as he stood. "I haven't seen him since we got breakfast this morning. _ Why _?"

“He didn’t tell you…? Nevermind. Grab everything you want to have with you for the next few days to be safe, and come with me.” 

There were a few plans he and his twin had discussed just in case the worst, or best case in the abrupt death of their mother, came to pass and they had to pick up and leave. The only things Saeran owned - technically only by virtue of borrowing - were a few books to learn from and he had those back in hand within seconds. "Where are we going and how do we find Yoosung on the way there."

Saeyoung took one last glance around the room as if the blond would somehow materialize if he looked hard enough. “To Zephyr’s chambers, and then… as much as I hate the idea of splitting up, that’s probably for the best. You check what we can of this floor, and I’ll head down to the next, unless he told you his plans for the day.” He dearly hoped he wouldn’t have to go gallivanting around the entire upper reaches of the palace, much less doing so and turning up empty handed. 

All but dumping his tomes on the Pharaoh's bed, Saeran was out the door again before even Saeyoung was. The very good news was, the twins had barely made it to the end of this hallway before the blond turned up. He was halfway to them, being escorted by no less than three guards, one of which was _ Zen _. 

"You know I could have made it up here myself, right?" Yoosung griped. He was pouting and it seemed to have less than an effect on the head of the royal guard.

"Sorry kiddo, even if Zephyr hadn't told _me_ _specifically_ to go find you, he outranks you on whose complaining I'm obligated to listen to. I better not see you the rest of the week if I'm understanding what he told me correctly. Don't make me get you in trouble."

Catching sight of the brothers, Zen narrowed his eyes. "Where are you two going? Better not be downstairs- you're grounded too."

Saeyoung found himself laughing from relief as much as anything. “I’m glad you’re here, Zen. I’m more than happy to be grounded right now, trust me.” To Yoosung’s clear annoyance, he pulled him over and practically shoved him toward the stairs before turning back to Zen. “Hey uh, you’ve been here when Rika’s visited right? Anything we should watch out for?” 

Zen grimaced. "You know, the worst part about her is how normal she looks." Pointing his spear at Yoosung he inclined his head. "If you see another blond that isn't him, _ run _. You talk to her by accident once and you're screwed. And I'm in massive shit with Zephyr."

“She sounds like a complete nightmare. Oookay, no talking, no eye contact, no breathing the same air. Sounds good to me, boss!” 

As the escort left, Yoosung glared at Saeyoung. "I was already on my way up here. I saw Rika's procession long before they made it to the palace- I'm not an idiot."

Saeyoung didn’t reply until they were all safely behind closed doors. “I know, Yoosung. Sorry. I promised Zephyr I’d make sure you were safe, and all this chaos has me on edge. I’m just glad you’re here.” 

Something somehow adorably irritated crossed the blond's countenance and he crossed his arms, leaning back on the door. "Oh you did, did you? Naturally I can't follow instructions like 'stay upstairs' since I have no clear memory of having to deal with Rika. Not like I've been here once before and know what this is about to be."

Here was a man who could not intimidate a flea if he tried, Saeyoung was sure of it. His grumpy little fit made a dent in the tension that had been clouding him for the last while. “Hey, I’m just doing the work that’s familiar to me - you know, managing the herd and keeping track of any little lost sheep,” he said, grinning widely. 

Yoosung's glare only hardened and he stormed to Zephyr's desk before throwing himself into the chair in a rather undignified heap. Well, Saeyoung wasn't winning any points with him, but then again, it wasn't the ram he needed to suck up to. Saeran at least had better luck.

"Yoosung, it isn't that we think you're stupid, we don't want anything to happen to you. We're supposed to look out for each other… right?"

Releasing one more exasperated sigh, the blond softened back out. "Well yeah. I just don't like the idea that Zephyr told you to watch me like I'm an infant. He already told me to stay here, I can't believe he thinks I wouldn't listen."

Saeyoung shook his head. “It’s not like that. He just didn’t know where you were right then and wanted to make sure you were fine. I’m positive he has complete faith in you, but it’s our guests of _ honor _ that he was worried about. I know this is my first time present for the Rika show, but I’ve picked up enough from the general levels of stress going through the palace that I know Zephyr’s request was coming from concern and nothing else.” 

Making a face that could only be described as disdain, Yoosung sat forward, somehow not filling the imposing chair he occupied. "No one in the palace is shy about how much they dislike Rika. I don't know what it's like in her land, but we all got used to how Zephyr treats us. She's… nothing like he is. Her last visit, he nearly had her housed outside the palace walls, but that would be a massive sign of disrespect. The only reason he still lets her in at all is our trade deals."

“Zephyr told me a little about her, and that was enough to convince me to stay hidden away here. I may not have met her, but I’ve known people like her…,” Saeyoung trailed off. He knew his mother was a monster, but he also was aware that there were many kinds of monsters in the world and it wasn’t right for him to assume either were on the same level. 

Averting his gaze, Yoosung nervously began playing with his fingers. "Have you ever heard the expression 'what's yours is mine'? It's supposed to finish 'and what's mine is yours', but… it isn't that way with Rika. Her saying goes 'what's yours is mine, and what's mine is also mine.'"

From where he'd curled up on the bed, Saeran offered a muted growl of annoyance. Even around Yoosung he didn't say too much yet, but it was a telling sound. It carried an undertone of anxiety, but that was fairly common for anything that actually managed to escape his throat. 

“Some trade partner,” snorts Saeyoung. “What does her… kingdom or whatever even offer?”

"I don't know, I'm not involved in any of what they talk about. It wouldn't be right for-" Yoosung cut off abruptly, eyes once more glued to the myriad of disarray scattered over the desk. Something about what he hadn't said made him seem even smaller than he already was. "I just know that what she asks for in return always starts out unacceptable." There was a dark note in his tone that was out of place- boiling just under the surface and ready to erupt. This entire thing had him _ mad _.

Curious as he was, Saeyoung could tell this wasn’t something he ought to expressly pry into. He would just try to be as supportive as possible and if Yoosung felt up to talking about it, then so be it. He was, in a way, amused to find that he was already creating a space in his mind to store any additional information about Rika, should there be need for some of his particular brand of skulduggery. “Hey, whatever she asks for this time, I can tell Zephyr has about had it with her shit.” 

Saeyoung really wished his brother had formed the same level of tact he had. If he could have stopped Saeran from speaking, he certainly would have but it was too late. "What could she possibly ask for to get her kicked out of the palace entirely?"

Gods damn it. That tipped whatever precarious scale the blond's mood lay on and Yoosung threw his hands up, a horrid outburst that had been long coming forcing its way out. "Let's _ start _ with demanding she be allowed to sleep with my lover, that way on the off chance she manages to spawn some wretched creature, she can say she has a claim to all of Egypt because _ that _ is my favorite thing! Then let's pretend Zephyr hasn't expressly mentioned that is never going to happen, not because he'd rather eat a fistful of live bees than spend any time with her whatsoever, but because she's a _ woman _ and he is _ gay _. She couldn't grasp the concept from the many ways he's tried to hint at how uninterested in all of her he is."

No longer able to remain sitting because this was riling him up far too much, Yoosung smacked a neat stack of scrolls off the desk as he stood. "_ Then _ -because that wasn't nearly bad enough- then she thinks it'd be close enough to just mention _ I'd _ be good enough for her even though _ I'm _ gay! Lord knows I'm just a slave, I have to do whatever she wants! Pay no heed to the fact that Zephyr has said, probably as many times as Sekhmet has teeth, that I most certainly am not any kind of servant nor am I ever under the good grace of any of the gods going to be having such relations with anyone! This fucking whore is going to make me kill her one of these times because if Zephyr does it, he'll probably be dethroned in the war that would cause!"

Both twins looked at each other and then back to the blond mass of fury before them. Saeyoung knew he’d have to be the one to speak up since Saeran looked like he'd rather be hidden under the bed. “So she’s the worst kind of entitled garbage. Got it. Well then, she’s lucky we all plan to stay in this room, because I have no tolerance for that either.” As much as he wanted to tone the mood down from ‘murder is maybe on the table’, he didn’t figure that would go over well. 

"No one does! Zephyr is the only one who can deal with her and even then, he has to sleep for a week afterwards because he's dead on his feet!" Yoosung was still yelling, but he was at least getting most of it out of his system. "I can't imagine why he's put up with her like he has. I'd have snapped the first time she behaved like this, but that was right before I got here. From what I hear, her father wasn't anything like this, but now we're cursed with Rika's presence."

“From what I can tell, part of being Pharaoh is dealing with insufferable rich people who want what they see as their ‘fair’ share of the kingdom. I’m sure he wouldn’t put up with her if he didn’t feel he had to for the sake of Egypt.” 

Finally losing steam, Yoosung flopped down next to Saeran, oblivious to how it made the younger twin flinch. "He wouldn't and I wish he didn't have to at all. I know if she slips up even once like she did last time, he's gonna lose it and I can't imagine how guilty he'll feel for the inevitable fallout. I believe our country is much larger and therefore we have a far more sizable army, but if lives are lost on this, Zephyr will beat himself up about it til he dies."

For the second time in as many days, Saeyoung had the thought that his newfound security was perhaps more precarious than it seemed. There were so many ways he could have said ‘I’m sure it will be fine’, but he didn’t feel any of them. Instead he nodded and reached for one of his borrowed books, flipping through it to distract himself. With Yoosung’s anger spent and Saeran officially done with conversing for the moment, the room fell into an almost comfortable silence as they waited for what would hopefully be good news from the man who’d brought them all together. 

***

Gods give him strength. Even _ seeing _ Rika entering his home raised all the hair on the back of his neck. She looked as she always did, draped in expensive fabrics and long hair flowing around her shoulders. The ornate golden wreath she wore was nearly lost to her locks, though her jingling bracelets stood out plenty. She was drowning in wealth and contrasted starkly to Zephyr's own meager ornamentation. He couldn't imagine making that much noise as he moved.

Followed by her usual procession, what caught Zephyr's eye was the change he noticed in her favorite companion. The man was her Seer, never straying far from her side and he seemed different in the way he walked- almost as though he were unsure of his footing. The man's teal hair stood out against his dark robes and if the Pharaoh could correctly recall, the man had a name based on a letter they didn't have here in Egypt. It had taken him a few times to recall the symbol, but he believed it was pronounced 'vee'. Truth be told, the man had been pleasant enough the previous visit, at least when he'd been allowed to speak.

As much as he wanted to ask what seemed to be amiss with the man, Zephyr knew he wouldn't get that chance today. Day one was all about Rika endlessly chattering and inquiring after trivial matters. Realistically, it was more to get a feel for if something of little importance was actually of great importance and could be used later. Naturally, the very first question out of her mouth like she knew how much it would piss him off was where Yoosung was.

"Ill, I'm afraid. He woke up quite unwell this morning and regretfully, is bed bound until he clears up. Wouldn't want any of you to fall sick during your visit, would we?"

Something about the way she smiled at receiving the information made him itch. She couldn't know he was lying, yet she found it prudent to act as though she did. "Mmm, shame. He is such a sweet boy, I'll miss seeing him scampering around. I take it you yourself are well?"

_ As well as I can be with the plague of your being upon my land. _ "I am, thank you. Never better, in fact. I do believe an early lunch is ready and you must be hungry from your travels. I'll have your things moved to your quarters while we dine."

The thing that had been draped around Rika's neck moved as she bowed and he realized belatedly that it was _ alive _. What Zephyr had thought to be a snakeskin wrap was, in fact, still breathing, now grumpy as a reptile could be at being disturbed. The white serpent turned its head this way and that, observing its new surroundings and Zephyr was utterly distracted by the creature. He had known Rika had an affinity for the scaled beasts, but she had never simply carried one around like this before. This was just another thing to become accustomed to and he could only pray it didn't become lost at any point.

Sitting through lunch with the woman was draining. She spoke nearly uninterrupted about the weather in her land and the harvest last year and her dealings with other rulers, offering little pause to inquire after the same of Egypt. This was the sort of thing they all discussed at the start of such visits, but it was somewhat impressive how she could keep the focus on her country and blatantly disregard his. Any time Zephyr could talk about their own prosperity, it was glossed over rather quickly and the topic would shift. 

He knew that every second of every day, she was plotting _ something _. His only chance was to listen to her obnoxious ramblings and hope he could pick up a clue as to how she would ruin his week this time. Otherwise, he was stuck playing defensively, preemptively protecting everything and everyone under him. How had she only gotten here an hour ago. Feigning attention while trying his best not to audibly growl at every other word out of her mouth was taxing and he had an entire week of this. 

Time moved at a crawl this way, endlessly moving around the palace to continue conversations he had no stake in, instilling more mounting tension in every muscle of his body as he held himself rigidly. He felt as though he'd vibrate apart from barely restrained irritation, yet this was how it always was with Rika here. Worse yet, he knew they'd speak of negotiations for their standing deals tomorrow, meaning he would once more have to tell her that laying him was never going to be on the table instead of putting her, along with the aforementioned table, out a window. She propositioned him _ every single time _ yet never grasped how he could find her undesirable. Any of the reasons. 

***

Though her gaze remained serene - a fact she was certain of even without a mirror at her disposal - everything upon which she turned it was found lacking, as expected. She deserved the largest guest room in the palace, and while this room could likely accommodate the needs of a prince or half the bloody barracks here, it felt hideously cramped in a way that made her skin crawl. The stark stone walls were only broken up by what amounted to arrow slits, letting in only the finest slivers of sunlight. They instead only served to highlight the motes of dust she was surely breathing even now.

Of course _ that man _ would leave her to rot in this unused room, bereft of the glorious light of the sun. To wither away, to be small, to be quiet. He would just love that, wouldn’t he? With a sigh, she sank into the rough cushions, staring up at the ceiling and its faded tapestries. Oh, Zephyr had certainly outdone himself this time. The room was just decent enough that any argument she put forth would come off as unreasonable and petty, and she knew that’s exactly what he wanted. Men like him loved to use their petty power to silence others. 

A sound to her left pulled her from her musings. The shuffling of feet against sandy stone. She bit her tongue against the urge to reprimand the fool man. Can’t he just exist there quietly? Important people have important things to think about, preferably _ without _ distractions. Isn’t it enough to have the trust of the most powerful woman on the planet? Isn’t it enough that she spared him from loneliness and uncertainty? To have helped bring forth his latent powers?

Another sound, smoother, soothing follows. Scales over sand over stone. The sand she could do without… well, even the stone would be better as polished marble… but this wasn’t home. Regardless, the sound heralded the arrival of one of her children and hopefully news that would lift her flagging spirits. A head the color of the very sand that irritated her peeked over the edge of the chaise lounge, its emerald green eyes catching what little light made it into this room. The creature slithered over her thigh and she reached a hand out, letting it crawl up and wrap itself around her arm. Its face bobbed in front of hers, tongue flicking about to taste the air. She held it up to her ear, listening closely to it’s softly sibilant report. 

“Jusst as you presssumed, your excelensssy, the golden haired boy isss merely in hiding. He isss attended by two othersss, no older than he.” 

Rika’s free hand gripped the arm of the chaise, her perfectly manicured nails marring the wood. Even as sure as she had been that he was lying to her, having her suspicions confirmed left her seething. The arrogance! He’d lied straight to her face, trying to earn some pity, no less. If her kingdom didn’t need her to maintain good trade relations with Zephyr and the insignificant swath of land he deigned to rule over, she would have his head on a pike by sunrise. 

“There isss more, my Empressss,” the conjured snake continued. She grit her teeth momentarily before wrangling her expression back to carefully forged serenity. “The boysss who attend him are also remnantsss. And _ twinsss. _”

A smile drew over her face that caused the snake at her side to sway back and away from its master. At this revelation, she shivered. The hand on the chaise lounge relinquished its grip, instead sensually tracing the carved whorls there as she imagined the power that would be hers if she could get her hands on a pair of remnant twins. No matter which deity whose blood they carried even the slightest dribble of in their veins, her alchemists had developed ways to extract that essence and distill it into an elixir that would infuse the imbiber with their powers. 

She brought her servant in front of her, gazing into its enchanting eyes. “Excellent, my little one. Tell me more about these twins…” 

In the corner of the room, just out of her sight, the Oracle cringed, expression hidden by his copious hood. Though he’d served her dutifully for years, he detested what she was planning. Forcing her way into the royal family was a sensible diplomatic move, even if it was obvious that Zephyr had no interest in her. Relationships forged from such logistics were a normal thing. However, her infernal sorceries may have been the driving force behind her rapid rise to power, but what she was describing amounted to a long slow death for two boys whose only crime was their birthright. 

The thought of betraying her for even a second chilled him. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple and he brushed it away along with the lock of teal hair that had fallen over his eye. She was his savior - the reason he had gone from a destitute nobody to the life of relative luxury she had elevated him to years ago. Even still, in quiet moments to himself, he had to admit that he was her captive as well. Blind as he was, what else could he do but serve?

Perhaps here, days away from their homeland, he could find an answer. 

*** 

At least the first night of the feast, he wasn't required to spend every waking second with Rika. People had come from all over Egypt to mingle with the foreigners, attempting to make lasting deals while able to speak in person. It meant that Zephyr could make excuses about needing to keep things running so that he could stay on the opposite side of the room. Whichever side that currently was. At the moment, he was embroiled in conversation with one of the more well-known merchants of his land he actually liked. The man had his downsides yes- Zephyr had never seen him with the same woman twice- yet this year, he'd brought his son. While the older of his boys usually stayed at home to manage business in his father's absence, his second son was now well-versed enough in the trade to be presented here at the palace. 

The man was tall as Zephyr himself, something the Pharaoh didn't see often, his sharp grey eyes appraising each person he spoke to critically. He wasn't much older either from what he'd heard. With a subtle reminder, Zephyr persuaded the merchant to actually _ introduce _his son as opposed to letting the man stand there politely. 

"Ah yes, my boy Jumin! I'm proud to say he's finally gotten the hang of things."

Jumin bowed deeply, rolling into what sounded like a well practiced speech about what an honor it was to be in the presence of such a great man and Zephyr was quick to dismiss it. He was far too used to such things, yet vastly more interested in the man himself. Especially since the more Jumin talked, the more he was growing on the Pharaoh; he seemed entirely no nonsense and yet unpretentious, singularly focused on details of their prospering business. He spoke as though finances were a form of sorcery in themselves and it was certainly giving Zephyr… ideas. 

"This may seem sudden," Zephyr began slyly, "but would you consider lending me your son for a time? I'd like to see what he can do about a few problems I can't quite seem to get solved with the palace ledgers."

While both men seemed flabbergasted, Jumin was quick to shrug it off, not even waiting for his father to consent before accepting the offer. How many people could say they received a personal invitation to work in the palace from the _ Pharaoh himself _? Though his surprise was clear by the widening of his eyes, he managed not to stutter even the slightest. “If you would trust me to such a thing, I would be honored to look them over and share any suggestions I may have. I’m certain you’ve done a fine job of managing them so far judging from everything I’ve seen here today, but there are always ways to improve, ways to do things more efficiently.”

It appeared as though Jumin's father were about to reprimand him for speaking that way to the ruler of the land, but Zephyr wasn't going to let him get it out. "I couldn't agree more. If I'm honest, most of my council is aging and their way of doing things is antiquated. Far too specific to our previous Pharaoh's preferred methods, hmm?"

While he'd like to observe Jumin for a few days before officially offering him a position, Zephyr had a good feeling about this. If the man proved to be decisively _ less _ of an ass than his current financial advisor, then that was a problem swiftly solved. He may need to play nice to terrible guests the rest of the week, but this was at the very least, something he could feel some modicum of satisfaction from. That may be the only thing making him happy in the near future, so he'd take it. Speaking of his charges, he'd best find them before there was some form of outrage happening somewhere in his home.

***

Elsewhere in the palace, servants scurried about attending to the myriad guests. Their training prepared them for anticipating the needs of those from each realm that people were visiting from and yet, there was one who defied all expectations and assumptions, proving to be difficult seemingly for the sake of being so. Or so it felt to any hapless man or woman who ended up in her line of vision. 

***

Rika was reclining in her chair, one finger twirling through a long lock of her blonde hair, sometimes tugging at it in irritation. The scroll she held in her other hand seemed to hold her rapt attention. Though her eyes scanned over the handwritten rows of text, she read not one word. Instead, her focus was on the murmurings and lively conversations around her, and keeping an eye on whose goblets were draining the fastest and how often they were refilled. The wine, though bitter as it was, would do as well as any to loosen lips. 

On that note, she could do with a bit more of the swill herself, if only to soften the warring emotions within her. After years of having her advances rejected by Zephyr, of having her plans to unite their kingdoms cast aside like an unwanted orphan…

She would take what she could from this wretched place and let the hungering desert take the rest. 

The servant she pointed at cringed and his shoulders tensed visibly. Pitiful. If there was a chance Zephyr would listen, she would report him for insubordination.“You there, _ boy _ . Bring me another glass of wine, and don’t delay or spill a drop, if you would, _ please _.” 

Finding out where these twins were hiding was her first priority. Her spies had picked up on some key information that led her to deduce the most important part of their nature. They were remnants of Sekhmet. The excitement she had felt about learning of the remnant twins was nothing compared to the sheer ecstasy that coursed through her with this knowledge. Sekhmet was known for, among her other heathen blessings, granting Her remnants healing. Rika’s alchemists had spoken of such a power in hushed tones, whispering that it held the key to eternal life. She’d only learned of their secrets using secrets of her own. Why they intended to keep this from her was unfathomable. Nothing is more chaotic than a change of power for a nation. Especially for hers, she had to admit, considering that each new leader seemed determined to swim against the current the prior had set. Her rise to power was no different, but only because her father had been far too lax in some ways and needlessly strict in others. 

Well, there was a simple solution laid out before her now. There would be no _ next _leader once she got her hands on those twins. 

***

Had it been a week yet? Zephyr felt as though it certainly had and he was well ready to be left alone with his own people again. He'd never thought there were so many stairs in the palace before he had to trudge up every single one to get back to the boys. His anxiety was already in full swing, yet it peaked when he'd barely turned the corner of the first hallway and ran straight into Yoosung. The boy better not have thought he was going downstairs. The twins were nowhere to be seen despite his discussion with Saeyoung earlier.

While Zephyr raised an eyebrow, the blond didn't allow him to voice his protests. "There you are! I was wondering when you would make it back up. Come on, I was waiting for you all day!"

Gods, if only he could siphon energy from the endless well his courtesan drew from. Being confined as he was all day had done little to exhaust the boy and Zephyr tried to convey the extent to which weariness had made its home in his bones. "Yoosung, you knew I would be gone from sunrise to sunset, just as I have been whenever we have company. Why are you so-"

Taking hold of one of his hands, the blond began a brisk pace down the hallway, moving with a purpose. Instead of proceeding upstairs as Zephyr thought they would be, they turned into Yoosung's open room. How long had he just been milling about here? It wasn't unbelievable that he was itching to spend time together after being apart all day, yet this didn't feel entirely benign.

The instant the door was properly shut, Yoosung spun him around and pushed him against it. No matter how tired he was or as many times as they'd done this, it still sent a shiver up Zephyr's spine when the blond got assertive and greedy with him. Yet even now as his delicate hands worked over Zephyr's chest and that pliant mouth wetly explored his neck, he tried to convey his reluctance to engage in anything tonight; he wasn't sure he could provide what his pet was seeking considering the tension in his body and weariness of his mind.

"Yoosung- mm- I don't know that I can perform to your standards at present, love." 

A dismissive hum and the boy barely stopped his ministrations to speak. "Wasn't thinking about me. The first day she's here is usually the worst since it would be rude to start on business and I know how you hate having to socialize with her." Something dark and in its own right possessive crept into the blond's tone. "_ I _ hate letting that witch take your time given the knowledge of what she wants to do to you. Things that only I can."

Yoosung held the record for how quickly Zephyr's clothing could be removed and he made good use of it, sinking to his knees before his king. "Let me do all the work." Teasing his fingers across the Pharaoh's leaking head, he smirked at the shuddering breath it drew from the man. "Let me take care of you, just as you like."

He knew he didn't need an invitation, wasting no time languidly trailing his tongue along Zephyr's cock, savoring the taste of his wanton arousal and errant twitches. This was something he knew he couldn't be beaten at; getting the godborne wet and hard, offering anything in the world to be sucked off like he was definitely about to be. Though something about it was inherently wrong and depraved, Yoosung found himself a little too fond of being in this position. He loved blowing Zephyr; the weight of his dick on his tongue and down his throat, the strange taste of musk that clung to this part of his body, how absurdly sensitive he was here, and how downright _ desperate _ he could get his lover with enough time. He was _ good _ at this and there was one very important feature he possessed that served to aid him in it.

The whimper that drew his attention upwards was an excellent sign that he was about to be taken advantage of in his favorite way. He met Zephyr's shimmering purple eyes with his own and the man looked fantastically destroyed, confirming his theory. One of his hands gripped at his hair and the other had its blossoming claws sunken into the wooden door. The fur framing his genitals had spread and Yoosung grinned past the obstruction. Oh yes, he was about to get what he wanted.

Zephyr whined once more, barely able to form words past his utter ruination. "Y-Yoosung, please- I want- can-can I-?"

Humming an affirmation, he relaxed as much as he was able. This was out of his control now. Zephyr's hands firmly gripped his horns, rooting his entire skull to the spot and transforming him into a tool for the Pharaoh to meet his needs. After Yoosung didn't choke from the first hard thrust, Zephyr was gone. Pistoning his hips and muttering swears and praises and words that didn't exist, he became as close to a creature of a singular focus as possible. He was going to come and he was going to come hard- nothing else existed until he did. Even with drool pooling from his stuffed mouth, Zephyr's lust-glazed eyes still regarded him as the most stunning being to draw breath and it prompted his welling tears to spill. Gods he loved doing this. 

With a fragment of a sentence, Zephyr warned of his impending orgasm, prompting Yoosung to push away from his body ever so slightly. This way as the Pharaoh spilled himself, the blond could feel it on the back of his tongue and had more room to swallow, able to enjoy the fruit of his labor. It was probably a bad sign that he had grown nearly fond of the taste of cum, yet he couldn't bring himself the care, least of all now when all that mattered was how much he could do to properly pleasure his lover after the first of the next week's worth of terrible days. 

Laving his tongue along the underside of Zephyr's cock as he pulled off, Yoosung knew they were far from done. Now past any reluctance to engage in such activities, the Pharaoh was now his; the blond knew him better than anyone else and such an appetizer guaranteed the man would be starving for more in minutes. Even as Zephyr moaned in pure satisfaction, Yoosung pulled him back towards the bed, making him lay before stripping his own skirt. 

It was no challenge to straddle the Pharaoh's hips, trailing his fingers over his own body to draw Zephyr's eyes to each curve begging to be bitten, each soft divot ready for bruises. The bottle of oil on his bedside table was no stranger and the blond slapped Zephyr's eager hands away from it, instead choosing to take proper control of his own show. Newly slicked digits readily sinking deep into his prestretched hole, he drank in the awe written across his lover's countenance. Yoosung knew it would be worth his time to get the prep work out of the way before Zephyr even saw him tonight, but it was nice to be proven right. 

The sheer lewd absurdity of masturbating atop his mate was something he would never acclimate to, but it had the godborne near to panting with boundless need, exactly as he'd wanted. "Ah, l-like what you see? Like wah-watching me touch myself like this? Getting ready to take your cock like a good boy?"

Oh yep, that was _ always _ what tipped Zephyr over the edge. Swallowing, he ripped the bottle of oil out of his free hand, almost dropping it in his haste to coat his straining erection. "Fuck, Yoosung, please- I can't sit here anymore, you better _ be _ ready right godsdamned _ now _."

Chuckling, the blond removed his fingers and shifted a little higher on the body beneath him. "Oh I know how you are and I assure you, I am. Fit the biggest plug I have in me not ten minutes ago-"

The way Zephyr managed to enter him on one swift motion caused him to bleat, but it was precisely what he'd been after. He was planning on being fucked stupid tonight so that the Pharaoh could get all his frustrated energy out and honestly, the last night he danced had been long enough ago that he was ready to be pushed to his limits again. It would do wonders for them both; Yoosung never felt more sexy and powerful than when Zephyr couldn't stop himself from making him scream and with Rika here, his assurance that he was so greatly desired was important. 

With all the proceedings as they were, it was far too easy to overlook an out of place reptile anywhere in the room.

***

This was always the truest test of her impeccable patience. Zephyr's eyes scanned the document, visibly rejecting all that they read, nearly insulting the parchment itself for all the disdain they held. Today though, she was confident that her smile didn’t falter in the least. Let him make the same wrong decisions he did every time and enjoy feeling superior. Against her eternal reign, he was mere dust, and she let his continued disapproval flit over and away from her as it should. 

She had learned that there were some things he wouldn’t tolerate talking about. As long as she didn’t mention his ‘little queen’ there was much she could get away with. Her stomach twisted as she recalled the sordid report one of her serpents had roused her with all too early this morning. Zephyr had managed to surpass even her wildest speculations at his affairs, and she’d permanently dismissed that particular pet - partly for going into far more detail than she had any desire to know, and partly to banish that knowledge from the world, if she couldn’t dislodge it from her mind. It also pained her to think that the fool of a man might be wasting the sheer power of owning remnant twins on similarly repulsive pursuits. 

So long as she pushed those thoughts back into the shadows where they belonged, maybe she could have a bit of fun poking at him. “Your thoughts, your _ majesty _? I’m certain you’ll find this year’s terms to your liking.” 

In true compliment to his filthy breed, Zephyr visibly snarled. "Will I now? I'm nearly certain this is exactly what you handed me last time. Aside from the obvious reason we cannot part with so many resources, those you've offered in return are incomparable in value. We'll completely disregard your final terms, as per seems to be tradition now."

“Obvious?” She cast her eyes about the chamber, seeking any of the lush decor presented throughout the palace, but finding this room designed for purpose rather than pomp. Spotting no handy example to back up her statement, she managed not to roll her eyes. “I’ve spent enough time here to know you are not a nation left wanting. I’m not asking for selfless donations, and I never have.”

Tossing the scroll onto the table with little care, Zephyr leaned forward. "Surely you've read the latest statistics of Egypt seeing as I sent them to you months in advance of our meeting. You must be aware that the size of our _ desert nation _ demands we keep so much in reserve in the event of drought or worse yet locusts. Our country is much larger than yours, you cannot possibly _ need _ as much as you've asked for."

Rika forced a smile which only just faltered when Zephyr’s ear twitched. He thought he had the upper hand, did he? “And you know well how my nation, prosperous and fertile as it is, needs the resources I offer you in turn. The threat of war, of barbarian uprisings, of invasion, is ever present.” 

Resuming a more relaxed position and crossing his arms, Zephyr's tone was flat. "And that isn't my problem. You and I are only allies in trade alone, so any other issues your land faces holds no bearing on this deal. From a purely mathematical standpoint, you've asked for twice the weight in goods you've offered and three times the value. Do you truly believe you are the only country within our reach to produce olives, or marble, or gold? Our relations are based on good faith," the Pharaoh sat erect once more, stiffly and his words were cold, "and _ nothing more _."

Somehow in two years she had managed to forget exactly how infuriating this man could be. She had hoped to provoke his ire, not a childish tantrum. “Purely mathematical?”_ How could someone so shortsighted manage… _ With a slowly drawn breath she unclenched the fist that was driving her nails into her palm. “With all due respect, sometimes I wonder at the way your mind works. The value of my offer reaches well beyond a base one-to-one trade. You speak as if the context is meaningless, yet in your land you are left to fret over the whims of nature. Can you not plea to your plethora of gods to keep the rivers flowing strong and your crops protected? On every wall of the palace I see frescoes and tales depicting their benevolence and might. Yours is the kingdom of the glorious sun, loved by its light like no other. What is it that you fear?” 

The man stood from his chair, causing the hard wood to shriek across the stone. His ears pointed back, adding a sharpness to his features. "Our _ gods _ do not work that way, a simple fact you would know had you spent a fraction of the time reading of our land as I have of yours. One does not ask of the gods for things they have already given. We play the hand we are dealt and we plan for the challenges it may bring to be lacking in any aspect. The sun gives, but the sun _ takes _ \- as is the way of life. If it were as simple as offering Demeter an apple and receiving a full year of all our hearts desired, we wouldn't be trading at all!" By this point, the insolent whelp's own nails dug into the grain of the table. "My father is not the god of bounty by any means. I am borne," a wry smirk spread across his face, "of the god of _ death and judgement _, it is not my place to assure my people collect any more than is due to them."

Ah, so quickly did the savage resort to veiled threats. And how apt that he would be borne of the god of death when she was on the verge of seizing life eternal. They may not be destined to form a pact of marriage between their lands as was once intended, but he was instead her fated foil. So be it. As being cast from his palace over a petty ideological tiff did not fit in with her plans, she was left no choice for now but to bite back half a dozen corrections regarding his ignorance of her patron goddess and the workings of the world. “Of course,” said Rika smoothly, resting her hands on the table. She let her shoulders drop just so, softened the iron in her spine. Carefully crafted to appear the meek woman he seemed to think he was speaking to. “Then what would you propose?” 

Losing a modicum of steam himself, Zephyr seemed to recollect himself. "I _ propose _ we reconvene after lunch. It will give me time to look at your list again and offer a counterpoint. It may be prudent to reduce the amount of goods considered a luxury in favor of those you find yourself in dire need of."

_ Luxury _. All this fool knew was luxury. What his kingdom lacked in lush fields and greenery, he made up for by indulging in the pleasures of the flesh. “I appreciate your perspective on the matter. Will you allow me another day or so to amend my offer? I’m willing to try seeing things your way for once so we don’t both walk away empty handed yet again.” As enjoyable as it was to provoke his ire, all that mattered was buying enough time to enact her true plan. 

It was plain to see the strain in Zephyr's arms, but the narrowing of his eyes would have been quite easily missed for one less observant than she. Even if he didn’t entirely believe her intent, he was at least considering giving her more time. Good. With the intel she’d gathered through the last day and night, one day was more than enough. 

The pause he gave lasted a beat too long, but when he did speak, his tone was level if not mildly confused. "I suppose we could continue tomorrow morning. Will you be doing your _ amending _ within the palace or are you hard pressed to do a lap of the capital?" 

_ So what if he knew she was plotting something? _Rika flashed him a winning smile and tossed back her blonde mane. “I do my best thinking in relative solitude and silence, though I may step out from the shadow of your palace to bask in the vibrant light of the sun. We shall see. Thank you for granting me this time, Pharaoh.” 

It was clearly not the answer Zephyr wanted, but it was all he was going to get. With a resigned huff, he tried to settle back into something more professional and less hostile. At least outwardly. Amateur. "Very well. I'm sure I can find something to keep myself busy in the meantime. Enjoy your stay."

“Thank you, Pharaoh. Magnanimous as always,” replied Rika, standing from her chair only to bow - not too shallow, not too deep. When the man replied with only a further narrowing of his eyes, she nodded once before heading back to her temporary chambers, grinning all the way. She could _ feel _ the power that would soon be in her grasp and she was ready for it. 

***

"I absolutely hate this with every fiber of my being."

It seemed silly; the Pharaoh, highest power in all the land, child of a god, hiding in a storage closet because anywhere else in this palace was too exposed. With all the sacks of grain and barrels of spices, he and his Attendant hardly had room to turn around. 

Fang snorted. "What else is new. This is the worst part of any year for you."

"Shut up," Zephyr snarled. "I mean it, that witch is plotting something different this time and we can't let her do whatever it is she thinks she can get away with."

"I don't know what to tell you." The dog shook his head. "I stalked around the palace all day and I didn't find anything. At least, nothing that would confirm she's up to no good that I could bring you. Didn't hear anyone talking about their evil plans like an idiot, either. What do you want?"

Running a hand over his face, Zephyr was exactly as exasperated as the gesture made him seem. "I _ want _ to tell her to get fucked and leave, but that's sadly not a viable option. Not yet, anyway. Just…" He paused, trying to determine what more his companion could be doing that he hadn't already. "Huh. You know, Yoosung may have had a point the other day."

The sheer disdain on the canine's face would have been enough to convince anyone he wasn't simply a dog. "I don't like it when you start any chain of thought that way."

"No, think about it; we've gone to great lengths to establish your unassuming role here to most, I'm willing to bet one of the many things Rika remains oblivious of is this. Would it kill you to be a dog for a day or two?"

Flopping over onto the floor as much as the close quarters would allow, the grumble rolling over his bared teeth was nothing more than comical. "It fuckin' _ might _ . It's hard enough wandering around and having most of the palace whistle at me or try to offer me bones, don't make me play fetch too. You _ know _ damn well I'm not for that."

"You're _ for _ whatever I tell you to be." Crossing his arms, Zephyr leaned against a shelf. Attendants could gripe all they wanted, but when given an express command, they couldn't refuse and he'd long since tested the fact. At this point, it was out of respect for his best friend to ask first. "Now get up, you have work to do. Go find out what you can and start with something that's been bothering me. Something is different about Rika's Seer and I'm starting to think that he can't- well, _ see _. If he's fallen blind, it likely changes how effective he is, meaning he could be telling her things we most definitely don't want him to know."

Offering one more noise of indignation, Fang rose, trying to wrangle his feature back into something more natural. "This plan sucks and so do you. I better be eating like the king you are for a month after the shit I'm about to pull."

Chuckling, Zephyr opened the door to let them out. "You act like such an underprivileged orphan. You eat like I do most days unless one of the cooks gets to you first. Quit your complaining and do as you're told. Besides, if you happen to bite someone, you can't be blamed for it because you're just a big dumb dog and that's what they do."

"Don't make me take you up on that." 

***

Trailing his hand along cold stone, the Oracle fought to slow his heartbeat so he could hear anything beyond it echoing in his skull and down the hallway. The nightmare that had roused him from slumber lurked at the edges of his consciousness. Every breath seemed to fill his lungs with hot ash.

The thread of fate that Rika was attempting to weave would only end in death. He had seen it more clearly than any mortal eyes could - Were she to become immortal, the wrath of the gods would not stop at merely ending her reign. He’d witnessed their palace shattered by stone and magma raining from the sky, the bodies of guilty and innocent alike for miles subsumed by lava. The devastation was absolute. Any fears that had nipped at his heels when he first thought of betraying her fled before that vision, steeling him for the task ahead. _ Focus on the physical and the rest will follow - guide me Apollo! _

While he was still growing accustomed to relying on his other senses, the shape of the palace was slowly forming in his mind. Subtle differences in the textures under his fingertips spoke of paintings he longed to see again. The faint memories of them from two years ago blended with tactile feedback gave him a vague greyscale approximation of them, but the fine details, those exquisite colors, were gone. 

With a long inhale, he conjured up more of the shape of the palace, felt his memories of it expand outwards, upwards, downwards. He could see the outlines of walls and stairs, catch the hints of movement and breath here and there, adding life to his hazy vision. The inhabitants of the palace tended to ignore him, or were politely wary of his presence at worst. He was merely the meek attendant, his powers unknown to all but Rika herself. And so he made his way through the halls, letting his senses precede him, seeking out the peculiar signature of the remnant twins, while keeping tabs on the many entities that Rika had summoned. If he could but warn them, or discern how Rika planned to capture them, perhaps he could stave off the dark future he’d glimpsed. 

While he'd passed a guard not long ago, a muted clicking that he couldn't place echoed from further down. The sound wasn't armor tapping against itself, wasn't quite a walking cane, decidedly not any sort of footwear he was familiar with. He believed it was coming from around a corner, but since he wasn't certain of the sound's origin, waiting patiently to see if the culprit revealed itself may prove to be the wisest course of action. As the steady tap increased in volume, he focused on the cant of the sound. Wait a moment, he _ did _ recognize its odd rhythm! One of the more omnipresent residents of the palace. The Pharaoh's dog. He often wondered if the man chose the beast for its resemblance to himself or if that had been coincidence. 

Though he could easily recall the dog’s appearance, the physical shape in his mind was quickly overwhelmed by _ something else _. It was as if his shape were wreathed in shadow, obscuring his form and hiding something larger that flickered in and out of existence, never holding still long enough for him to determine its nature. That was… unexpected. The creature had always been a curiosity to him, but now he would have to be cautious. He could only hope it was also unaware of his ability to ascertain that it was more than a loyal hound. Leaning heavily against the wall as if he needed a moment to rest, he waited for it to come into the hallway, and mentally prepared himself for a possible attack. 

As the beast finally rounded the corner, it froze, creating an unnatural stillness in the hallway. He could feel its eyes on him, either sizing him up or merely attempting to recall if he were friend or foe. The strange sound that followed wasn't a bark, but more a cough. When he didn't respond to it, the noise came again, but only as the dog took a step forward. It… wasn't trying to tell him it was coming towards him by sound. It was not _ that _intelligent, was it? Perhaps it was. A mere ten feet away, it finally uttered a normal bark, though not nearly as loud as it could have. Its tail wagged slowly and its head tilted at him expectantly.

Despite the menacing aura that surrounded it and the surety that this was no ordinary dog, nothing in its behavior spoke of outright aggression. He let out a breath and began making his way down the hall cautiously, one hand firmly on the wall to keep his senses grounded. Rika’s spies were near as well, and it took all of his focus to keep them, the flickering form of the… dog, and the physical world around him all in order. 

The hound began moving again, approaching him slowly. It was almost as if it was seeing how much he would react to it just as much as he was doing the same. He could say he'd never found himself in such a situation; he and what was purportedly an animal feeling each other out cautiously. It was a bit ludicrous, yet with what he could see just below the surface of the beast's facade… Not to mention, anyone in Zephyr’s entourage had no reason to assume him anything more than Rika’s thrall. Least of all the member that couldn't even open doors.

It gave a grumble as it drew close enough to be pet, though V wasn't sold on his will to touch the thing yet. He knew not what sort of sorcery he was dealing with, but there was also wisdom in making an offering of peace. With one hand still on the wall, he knelt and held out his other in the universal ‘hello, I’m friendly’ gesture where a canine was concerned.

While the dog did scent him, it wasn't overly enthusiastic as he'd seen others behave. He could feel the rush of air over his fingers, yet no wet press of nose followed, nor pass of tongue. Based on what he could gather from his limited sight, it still stood at a distance where it could back away and its tail had stopped wagging. It was almost too _ proper _ for an animal. 

Having failed to bridge the gap of communication between man and dubious beast, the Oracle was at a bit of a loss. As he stood back up, however, he spotted a slithering shape just as it turned around to head back from whence it came. No doubt it was on its way to report to _ her _, which meant this ill-advised, half-formed plan to thwart her scheme was already in grave danger. A soft gasp left his lips, nearly a sigh of resignation in anticipation of the surely miserable fate that would await him later.

Seemingly prompted by his muted outburst, the dog's ears perked and it looked over its shoulder, following his unfocused gaze. It couldn't know the significance of the scaled intruder, yet somewhere deep in his heart, V prayed the beast had been trained to react on instinct when it came to hunting creatures smaller than itself. Most rulers he'd met had a hunting hound or a dozen, _ please _ let this be one of those. Having to rely on the good graces of this dog-thing to save him from the mess he’d already made left him feeling utterly powerless. If he gave chase himself he was liable to run headlong into a wall before he ever caught up. 

The dog was soundless as it whipped around, easily closing the distance between itself and the foreign entity it was unaccustomed to seeing in its home. Instead of going straight for the kill and risking being bitten, it pawed at the serpent, slamming the things head into the tile and stunning it. His jaws then made quick work of the snake, gnawing its head from its body to ensure it was well and truly dead. 

“Thank the gods.” The Oracle put his back to the wall, letting it support his weight as his knees threatened to give out. 

Just when he thought this ordeal was dealt with. The low growl emanating from the hound put every single one of his hairs on end. It had him in its sights again, deceased serpent hanging from his mouth as an unseemly rope of useless flesh, posture suggesting the man himself was next. 

Naturally adopting the same meek posture he found himself in when Rika was in one of her… moods, he was overcome with the urge to explain himself. To a dog. What harm was there if he was seen speaking to the animal when he was already seen as an oddity, then? “Please. I’m grateful that you destroyed that thing. It is,” he paused, realizing that what he was about to say sounded even more ridiculous than a blind man speaking to a hound already did. The rest of his confession came out in a whisper as he glanced at the dead thing dangling from the dog’s vicious maw. Could a summoned entity be slain so easily? He had to risk it or he was sure his life would end in moments. He only had 70 pounds at most on this thing, it _ could _ kill him effortlessly, even discounting the flashes of _ other _ that still haunted him. “It belongs to her, whereas I do _ not _.” 

The guardian's noises of displeasure decreased, but did not still altogether. He had a chance that this could save him. Save all of them. “Your master’s companions are in danger, and I do not wish to see them come to harm. Do you understand?” He really was losing his mind, asking such a question to a being that likely had no more sentience than the thing it had destroyed. 

Snorting, the dog once more approached him, cornering him against the wall he couldn't press himself any further into. It dropped the snake, placing a paw over the still twitching corpse in favor of literally _ sneering _ at him. "Come with me, human."

With an almost painful click of teeth on teeth, the Oracle shut his mouth and nodded a bit more enthusiastically than needed. No words came to his mind amid the conflicting senses of relief and disbelief. If the creature was willing to hear him out, and maybe allow him to speak to its master, there was a chance he could save the twins from Rika’s mad machinations. Or he might be escorted somewhere quieter before he was summarily executed, but at least if the dog could understand his words, he could get the message out first. 

As the beast started to wander the hall, it became apparent that it wasn't waiting for him in the way it would if it knew he couldn't see. It was moving with a purpose, merely checking periodically that he was indeed still there at all. Either it had somehow discerned he possessed a means of navigating the world around him or it just didn't care. Making sure he didn’t get left behind, the blind man shut out everything from his simulated vision but the shifting shape before him and a general idea of the stone walls about him. And so the Oracle managed to keep pace, following along to whatever fate awaited him. 

Once they came to the base of the stairs leading up to the palace's third floor, the dog paused, turning so that he made something of a barricade of himself. It once more set the snake on the floor to speak, voice quiet, likely so as not to be heard by outside parties. "Stay here. The guards won't let you any further up, so I have to show this to Zephyr and see what he wants to do about you. I find you gone when I come back and rest assured, you can't get far enough away from this place to outrun me."

“O-of course,” he replied, placing his palm against stone so he could relax his psychic vision. The journey here had been taxing, manifesting as a dull throb behind his eyes. “I will wait. But…” He paused for a moment, and hearing no nearby footsteps and catching no other signs of life nearby, he continued. “Somewhere here are a pair of twin remnant boys and they are in grave danger. Even if your master should find my life of no value, he must know this. I know not how she plans to take them, but that is her goal.” 

If he couldn't see outlines of entities, V would believe he were speaking to a person. The exasperated sigh the hound in front of him offered sounded no different from anyone else he'd ever spoken to. "I _ know _ . Rika is always up to something and ever since _ last time _, we've been keeping anyone important well away from her. Now stop wasting time telling me things when I'm not the one who can do anything about them. I'm just a dog."

This thing might have had a fundamental misunderstanding of what constituted a 'dog'. Regardless, his warning had been delivered, and he could face his gods with a lighter conscience. “I shall await my judgement.” With no further reply from the beast, he stood in contemplative silence as the last traces of his confessor vanished from his perception. 

***

Thankfully, he was the only one still in a foul mood. Zephyr had a whole pile of papers to look over on one corner of his desk and he would have to finish all this work before Rika decided she'd like to be seen again, but the boys sat on the floor in a pile of their own. Since Vanderwood was unavailable due to having guests and needing to ensure nothing was taken from their hoard of knowledge, Yoosung was doing his best to help the twins with the books they'd been left. He wasn't doing the _ best _ at it, yet his patience was admirable. Plus it kept them occupied during the lockdown. 

From just outside the door, the sounds of Zen having some sort of issue were perhaps a welcome distraction. More often than not, the worst thing to happen to the captain on any given day was one of his men confusing his shift, meaning someone needed to report a failure to cover an area of the palace effectively, though these instances weren't common. Just vexing. As the door opened, however, it became clear this was not the case. 

"I'm sorry, Zephyr, but your dog is hellbent on getting in this room. He's… got something for you and I can't get him to drop it." Zen looked overly apologetic, but Zephyr waved him away, bidding him go back to his watch and let him deal with whatever Fang found. 

It was only once Yoosung noticed what Fang had that he became concerned. "Hey buddy, what… is… oh gross! Fang, why would you even-"

Finally looking up from the stack, Zephyr recognized the look of urgency on his Attendant's face. Oh good. Today's major problem had presented itself and it wasn't even dinner time yet. Rising from his chair, the Pharaoh sighed. "Alright, what do you have?"

Fang huffed, neither moving further into the space nor presenting his find, instead turning back towards the door. Ah, _ that _ sort of issue. Right then. Following his companion, Zephyr motioned for Zen to come with them. If Fang was intent on imparting his knowledge in limited company, odds were good they would need their captain to do some rearranging. Either to keep a tighter watch or force an entire group of people out of his palace. They ducked into Yoosung's room and the dog finally set his prize on the floor. It seemed as though he'd found himself a scaled snack.

Before Zen could even gripe at him for bringing a carcass into the palace and putting it on a rug, Fang got right into what he'd discovered, heedless to the fact that the captain was among those who hadn't been aware the Pharaoh kept a tamed demon instead of a dog. "I wish I could say I have good news and bad news, but it's all bad."

"I… is- did Fang just-" Zen nearly dropped his spear, but Zephyr didn't want to spend much time on this.

"Yes, and he has been able to since he was born. Rather disadvantageous for people to know about his talent, though, so precious few are aware. Welcome to the club, you aren't supposed to tell anyone else. Give me the worst news first."

Fang sat down and nudged the snake with a paw. "Alright, Rika has been watching everything we do, probably. Killed this earlier and it belongs to her."

Thinking back on it, she _ had _ come in with a live snake on her, so Zephyr wasn't surprised. Furious yes, but not surprised. "And the regular bad news?"

"Her Seer is downstairs wanting to tell you about how she plans to murder the twins or something. He seems to want to stop whatever she's up to, even told me to kill the snake. I don't know what you want to do."

Zen plopped down on the bed next him. It was understandably a lot to take in all at once, but they had to try and handle this accordingly. "So… the dog talks, Rika is trying to get Zephyr's concubines for gods knows what reasons, and we've been stepping around sentient snakes for a couple days. Okay. Is now a bad time to resign?"

Chuckling, Zephyr clapped him on the back. "Considering I own you? Yes. Take the time it will afford you to go down and escort the Seer here to figure your life out. Walk slowly." Jerking his head towards the door, he motioned to Fang as well. "You too. If V is simply trying to get up here, I'd rather have an unstoppable death machine watching him."

Snorting, Fang stepped up to Zen's side to wait for the man to get into gear. The captain glanced at him, then at Zephyr. "Uh, so anything I've ever said to Fang…"

The dog laughed, the noise jolting poor Zen upright. "Yeah, I remember. You're the reason I hate fetch."

Zen's face reddened, but he made for the door to get this over with. Zephyr stood, pacing as he waited, attempting to puzzle out what it was Rika could possibly want with the twins. How much could she really know? It had only been a few days that she'd had to gather information and surely the snakes didn't read minds, so she only had spoken word and observations to go on. It had been an awfully long time since they'd had to put a foreign dignitary in their dungeons, Zephyr didn't want to refresh that tradition today. 

As the door to the room swung open once more, Zen ushered the blind man in. Though his gait was cautious, there was enough certainty in it that he must have some way of perceiving the world around him. It was interesting that once they were shut in here, V didn't speak; Zephyr was used to being addressed out of respect considering few got personal audiences with him, yet there was none of that, only a nervous shuffling in place.

He would give V exactly one chance to do this the easiest way, but past that, his patience had already run thin for the week. "Alright, let's have it. Why are you skulking around my palace?"

V did not startle as expected, though his shoulders hunched slightly as if attempting to make himself smaller. “My apologies for disturbing the peace of your afternoon, Pharaoh. As you know from our biannual visits to your kingdom, I have worked at Rika’s side for several years. She took me under her wing and saved me from a life on the streets, over time, elevating me to the role of an occasional advisor and Seer. Thus, being oft in her presence-"

The growl from behind V cut the man off as Fang started talking over him. "Gods, did you not _ just _ tell me earlier that time is of the essence? You talk far too much, get to the _ point _, human!"

As though shocked, the blind man stood to his full height, rigid and shaking almost imperceptibly. “Ah, yes. Apologies. She plans to kidnap the twin remnants under your care, though I know not how. She is in possession of a vile cadre of alchemists who can extract a remnants’ essence in death and bestow those powers to another. In short, she would use them to become immortal.” 

_ Now _ he had Zephyr's attention. "That… isn't possible- to become immortal spits in the face of every religion, no matter which you follow. She thinks she can achieve such a thing without repercussion?"

“I’m certain neither possible repercussions nor morality weigh on her mind.” As V spoke, he pressed a hand to his temple and one closed eye, cringing as if aggravating an old wound. “I speak out of place. She claims her goal is to save the kingdom from the chaos of yet another change in leadership, though-” 

"At the risk of sounding callous, her reasons for doing harm to my people matters little to me." Zephyr leaned back against the wall, eyes darting to Zen. "All that I care about is ensuring it doesn't come to pass. No one was enjoying restful nights regardless of any underlying schemes, but I trust this new revelation will redouble your efforts to keep your men where they need to be, captain."

Zen saluted, knocking his spear on the tile for added conviction. "Of course, Sire. I've been on them since yesterday about not letting silly mistakes happen. We've been as on time and reliable as the sun itself ever since Rika was first sighted in Egypt."

Nodding to himself, Zephyr focused on V again. "At any rate, I'm sure you have further information to provide that is of actual importance to the matter- such as how _ many _ informants remain unaccounted for and how long it might be until Rika notices one hasn't reported back."

“She usually confers with her children late at night and first thing in the morning, but if they find anything important they will report back to her at any time of day. Though magical in nature, they are still wild creatures slithering about the palace, so one going missing could be attributed to a servant slaying it or,” he glanced at the dog, “other erm, natural causes.” Though Zen muttered 'natural my tail' under his breath, he was momentarily ignored. “I fear I need to rest for a moment first, but if I focus, I should be able to discern their number and location.” 

Zephyr felt his ears tilt. "And what is it you want? I can't say I'm in the habit of people offering to do things out of the goodness of their hearts, especially not from your land."

“That is not unfair given Rika’s… tendencies. Please understand it is not endemic to my home. But she’s going too far this time. As you said, her pursuit of eternal life flies in the face of the will of the gods. I have seen what will become of our land should she succeed.” He turned his blind gaze in the direction of the rays of sunlight making their way into the room, his expression haunted. 

"Considering no one has any intention of letting someone go missing from upstairs," Zen started, "at least one of these problems is mostly handled. We've been threatened well enough that none of the boys are getting anywhere." He grinned in good humor, though Zephyr had all but promised a painful end should Rika get her mitts on the three tucked away out of her reach.

V’s pale eyes snapped to the captain. “I do not say this as any compliment to the Empress, but do not be overconfident. She commands twisted magicks and is far more cunning than she appears with her brute force method of diplomacy. Do not trust even your own servants, lest she manage to sway one to her side.” 

"That is quite enough." Though in the process of replacing choice members of his staff, Zephyr had picked a vast majority of lower servants personally. If he didn't like the feel of them or questioned the weight of their heart, they did not work here. He would not have an outsider doubt the fealty of his people, especially when he hadn't found a single soul to date that didn't detest Rika's visits any less than he himself did. "If you've not said something you intended, do it now. Otherwise we are done here. I have much to do."

“I have nothing more, other than pressing once again for utmost caution in dealing with Rika.” Shoulder slumping slightly, he added, “I should return to her before she guesses why I’ve been gone so long, though there’s every chance she is already aware of my betrayal. Please… don’t let her win.” He glanced towards the door but remained in place and corrected his posture. It was obvious he wanted to leave, but he looked as though he could remain in place for hours if not ordered to be somewhere else. 

There was something about V that was both aggravating yet prompted sympathy. Zephyr couldn't say he even remotely liked the man, but it wouldn't be fair to claim he hated him either. He was just _ there _ and it was high time he wasn't. "Zen, make sure he gets straight downstairs without incident and once he does, go back to your post."

The captain saluted, though the look of concern that crossed V's face was plain. It certainly didn't sound like Zephyr was going to do much with the new information he was given, but the situation bore further consideration. The easiest course of action was to entirely give up on the trade relations between the two countries and tell Rika to go home; they would never have to deal with her again and the resources that usually passed into her hands could be afforded to much more amiable trade partners. If she wanted to start something because of it, that wouldn't be his fault. The more intelligent ploy would be to act as though nothing were amiss and see what she could pull out of thin air for their later meeting. Whatever amendments she'd made to their standing agreement would likely be no better than her first offer, yet it would waste one more day and put her closer to leaving of her own accord. No matter what he did, they were still stuck with her for an indeterminate amount of time.

As their informant was escorted out, Fang turned back to him, head tilted and expectant of new instructions. Zephyr grinned. "I don't suppose you'd like to go hunting? There's bound to be too many snakes in the palace and what's Rika going to do if they start going missing? Complain to me? That would be an admission of guilt and even she isn't foolish enough to do that. Don't bring them to me, just get rid of them."

Huffing, Fang smirked, exposing his teeth. "I'm just glad you don't want me to eat them. They taste terrible."

***

The shape of the palace flickered in and out of V’s mental landscape as he tried to keep pace with Zen and avoid tripping over his tail. It didn’t help that he was also locked into imagining how Rika might punish him if she knew who he’d just been speaking with. He wanted to find comfort in the idea that nothing could hurt more than what she’d done to his eyes, but he was also acutely aware that she prided herself on developing creative ways to convince people to behave the way she wanted. 

Lost in thought, he’d continued down the hall before realizing the other set of footsteps had stopped. "Alright, you're close enough to all the guest rooms," Zen started, "do you think you can find-"

V shot him a pointed look and held up a finger, cutting him off. “Hold a moment.” Raising his hands slightly to indicate he was waiting, Zen took half a step back. The man had a general aura of strangeness about him that didn’t settle well with the captain, and he wanted little to do with any of this. He cringed as he watched V’s pale eyes roll back, the silence of the hallway turning uncomfortable. Each of his breaths seemed loud and ragged to his ears, every second too long. Finally, V closed his eyes and nodded. “We’re clear.” 

“...Right.” With a weak clap on the shoulder, Zen bid his charge farewell and double-timed it back to his post. 

As those heavy footfalls faded away, V was left in a similar state - every little noise was too much. He was sure Rika would hear how fast he was breathing, hear his rapid heart rate and somehow just _ know. _ Though his powers granted him some insight into her own, no doubt she had knowledge and abilities far beyond what he could muster. But he’d done his best and warned the Pharaoh, so if this was his end, he was fine with that. 

He opened the door so as not to make a sound, as Rika required, and slipped into their guest rooms to take up his usual silent vigil. Jaw clenched and prepared for anything, he still jumped at the sound of her voice. “Oh, _ there _ you are, V. How did you enjoy your wanderings through this dreadful place?” 

“As you said, Empress. A pale and hollow thing compared to our home. Though the sun favors this land, those glorious rays fall upon dust and little else.” 

A breathy sigh followed, and the sounds of silk on rough canvas as she settled. “Precisely. Even you can see it, my dear. Maybe one day this land too will be under our wing, and we can bask in the light here as we should instead of skulking about in places in which we have no business.” 

V’s stomach twisted in bitter knots but he remained silent, stewing in his anxieties. That he was expected to keep his mouth shut was a blessing for a change. 

“On that note, I was thinking that it might be best for you to remain here during dinner tonight.” Since he’d already skipped their first meal in favor of triple checking her list of trade demands, his already angry stomach growled. “Tomorrow is an important day, and I wouldn’t have any messages from my dear children go astray. I’ve given them the order that they may report to you as well.” 

If it meant gaining more insight into her plans, he could deal with hunger for a while longer. V nodded solemnly in acceptance of her orders. 

She shuffled around on the couch a bit more, sitting up, perhaps? “I’ve also summoned up a special new friend for you.” The sound of scales on stone was familiar to him, but there was a depth to the sound, a weight to it. It grew closer before he heard its slithering all about him, coiled like a rope about his feet. “Unfortunately, this little dear isn’t able to keep up a conversation. Oh, I tried but he found it too unwieldy to speak. His other talents more than make up for it though, I think?” 

The primal fear that quivered up his legs and around his heart left his vision as shrouded as his blindness would have on a normal man, though it honed his hearing to a razor point. He could sense the creature raise its head, tracking it by the sound of it scenting the air. It hissed, stretching its maw wide. Something dripped onto the stone below, where it sizzled. His nose wrinkled as an acrid stench twisted through his nostrils, punctuating the certainty that he would never leave this room alive. 

May the gods forgive him since his Empress never would. 

***

The scaled beast crept along, hugging corners and trying its best not to stray too close to the paltry moonlight leaking through the narrow windows of the palace. It was certain it was drawing near to where it was sent, seeking out the remnants its predecessor had discovered. If only this place had less stairs; the daunting climbs were time consuming and exhausting, but it didn't have even a moment to rest. At last reaching a landing, it scented the air. There were several men up here, though they should be easy enough to avoid if it crammed itself into corners. 

It felt like forever before the snake caught what he was after. The scent of a remnant- vaguely feline. One more set of stairs and it was there. Oh he would be so loved for finding what his mother was after. The arduous climb was well worth it. His prize was just behind this door. 

Poking its head under the crack, the serpent had not time to recoil before the shadow was upon it. The shade moved as a mist, engulfing it entirely, suffocating and ensnaring. It made no sound as the unnatural substance pulled the creature further in, removing it from sight. The stillness of the hallway was broken only by the door opening, the tall form of the Pharaoh leaning in the frame, sneering down the stairs. 

"Not in here, you little bastard. Not tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of the twins this chapter, there was just a lot of setting up that needed to happen and those two are just kinda hiding and reading. They'll be in the next chapter more!


	5. Everyone Is Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have, in general, gone wrong. Rika is scheming, Seven is misbehaving, poor Saeran is caught trying to stay out of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Zifeara: Hello, long time no see! Sorry this one took so long, life is a little crazy atm but we appreciate you all being here. I may have had 3am brainworms that turned into half an entire chapter;;; The return of dubcon is my fault and based on how much Moonie was slapping at me as I suggested it, I'm not sorry, haha. This chapter has a lot of my lore worked in as we finally show you why the weirdness hanging over the place is happening and I had fun writing this~
> 
> From Moonie:  
Thank you all for your patience! In this chapter, I got to expand further upon this AU's version of V and his slew of strange powers, as well as those of our villainess, and had a ton of fun doing so. I'd never realized the freedom one could have going wild with an AU. Also, the smut part? Very much my jam. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed co-writing it.
> 
> Your chapter warnings are for dubcon, anal fingering, rough sex, biting, blood, brief gore, and attempted (but very much not enacted) rape. That last warning is for intent- no one gets even as far as inappropriate touching before it's stopped, just be careful and know your own limits, friends.

Once Yoosung had finished his tirade, he’d run out of steam not long after. With nothing to keep them entertained beyond a pile of books no one was relaxed enough to read, he and the twins had fallen asleep early that night. 

While he remembered crashing out next to his twin, Saeyoung felt like there were entirely too many elbows and knees poking into his various soft bits. He attempted to wiggle his arms and legs a bit to try to get some feeling back into them and figure out who was where. The warmth of early morning sun on his face coaxed him into finally cracking open an eye and he was greeted by a shock of blond hair inches from his face. 

Maybe he should be embarrassed to wake up next to yet another man like this. Especially since he realized that one of his arms was pinned under Yoosung. Well, that explained why it wasn’t listening to him when he told it to move. Saeyoung figured he had two ways out of this situation. One involved trying to leverage himself with his one functional arm so he could yank his arm out from where it was stuck. Option two was finding out if the blond was ticklish. It was too easy to imagine him leaping out of the bed and bleating indignantly. So easy that Saeyoung started snickering at the thought, slapping a hand to his mouth to keep his laughter quiet. However, that had been enough to rouse Yoosung from his slumber. 

Grumbling into only partial awareness, one of Yoosung's hands trailed Saeyong's chest, an automatic response to the feel of skin under his fingers if ever there was one. The redhead was well aware he had to feel _ nothing _ like the Pharaoh did; he was not nearly that tall nor fit, but it was an internal battle of whether he wanted to offer snark or let the blond figure this one out all by himself. It mostly depended on if Saeran were awake enough to be jealous yet.

Finding his twin on the opposite side of the bed and already rubbing the sleep from his own eyes, it would seem he could let this go on for a moment longer. After two passes, Yoosung stilled, finally giving some thought to the fact that something wasn't quite right. Ah yes, goal achieved; the muted growl from somewhere to his left meant that Saeran was now clued into what he had just missed out on, so maybe he could speed the blond's realization that he wasn't who was expected.

“Good morning, little golden sheep!” called Saeyoung in a chipper voice. As he watched Yoosung begin to stir, that earlier urge to see how ticklish he was did not diminish one bit. 

It was an agonizingly slow process; Yoosung was clearly not all here yet. He blinked lazily, still trying to process what he was touching and why it sounded nothing like Zephyr. Once he finally met the redhead's far too exuberant grin and stared for a full five seconds, _ then _ he woke up. He went from entirely comfortable to completely removed from the bed faster than Saeyoung had seen anyone move from a dead sleep before. "O-oh right, you're here now. I… won't lie, I forget there are two of you sometimes."

The laughter Saeyoung was trying to stave off earlier came back in full force, leaving him rolling on the bed and holding his belly as he did so. “I don’t think the kingdom could handle two of me! What do you think, Saeran?” 

"I don't think we need _ one _ of you, much less two," Saeran grumbled, rising from bed himself. As much as there was no real malice to his tone, not everyone was used to hearing him at all, certainly not his familial teasing.

"Saeran, that isn't nice." Yoosung had his hands on his hips, in a way that he'd surely learned from Zephyr. "You're twins- you can't have one without the other. You'd be lost without your brother."

No amount of head over heels longing could keep Saeran from being, well, _ Saeran _. "So lose me- you keep him then."

While it was clear Yoosung still didn't understand his twin was kidding… mostly, Saeyoung beat him to theatrics.

Saeyoung looked at his brother in mock horror, though he couldn’t suppress his grin. “Am I to be given away like a fairytale princess? Gasp! I don’t think the Pharaoh would approve!” 

"If it were in my power, I'd have traded you for a sturdy donkey long ago. It would complain less and pull exactly as much weight. You're lucky we were kidnapped first." Not missing even a beat, Saeran turned to Yoosung. "How do we summon breakfast? Would they bring us food if we asked or do you have to ask on our behalf?"

Falling back to the bed with an arm thrown over his face, Saeyoung wailed, “Unloved and starving, here I perish!” 

Now he was in on the joke. Yoosung was clearly trying not to laugh -not to encourage Saeyoung's antics lest Saeran turn from kidding to truly irked- gesturing towards the door. "They'd have to feed you if you said you were hungry. Zephyr would get mad if they didn't. I'm hungry too though, so let's just get it taken care of."

Opening both doors to address the guard posted there, Yoosung didn't ask for a small amount of food to be brought to them. It most certainly sounded like more than they could fit into the three of them. Once that was done, he yawned and made his way to the edge of the room, looking out over what he could see of the city below. He was probably getting as stir crazy as Saeyoung himself was.

Much to Saeran’s annoyance, the redhead ruffled his brother’s hair before rolling out of bed himself. With food on the way, he wanted to make sure he looked at least half decent. Though he was sure the guards and servants had on occasion seen more than they ought to in this chamber, he figured he would save them some embarrassment today. He blinked and looked around the space. As strange as his time here had been, this expansive room was almost starting to feel like it could be home to him, especially with Saeran here. 

Saeyoung frowned at the thought. Part of him still yearned for freedom, even if that meant probable starvation, no shade, and a myriad of other things that would kill him, even without the Pharaoh’s magic collar on him. That made him wonder if Yoosung ever thought the same, but he knew asking outright wouldn’t go over well. “Oooh, Yoosung ordered us half the food in the palace! Thanks! A guy could almost learn to like being kidnapped and locked up here forever, you know?“ He felt like an entire idiot for pursuing this line of thought as his stomach growled with the expectation of the feast that would arrive any minute. 

Yoosung snapped his head sideways to meet Saeyoung's eye and opened his mouth to speak, his expression nothing but confusion before he stopped. "Well, I guess it's different for you. I was free as soon as Zephyr took me in instead of buying me. Even if he had though, I don't think I could have complained about being given a home, fed until I couldn't hold anymore, and stopped being beaten, all in exchange for nothing more than what was already being taken from me. It might be hard to put myself in your place now considering how long I've been here, but… Are you really worse off? You're a slave in title- Zephyr hasn't been treating you like one."

Though his face didn’t show it, internally Saeyoung recoiled as if slapped. 

Had he been any less of a slave even a month ago, forced to sneak and hide in his own home to avoid their mother’s wrath? The only time he’d felt free back home was working in the fields with his herd - even if he enjoyed the task, the knowledge that both brothers would be beaten if his mother perceived failure of any form in his actions hung heavy over his head. 

Saeyoung could feel his brother’s glare drilling into him, and knew he deserved it. Saeran had always gotten the worst of their mother’s abuse, always suffered the most in the unforgiving heat of the desert. His unrelenting yearning for ‘freedom’ would inevitably condemn Saeran to the worst the world had to offer. Here, he was offered the opportunity to take on those burdens while living a life of impossible luxury. The scales had tipped to offer some strange degree of equilibrium, it seemed. 

He thought, in turn, about his escapades here so far. He’d stolen books when he was offered them freely, and had gotten away with little more than harsh words. Back home, a crime such as that would have earned him bruises he would feel for a week, or worse. The twins were inevitably punished for the other’s crimes, real or imagined. But not here. 

In this captivity he was unfettered as never before. What liberties he’d lost were returned fourfold in gifts, companionship, and once unimaginable indulgences. 

Looking down, fingers smoothing over the finest fabric he’d ever worn, he finally responded to Yoosung. “No,” he said, voice subdued, “he hasn’t. Zephyr has been more than fair.” 

The blond dropped his gaze, once more casting it over the bustling streets below. "Saeran told me about your old life. Not everything, but enough. You had it worse than I did, subjectively, but then again, I was lucky to know Zephyr before I was old enough to face further cruelties I certainly would have otherwise." Yoosung's tone gained something distant and muted. "I was in your position now, but with none of the consideration you enjoy. I assume my master deemed me too fragile to be properly used until I was older, but I was put upon in plenty of other ways. This is paradise in comparison- even if I didn't give all I had willingly.”

At that, a new understanding of his situation began to settle over Saeyoung at last, as well as sincere respect for Yoosung. He knew they weren’t the only three to have been treated so poorly in this world, but they were among the more fortunate. From servants to the guard to the motley group in this room, those that resided in the shade of the palace lived as few others in the land. Escape was no salvation. 

“I had no idea. I just assumed… Well, a lot of things, all of them wrong,” Saeyoung said at last, his tone sombre. 

Yoosung's laugh was far from the light, joyous thing it had always been. "I'm used to most people assuming I'd always been a spoiled brat. I don't care. I know what I've been through and I know I never have to go back to it, so what does it matter? It took a little doing to overcome the lasting effects of what had been done to me, but I'm over it and honestly, I could have someone killed on sight because they looked at me wrong now. Things don't bother me anymore."

It seemed Zephyr wasn't the only one who switched effortlessly from one mindset to another. The blond sneezed, jolting him back into the infallible ray of sunshine he often was. Shaking his head, he stretched his arms above his head. "Aah, I slept in too late. I should have stretched before breakfast." Turning to their other companion, he grinned. "Saeran, are you ever going to let me teach you how to do this properly? I meant it when I said I'd like a partner."

The connotations of the word 'partner' were certainly misplaced; one glance at the younger twin showed more red than one person should have been capable of, even if it were his natural hair color. He muttered something unintelligible and vigorously refused, probably more than was necessary. Yoosung shrugged, moving away from the edge of the room to a spot closer to Zephyr's desk, placing himself in one of the few rays of light that had stolen away through the columns. 

At first, Saeyoung hadn't a clue what it was he was doing. The blond seemed to just be sitting on the floor as opposed to stretching like he'd mentioned, but that was soon remedied. Yoosung bent forward, folding himself far enough to reach his toes and letting out a loud sigh. Realistically, there was probably a lot that went into maintaining the figure he had and keeping himself limber to dance like he did, but Saeyoung hadn't thought about it. It was fascinating to watch this tiny man bend his limbs further than he'd thought physically possible with no sign of discomfort whatsoever and at some point, it was obvious Yoosung knew he was being watched. A barely contained smirk spread across his previously serene face and he cracked an eye open as he was balanced on his chest, curled entirely so that he could have rest his feet on his head. 

"I could teach you how to do this, you know. It's more fun than it looks."

While exercise had served him well as a distraction from his troubles through the years, Saeyoung wasn’t ready yet to crawl out of his self-imposed stewing. “Another time, maybe,” he busied himself with picking out a book to fixate on instead. “But thank you!” Saeyoung added, a bit brighter. It wouldn’t be fair to drag everyone else down with him again. 

Especially not when his twin was so obviously enraptured. Gods, how had he gone their entire lives together not noticing how flippantly gay his brother was? He couldn’t help grinning behind his tome at the ridiculous expression Saeran was trying to stifle. It was almost enough to pull him entirely out of the pit he’d been sliding into. 

He just needed to focus on the positives, like the enormous breakfast that would be here any minute, and the good company he could enjoy it with. Perhaps then he could put to rest the instincts that seemed determined to find a way to ruin it all. Though with the threat of Rika lurking around, he might not be the one to send this gilded cage crashing down. Even if he were able to reconcile his entire situation that moment, there was still the fact that they were restricted to a small part of the palace because some exceedingly dangerous woman was lurking somewhere below. What the hell was she up to anyway? 

Food arrived and the three men had their fill and more of it. Eventually gawking faded to comfortable companionship. The book Saeyoung had chosen as his distraction had pulled him in for some time as the room grew quiet around him and the sun had risen well above the high ceiling and out of his sight. Long enough that Yoosung had begun to get antsy, running out of things to do in only one room and meandering downstairs to his own. 

Saeyoung could only handle so much idling and waiting for something, or ideally nothing, to happen. He flipped through a few more pages of the hefty astronomy tome in his hands. The paintings and diagrams were fascinating, but with most of the words still nonsense to him, it was becoming an exercise in frustration. All this knowledge in his hands but still out of reach. 

With an utterly petulant sigh, he slapped the book shut and plunked it on the bed where it left a fair dent in the mattress. “That’s it. I’m going out.” 

It took all of three seconds before he could feel his sibling's admonition. "I was pretty sure you were expressly told not to do that. By legitimately the one person who you have to listen to."

Saeyoung was already on his feet, pacing about the Pharaoh’s chambers aimlessly. “I was tasked with keeping Yoosung safe, yeah, of course. But we have no idea what’s going on out there other than this Rika is being some kind of a devious pest.” His wandering brought him to the chamber doors, determined to leave before his better sense or smarter sibling caught up to him. “You won’t even notice I’m gone, and neither will anyone else. But I need information.” Without looking back, he gave Saeran a casual wave and slipped through the door, quickly closing it behind him. 

Once out in the hallway, he already felt like he was breathing easier. Though he was steadily getting used to life here, part of his brain still saw those columns as the bars of a cage. Certainly the most comfortable cage in all of the land, and one he would gladly return to, but he craved a moment of freedom and a little espionage would hopefully scratch that itch. 

Problem one: Guards. The men stationed on this floor and the next one below were unlikely to cause him any trouble, but he needed a plausible reason to go anywhere beyond that. Well, standing outside this door like an idiot was only going to garner the wrong attention and give him a chance to back out. Preferring to think on his feet anyway, Saeyoung made his way towards the stairs and down to the floor where Yoosung stayed. 

Problem one point five: Making sure Yoosung stayed put and was still safe. He was less worried about that after last night. Yoosung had shown himself to be both surprisingly level-headed and fierce. Checking in on him gave Saeyoung a good excuse to be on this floor and was a good idea anyway. Even if he was up to very little good at the moment, he still had a job to do. 

Peeking in through the ajar doorway proved Yoosung was indeed in his room, doing what looked to be some reorganizing of a stupidly large collection of silks and jewelry that jangled as it was moved from one wall to another. He seemed to be sorting them by color now as opposed to whatever arbitrary order the other half of the room was in. Without knowing him better, it was impossible to tell if the blond was so unflapped about the situation that he could focus on something so trivial or if this was how he coped with stress. Either way, it was a task that would surely keep him occupied for some time. 

He ducked out of Yoosung’s potential line of sight and continued on, realizing he was close to the stairs to the next floor and still without a plan. A hint of guilt had crept in as well after watching Yoosung. Fierce though Yoosung may be, this Rika person sounded like an absolute demon. Saeyoung would have to make this trip fast and somehow make it worthwhile. Even though protecting Yoosung was his duty, he knew fighting wasn’t his strong point. That he could safely leave to the guards if it came down to it. No, he was far more helpful like this - sticking to the shadows and learning what he could. 

Wait... Perhaps Yoosung could be the key to this venture as well. 

That’s it! All he had to do was tell the guards that Yoosung had asked him to retrieve something. What could he need that he wouldn’t get himself? Saeyoung tapped his brow, causing his hair to fall into his face before brushing it back out of the way again. Medicine would do. The realization gave him an extra spring in his step that he tamped down just as quickly as someone on a quest for medicine shouldn’t look like they’d just won a prize somewhere. 

The guards had been visibly on edge ever since Rika had arrived, and now as he reached the very edge of his allowed roaming space, they took notice. One of the men moved from his position at the corner of the doorway to bar him from crossing the threshold, brows creased in concern for his clear intent to descend. "Hold on now, Zen said you can't go further downstairs than this."

“Good evening, friends! I doubt Zen would mind me popping downstairs at Yoosung’s request. He’s not feeling well,” he said, answering their unspoken question by rubbing his own stomach and giving them a pointed look, “and asked me to go get something to help him out. You know how it is.” 

The man was obviously confused at the statement; Zen was their captain, but Yoosung was their queen. They knew all too well that it would be Zephyr they would have to answer to were anything amiss with the blond. The guard shot a look to his companion still stationed at the archway, but the other man seemed just as uncertain.

Saeyoung raised his hands in what he hoped was a helpless looking gesture, rather than the annoyed shrug that was trying to assert itself. “I’ll be quick. Promise. No one who ought not to will notice!” 

The man paused, eyeing him as if staring hard enough would give him the answer, but slowly turned to repost himself. Apparently Zephyr had meant what he said about the weight Yoosung carried.

Though the lie only added to his guilt, he couldn’t help smiling to himself over how easily he’d managed to convince the guards to let him by. What now, though? _ Act confident, and follow your instinct, _he supposed. That mantra had gotten him out of trouble more than once in his life.

As he started exploring the third floor, Saeyoung could practically feel himself reaching the end of his imagined leash. If he went any further and got himself into any real trouble… He hated to return with nothing, but he’d run out of reasons to justify this venture. With a sigh, he turned around to trudge back up the main corridor, but stopped when he heard a knock. He pressed himself against the wall, quieting his breathing so that he could eavesdrop. 

“Sir, your dinner has arrived,” came a quiet voice - one of the palace servants. _ Good job, Saeyoung. You’ve discovered the most dastardly plan of all. Meal deliveries, _ he chided himself. 

The reply eventually came in a strained voice. Was this man sick? “T-thank you. I will be out momentarily.” There was something in the pause before the door opened at last that seemed… off, even if there were a million mundane explanations for it. Saeyoung waited until the servant began padding away, luckily in the opposite direction, before peeking out into the hallway. 

All he got to see was a flurry of robes and teal hair before he was nearly knocked off his feet. Whoever had just collided with him had grabbed him by the arm to keep him upright, but was still hanging on, and much more tightly than Saeyoung felt he ought to. “Hey, sorry for bumping into you but…,” he trailed off. 

Now face to face with his accidental assailant, he was taken aback. Not only had this man somehow gotten to his hiding spot without making a sound, but by the look of his eyes, he was blind, or nearly so. Only the faintest hint of color - a blue green hue that matched his hair - could be seen in those milky orbs. Well, whoever this fellow was, Saeyoung needed to detach himself from him and get back. “Erm, do you mind?” he said, glancing down at his arm, and realizing the gesture was likely lost on the other man. “Letting me go, that is.” 

It was a long moment before the man replied, those unsettling eyes locked on his own, and unfortunately his harshly whispered words only added to Saeyoung’s rising anxiety. “Oh no. Oh by all the gods, no. You’re one of the twins!” 

Saeyoung yanked his arm back, taking some joy in the fact that the other man had nearly stumbled from it. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’ll be going now, thanks!” 

As he edged around the stranger to make his way back to safety, the man continued. “Yes, you must. You must hide until she leaves. Both of you. Don’t trust anyone!” 

“Oh, yes, sound advice. Don’t trust strange men moving silently through the halls of the palace,” called Saeyoung as he shouldered past. “I agree! Bye!” 

How was he so suddenly bookended by problems. The instant he turned his back on the man, his way back to the shelter he should have stayed in was barred by eighty pounds of snarling dog. He had never once in his time here seen Fang anything other than stupidly enthusiastic or strangely calm, but this change in demeanor instilled a sense of terror in him. The dog was bigger by far than the jackals he was accustomed to and proportionately more frightening. The beast took one step forward and Saeyoung started to shake. Of all the things he thought might end his life here in the palace, this hadn't been near the top of his list. 

Fang was either faster than he thought a dog should be or he'd taken a second or two of unconsciousness on his feet. The next time his eyes decided to work, the beast was no longer in front of him, instead an oily blur racing past his legs. Fang had progressed from growling to barking as he barreled headlong into the man that had seconds ago been upright, trapping him beneath an uncaring mass of teeth and muscle. If the man was capable of defending himself from jaws that could fit a majority of his head inside them, he didn't bother to try. He merely lay still, his unseeing gaze focused on the all too close fangs inches from his nose.

“F-Fang? Buddy? Did Zephyr not feed you tonight or something?” Saeyoung was entirely sure his guess was off the mark, but at this point, he didn’t even want to know and began backing up the hallway towards the stairs. He could find out more about this creepy guy Fang had a sudden beef with. Later. From someone else. Or not at all. Either was fine. Abject terror had a funny habit of overriding his natural curiosity and the last few days were coming close to putting him off it for good. 

He could feel his heart in his throat as Fang turned, removing himself from the ultimately unharmed form on the floor, turning his bared teeth back in his direction. Jackals, he knew, and he hoped the lessons of his youth would apply to large, angry dogs as well. Running would likely get him eaten, so he held up his hands and lowered his voice, trying to exude serenity that he did not feel in the slightest. “Hey boy. It’s just me. We’re good. You’re a good boy.” He took another shaky step backwards. 

Based on the new tilt of Fang's ears, they were not good. It took a moment or two of staring each other down before Fang moved again, though now more calmly. He'd stopped making noise of any sort, though he looked no less tense. His steady steps put him within snapping distance and Saeyoung braced himself for need of a quick defense of his vital organs.

He was not expecting the dog to headbutt him and it almost knocked him over. Out of ways to rationalize this to himself, or the beast that was probably about to take a bite out of him, he could only cower and cover his face with his hands. Part of him wanted to call out to Zephyr, beg him to call off his dog, but he knew there was no way his words would reach the Pharaoh. 

Another growl, this one short and pointed left the dog's throat and it dipped down, clicking its jaws together near his ankles, butting him once more. Though still stiff with fear, the message was clear - he was being herded. There was no way he was ready to turn his back on the animal, so he resumed his backwards journey toward the stairs, keeping up his defensive posture. 

Not once did Fang's piercing eyes stray from him, equally as accusatory as they were watchful. Having decided that blindly traversing stairs would be more dangerous then exposing his back to the beast, Saeyoung turned about, though he glanced over his shoulder every few steps. He was marched all the way back upstairs, past every confused guard that was clearly more afraid of Fang than they were concerned for his wellbeing, right to the door to Zephyr's room. He had thought this was where he'd be freed from his escort, but he was incorrect. The dog stood stock still, glaring and very obviously waiting for him to open the door. He had a feeling that if he'd be capable of such a thing, Fang would have picked him up and carried him here, kicking open this door and throwing him back in. 

Saeyoung obliged, opening the doors and facing his furry warden for further instruction. It was provided in no uncertain terms as Fang backed him all the way into the room, right up until his legs hit the bed. He didn't move a muscle until Saeyoung sat down. Finally, the dog huffed before turning tail and sprinting from the room, practically throwing himself down the stairwell. 

While not privy to any of the happenings downstairs, Saeran looked exactly as worried as he felt seeing the clear standoff between the beast and his brother, especially considering he wasn't much heavier than the dog in question. 

Alone once more, Saeyoung should have expected the first thing out of Saeran's mouth. "You fucking idiot, what did you _ do _?"

Saeyoung let out the breath he was holding and fell back onto the bed, taking solace in its comfort. “Lied to a guard and bumped into some weird blind guy? Normal night, I suppose.” 

Saeran probably looked as irritated as he sounded, but Saeyoung didn't check. "You got scolded by the _ dog _ \- I'm pretty sure it wasn't that light of a situation. Let me remind you that as per _ usual _ , I am the voice of reason and _ I told you so _." Shuffling on the mattress preceded his brother leaning over him, typical scowl on his face. "Really, what did you think you were going to do? Solve everyone's problems with optimism and good will?"

“You’re right,” he replied with a grin. “As per usual.” Saeyoung gave his brother a playful shove and sat up. He wasn’t sure what to make of his earlier encounter, but he definitely would be an idiot to not share it. “Weird blind guy I mentioned? Fang liked him even less than he liked me tonight. He tried to give me a warning and correctly guessed that I’ve got a twin. ‘Hide and trust no one’,” he recited, mocking the man’s nervous tones. “I mean, yeah. Good advice, suspicious source.” 

Saeran didn't seem to be in a joking mood; his eyes darted back to the door as if the aforementioned stranger would walk in at any moment and he was beginning to fidget. "I may be a bit mad… but somehow that isn't what I'm worried about."

“I know. It was stupid of me to leave, and I won’t do it again. But that guy I ran into... I’ve never seen him before, or heard of anyone like that, so if I had to guess, he’s connected to Rika somehow. The second he mentioned I’m ‘one of the twins’, he went into a panic. I don’t know what to make of it though.” 

"Nothing good." His brother was now fixated on the open door as if he could see something Saeyoung could not. "I'm fairly certain that's why we were supposed to stay here. Yoosung too. Has it ever occurred to you that something Yoosung said might now apply to us?"

He didn't give Saeyoung time to respond before meeting his eye again. "In his rantings, he said that once Zephyr turned her down enough times… she turned her attention to him. That 'he was good enough'. That she would take someone close enough to the Pharaoh to advance whatever agenda she's on. Are we not similar now?"

Saeyoung found himself glancing at the door as well, frowning. “You’re right. That’s probably all it is.” But he still remembered the horrified expression on the blind stranger’s face and couldn’t shake the feeling that something darker was afoot. 

***

Zephyr was ready to bang his head on the table until he could claim an injury to escape this room. As he had predicted, Rika was no more prepared for this session than she had been the day before, meaning her goal was surely to waste his time as much as possible now. He had no evidence of this that he could bring against her to shunt her from his home and that was the most frustrating part. They were circling each other in a fruitless struggle to call the other out first- neither committed to the original purpose of their meeting in any capacity. She was so obviously testing his patience that he was near to dropping the pretense himself just to get her to crack. 

Sometimes he wondered if he had some influence on the fates and not only control of the shadows that filled the corners of his palace. The distant click of nail on tile was progressing towards the room at a clip that only meant one thing; his Attendant sprinting through the halls as fast as his legs could carry him. Something was wrong.

He stood from his chair in the middle of what Rika had been saying, angling himself at the door in preparation for if Fang had something to show him or if it wasn't that sort of problem, prompting the woman to voice her indignance.

"-are you even listening to me?"

"No," Zephyr mumbled. Little point in being anything other than direct now. Fang skid to a stop in front of the door, still poised to run, tail raised in agitation. 

Rika clenched her fists, pressing them hard against the table, just a breath away from throwing a truly indignant fit. This was too much. She managed to keep her tone mostly level, but her words still dripped with venom. “How _ dare _ you? Do you not understand how difficult the journey is for me to come here, only to have you blatantly spurn me time and time again? And now you step away from negotiations to, what? Play with that _ mongrel _?” 

"Surprisingly," Zephyr started as Fang eyed him purposefully, "hounds are intelligent creatures quite in tune with their environments. I find more often than not, Fang knows something is happening long before I do. I'd say you should invest in a beast of such profound loyalty, though it does not seem to be your style."

With that out of the way- Rika maybe even offended enough to leave, he didn't bother to give an excuse for rushing from the chamber at a speed near rivaling his four-legged companion. Fang was never this upset about nothing, so whatever was going on elsewhere in the palace desperately needed his attention. Zephyr only hoped they were not heading where it looked like they were. This was a lot of stairs he was looking at.

Despite the fact that Fang carried on past it, Zephyr peeked into the open door to Yoosung's room. The blond was there, hale and whole, rearranging his vast collection of silks. Again. Like he usually did when he was stressed. He was equal measures thankful that nothing was amiss here and terrified at the fact that there was only one more problem it _ could _ be this far into the palace. The very last people up here were guards or the twins and he highly doubted Fang had come to get him in particular if the guards were missing since Zen now knew the dog could speak.

The doors to his chambers also stood open and Fang's tail disappeared into the room. With his hearing as sensitive as it was, Zephyr could pick out Saeyoung's voice from within.

“I’m just pacing! I’m not planning to go downstairs again, okay? I promised. Running into that teal-haired weirdo once was more than enough, anyway.” 

It was difficult to say if Zephyr froze to process what had just been said or if it were to wind up for the utter fit he was about to throw. It had been such a long time since he'd truly lost his shit with no sense of restraint or decorum and now he could feel that childish, petulant anger rising to the surface. He was _ so sick _ of no one around here listening to him. He was the ruler of this land, a gift from the gods, the one and only person to whom all reverence was paid- _ what the fuck was this. _ He'd been too nice. His own slaves were brimming with defiance and he had to put an end to this before it got someone killed. Maybe by his own hand because he was brewing an absolute storm of fury.

Those last few steps to reach the point where he could be seen through the doorway were filled with a muted growling and at this point, Zephyr couldn't tell if it was emanating from him or his dog. Either way, he most certainly looked fit to murder if the expressions on the twin's faces were anything to judge by; Saeyoung from his usual cheerful grin and Saeran from a distinct worry to both in some form of fearful awe. They were caught and they knew it. Today was going to be a _ bad time _ for them.

  
  


He had excuses. Several of them, in fact. But they all were unhelpfully colliding together under the impending panic that was brewing. When he’d hatched the plan earlier, it had made perfect sense to him. But that low growl reminded him that he was out of his element here and no master of his own fate. _ That dog! _ Was he still at risk of getting eaten? Did the cursed creature actually rat him out somehow? 

"You've done _ what _, now?" Zephyr's question was posed as if he already knew the answer- which he likely did considering he'd been maybe four feet out the door when Saeyoung had said it himself.

All those clever words Saeyoung normally had on hand were eluding him entirely, leaving him to gawp like a fish through many failed starts. If his reasons for leaving the upper floors had sounded hollow even to himself before, now they sounded like mere childish frivolity. When he finally spoke, his voice was so small that Zephyr might have missed it were it not for his exceptional hearing. “I wanted to know what was going on, in case I could learn something that might help keep everyone safe.” 

If Zephyr hadn't been snarling before, he was now as he moved further into the room. "_ Help? _ I have plenty of _ help _ \- I own an entire empire's worth of people. I gave you one job- one _ simple ask _\- and it was that you stay here. Hell, I even allowed you two whole floors to roam and you cannot even do that!" Fang had backed away from the bed, seemingly anticipating the space needed for his master to overturn the thing. "I had been worried about Yoosung, but I see my fears were misplaced considering he is precisely where I left him and you have not been! Who even let you downstairs!?"

“Dammit, I know that!” Gods but he hated this feeling. He was on the verge of tears, angry at himself and how helpless he suddenly felt. “I don’t know the name of every damned guard here, so I don’t know who I convinced to let me go, but it’s not their fault. I’m the idiot who’s not used to relying on anyone but myself and my brother and the one who…” 

None of this seemed to be doing much good. Dressed so sparsely as he was, it was plain to see every muscle of Zephyr's body become tense, his anger pressing physical restraint and threatening release upon the only occupants of the room. "It matters not who you _ rely on _ , you should be capable of _ doing as you're told _ ! I am your master, your Pharaoh, and all I have asked of you is your obedience! Your brother is _ here _\- you have him within your reach and yet still you left! What more do you want? What is it you think you are entitled to?"

Saeyoung flinched and the air in the room seemed to turn to ice around him. As much as his life here was captivity, up until this moment, it had also been safety. Here he was free from hunger or thirst and the myriad of other ways the desert could kill. And his brother… But all of that relied on his compliance, something so damnedably _ simple, _and he couldn’t help screwing it up. Even now his inability to provide the man an answer to his questions only prompted more outrage.

"You have mistaken my kindness for leniency and now you shall have_ neither _!" 

This is it. He was going to lose it all. His brother. His home. Even his beautiful new cow… Saeyoung wanted to disappear under Zephyr’s fury, and with the way the man’s shadow eclipsed him, he thought he actually might. Yet, he forced himself to look up at the Pharaoh. How could he have ever mistaken him for anything but a ruler? He radiated power, deadly and magnificent, and Saeyoung felt himself shrink in his presence. Perhaps it was a hallucination born of fear, or some enchantment, but in his crazed mind he was half sure that the man before him had changed. While Zephyr no doubt outsized him already, he now _ towered. _

It was a habit the younger twin had fallen into after so long with their mother- being silent and doing his best to be invisible, but Zephyr had not forgotten him. He did not tear his eyes from Saeyoung as he spoke. "Saeran. Get anything that is yours and get out. Go sit in Yoosung's room."

Every muscle in Saeyoung’s body seemed to tense at once, the only thing bracing him against the violent shudder that tore through him. No, he didn’t just feel small. He felt like _ prey. _

Shutting his eyes didn’t help. In the dark of his mind he was trapped in that night so long ago - snarling, snapping jaws, every tiny rock or hollow threatening to send him hurtling to the ground, food for the jackals that dogged his heels. Luck had saved him that night, but it was nowhere to be found now. This was the beast’s lair and there was no escape. 

The only hope he had was to obey, and at that thought he practically fell off the bed to scramble to his knees before his king. What could he even say? Any words he could have offered were preemptively cut off by Zephyr’s commanding voice. The man knew what his chief concern would be.

"Be silent. Saeran has done nothing wrong, thus faces no punishment. _ You _ , however, walk a thin line on the precipice of my patience. Wanderlust got you into this mess, so it is that which I must snuff out. You are not leaving this room, nor will you have the benefit of company to bemoan your plight." Zephyr snapped his fingers behind him and towards the door. " _ Now _ , Saeran! Do not cause my anger to bleed onto you- _ one _ of you must have the good sense to heed me!"

Saeran was indeed the one with a shred of sense to his name. It would be foolish to jeopardize both of them to the fruitless endeavor of dissuading the Pharaoh from whatever it was he may be about to do. The implication was that his twin was absolved of blame and they both would like it to stay that way, lest one severe punishment compound into banishment, or worse. Saeran collected his books just outside his field of view, making no more sound than wind across reeds. 

Saeyoung watched his brother flee the room, letting himself cling to the little bit of hope that his brother’s safety was assured regardless of his own transgressions. With that, perhaps, he could weather whatever retribution he had earned himself. 

Assured that Saeyoung was now rooted to the floor, Zephyr's footsteps moved to the door once more. His voice echoed clearly into the hallway. "New rule: he stays in here. No matter what. This building could be all but on fire and if one of you lets him out, I will personally end you. Do you understand? Now, I know at some point, Rika is going to demand an answer for my absence. You may tell her that a most pressing matter has come to my attention and that I am indisposed. Leave it at that."

If anything, that was extra confirmation that a form of reprimand was imminent. The heavy wooden doors shut, resounding thud carrying a note of finality. He had thought the room a prison before and it had become one again. The Pharaoh approached him, hard edge of his tone entirely unabated. 

"Get up."

A fresh wave of feral panic surged through Saeyoung. He wanted so badly to obey, but his quivering muscles refused to listen, leaving him bound by chains unseen. Pain bloomed forth from his knees where his fingernails dug into the flesh there as he fought his internal war. But he knew failure was not an option. 

Gritting his teeth, he managed to get one trembling leg underneath him, followed by the other, focusing on the feeling of solid stone under the soles of his feet. For all the effort it took to stand, he might as well have been moving through a sea of mud. Drawing upon some hidden reserve of willpower, he managed to at last straighten his spine one vertebrae at a time. 

Zephyr moved fast enough that at first Saeyoung was certain it was to slap him, yet the man adopted a deathgrip on his jaw, forcing his head forward to meet his ireful gaze. He was not imagining this; deathly afraid as he was, Saeyoung had never needed to look up so far to find the man's features. 

"I gave you one simple command." The Pharaoh's tone gave weight to the very air, deeper than he'd ever heard it and devoid of any of its usual warmth. "Your entire life's purpose was to do as I say. By disobeying me, you could have led any number of things into this very room, not only endangering yourself but your brother. I may be a forgiving man, but each tilt of a scale must be rebalanced. That is the nature of my very being."

The more Zephyr spoke, the more Saeyoung's sense of unease grew. Something about the Pharaoh was _ wrong _ and his entangled brain was having trouble placing exactly where the issue was aside from his sheer size. Then he caught it. The subtle flash of fang that had not been. His canines had always seemed sharp for a man, but this was different; none of what he was looking at should have come to a point, yet they did, some moreso than others.

As many strange things as he had seen today, nothing had prepared him for the insidious transformation that seemed to slowly overtake the Pharaoh. He could no longer convince himself this was only a manifestation of instinctual fears. Were those teeth to be brought to bear against him, it would be nothing like the impassioned love bites he’d been threatened with before. No, they could easily rend flesh from bone. 

"The imbalance you have caused will come at the expense of my goodwill." The fingers digging into the divots behind his jaw were now clawed and threatened to puncture should he move so much as a hair either way from his current position, meaning that there was no refusal as Zephyr began to advance. He would move as the man wanted him to or he would draw his own blood on unseen talons.

Step by step, he could only pray to any gods he hadn't yet offended that they weren't headed to the edge of the room. At this point, he'd more likely survive the fall than the Pharaoh, yet he didn't want to take his chances. It was only as the backs of his calves ran into something familiar that he became aware of where they had stopped. One forceful push and his already unhelpful legs gave up, landing him in the last position he had ever wanted to be in against a predator. Nothing his rational mind was yelling at him was convincing his limbs to move, still too weighed down in abject fear for his own life to oppose the will of the man that owned it. 

Within the tumultuous mess of panic he’d become, he finally started to take stock of his immediate surroundings. However, the softness of blankets and the plush mattress brought him no comfort. His mind was alight with terrible possibility - this was _ not _the sort of punishment he was expecting. Nothing about that idea granted him any respite from the very real danger he was convinced he was in. 

Finally, some small glimmer of self preservation awoke in Saeyoung, lancing through him like lightning. It gripped him with a manic urge to flee, forcing him to arc off the bed and towards his assailant. He made it mere inches from the surface before a single clawed hand slammed him back down. Zephyr's expression hadn't changed, still maintaining that wrinkle to his nose that suggested he were seconds from baring his teeth, yet there was something minutely altered in his gaze. It wouldn't be entirely accurate to label it as excitement, tempered by fury as it still was, but whatever new flavor it bore wasn't malignant, either. 

The Pharaoh's unoccupied hand was just as quick, harshly gripping the ring around Saeyoung's hips and yanking, audibly snapping the delicate hinge that completed the two halves. The fabric over the metal was not designed to be sturdy as he himself was a mere prize to be displayed. It was one swift tear to separate it all, the clattering of metal hitting stone far less amusing than it had been each time before. 

Amidst this utter chaos, finally something he recognized. The words dripping from Zephyr's altered maw were saturated with that _ tone _\- the very one he'd come to appreciate as a clear prelude to debauchery. He wasn't sure if it were truly comforting given the current context or not. 

"You seem to need reminding of your place. It is here, on your back and bare to me- breathless and irreverent." Zephyr's fingers flexed, his burgeoning talons scraping across Saeyoung's prickling skin. "If I must instill an understanding, then I will pound it into you one inch at a time."

Every heaving breath had been dragging Saeyoung one step closer to a full screaming meltdown. Here was Zephyr, painted in his every fear, savage and cruel, and he prayed to all the silent gods that somewhere under the beast was the man he’d learned to trust.

"Beasts of burden left to languish are wont to become unruly; I clearly have to keep you working if you are to have any chance of _ behaving _." The Pharaoh leaned over him further, bringing those horrid teeth of his that much closer to his vulnerable flesh. "It is plainly my fault that you are this way. I should have known and made use of you sooner."

The pressure on the mattress by his right side was all the warning Saeyoung got before the hand on his chest pressed down, forcing the air from his lungs and the hulking form used him to leverage itself up onto the bed. Had he wanted to attempt another struggle to free himself, it would be impossible with Zephyr fully atop him like this. This much closer, it was now clear as day to see the inherent oddity overtaking the man; his resemblance to his father was more pronounced than ever from his teeth to… the new patch of hair working its way down Zephyr's neck. It certainly hadn't been that long this morning. The glowing bronze of his skin seemed darkened, much like the man's mood, pushing him closer to a grey than a brown.

He didn't have the time to consider things any further. Now no longer needing his hands to position himself, Zephyr dug one into Saeyoung's hair, yanking his head back to properly expose his neck and using the other to quickly remove his own clothing. He was _ serious _ about this. Having to choose between terrified and turned on was only getting more difficult by the second once those threatening fangs came within crushing distance of his throat, doing nothing more than promising to kill him later. Skimming his skin, resisting the draw of his blood, leaving little more in their wake than an eager tongue.

He had nearly come back around to relaxing into the less than gentle prodding at his legs to get them to move somewhere sensible when it hit. What was most certainly pain in his shoulder from what could only be a definitive lack of patience he'd been warned of. It wasn't accompanied by the slick of blood, more a dull throb that heralded a bruise. Saeyoung had been ready to bet that anything that pointed wouldn't have been capable of restraint, yet he wasn't mortally wounded, so what did he know.

He didn’t dare squirm and risk pressing his luck, and the urge to flee had been squashed down enough that he could no longer hear its many very valid arguments. Instead, his toes curled nearly to the point of causing pain and he pawed at the sheets blindly, twisting them through his fingers. 

Though engaged this way through irritation, it was clear that Zephyr was enjoying some part of it; situated as they were, the man's growing length was impossible to miss. It did prompt a new worrying uncertainty. The Pharaoh was bigger than he should have been- did that extend further down or-? Saeyoung heard himself whimper pathetically as fear and excitement started fighting in his head again. He had no control over which won, left as both a bystander to it and the main event. There was no forgetting how sore he’d been the day after their last night together, but he also knew that his remnant abilities would likely save him from any lasting damage, _ and yet. _..

The longer fangs danced across his flesh with no further harm done than what would be blatantly obvious marks when given the chance to set in, the more he lost some of the tension threatening to tear him apart. He could have been mauled, but at worst he was being roughed up and he'd mostly expected that at some point. Hells, it was his _ job _ to take the brunt of Zephyr’s ire, but he was yet to be sure how far the man would go with it. Not to mention, despite years of evidence to the contrary, he somehow didn’t expect that _ he _would be the one to do something insane enough to provoke it. 

What he wasn't entirely prepared for was being actively manhandled. There was a delay between when he realized he wasn't being touched anymore and when he started moving. At first, Saeyoung thought they were going somewhere- seeing as how not a single part of him was on the bed anymore, but that all changed rather quickly. As it turned out, the bed was over eager to meet him once more, but now a more face to face venture. The large hand at the back of his neck forced him back down, now on his front, and there was absolutely no arguing with the tone that followed.

"_ Stay. _"

The war was won. That single word seized him down to his bones, crushing any impulse to flee. He was no longer a being with free will, but a creature to be used and molded. All fight left him in a rush, leaving him lightheaded and… compliant. He thrashed his head about until he was able to breathe without twisting his neck to the point of pain while he still had that bit of freedom. With one arm pinned under his chest, he had no way to brace himself for what Zephyr obviously had in mind and… he shivered in anticipation at the thought of being so ruthlessly used. 

The man's footfalls moved away, not far, but enough that it was clear that he wasn't immediately behind him anymore. If he were going to test the extent of the command he'd been issued, now would have been the time. He decided against risking being killed on the spot for further insubordination, though the idea of being chased and pinned held more interest than it should have. Not… today though. 

It was only mostly unfortunate that his thoughts had once again deafened him to reality. A firm tug at his hair had him standing straight again, the figure at his back looming moreso than ever. The Pharaoh's hot breath in his ear brought maybe a modicum of fear back since he'd been trying to behave for once. "Do you not listen because you're incapable or because you like testing me? I promise you do not want to play this game with me, Saeyoung- I am beyond in the mood for it."

Everything he’d done and not done since he’d been herded into the room rushed through Saeyoung’s mind. “I... stayed!” he choked out, no longer sure by what rules they were playing. 

He was too scared of what he'd find should he cast his eyes sideways, but he could feel that aforementioned nose wrinkle finally produce its assured snarl. "You did and then when I told you to move further up, you stayed a bit too well. You are in the precarious point in which I take back what I said- if I have to hurt you until you listen, I will. _ Do what you're told. _"

Saeyoung cursed inwardly. As attuned to the Pharaoh’s words as he should be, as he’d meant to be, he’d completely missed that order! How could he fix this? Zephyr valued honesty, so he decided to risk the truth, though it came out as more of a whine than an explanation. “I didn’t hear you! I swear!” 

The silence would have been deafening were it not for the steady rumble behind him. It wasn't quite a growl, just a droning that was equal parts threatening and contemplative. When Zephyr moved, it seemed to be only to release his grip so that his hands could be occupied elsewhere. The unmistakable sound of wetness reached Saeyoung's ears and he understood what the man had done. At the very least, he'd have the comfort of lubrication when he was fucked into tomorrow. The peace didn't last. The next display of violent intent reared its head; the rush of air past one side of him was the only warning he had before glass shattered against a distant column, viscous oil running down the stone. 

"Then you had better become _ very good _ at hearing me as of right this moment because you are out of warnings. This is going to hurt in some way or another and I'd rather it not be here," Zephyr's slick fingers ran dangerously close to where he knew they'd end up, but did not enter. "You get exactly _ one _ chance to tell me you aren't ready yet because once I get inside you, you're finishing your job or you're going to cry trying. Do you understand?"

“Yes!” Saeyoung yelped, the second Zephyr’s question was asked. As for the rest… though it was a simple concept, he couldn’t find the words to say _ yes, I’m ready for you to fuck me senseless and find out if I’ll survive the process. _

He'd no more had the word out of his mouth before they started in earnest. Much like last time, Zephyr pushed two of his fingers as far in as they would go with very little ceremony, though standing as he was, it was just about painful. He most certainly wasn't going to waste his only allotted protest on _ this _. 

Zephyr spread his fingers purposefully, never too far at once but not slowly either. It was obvious that this was a step he didn't even want to take, but the fact that he _ was _ brought the redhead a minute sense of comfort. His other wet hand wiped itself off on Saeyoung's stomach before slithering back up his chest and over his neck. Its claws scraped his delicate skin, raising every hair on his body. They were more inhuman than ever and if he wasn't mistaken, the glimpse of his hand revealed something no less worrying. The Pharaoh was no longer a mortal skintone. He was the color of fireplace ash if not a few shades darker and the implications when paired with every other change was… not ideal.

Fingers molding themselves to the curve of his jaw, they turned his head to the side, allowing the Pharaoh's teeth to resume their traversal of his shoulders. They were up to three digits down south and it wouldn't last long before an attempt to get what Saeyoung hoped wasn't a monstrously large cock into him. The new frivolous issue he faced was, once again, his hands and what he was supposed to be doing with them. 

Saeyoung recalled something from their first tryst and reached a seeking hand upwards and towards where he thought Zephyr’s velvety ears were. They had been a comfort to him once before and perhaps could be again. As his stumbling fingers traveled blindly, he touched upon neither hair nor fur, but smooth skin vaguely sticky with an unknown substance. With the way Zephyr had his teeth against Saeyoung's skin, the redhead could _ feel _ the angry growl rattling his bones. Had he just… put his fingers _ in _ Zephyr's ear? They shouldn't have been so far down his skull- they'd have to be huge now to- He retracted as quickly as he could, but earned a particularly harsh thrust of the fingers within him plus an addition of the last one. Alright, _ that _ hurt. 

Apologies spilled from his mouth, as many “I’m sorry!”s as could fit into one harried breath. While Zephyr must have realized he couldn't see what he was doing, groveling only stopped him from being bitten- it did nothing for the pain blooming further down. This… was going to get a lot more intense and he wasn’t yet sure exactly how much of a masochist he truly was. Memories of a much darker night years ago came flooding back to him with no warning and before he could stop himself, he was begging Zephyr to relent. “Too much! … hurts!” 

Bubbling panic simmered down as the creature behind him retained enough humanity to acquiesce, drawing the fourth finger back out and spreading the remaining three slowly. Fang and claw didn't yield, but he'd lessened the pain where it counted. For now anyway. If Zephyr had been serious, he was in for hell whether he could handle it or not. But that little moment of comparative respite was enough to let him find his breath. 

Pain began to subside, or at least be less of an immediate concern for him, though he still grit his teeth when he felt that fourth finger working its way into him once more. Having been granted _ some _ time to almost get used to it, his nightmares were not summoned back. He couldn’t say he was exactly _ enjoying _ the process, nor was he sure how well he was going to handle it when he got to experience first hand just how… _ large _ Zephyr had become. But for now, he was not in agony. 

Saeyoung was nearly put out when the Pharaoh removed his mouth and hands from him, but he didn't have long to dwell on it. "You get one opportunity to prove you learned your lesson. Get back on this bed and gather up enough pillows to keep you from screaming. Don't turn around."

The redhead followed orders as quickly as he could, though he was already feeling a twinge of pain if he moved the wrong way. Which was most ways. He collected a double armful of pillows and a good third of the fluffiest comforter and buried his face in the pile, his nose finding a space where he could get some air still. His hands sank into the mattress as he did his best to brace himself for what the Pharaoh had in store for him. 

He didn't have long to wonder. The very instant he'd settled, those big hands pulled his thighs further apart and weight settled behind him once more. He was equal parts nervous and resigned, knowing there was little he could do should he be spared no mercy now. Worst of all, he'd earned this. It was his own dumb fault that this was happening so soon and it was probably better than dying. Probably. He was halfway to cursing himself a second time when he felt what was surely the head of Zephyr's cock pressing at his hole. 

"If Yoosung can take me in this way, then so can you. We just have to find out how long it takes you."

Exactly nothing about that statement was comforting, and it brought to mind a brief flicker of images of Yoosung that he wasn’t ready to comprehend either. Saeyoung shoved those thoughts into the back of his mind… but that left him having to focus on the present and the impending onslaught. Even as a relatively small portion of what was to come entered, he could tell this wasn't going to be easy and inadvertently tensed.

"Don't clench up like that, you're making it worse for yourself." The words came with a lit of teasing, but no respite from the insistent press of more into him. 

Saeyoung was very aware that the man was right, but had no idea how to comply. He squeezed his eyes shut and submerged himself further into the pillows. They provided some comfort and surrounded him with the sound of his rapid breathing. There. He could concentrate on that, slowing his frantic gulps of air bit by bit. Hopefully it would be enough. Zephyr was still steadily sinking into him and Saeyoung, his sense of time distorted from everything he’d already endured, wondered if he would ever stop. By the grace of all the gods that weren't behind him, it did end and better yet, Zephyr paused once he was fully seated. It gave more precious time to adjust to his new state of being, however brief.

Much to his relief, he was adapting to the sizable intrusion. His body hadn't failed him yet. It was as though the Pharaoh had a sense for when he was beginning to acclimate. The hot pricks of pain that danced over his back had to be the talons he'd forgotten about while otherwise occupied, but they felt somehow more menacing than before. Longer. Sharper. If he had any other explanation, he wouldn't believe they had been the same ones touching him mere moments ago. Saeyoung had to wonder if Zephyr’s teeth had undergone a similar transformation… though they hadn’t broken his skin earlier, were the man to bite him again, he was certain there would be blood this time. He shivered at the thought. 

Zephyr started rocking his hips, testing him to see how much give he offered or how much protest he'd receive, which so far was a muffled groan with both too much and no thought behind it. The voice above him held the smug grin Saeyoung had become accustomed to, yet it sounded nothing like the man he knew. It was far too deep, as though the Pharaoh's voice had been strained through gravel before it dripped from his new fangs. "I told you you could. I believe this is the point where I said your grace period would come to an end. Scream if you must, I no longer care."

He was right about the first part. Saeyoung hadn’t been rent asunder and was still very much alive. Far from the agony he’d expected, there was something acutely gratifying about being so utterly filled. A long shudder rolled down his back and he felt those claws dig in a little deeper here and there. It was not hard to imagine how he might look when the Pharaoh was through with him - criss-crossed in searing red lines that proclaimed his guilt, painted in haphazard streaks of blood - all in all, thoroughly used. Where teeth and talon had earlier terrified him, the idea of them marking him, claiming him, making plain for any who looked upon him how he serviced his master, finally awoke the sinful urges that had been lurking under his fears.

Now that he was in a lucid period between being scared senseless and being fucked senseless, Saeyoung found only another oddity to add to the growing list. Every time Zephyr’s thighs came into contact with his, he felt a ticklish sensation that he couldn’t place until he began to put the pieces together… claws, fangs… Fang? Wait, why was he suddenly thinking of that _ dogbeast _ now of all times??? Oh gods, was that… _ fur? _ ! Saeyoung knew _ who _ was driving him to this delicious madness, but was no longer sure of _ what _. 

Whatever conclusion his brain was trying to reach was knocked off the table at the first hard thrust. When that didn't break him, the action was repeated another few times until that was suddenly the only thing that existed anymore. Through the wanton haze that was overtaking him, he was aware that his panting breaths were turning into moans. A particularly vigorous plunge tore the Pharaoh's name from his lips, though he was sure it was lost to the heap of pillows that his face was entombed in. In that instant, he realized that if his cries of pleasure were so censored, he had no chance of begging for even a modicum of mercy should his bliss turn sour. Despite Zephyr’s warning that his lamentations would be summarily ignored, maybe there was still some semblance of man beneath the monster. 

In the occasional half-seconds where he had some control of his body, he managed to shove a few pillows out of the way. Cool air caressed his face, a relief from the mugginess he’d been stewing in for however long and he gulped it down eagerly. Saeyoung realized he was suddenly faced with yet another challenge to his inquisitive nature. Freed from the pillows, he had a chance to _ see _ what changes had overtaken the man who was pounding him into oblivion. Bracing himself against his forearm, he twisted his neck around as much as he was able.

While the Pharaoh's hands had been holding his hips in place so that his body could more easily be used, one of them was lightning fast to snatch his jaw and turn his face forward again. The implication that Zephyr had been _ watching him _ this entire time was put aside for later when that dangerous tone reached his ears. "I'm sure I told you not to do that. You won't like what you find."

Now fully pinned by Zephyr’s massive body pressed against his, he could no longer deny the clear feeling of fur against flesh. His mind was seared with the afterimage of that brief glimpse he’d caught of the… _ thing _ molded along his back. He was the very image of Anubis - Golden eyes blazing within a sea of oily black fur, their hungry intent undeniable. 

Zephyr was right. He didn’t like that at _ all _. He made the decision that he was done with ideas and thinking. Besides, the cock still buried deep within him made it easy to let all other thought fade away into blissful nothingness. He was helped into the new head-empty state of mind by a low growl that signaled a growing displeasure with him, prompting a new type of begging. "I-I'll be good- I promise." 

This seemed to assuage the Pharaoh well enough, earning a flick of tongue over the shell of his ear. "I do hope you mean it this time. I'm going to let go of you, but turn around one more time and you'll regret it."

Saeyoung shivered at the feeling of Zephyr’s too-long tongue laving over him. If that was his reward for behaving, he would be glad to make a habit of it. It was enough to make him realize that he wasn’t just enjoying this _ in theory. _ He was becoming increasingly aware of his own comparatively neglected problem, whimpering any time he dipped low enough for his achingly hard dick to slip across the silken sheets. 

As the man straightened back out, removing himself from the redhead's space to finish what he had started, there was at least some temptation to immediately disobey- just to see what it would get him. The idea was quickly dispelled when Zephyr snapped his hips forward again, having lost none of his momentum on their diversion. It was likely for the best. 

With the new pace he was being fucked at, Saeyoung was sure Zephyr had to be edging closer to release, especially since he'd recognized that the panting he was hearing wasn't him this time. His new concern became _ how _ quickly the Pharaoh would tip and how to communicate his pressing need for something more through stuttered words and shameless moans. 

He turned his head, careful to make it clear he wasn’t attempting to break a rule again just yet. Half-drooling into the pillows, he managed to stammer out an approximation of a sentence. “P-please, Zeph… aah!” Far beyond caring if he made any sense, he felt like he was curling in on himself. All he could think about suddenly was how desperately he craved release. He was damned close but needed more. He imagined one of Zephyr’s dangerously clawed hands wrapped around his length and subconsciously bucked into that phantom touch, gasping. 

Unfortunately, the man seemed oblivious to his plight, undiminished in his resolve to meet his own ends and the only thing that changed was the subtle swell of the dick deep within him, heralding an end to the endeavor. Zephyr couldn't have meant that his punishment was being used and not getting off- that seemed unnecessarily cruel even compared to everything else he'd been subjected to. Yet the distinct grunt uttered just behind his head suggested that was precisely how he'd be left. Zephyr had bent down again, hanging over him but not on him, thick arms braced just behind his own on the bed. Saeyoung still couldn't see much, but glancing just under his own trembling body, he could glimpse the huge hands he'd just been fantasizing about so close to where he needed them. They were only approximately human. It mostly stopped mattering to him. 

Hell, he _ wanted _those claws digging into him, tearing him apart if that’s what it took. Wordless pleas and curses fell from his lips, his toes curled at the end of his trembling limbs, fingers digging into sheets and pillows alike as he became increasingly frantic. 

Zephyr's entire body tensed, something akin to a fragmented growl catching in his throat as he came. The pressure building inside him was unbearable due to the sheer volume of cum now filling him, instantly spilling out to pool on the bed. No, Saeyoung hadn't come yet- he wouldn't now and the thought ripped a sob from his lungs. He couldn't properly bemoan his misfortune before a solution drove itself through his flesh. White hot pain jolted through his shoulder as Zephyr clamped down on it, the second wave of his orgasm spurring him to violence and a thirst for the blood he'd been denied. 

Saeyoung’s mind reeled, his next exhale twisting into the scream Zephyr had warned he would unleash. He cried out, not in agony, but in release. Surely half the palace heard his scream, as loud as it was to his own ears, and his already flushed face burned even hotter. Saeyoung was at his limit physically, mentally, and everything in between. Every muscle in his body quivered and yearned for him to fall face first into the bed and never move again. He kept himself propped up on shaking arms lest he break some other unspoken rule and… well not that he was exactly _ suffering _ from his punishment. Yet. 

The expansive chest against his back heaved, fanning hot air over his new wound and causing the damaged flesh to tingle. It was probably going to hurt soon, but that sounded like a problem for later, less horny Saeyoung. Slowly but surely, that devious tongue returned, now with a softer cant as it lapped at the blood flowing down his shoulder. He'd never considered that he might taste appealing that way, but then again, he'd never been a seven foot tall jackal, so what did he know. As exhausted as he was, his trepidation kept him still- afraid of causing some form of upset amid the relative calm. If he wasn't mistaken, the Pharaoh had become no more human than he had been despite hopefully being sated. Gods, _ please _ let them be done.

Oh yep, he was just going to hurt everywhere for the rest of his life, wasn't he? The instant Zephyr started to remove himself, the empty space he left made it known that it should not have been there in the first place, a much more unpleasant burn flaring up. Though he’d never been one to rely on the gods for assistance, a stray prayer to Sekhmet for those healing powers to hurry things along couldn’t go amiss, right? 

For lack of divine intervention, he turned his pleas to the slightly more earthly being behind him. “Lesson… learned. _ Ouch _.” The last word was a pitiful whine, which he hoped conveyed his need to collapse into temporary oblivion. 

"Well, it was either fuck you or beat you, and I figured this was preferable. I suppose it was a bit of both, but that was your own fault." While still through a foreign voice, the lit of teasing was unmistakably what he'd come to expect from Zephyr. Maybe he was done being in trouble after all.

Somewhere beneath screaming muscles and stinging flesh, a veritable symphony of discomfort that threatened to overwhelm him, there _ was _ a tenuous thread of satisfaction. He’d found pleasure both despite of and _ from _ the flagrant misuse of his body, and had survived the Pharaoh’s mighty retribution. All the gods could mock him later for the fact that _ no _, even this would not serve as a deterrent for future mischief, and on some days, even encouragement for it.

With a distant huff, Zephyr knocked him sideways so that he'd flop over. Though the gesture was nearly playful, the new compulsion drilled into his skull snapped his eyes shut. If he still wasn't meant to see what he already had, at least something in a corner of his brain remembered his restrictions.

Though other thirsts, including the ones he’d not been previously aware of, had been sated, his thirst for knowledge was as tenacious as ever. Rather than risk a repeat of _ any _ of the last however-long-that-was just yet, maybe he could reason with the beast. Saeyoung spent an agonizing few moments trying to find a tactful way to just ask the man if he could see what he’d become, before finally blurting out, “What _ are _ you?” He winced and clamped his eyelids down even tighter as the words left his mouth, sure he’d already managed to get himself right back into trouble for insulting his master. 

For something so large, Zephyr still managed to move silently. The only indication he had that the Pharaoh changed positions at all was the shift of the mattress in front of him. He had some inkling that the man was reclined on his side, scant inches from his face. 

"I think you of all people don't want to know that. Surely you have _ some _ idea, but I promise it's more… unsettling to behold."

Saeyoung’s face scrunched into a pout. He was tired of being told that he couldn’t handle the sight, but he could at least think of a compromise that might work for both of them. He reached a trembling hand forward, knowing he was unlikely to find any familiar territory there, but surprised noless when his fingers found what could only be described as a _ muzzle _. Had he not been certain that the Pharaoh was the only other being on the bed, he might have guessed that it was Fang before him instead - That was definitely a warm and damp nose surrounded by fine fur. A curt snort forced air past his hand and ruffled his bangs, the action just as much in annoyance as it was resignation. Were he brave enough to let his touch wander further, he was sure to find the same clearly canine teeth that had worried at his shoulder earlier. 

_ Seriously?! _ Maybe he was an idiot for not putting all of those pieces together but the visceral confirmation of his suspicions still made _ not _ yanking his hand back as if he’d touched molten metal an act of willpower. If he wasn’t allowed to look but Zephyr remained so close to him, that brought another question to mind. “Can’t you just… turn back?” 

Despite the change of pitch, nothing of Zephyr's mannerisms had been altered and the more Saeyoung heard him speak, the easier it was to ascribe the two beings to the same person. "Don't you think I would have if I could? It isn't…" the pause lasted just a beat too long, mixing in a hint of uncertainty to the man's tone, "Sometimes I don't change because I want to, but out of reflex. If I'm angry enough or well, excited enough, it just happens. Sort of like a survival mechanism- similar to adrenaline, yes? It can take a while to wear down to a manageable level. You can feel that I'm quite different- I want your respect, not your fear. You will not like this version of me based on what I know about you."

Saeyoung nodded fiercely, eyes still shut tight. As oddly amusing as it was to feel his furry snout move against his palm while Zephyr spoke, if he was to cast aside his fears of the Pharaoh’s strange form, he would be better off exploring somewhere that didn’t have teeth. 

Every inch he traversed yielded a new surprise. His fingers wandered along a strangely angled jawline, down to a neck that was surely too wide for both of his hands to wrap around were he so inclined. He took a brief detour to a thickly muscled shoulder, marveling at the powerful being next to him who only seemed to regard his studies with the occasional amused huff. Once he reached the Pharaoh’s chest his fingers slid over yet more slick fur, and he found himself enjoying the feel of it. Stranger than strange though it be, without being faced with the shape of his nightmares, he was fascinated if nothing else. 

As he continued his blind study of Zephyr’s body, he could no longer tamp down his curiosity. “I’ve never heard of a remnant who could do something like this, at will or otherwise. I know ‘what are you’ wasn’t the most polite of questions, but…?”

Something that was trying to be a laugh rumbled through the massive form, though it had the same grating quality of his voice. "That would be because _ you _ are a remnant and _ I _ am not. The title should have been your first clue- godborne are not a product of mortal limitations. My human body is not my own. It is a form used to relate to man in a way that I don't frighten you; I would look like this all the time if this realm could sustain it. I am only hindered by my need to eat and my desire to retain some control over my subjects without widespread panic."

Saeyoung’s immediate thoughts skipped right over this new revelation and what it meant for the prevailing dogma of the land, and to a vision of Zephyr barking angrily at anyone who bothered him. He ducked his head to hide the grin that surely spread over his face. 

"It's a well-guarded secret that we are this way- easier for man to accept that they are being ruled by something more akin to themselves than a much smaller version of the god of death himself."

“So that’s why you haven’t just transformed and terrified Rika enough for her to manage to run across the water and back to her homeland,” he said with a quiet chuckle. 

The sound Zephyr produced this time sounded _ much _ closer to the laugh he was used to hearing considering how much more of a real bark it was and it made keeping his composure that much harder. "Do you think that would go over well? Providing evidence to someone who has their own gods that perhaps more than theirs are real and that they produce monstrous offspring to rule an entire nation? I can see a few problems with that method, though if things continue the way they are, I may attempt it."

Zephyr’s words made sense, as crazy as the concept was. Knowing that their lauded ruler was a big scary monster would have lent an air of uneasiness to daily life, even in a remote village like theirs. He continued his lazy exploration of the Pharaoh, back up his chest, across broad shoulders, and down along a thick arm. “Hopefully she doesn’t manage to anger you to that extent. Er, like I unfortunately did,” he added with a sheepish mumble. “She won’t be lucky enough to experience the erm, benefits of…,” he trailed off uncomfortably, not quite ready to put those thoughts to word even in his mind. 

There was no jest or hint of goodwill in the response his statement prompted this time. Zephyr grabbing his face was exactly as terrifying this time as it had been earlier, despite all the progress he'd made towards disregarding that fear and the knowledge of what lay before him now wasn't helping. "Do not make light of this, whelp. I didn't _ have _ to hurt you doing this- I chose to. You are still in trouble for your little adventure even if you have managed to dispel a fraction of my anger. It is physical work to resist tearing you mortals apart at the best of times, frail as you are."

The hand on his face felt wrong for every definition of the word. It was like having rubbery grapes pressed against his skin, but firmer, and he was fully back into being uncomfortable. Nothing about Zephyr’s touch was even vaguely human. If he was feeling… paws, those came with _ claws _ which was all well and good when he was half out of his mind earlier but now he was less excited about being flayed. If he still wasn’t back in good standing, that possibility was still on the table. As he thought about it, his fingers continued on their own. He traced the dips between muscles, on down Zephyr’s forearm and wrist, finding the other of those inhuman paw-things. It was strangely knobbly, softly furred, and an unsettling mix of human and canine. "What in the hell…"

Zephyr sighed. "Oh I do wish you'd pay attention when I'm mad at you." He flexed his other hand, the one the redhead was feeling over, just to demonstrate that they were indeed still hands. The way he curled his fingers to more prominently graze his talons over skin didn't go unnoticed.

Making sure to avoid those claws, Saeyoung felt around the inside of Zephyr’s hand, confirming that it was truly dotted with paw pads. They resembled an animal’s but were smooth from lack of use, he assumed. He pressed his thumb against the largest pad, feeling it squish under his touch. It was surreal, unnerving, and yet kind of… cute? “Oh, that’s weird.”

"Saeyoung-" The utterance of his own name was quickly cut off by the warning growl clear on the other side of the scale from the rumble of amusement he'd gotten earlier. "Fine, look then if you're so unafraid. See if I care. Don't cry when I warned you you didn't want this."

He could see the man’s shape in his mind. Growing up and even on his way into this very palace, he’d seen plenty of illustrations of the gods, and was no stranger to the image of Anubis. Tall pointy ears, big scary teeth and all that… A jackal with the body and mind of a man. How much worse could seeing it be from…

_ Oh shit. _

Like slamming the door against a storm, his eyes were closed as quickly as he’d opened them. He’d gotten a split second image of lips curled into a snarl below narrowed golden eyes and his skin was crawling with cold terror and adrenaline. Saeyoung, a grown man, absolutely, didn’t cry. Which isn’t to say he was silent. No force in Egypt could hold back the pathetic whimper he let out before turning his face towards the bed in a weak attempt to hide. The remembrance of those claws was the only thing that kept him from snatching his hand back as well. 

"Mmm, that's what I thought." Zephyr let go of him, allowing for further recoil. "You humans think you're so strong until faced with something bigger. Now do you believe me?"

Saeyoung had never felt so small in his life. “Yes, Pharaoh!” he squeaked out. 

"I don't tell you to do things purely because I enjoy bossing you around- I am _ trying _ to keep you safe from things I know will hurt you. Like Rika. And seeing a massive jackal which you have proven to be traumatized of. I'm not _ lying _ to you when I say 'don't do that, you won't like it'." Zephyr's tone was only dour now, thoroughly irritated with him and not hiding it in the least. 

Clearly Saeyoung had been blessed with not only remnant powers but an exceedingly thick skull. Somehow it had taken breaking Zephyr’s rules _ how many times _ before he truly realized that yes, he probably _ should _ listen to _ the Pharaoh _. You know, something that every citizen of the land understood instinctually.

Just because he was in the unique position of regularly getting laid by said _ monster implemented as king by the gods _ didn’t mean he was exempt from that basic duty. Saeyoung was starting to wish he had a way to just shut off his brain at times like this. Because as if his entire situation wasn’t surreal enough to begin with, he was forced to realize that he’d just been fucked by a humanoid version of his childhood phobia and in the end, enjoyed it. 

Zephyr must have seen some change in his expression that proclaimed the conclusion he'd reached. Quiet as it was, his voice was sharp with an edge of darkness- some amount of taunting that was nowhere near benign. "This was bound to befall you eventually, you know. This very thing was what I bought you for- sparing Yoosung the ordeal of desiring me this way but being too delicate to handle the full, untempered power I wield. I could have eased you into this, been gentle and slow to change, but you forced my hand. You turned me faster than I could control and now the consequences are yours to bear." He chuckled cynically. "I could change back right now, but I think I won't."

The implication there was hard to miss. This wouldn’t be the last time Saeyoung would encounter the Pharaoh’s true form. He was going to have to get used to it, somehow. He opened his eyes once more, this time focusing on Zephyr’s chest. Nice, safe, neutral territory, comparatively. The sight was still jarring, but it didn’t immediately instill him with an urge to flee. “I will… do my best to fulfil my duty,” he replied with a frail voice. _ I’m not in danger so long as I obey. _ As he let his eyes rove a bit more, he repeated that mantra in his mind, but even still, he retreated again to the blissful darkness behind his eyelids for a bit. He took a few more deep breaths and looked again, letting his gaze wander further down. Nervous or not, he was still enough of a letch to be curious about what had been thoroughly impaling him earlier, only to find… nothing? 

“Uh, what?” he said, stupidly. Even in his human form the Pharaoh had a sizable cock and now it was just gone? 

Something had at least put Zephyr in a passible mood again. His many shifts in tone were becoming easier to distinguish in time. "Can't find what you're looking for? It's still where you think it is. Weaknesses that can be exploited to hurt a human often have solutions in nature."

Come to think of it, most animals didn’t walk about with their bits hanging out, did they? “Right,” Saeyoung replied, his voice cracking even over the course of that one syllable. He wanted to say ‘that makes sense’ but what really did in his life at this point? So, he kept his mouth shut for a change. 

This had been what Zephyr wanted one way or another, so despite the reluctance to meet his eye again, the Pharaoh gave him something else to acclimate to. He turned his hand over, bringing it that much closer to Saeyoung's own chest, palm up and slack. More of an offer to understand what it was he'd been so interested in.

Saeyoung steeled himself, resisting an instinct to flinch away. The hand before him was easily twice the size of his own. He had been correct in thinking what he'd felt were paw pads, though they were flatter than an animal's, likely because they were not needed for walking. They covered the bulk of the Pharaoh's palm and extended to the ends of his fingers, seemingly thinner at the joints. His claws were distinctly un-canine, sharper and more curved- again unhindered by the practicality of movement. They were meant for fighting. To draw blood.

"You can't reach them, but my feet are much the same. Less soft- it has to be said, but similar."

The redhead nodded a distracted acknowledgement. He took Zephyr’s paw in hand and hesitantly traced the pads with a finger. These were the hands that were all over him only minutes ago and would be again, and one day that would be normal for him. It was hard to fathom. 

The scratching at the door startled him, but he didn't have time to process it before they opened and shut again. The figure at the end of the bed paused, unnaturally alert eyes darting between the redhead and his master before Fang jumped up on the bed. The dog held no qualms about pushing himself into Zephyr's arms, whining, though he still fixed his concerned gaze on Saeyoung. 

"It's alright Fang, you might as well. What do you want?"

The dog tilted his head, nearly apprehensive, but the peace didn't last. "She's getting antsy again. You've been in here for almost two hours and no one can seem to settle her down."

Saeyoung’s eyes snapped up to Fang and he winced at the shadow of an even larger threat above it. _ Not yet _. But, back to the point. “He can talk. Of course he can talk. Haha.” Did the dog just grin at him? He was starting to regret even having eyes at this point. Weren’t they supposed to be for making sense of the world? Because they weren’t doing their job. 

Zephyr gave some noise of muted aggravation, rolling both him and his more distinctly canine companion over. He lay on his back, still dwarfing the real dog that now rest on his chest, odd hands on either side of its head and rubbing at its ears. "Every Pharaoh has an Attendant, Saeyoung- of course he can speak. Wouldn't be much help to me if he couldn't. We're born with them and they are as much a part of us as our souls. We don't talk about them much either for obvious reasons, but I assure you, Fang has been smarter than you longer than you've been alive."

With a sigh, Saeyoung rolled over to stare at the ceiling, occasionally giving some attention to what his peripheral vision gathered of two similar snouts and four tall ears. “Sounds convenient. Definitely more than what my cows could do.” 

The scoff he received had not come from Zephyr. "I sure hope I'm more competent than _ cattle _. Preventing assassination attempts and spying on conspirators sounds beyond the ken of a normal cow, don't you think?"

"Don't let anyone hear you say that- Knuhm is capable of providing a perfectly acceptable Attendant, you're being racist." 

Trying to imagine a guard cow was more than Saeyoung’s already overwhelmed brain could deal with, and he snorted out a laugh. 

"Alright, let's go deal with this. I think I'm safe so long as I don't give in to the urge to scarf down an entire ram in the next hour or so." Zephyr sat slightly forward, resting his head upon that of his dog, making a perfect mirror between them. "Get up."

Saeyoung nearly fell out of the bed both in an attempt to obey and as an excuse to turn his back to the other two. He stared very intently at the first random thing his eyes locked on. Ah, a desk. Fascinating stuff. And with stillness came the reminder that everything? Yes, _ everything _ hurt. He clenched his teeth against a myriad of aches, waiting for them to subside. 

The weary laughter behind him was almost lost to the sounds of the sheets being disturbed, but when it drew up behind him, only a very normal, very human hand brushing across his shoulders was any indication of altered proximity. He'd almost forgotten what Zephyr sounded like as a regular person at this point. "I was talking to Fang, but I appreciate the sentiment. You're still grounded, stay here. I doubt you could leave if you tried, but still. _ Stay. _"

The command washed over Saeyoung, and he had to resist an urge to sit down on the spot, to remain there until told otherwise. It was only the idea of his sore behind connecting with stone that kept him standing. 

"Oh, one more important thing?" Zephyr stood straight once more from smoothing out his skirt.

This time he did follow the unspoken order in the Pharaoh’s tone, mild though it was, and turned to face him. He was indeed human again - _ in his human guise, _Saeyoung reminded himself. 

That stone cold neutrality settled into the Pharaoh's expression- all business and no hint of familiarity. "When I said we don't talk about Fang being more than a dog or myself not being quiet like you, I meant it. If I hear so much as a whisper of any of this through the palace in the next few days, I'll know it was you who spoke of this and I _ will _ have you executed. The guards are well aware of the rules and now you are too."

The redhead nodded with enthusiasm, wincing as the motion tugged at his abused shoulder. “I won’t tell anyone.” _ That’s not enough and you know it. _“N-not even Saeran. I swear it.” 

With a curt huff, Zephyr started to walk away. "I would think you'd want to keep your brother from that knowledge for much the same reason I didn't want to tell you just yet- imagine inflicting that kind of fear on him yourself and living with that guilt. If it were up to me, he'd never know."

Saeyoung hated keeping secrets from this brother. And yet, he’d gotten in trouble with him many times for not telling him something for what Saeyoung saw as his own good. Zephyr was right. It would be cruel to share the burden of this revelation with him. He bowed his head in a mix of shame and deference. “You’re right, of course. Still. I will take your secrets with me to the afterlife.” 

Now at the exit of the room, just shy of opening the doors, Zephyr paused. While still in a mode of propriety, the hint of something akin to regret in his tone drove home his warning. "That will come sooner rather than later if you aren't careful. I _ mean it _ pup, I don't want to have to discipline you more harshly, but your next misstep will cost you dearly. Do not do this to me when you promised to behave. I've never quite had a taste for veal, but that could change." Next to him, Fang growled for emphasis. 

There was no doubt in Saeyoung’s mind that Zephyr’s words were deadly serious. Somehow the thought of his new companion becoming a meal was worse than any image he could conjure for his own demise. Were he thrown from the top floor to land in a crumpled heap or fed to the crocodiles, at least _ he _ would have earned it. This new level of cruelty woven into the Pharaoh’s threat kindled a spark of anger in his tired breast. “Yes, Sire,” he bit out, clamping his mouth shut before he could immediately get himself into every promised peril. 

Zephyr finally opened the doors, ready to wage war downstairs and disappeared from view.

Saeyoung waited until the doors were closed once more, leaving him alone at last with the residual reminders of his bad decisions and simmering anger. He crossed the sparse distance to the bed in a few stiff steps and sat down on it gingerly. Even that made him cringe until he rolled over on his side, unbitten shoulder nestled deep in the mattress. Given a moment to relax, a heavy blanket of sleepiness draped itself over him, snuffing out the embers of resentment. 

How could he hate Zephyr for wanting to protect himself and his subjects? That’s what his rules all came down to, and that’s what Saeyoung had risked with his little excursion. Growing up, he’d gotten used to getting away with most of his idiot antics, unless they involved the woman who raised them. Otherwise, no one cared enough to stop him most of the time. Saeran cared, of course, but usually let the natural repercussions of whatever stupid thing Saeyoung did speak for themselves, unless it was truly dangerous. 

He’d certainly gotten away with a lot here, but Zephyr made a good point. The stakes were much higher this time. This wasn’t about “borrowed” books or harmless pranks. A mistake could cost the kingdom. The Pharaoh had enough to worry about already and seemed to genuinely care about the state of his realm and it’s people. He deserved better than Saeyoung’s unruly bullshit. Saeyoung had earned every bruise and bite this day. As he drifted off, he wondered if he also deserved the perverse enjoyment he'd derived from his reprimand.

***

There was only so long he could spend at one task that realistically only took an hour. Despite rearranging his entire room twice, Yoosung was restless long before he'd ventured out of his room. There wasn't enough pacing room and assuring Saeran that his brother wasn't dead for the hundredth time had taken a toll. Though he had a _ very _ good idea of what could have happened to make Saeyoung scream like that, he knew better than anyone that the experience wouldn't have caused any lasting harm. Lucky bastard. 

Now as he wandered the only hallways he was allowed, the blond was getting some sort of feeling he couldn't place. He'd never once in his years been scared of any part of the palace he'd traversed, mostly because he'd never gone too deep down, but the unsettling air around him was unmistakable. This was his home, had been for so long, yet he felt out of place in a way he didn't understand. It was… _ quiet _ . The long stretch of hallway was _ too quiet _\- devoid of the half dozen men that had patrolled it for nearly a week. That absolutely wasn't right. Every member of the guard was well aware Zephyr would have their head for a lapse in duty and Zen would have flayed what was left. Oh he needed to get back to his room and now. 

Yoosung refused to sprint in his own house like a frightened child, but he was moving faster than he had when lost in his own head. The torches on the walls cast long shadows that had never been so unnerving across the floor and up the walls, both lighting his way and instilling a caution in his step as if he'd disturb some force unseen. This was stupid- there was nothing wrong here, the guard must have had to deal with something or were talking to their captain out of sight. He was being foolish. In six years, nothing in the palace had hurt him in a way he hadn't begged for, he was simply on edge because of Rika like everyone else.

While he should have been relieved to finally spot another person, he was anything but. They were not in a guard uniform. That was not one of the twins. That most certainly was not Zephyr. No one else should have been up here, yet there the man was. He was plainly a guest in Rika's envoy- dressed as he was and so bedecked in foreign jewels. If it weren't so improbable, he could just be a guest who'd gotten lost from the lavish dinner downstairs. He was between Yoosung and his room, meaning there was no way to avoid some sort of interaction unless the remnant truly did start running. He sighed.

Yoosung settled for moving as quietly as he could, wishing Amun were known for invisibility instead of just being the one to blame for his insatiable sexual appetite. He was perhaps five feet from successfully passing the stranger when all went wrong. The man spotted him, turning from the decorative painting he'd been so transfixed by, and Yoosung shuddered at the wide grin plastered on his face. There was nothing inherently upsetting about the situation, but nothing felt right. Call it his animal instinct, but the only thing stopping Yoosung from bolting was his gentle nature; he was too inclined to being friendly and helpful. The guy could really be lost and just needed to be pointed back downstairs. 

The blond had never been particularly strong, either because his old master had forbidden him from strenuous tasks or later because of his cushy lifestyle and Zephyr's preferences, but gods did he wish he'd at least have listened to his own warnings. The stranger moved exceptionally fast for how obviously drunk he was, too quick to snag one of Yoousung's arms. The man was bigger than him, taller than him, and was lent a strength one only gains from a lack of control of one's own motions. Oh he was so fucked. This was the _ worst _ thing he could have walked into. 

With the blond in his grip, the man braced himself against the nearest wall, looming with intent he held no hesitation in voicing. "Didn' think the witch was right, but sure 'nuff, I come up here an I find _ dessert _. Who knew tha Pharaoh had these hidden from us tha whole time?"

_ Oh no, oh no, oh no- _ This sort of thing did happen from time to time, but never when Zephyr himself wasn't here to warn guests that he did _ not _ , in fact, keep public concubines and that Yoosung ** _especially_ ** was not for them. While it was an understandable mistake considering the way Yoosung was dressed most of the time and he tried not to take it personally, Zephyr had threatened everything from being burned alive to cutting a still beating heart from any wretched body that put their hands on him. The warring guilt of getting someone killed for not knowing any better and underlying fear of being touched that way by strangers offered the worst result; Yoosung stood there like a moron and whimpered, trying vainly to back away and getting nowhere. Somewhere in his panicked mind, he registered that it wasn't entirely silent in the hallway anymore, but the distant sounds amounted to nothing.

Now that the man had the support of a wall, his other hand was free to grip Yoosung's face, uncomfortably digging his fingers behind his jaw, allowing his heady tone to wash over the blond. "C'mere boy- be good. Dinner was a lot tonight, I'll be easy on ya."

Now he was coming to terms with it all more. If he didn't get the hell out of here _ right now _, Yoosung knew he wouldn't have the chance to. He mustered what little sense he still had left past his watering eyes. "N-no, I'm not- not a consort. I'm Zephyr's- the Pharaoh's-"

The words had zero effect on the man and he leaned down, dragging his tongue across the remnant's neck. One singular, entirely pathetic sniffle escaped Yoosung's mouth before something _ did _ exert a force on his assailant. Probably about three hundred _ pounds _ of force. 

An awful lot of things happened all at once. While yanked away from the wall, the hands on him let go just as quickly, meaning he was right back against it and shivering violently. A sound he could only describe as 'ravenous snarling' came and went, moving within inches of him and away again. The new expanse of cold air was filled by a much warmer presence- one he could recognize even in such a state and it brought an immense flood of relief. _ Zephyr, thank gods. _ Wait- 

Now that his eyes had even half a chance to focus again, Yoosung wasn't sure if he were happy to be saved or… excessively worried. If Zephyr was right here, that meant that… The dark mass hovering further down the hallway from where it had collided with the intruder was Fang; no longer disguised and dripping shadow as he did when he went feral. Someone was about to be in a mess of trouble and honestly, Yoosung was scrambling to find a way to make this not as bad as it seemed. He wasn't sure _ how _ in the slightest.

"Yoosung!" Zephyr had been attempting to redirect his attention for who knew how long, but as soon as the blond met his impossibly worried stare, he was certain the man on the floor was as good as dead. He couldn't lie to Zephyr. "Sweetheart, are you okay- talk to me, what happened?"

“What happened,” answered a smooth, feminine voice, “is that your little… _ queen _was about to let himself be taken by another. How disappointing it must be to see the evidence of his unfaithfulness with your very eyes.” Rika stood a few paces down the hallway, bedecked in all of her finery, her blonde hair reflecting torchlight to create a wreath of flame about her.

What was she even _ doing _ ? Yoosung managed to tear his eyes from Zephyr, only to meet what looked like smug satisfaction on the other ruler's face. Like she believed she'd won something. Everything clicked into place. _ This _ was what Rika had been up to. She had been biding her time until she could worm her way into a position in which she could weave a torrid tale of betrayal and sow dissent in places she couldn't physically reach. She wasn't supposed to be up here at all and yet there she was, amid the chaos, shamelessly defying a rule that had been firmly set the day she arrived. He wasn't a vindictive person, nor did he have any illusions about exactly how important he was. This was his fucking palace exactly as much as it was Zephyr's- all he had to do was open his mouth and this would be over.

"H-he said she got him up here." Yoosung didn't have to _ pretend _ to be scared, nor did he need to put on any kind of facade to impress upon his lover that this was now a big deal. He couldn't lie and he couldn't keep his revelation tucked away for later. "He thought I was just a consort, despite never knowing I existed before."

“How _ dare _ you accuse me of such a thing, you stupid little lamb! I’ve been in my chambers all evening fretting and trying to find some way to make enough concessions to _ his, _” she hissed, pointing an accusatory finger at The Pharaoh, “impossible demands so that we might salvage something from this embarrassing debacle.” 

He had known what this would bring, but it was unavoidable. _ That _ was the thing. The one thing that put Zephyr in a murderous mood faster than all else and Rika continuing to let sounds fall out of her maw was doing anything but help. The instantaneous tightening of every muscle in the Pharaoh's body was a _ bad sign _ . It was after dinner- if Zephyr had eaten, he could turn again. _ He was _ ** _going_ ** _ to turn again. _ This was it. This was how he ruined a centuries old trade agreement because a drunk guy touched him.

Just like that, Zephyr was gone. Usually when he dropped his guise, it was slow and fascinating to watch- Yoosung loved observing the fade of his vibrant indigo eyes to the gold of a god. It was astounding that something so obscenely powerful could manage to be so gentle with him, but that was not the shift Zephyr was making now. The indigo faded less than it violently jerked to a different color, something the blonde had never seen before. It was the first time he didn't recognize his own mate. The Pharaoh's head snapped to the side, regarding their guest with nothing but contempt.

Rika shook her head in clear exasperation. “Oh, don’t glare at me so. You know this is just part of the same dance we do every time you pretend to be willing to work with me.” 

Realistically, the Pharaoh probably had to be able to adopt their true form within a few seconds should they need it to save their own life, yet Yoosung hadn't considered the possibility since that was… simply not how he knew Zephyr. His lover was patient and sweet and cautious with his strength despite his ability to do as he pleased without repercussion. The demon that had crossed a dozen feet in the span of maybe two seconds in a mass of shadow that obscured the mangled mess that was the midpoint between human and other was not any of that. If relations between Egypt and their ally were unsalvageable as of this afternoon, they were naught but ash now as the godborne lifted the miniscule woman off the floor by her neck. 

The Pharaoh was all teeth, claws, and fury, golden eyes wide and gleaming in the fickle torchlight. His voice what nowhere even remotely mortal- rough at the edges and almost as if two beings were talking over each other. "You come into my land, my palace, _ my home _ , and you ** _dare_ ** to threaten my queen? Why would I ever believe a malicious, damndable, contemptuous _ bitch _ over the love of my life?"

Over his own snarling, Rika's labored breathing, and the deafening weight of the air around them, Zephyr grinned, a wicked thing bearing each and every one of his teeth. "Fang. Kill 'im."

Some way back down the hallway, if one could have torn their eyes from the scene playing out between the monstrous Pharaoh and terrified Rika, they might have caught a shock of red hair peeking out of Yoosung’s chambers. 

Saeyoung had been shaking with every hurried step he’d taken to get there, knowing he was already breaking every rule that had just been set and set again for him. But the commotion had been too much for him to ignore and he needed to know where his brother was. He’d barreled into the room the second he’d realized what the hulking shadow before him was. 

“What the hell’s going on?!” demanded Saeran as he tried to push his way past Saeyoung and the hand attempting to hold his face away from the doorway. But as Saeyoung was transfixed by the chaos, fearing a gory and highly un-diplomatic end to it, Saeran easily shoved him aside and gawked along with him. 

Unfortunately, the twins were closest to where what they supposed was Fang had a man pinned to the floor with its massive ilk. It had one huge clawed hand over the entirety of the poor guy's face, muffling the many sounds of distress he was making. Even from what little of the Pharaoh's true form Saeyoung had taken in earlier, he could tell that the… _ thing _ didn't quite match up. His shape was similar overall, if shrouded in darkness and deadly intent. The proud ears of a jackal stood tall over a canine muzzle but that was where the likeness ended. His brow was interrupted by two sets of golden horns and, disturbingly, a third eye that seemed to glare right into his soul for a moment while the other two remained locked on his prey. 

Saeyoung tried to retreat into the room but only succeeded in colliding with his brother who might as well have been a statue for all the give he had. Closing his eyes didn’t work either as they seemed to have a mind of their own, forcing him to watch every sordid second. 

Now issued a new command by his master, Fang was quick to obey. Situated as he was, his method of execution was brutal. Drawing his arm back, the demon slammed his victim's head against the tile in a display of raw strength. It must not have been enough to kill the poor man as the beast repeated the action several more times- coating the stone in blood and fragments of what was once a mortal.

The thing that was the Pharaoh never tore his eyes from his own captive. "You are no longer welcome in my lands. Pack your things and _ get. Out. _ You will be gone no later than sunrise. If I _ ever _ catch sight of you again, the Nile will run red with your blood and I will spill it myself. Pray to your gods for mercy because you will find none here."

The shroud of arrogance that Rika always held close about her had been shredded to nothingness, leaving her looking like little more than a terrified girl. “No! Please! You wouldn’t!” Even still, she glanced around as though she were certain someone would appear to offer salvation. In dark corners throughout the palace, her slithering children huddled in terror, their forms wavering and weakening. 

Zephyr didn't take well to being told he _ wouldn't _ do something. He turned at an odd angle, but it proved to be a wind up. The Pharaoh straight up _ threw _ the other ruler down the hallway, roaring as she rolled across the tile. " ** _Out!_ ** " He made a wall of himself, ensuring no one dared attempt to cross him. "I have had _ enough _! Get out of my home before I tear you and your country apart!"

From her place on the floor she sat up enough to wipe the back of a hand across her mouth, eyes growing even wider when she saw the smear of red left there. “Beast! Disgusting farce of a man!” Her voice cracked as she screeched at him, scrambling to her feet and hurtling down the hallway as quickly as her battered body would allow. 

Finally, the guards made their appearance from wherever they had been occupied. None of them needed to convince Rika she shouldn't be on this floor for obvious reasons, yet they all looked to Zen for what in the world they were supposed to do. He, in all his wisdom, pushed them all back down the stairs and away from the Pharaoh. He'd… come back later. There was much to be done to convey their misstep to their king, but it would only be done when he'd calmed down. Zen didn't feel like losing his entire squadron because no one knew how to deal with a man covered in snakes.

Chest heaving and fingers clenching and unclenching, looking for some new victim to wring the life out of, Zephyr turned towards his Attendant. "Get that out of here. I don't want bloodstains on my tile."

The beast that was more often a dog dipped its head, literally vanishing into the floor with the corpse, flowing shadow sucking the liquid from all around it.

After everything else, that was finally enough to break the spell that held the twins in place. There was a brief struggle of flailing limbs and half-hearted slaps as they both tried to occupy the same space until they managed to retreat into the room and slam the door. Saeyoung crumpled to the floor with a yelp as his behind hit solid stone, and slid down the wall breathing heavily. Saeran wasn't faring much better. For as level-headed as his twin often was, this was well beyond anything he was prepared for. This was the furthest from fine they could have possibly been aside from being inches from death. Their master and his dog were some sort of nightmarish beasts and somehow, they were the only ones freaking out about it.

Nervous jittering and pacing aside, Saeran couldn't seem to form coherent words. He managed only fragmented syllables, somehow managing to convey that they were a pitiful wooden door away from the most terrifying force of nature possible and one of them went through the floor, so the door wasn't doing much anyhow. Saeyoung was convinced he only understood any of it because they were twins. Both men fought to get their breathing under control so they could hear any signs of further disaster or impending doom. 

Had the redheads watched even a second more of the scene playing out in the hallway, they may have been less frightened. The monstrous form of their Pharaoh stood slumped over on the floor, all but smothering Yoosung. The only way you could tell he was in the ball the ruler had made of himself was that he needed to breathe, so his blond hair was peeking out just under Zephyr's chin. The steady growl emanating from him belied the current state he was in. 

"Zephyr, I'm alright, honest." The gentle soothing did little. "Look, he barely touched me- you got here just in time."

Agitated grumbling was his only response, so Yoosung tried something else. "At least Rika is leaving and you never have to put up with her again. I doubt she'll be eager to return anytime soon."

Situated as they were, Zephyr only dug his muzzle further into the space between his own arm and Yoosung's shoulder. The blond huffed. There was no easy fixing this. Though, now that he was thinking about it- "Love, you have to talk to Zen. He's going to need to know what you want done about getting everyone out. I know it's the last thing you want to do, but I'll come with you. Then we can go to bed, okay?"

The annoyed rumble slowly died down, a good sign that while they were unlikely to revert Zephyr's form anytime soon, he was at least thinking again. When he did speak, it was thankfully back down to the normal, gritty tone Yoosung was used to. "You're right. Though I don't think I'd mind if we put them all in a catapult and flung them out into the ocean at this point."

Chuckling weakly, he tried to get up. "You don't mean that- it's Rika you're angry with. She's the one who did all the damage." 

A disinterested hum was all Yoosung received in reply, Zephyr straightening himself out and putting him down. The large hand on his shoulder kept him as close as possible as they set out to summon the captain. 

***

Somewhere far from the palace, the Oracle’s consciousness drifted in what should have been peaceful contemplation. But even here in this place he often retreated to in order to seek answers and some respite from this harsh world, he sensed a disturbance on the stellar winds. 

Normally he only used this power in his capacity as Oracle, but he’d needed to escape the wardens Rika had left him to. Throughout the night, more of her servants had slithered into the room until they covered him nigh from head to toe, squirming and twisting about him in a nauseating mass. He could still sense his body but its signals were dulled and he could ignore them at will here. Were he in danger, he could leap back to his body as needed, though even then, he had to be careful not to reunite with it too swiftly as he’d been taught there were consequences otherwise. 

Here, formless and drifting, he shouldn’t be able to feel like his body was being crushed by ever constricting and agitated serpents. He shouldn’t be gasping for breath as a _ spirit _. The paradox was too much for him to contemplate, the danger too great. No amount of training could have prepared him for this moment. His mortal body screamed for him to return and he did, wrenched out of the aether and slammed back into the physical. It felt like being dragged through a sea of broken glass and the only thing that stopped him from crying out was the press of a scaled body against his mouth. 

V felt like a passenger in his own body as, now once more able to move, it struggled to do what it could not before. He wrenched an arm out of the writhing knotwork, grabbing one of the creatures and slamming it to the ground. Struggling under their weight, he managed to free one of his legs and propelled himself towards the nearest wall. The snakes all constricted at once and he feared that he’d taken his last breath, but blessedly several of them lost their grip and sloughed off of him. As they hit the floor, they lost their substance, collapsing back into dust. It was easy work to cast the rest of them off except for the largest one that still wrapped its way around his belly. 

The great serpent’s head thrashed about as he slammed them both into the wall again. Sure that it would eventually find its target and sink those deadly fangs into him, the Oracle steeled himself to fight it. After a few false starts he managed to get both hands around the thing, close enough to its head to stop it from biting him. It flailed even more aggressively in his grasp and he knew his strength would fail before its did. With a final burst of adrenaline-fueled might, he lunged for the chaise lounge and brought the thing’s head down upon the solid wooden arm of it again and again until it fell apart around him. 

All he wanted to do was sit down and never move again, but his nightmare wasn’t over. If the snakes were so agitated, it was in response to their master. He wasn’t willing to make a bet on if that meant she was victorious or captured. Either way, he needed to be as far from here as possible. 

Though his senses were addled, he detected no guards nearby. That suited his purposes just fine. If Rika was causing havoc, no guard would let him past without a fight or an explanation that he hadn’t the time for. He moved faster than his magical sight could keep up with, stumbling here and there and reeling as he crashed into walls in his harried flight. He’d be bruised and sore later but it wouldn’t matter so long as he were alive to deal with it. 

By his guess, he’d made it out of the guest quarters and into the palace proper. He didn’t have a plan so much as he left his fate to the mystical instinct that guided him, and trusted he was going in the right direction to save himself and anyone else caught in Rika’s web. 

Just as he’d attained some measure of calm, his senses more in focus and his getaway less haphazard, he became aware of a presence very close by. With every step it became both more familiar and distinct, and yet it made his skin crawl. The first thing that resolved in his vision were eyes - a distressing multitude of angry red eyes that analyzed every part of his very being with judgment and contempt. They glared out from a roiling sea of darkness which offered snapping mouths in place of cresting waves. Beneath that mass of nightmare, there lingered recognition, but had he encountered this demon before, no compulsion within him would have sought out its presence again! What fate had been wrought for him?!

The voice that addressed him was more than inhuman- it was not of this mortal plane, ageless beings speaking over each other yet through the veil of shrouded form. If the direction it came from was any indication, the creature was bigger than him by far, even in this body. "_ You _. You do not belong here, human. Go back from whence you came- I am not given to mercy any longer."

Exhausted, body and spirit, and unable to deny the will of destiny, he dropped to his knees before whatever god or terror this was. The Oracle turned his blind gaze upon the thing, ready to face his fate. 

It moved closer than it had been, no longer accompanied by the click of nail on tile, but silently. The only indication he had it changed positions was its continued speech. "Are you deaf as you are blind? Remove yourself from my palace, mortal!"

His legs quivered beneath him as the urge to flee gripped his body, but whatever requirement possessed him kept him rooted to the spot. He had to know why, both for the sake of curiosity and the chance to live beyond this moment. “I know I do not belong here, and yet I was brought to you by some force. I mean no insult or harm!” 

He couldn't see the thing sneer at him, but he could hear it. "'Some force'. Yes, I'm sure that's the truth. Even as she's confined to her ship your mistress tries to defy the sanctity of our home. You must be the last choice for reconnaissance, surely." 

The Oracle balked in confusion. Escaping her expected wrath had led him on this mad march, but she was already gone and he… 

No wonder the gods had delivered him to death, for how could he exist independent from her? “Gone… Then she has abandoned me to your judgement.” He held his arms out as if to embrace the demon and welcome the end. “Annihilated by your darkness, I shall pass beyond the veil and into the House of the Sun.”

The creature stepped within reach, though just shy of the tips of V's fingers. He could hear its weary sigh through what couldn't have been anything but a snout. "I don't like you." Those were most definitely not the last words V had been expecting to hear, but it continued. "But I can't kill you unless I'm given leave to. In theory, you pose no threat and frankly, I'm pretty sure you're useless in practice, too. You're making more work for me- we have to see what Zephyr wants to do with you. Again."

Any trace of the zeal he’d been taken by moments ago drained out of V and he let his arms drift back down to his sides. The light that he’d been reaching toward faded, letting him catch another glimpse of the thing before him. It seemed to flicker and shift between two incongruent images.

That seething amalgamation of eyes and bloody retribution, gnashing teeth and golden horns.

...And the very same dog that… Oh, that’s what it meant by “again.” 

V, once trusted Oracle to the empress, a seer sought after by many far and wide, opened his mouth to say something meaningful, but all that came out was a befuddled “ah?”

The deep rumbling he was met with made him rethink the beast's words. It sounded like he was to be eaten after all. "Stupid mortal. Can't even use your gifts to understand the simplest things. Keep up- I move faster this way than I do with four legs."

It turned away from him, long tail disturbing the air before him and began making its way down the corridor. Seconds later, V’s various parts reconciled their differences and got him to his feet. This journey was easier than his last as the creature he followed was now as clear in his vision as a beacon. Even at the swift pace he had to keep, he had little trouble navigating the palace so he never lagged far enough behind to be lost. 

Though lost he was, was he not? Rika, though cruel she had often been, had pulled him from shame and obscurity and gave him a place in society. As her Oracle, he had purpose. What was he now? A blind beggar, abandoned in a harsh and foreign land, where the sun was more executioner than conservator. Were he exiled, he would perish alone. Assuming that he was not issued some other punishment he would be forced to endure on his Empress’ behalf. 

He padded along behind the dog-thing as best he could, trying with every step not to let misery overwhelm him. 

The thing perched upon the Pharaoh's bed was not dissimilar to the creature that had led him here; its form was bipedal, but it resembled a jackal in more ways than one. It was the perfect picture of their god Anubis, yet it had an air of oddity about it. It was almost as though it was blurred at the edges- like it glowed but with shadow in place of light somehow. The small figure in its grip was, however, undoubtedly human. As a matter of fact, if V had any doubt the creature on the mattress were the Pharaoh, they were laid to rest once he recognized the form of the young man nestled in its lap. 

The captain of the guard stood at attention before his king, trying his best to relay a series of events that sounded… peculiar to say the least. "Yes Sire, that's what Apet told me. He heard Ratan screaming, came downstairs, and found him beset with snakes. He was covered head to toe and littered with bites where his armor didn't cover. He went back upstairs and called for help. More and more guards showed up to help him as it became clear we had an…" Zen coughed, "unprecedented situation and suddenly, the whole floor was there. No one saw the man get past them up the stairs, sir."

A familiar deep growl signaled the ruler's displeasure. "So you're telling me a _ dozen men _ left their posts to do naught but stare and bumble about over one of their comrades?"

"Zephyr, that isn't fair," the soft voice of the man's courtesan offered, "they tried to get the snakes off him. I don't think you've ever given instructions for this kind of thing, have you? No, you haven't. If I were one of them, I'd have tried to save Ratan too."

"If… if I may, Sire?" Zen had a hint of apprehension in his tone, but gave only a moment's pause. "They all feel terrible about it. They know they could have handled it better in hindsight, but… The man was wrapped in _ snakes _\- it caused no small amount of chaos."

Zephyr sighed, hunching further over the boy he held, stroking his hair as if he were a pet. "I suppose you're right. Furious as I am, summarily executing so many men for mortal panic seems unwise. And unjust. Wall duty. All of them, for a week. Dead no, miserable yes."

Zen saluted and turned to leave, but nearly jumped out of his skin when face to face with what he'd believed was a dog for many years. "Gah- Fang, please! Give me time to get _ used to this _ will you? Fuck's sake," he muttered as he made his way from the room. 

"Yes Fang, what do you-" Zephyr stopped short when he caught sight of the interloper. His tone dropped at least three octaves. "What is _ he _ doing here? I thought we got rid of all of them!"

"I know, me too," the beast replied, "but it would seem Rika doesn't clean up after herself either. He was on the third floor when I found him, but as he posed no danger, I couldn't just kill him per your orders."

Carefully stepping around his alarming chaperon, V walked into the room, his hands held defensively before him. “Please, Pharaoh. I had no idea that she’d left either until…,” he glanced at the still-terrible thing next to him. “Though she was my master, as you know, I could not agree to her plan to use the twins. She left me bound and guarded so I could do nothing more to stop her and could not free myself until moments ago. As I came to your palace as one of hers, I shall accept whatever judgement you proclaim, but know I am hers no longer.” Would he have left her side by choice, he wondered? Even knowing her apocalyptic plans, could he have walked away from her after all this time? The question would surely plague him through whatever short life he had to look forward to. 

Silence hung heavily over the room, suffocating as the ruler deliberated. His own men he could easily be persuaded to pity, yet could he be convinced a stranger from another country was worth the same? When he finally spoke, his voice had lost none of its vitriol. "Why should I believe you. You warned us of an attack yes, but it was not the twins that came to harm. For all I know, Rika left you here on purpose to suit her own means."

V pled his case, though with little emotion in his voice. “Rika had lost her faith in me and left me bound by a mass of sorcerous snakes. Somehow she knew I’d betrayed her trust by warning you. Perhaps I should have told her of my vision. Our kingdom would have been burnt to cinders if she’d gained the twins’ power. But gods know her hubris would have rendered her deaf to my proclamations.” His head hung almost to his chest by the end of his speech. 

Zephyr's lips curled over his fangs. "Had I not been so fond of the twins, I'd have given them willingly to see your hellscape of a land decimated. You and yours have been nothing but a thorn in my side for as long as that witch has ruled. I've never been happier to threaten harm upon another being in my life. Put him back on his ship- he isn't welcome here any more than the rest of his ilk."

“No!” The ousted Oracle’s head snapped up and the word left his mouth before he could think. Did he despise her that much now that returning to her seemed worse than being entombed in the loveless embrace of the desert? 

"W-wait!" The smothered form in the Pharaoh's lap struggled to free himself and be heard. "Zephyr, you can't do that! She'll kill him!"

"And?" Zephyr replied, unconcerned. "As opposed to me killing him?"

The amount of defiance in the blond's tone could have fueled an entire rebellion. "He hasn't done anything. Just because Rika changed tactics and came for me doesn't mean he was lying about what she wanted with the twins. You know there is no worse fate than having to submit yourself to _ Rika _ and she'd probably torture him to death- if _ you _ kill him, you're just being vindictive and that would hardly make your father proud."

That this one small, inconsequential boy was admonishing the Pharaoh himself this way was almost as shocking a turn of events as anything else V had experienced the past few days aside from the whole 'apocalypse' thing. He wasn't done, either. "I don't feel one way or the other about him, but it would be hypocritical of you to see his life taken. You're supposed to be fair above all else, what would this make you?"

"Yoosung, that pertains to _ our _ people- I am not his guardian! This is hardly-"

"Then spare him because _ I _ said so! I'm not in love with a cruel man and I don't plan to be any time soon! I have had quite enough of this!"

That horrible lack of sound returned and it felt as though the room itself could combust. The tension of too many people who had been kept on edge for far too long was threatening to boil over, but it would seem the rumors were true. The Pharaoh's fondest whore was the true ruler of their entire country. The man gave a curt sound similar to a bark.

"Fine. Put him in the dungeon."

"But-"

"_ Dungeon. _" Zephyr spoke over his companion. "If he stays, he is kept where he cannot wreck more havoc on my home! We don't know the scope of his abilities and I will not have you all at continued risk when we just got rid of our largest threat!"

Having seen the dungeons deep beneath the palace of his homeland, V cringed before the Pharaoh’s proclamation but… This was not Rika’s palace of hidden horror. As he had nothing to offer Zephyr, he righted himself, nodding solemnly at his sentence. He would not be left to die in lands unknown just yet and could spend his solitude in meditation, hoping to find some new meaning in the time he’d just been afforded. 

His old home had been marble, silks, and fair skies, and while better than an open expanse of desert, his new accommodations were not any of that. The sturdy stone of the prison was unlike that of the rest of the palace; this had been used for its resilience, not its appearance and there were no windows to be had here under the drowning sand. It was also unlike the dungeon he was familiar with in his own palace. He could see no devices of torture, no blood on the floors, hear no cries of anguish. The torches on the wall kept the space light enough that none would fall to madness in the dark and the guards didn't even throw him into his chamber. His cell had a bed, a small table and chair, and a pot to relieve himself. He would not be forced to sleep on the floor and in his own filth here. For a dungeon, this afforded more dignity than he thought he would be given. 

The fates had brought him to this place for a reason. Had it been only to thwart Rika’s plans? He vowed to spend his days seeking in the realms beyond this world until he found that purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a little art program magic, I used a base from [a Picrew that is super cool](https://picrew.me/image_maker/147235) and added some effects to make a pretty good approximation of Fang!  

> 
> Thank you so much for reading, if you'd like to come say hi to either Moonie or myself, find us at @Moonfireflight or @ZifearasHoard respectively on Twitter! We love talking to readers!

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Thwippsnapple as always for making a gorgeous art piece we've been allowed to display for this!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, if you'd like to come say hi to either Moonie or myself, find us at @ZifearasHoard or @Moonfireflight respectively on Twitter! We love talking to readers!


End file.
